The Consort's Light
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… New Chapter : 16 up!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Daku tak mempunyai Death Note. Kasian amat deh gw…

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg.

" Semua yang kutulis dibawah ini hanyalah imajinasi…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dahulu kala disaat pemerintahan para raja masih berkuasa di Eropa, Inggris mempunyai sebuah keluarga kerajaan tersendiri. Uniknya, pemerintahan dipimpin bukan hanya oleh seorang raja tetapi juga bersama lima orang kepala keluarga yang masing-masing memiliki darah bangsawan dan kemampuan tersendiri. Kelima kepala keluarga ini merupakan tangan kanan sang raja hingga keturunan-keturunannya. Seiring dengan waktu, satu persatu anggota kelima keluarga bangsawan itu musnah hingga saat ini hanya ada satu keluarga bangsawan yang masih bertahan, Lawliet.

Dewasa ini, keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan tidak lagi memimpin pemerintahan. Melainkan dipertahankan sebagai bukti sejarah dan dijaga agar tidak punah. Walaupun begitu masing-masing tetap memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi dalam dunia politik Inggris. Begitu juga harta yang tampak tiada habisnya. Sementara kedudukan orang terkaya dipegang oleh keluarga kerajaan, orang kedua terkaya dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan Lawliet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~nagareru toki no naka matataku… setsuna teki kirameki wo… kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame…~

" Nggh…," terdengar geraman kecil dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi sosok-sosok dibawahnya. Suara dering telepon genggam yang begitu nyaring jelas mengganggu tidurnya. Meski kekanak-kanakan, ditutupnya telinganya dengan bantal untuk meredam dering telepon genggam itu.

~iranai mono wa subete suteta… yuzurenai omoi~

Akan tetapi tetap saja dering keras telepon genggam itu tak teredam.

" L…," panggil sosok dibawah selimut yang telah berhenti menutupi telinganya itu. Rambut cokelat tersembul dari sisi selimut saat ia berusaha membangunkan orang yang berada disampingnya.

" L… Telepon genggammu berdering terus menerus…," ujarnya lagi lebih keras. Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengguncang tubuh L yang berada disampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian L pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mulutnya menggumam tak jelas karena kesal. Rambut hitamnya semakin berantakan sementara ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon genggamnya tanpa memperdulikan bagian tubuhnya yang tidak lagi ditutupi selimut.

" Mengganggu saja…," gumam L kesal sembari melotot kepada telepon genggamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil telepon genggamnya.

" Halo?!," sapanya kesal. Ditempat tidurnya ia mampu melihat sepasang mata cokelat milik Light memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

" Halo, Lord Lawliet…," jawab suara berat diseberang telepon dengan sopan. Napas L tertahan sejenak mendengar panggilan itu. Hanya anggota keluarga bangsawan Lawliet atau penghuni Lawliet Palace yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Ada apa?!," tanyanya tegas dan mendesak. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan tempat kelahirannya. Namun kali ini mendadak mereka menghubunginya di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia nyaris mampu melihat pandangan mata penasaran Light setelah mendengar nada bicaranya. Entah mengapa mendengar panggilan itu hanya asumsi-asumsi buruk yang hadir di kepalanya.

" Lord Lawliet… Maksud saya, tuan B ditangkap polisi…," jawab suara itu sedikit ragu-ragu. Tanpa sadar mata L membelalak mendengar berita ini.

" Apa?!!!."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Sial!!," seru L sembari membanting telepon genggamnya seenaknya. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya berjalan mondar-mandir hingga sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia pun berbalik menatap wajah khawatir Light.

" Ada apa?," tanya Light lembut. L menggelengkan kepalanya keras kepala. Ia tak ingin membuat Light khawatir.

" L, ada apa? Katakan saja padaku…," ujar Light lagi. L menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa…," jawabnya keras kepala. Padahal ia tahu jelas Light mampu mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun mendadak Light menarik lengannya kuat-kuat membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh menimpa Light. Untungnya refleksnya yang cepat membuatnya mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Saat ia menatap ke bawahnya, mata coklat hangat Light menatap lurus ke arahnya.

" Light-kun…," gumamnya tanpa sengaja. Light menatapnya dengan senyum sabar di wajah tampannya.

" L… Topeng yang kau pakai di wajahmu ini sudah tak berguna lagi dihadapanku. Aku kira kau telah menyadari hal itu. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Katakan padaku…," ujar Light lembut namun ia mampu mendengar kata-katanya itu adalah perintah. Ia pun menghembuskan napas pasrah.

" Tadi orang dari Palace memberitahuku bahwa… kakak kembarku B, ditangkap polisi," ujarnya. Mata coklat Light melebar karena terkejut. Namun yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Light malah membuatnya tercengang.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin posisi itu…," ujarnya. Jika saja ini waktu yang tepat, ia akan menyelamati Light atas kemampuannya dalam menebak isi hatinya. Hanya dia yang mampu berbuat seperti itu. Ia sendiri terkadang merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk mendapatkan Light. Dengan napas berat ia duduk di sebelah Light.

" Aku… tidak yakin…." Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap Light. Akan tetapi, Light tersenyum kepadanya. Membuat dadanya terasa hangat secara tiba-tiba.

" Tenang saja, aku disini…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lawliet Palace, beberapa hari kemudian…

" Pembunuhan berantai Los Angeles?!," seru suara baritone dengan nada terkejut. Pemiliknya, L, kembali duduk dikursinya setelah ia tanpa sadar berdiri.

" Saat kalian berkata bahwa B ditangkap polisi, kukira masalahnya tidak seberat ini. Argh!! Apa-apaan dia?! Mempermalukan nama keluarga seperti ini!," serunya frustasi. Kepalanya pusing mendengar penjelasan para tetua keluarga Lawliet. Diluar dugaannya, B ditangkap karena ia melakukan pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles saat ia sedang dalam urusan bisnis keluarga kesana. Ia ingat Light pernah menyebut-nyebut kasus itu di Markas Tim Investigasi Internasional. Namun kasus tersebut ditunda karena ada kasus lain yang lebih mendesak.

" Gila… dia itu gila," ujar salah satu tetua yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia tidak pernah menyusahkan dirinya mengenal semua tetua keluarga Lawliet.

" Sudah kukatakan sejak dahulu, ia tidak pantas menjadi pewaris keluarga Lawliet..," ujar yang lain.

" Betul sekali. Kita ini bangsawan, tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap bangsawannya. Sekali pandang saja semua orang dapat mengetahui bahwa ia gila…," kali ini seorang nenek tua yang bicara.

" Kalau saja dia bukan keturunan pertama, keluarga kita tidak perlu mendapat malu seperti ini."

" Walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri fakta bahwa ia adalah pewaris Lawliet. Lihat saja bola mata merah ciri keluarga kita itu…." Argument demi argument pun dilontarkan hingga akhirnya ruangan sidang Lawliet Palace dipenuhi oleh seruan-seruan. L yang sejak tadi memijat-mijat kepalanya kini menarik rambutnya kesal. Ia punya firasat kuat bahwa semua ini akan berakhir sesuai dengan yang ia perkiraan dan tidak ia sukai.

" Apa yang kalian inginkan hingga memanggilku kemari?!," tanyanya dengan suara keras. Sekejap semua argument-argumen yang sejak tadi berlemparan terhenti di udara. Beberapa tetua yang sedang berdiri cepat-cepat duduk kembali di kursi mereka.

" Karena kau satu-satunya pewaris yang tersisa…," ujar salah satu orang tetua.

" Sudah seharusnya kau yang menjadi pewaris keluarga Lawliet."

" Aku…," mulai L.

" Kami tidak menerima penolakan. Menurut hukum keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah salah satu asset pemerintah. Salah satu perintahnya adalah mempertahankan keberadaan keluarga Lawliet. Termasuk pewarisnya…," ujar tetua itu. Kali ini L nyaris memukulkan kepalanya ke meja karena frustasi. Ia benci dengan semua urusan keluarga Lawliet yang biasa ditimpakan kepada B, kakak kembarnya.

" Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di Tim Investigasi Internasional?," tanyanya.

" Tinggalkan. Pekerjaan itu tidak berguna," ujar salah satu tetua dingin. Sekali lagi L menghembuskan napas berat. Namun ia ingat, bahwa kali ini ia tidak sendiri.

" Baik. Tapi aku punya satu syarat," ujarnya.

" Aku ingin kekasihku tinggal disini."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Bagaimana menurutmu, Light-kun?," tanya L kepada Light yang kini sedang memandangi pemandangan taman dari jendelanya. Light berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Aku harus berkata apa lagi? Tempat ini besar dan indah sekali," jawabnya. L melangkah mendekati kekasihnya.

" Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ku inginkan, Light-kun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Light.

" Aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu. Lagipula, disini tidak terlalu jauh dari markas besar Tim Investigasi Internasional," jawab Light. L pun menaruh dagunya dibahu Light. Sebelum ia pindah kesini, Light telah direkrut oleh markas besar Tim Investigasi Internasional sebagai penyelidik utama mereka. Pekerjaan yang sejak dahulu ia tahu diimpikan Light.

" Lagipula, yang kukhawatirkan adalah kau. Bukan aku," lanjut Light.

" Kau ini. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku?."

" Aku… tidak… sudahlah," ujar Light tidak jelas.

" Ada apa, Light-kun?." Kali ini Light mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya lurus.

" Yang kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu…," ujarnya lembut.

" Aku? Kenapa?," tanya L kebingungan. Mendengar ini, hembusan napas berat pun keluar dari diri Light.

" Aku takut akan pengaruh tempat ini kepadamu…," jawabnya pelan. Saat itu, L sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau darimana, Light-kun?," tanya sebuah suara baritone dengan nada dingin. Light yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor Lawliet Palace menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap L yang tanpa ia sadari berada di belakangnya.

" Dari markas besar...," jawabnya tenang. Hari memang sudah malam, tapi ia baru saja mendapat sebuah kasus penting yang harus cepat diselesaikan. Hanya karena L tidak lagi bekerja di tim, bukan berarti ia juga.

" Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Light memincingkan matanya menatap sosok L yang menatapnya kesal.

" Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Katanya kau ada pertemuan dengan para tetua. Tidak mungkin kan, aku masuk begitu saja hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mau pergi bekerja," jawab Light sedikit kesal.

" Aku kebingungan mencarimu! Hari ini kan hari sabtu. Wajar saja kalau aku tidak tahu! Mungkin saja kau pergi ke klub malam!," seru L tiba-tiba. Light pun melipat tangannya di depan dada melihat sikap L yang seperti ini.

" Kau ini kenapa, sih? Marah-marah begitu…," ujarnya. Dihadapannya, L memijat-mijat keningnya seperti terkena sakit kepala.

" Besok… Kau diundang di pertemuan dengan para tetua," ujarnya tanpa emosi.

" Apa? Untuk apa?," tanyanya kebingungan.

" Sudahlah, ikut saja…," ujar L dengan nada malas. Light pun terpaksa mengangguk melihat wajah L yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengan semua beban tugas seorang pewaris.

" Baiklah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ah, ini orang yang bernama Light Yagami…," ujar salah seorang tetua dengan nada yang ia tidak sukai. Light hanya mampu mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang dihadapannya yang tampaknya tidak menyukainya. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari pelototan dan cibiran yang dilemparkan kepada dirinya.

" Ya. Saya Light Yagami, salam kenal," ujarnya sopan. Saat itu ia, L dan beberapa orang tetua duduk di salah satu ruang jamuan di Lawliet Palace. Dihadapannya terletak sebuah meja bundar lengkap dengan teko dan beberapa cangkir teh.

" Tampan juga, jadi karena ini kau mau dengannya, L…," ujar yang lain.

" Kalau cuma wajah tampan kau bisa dengan mudah mencarinya di tempat lain. Setidaknya pilih dari keluarga baik-baik...."

" Keluarga Yagami ini keluarga yang terpandang di Jepang. Ayah Light adalah Ketua Tim Investigasi Internasional di Jepang," potong L.

" Ah, benarkah?," tanya salah satu tetua. Light pun mengangguk sopan.

" Kalau begitu berapa perusahaan yang kau punya? Apakah setara dengan aset-aset yang dimiliki keluarga bangsawan Lawliet? Apakah kau keturunan kerajaan Jepang?," tanya tetua itu bertubi-tubi. Tanpa sadar tangan Light mencengkeram celananya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang nyaris meledak.

" Keluarga kami bukanlah pengusaha seperti yang tadi L katakan, ayah adalah seorang penyelidik Tim Investigasi Internasional di Jepang. Tidak, kami tidak mempunyai asset sebanyak keluarga Lawliet. Tidak, saya bukan keturunan kerajaan Jepang," jawabnya satu-persatu.

" Oh, begitu… Kukira orang seperti apa yang akan Lord L bawa kemari. Tahunya, cuma orang biasa…."

" Bayangkan saja apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang mendengar pewaris keluarga bangsawan Lawliet ternyata seorang gay."

" Apa pekerjaanmu?," tanya salah seorang tetua dengan nada meremehkan.

" Penyelidik utama Tim Investigasi Internasional di Markas Besar," jawabnya.

" Oh... Cuma begitu...," ujar tetua itu dengan santai. Kali ini Light tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya.

" Cuma begitu?! Anda tidak tahu? Seorang penyelidik utama Tim Investigasi Internasional apalagi di Markas Besar adalah posisi yang kebanyakan orang hanya bisa bermimpi! Posisi saya ini lebih tinggi dari posisi ayah saya yang menjabat sebagai ketua di Jepang!," serunya benar-benar kesal. Ia sudah lama bermimpi dan bekerja keras untuk menjadi penyelidik utama. Akan tetapi orang-orang dihadapannya ini meremehkannya begitu mudahnya.

" Light-kun!," bentak L mengejutkannya. Perlahan-lahan Light menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengingatkan. Saat itu ia baru sadar, bahwa sejak tadi para tetua merendahkannya, L hanya diam saja. Tidak membela harga dirinya sama sekali. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman palsu terpampang di wajahnya.

" Saya ada pekerjaan. Saya mohon diri dahulu...," ujarnya sembari berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. Dengan itu ia berbalik dan kakinya bergerak cepat keluar dari ruang jamuan Lawliet Palace. Ia sadar betul akan sepasang mata hitam yang memandanginya. Namun saat itu ia sudah terlalu dipermalukan hingga ia tak mampu lagi berbalik menatapnya.

" Tidak sopan sekali dia…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?!," seru L sembari mencengkeram lengan Light saat ia pertemuan dengan para tetua baru saja selesai. Seperti yang ia duga, ia menemukan Light di kamarnya. Bukan bekerja seperti yang ia katakan.

" Kenapa kau masih bertanya?," ujar Light pelan. Matanya menatap L, terluka.

" Aku dipermalukan disana dan kau masih bertanya kenapa?!," seru Light.

" Setidaknya tahan dulu emosimu. Mereka mampu menendangmu keluar dari tempat ini jika mereka mau!."

" Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mencoba hal itu?! Tidak bisa, kan? Keluarga bangsawan Lawliet terkenal dengan watak temperamentalnya. Itu pun termasuk kau! Kenapa aku harus diam saja sementara harga diriku diinjak-injak!"

" Karena kau bukan anggota keluarga Lawliet! Sadarlah hal itu, Light-kun."

" Aku tahu! Aku tahu… tetapi satu-satu anggota keluarga Lawliet yang aku tahu sama sekali tidak membantuku!," seru Light lagi. Kali ini L tahu dengan jelas bahwa ini ditujukan kepadanya. Dengan pandangan terluka Light berbalik pergi. Namun L segera menariknya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Saat itu Light hanya mampu menghela napas. Karena ia tahu, itu adalah hal terdekat dengan permintaan maaf yang mampu diberikan L yang tidak pernah mengatakan kata maaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kami sudah sepakat memutuskan. Bahwa keluarga Lawiet membutuhkan pewaris. Suatu hal yang jelas saja tidak mampu diwujudkan dengan Light Yagami sebagai kekasihmu. Kalian belum memiliki ikatan apa-apa. Jadi, kami inginkan kau menikahi seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang dan menghasilkan seorang pewaris dalam jangka waktu setahun."

" Menikah?! Setahun?! Untuk mengandung seorang bayi saja membutuhkan waktu 9 bulan. Jadi, kalian memintaku untuk menikah dalam waktu 3 bulan ini?! Lalu Light-kun?," seru L.

" Tinggalkan saja. Buang atau apakanlah. Atau kau bisa menyimpannya disini setelah kau menikah dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang untuk menjadikannya teman mainmu."

" Light itu adalah orang yang kucintai! Tidak akan pernah kubuang atau kuperlakukan seperti itu!," serunya penuh amarah. Gila saja para tetua ini. Memintanya untuk berbuat seperti itu kepada Light.

" Kalau begitu kami sendiri yang akan mengeluarkannya dari sini! Kau butuh seorang pewaris! Kau sendiri tahu hal itu tak bisa didapatkan dari seorang laki-laki!," seru salah seorang tetua kepadanya. Segera para tetua lain melemparinya dengan perintah-perintah yang serupa. L pun duduk kembali di kursinya dengan berat hati. Ia tak mampu meninggalkan Light-kun. Ia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, di lain pihak ia sadar apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh para tetua kepada Light bila ia tidak menuruti kemauan mereka. Mendadak sebuah rencana muncul di kepalanya.

" Kalian, menginginkan seorang pewaris dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, kan?," tanyanya pelan. Anggukan serta gumaman kata 'ya' memenuhi ruangan. Ia pun mengangguk berat. Keputusan yang akan ia buat begitu berat terasa. Namun hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang mampu ia berikan.

" Baik...," jawabnya pelan. Senyuman serta ungkapan-ungkapan lega segera memenuhi ruangan. Namun ia hanya bisa duduk dalam diam. Bahkan saat semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan langkah berat ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju laboratorium di ruangan bawah tanah Lawliet Palace.

Udara dingin ruang bawah tanah ataupun lantai yang terasa membeku di kaki telanjangnya terus saja ia hiraukan. Pandangan dan pikirannya terus bergerak lurus ke arah sebuah ruang obat-obatan. Kakinya membawanya ke bagian brankas pendingin yang jelas-jelas tertulis 'terlarang'. Dihadapan brankas itu terdapat sebuah kunci menggunakan angka. Dalam diam ia memasukkan beberapa digit angka. Benar saja, brankas itu terbuka lebar dan berpuluh-puluh kotak obat-obatan memenuhi pandangannya. Namun perhatiannya tertuju kepada sebuah kotak berisi cairan berwarna biru terang di dalamnya. Ia pun mengambil salah satu botol berisi cairan itu dan kembali menutup brankas itu. Saat itu ia pergi tanpa menatap kembali tulisan yang terpampang di kotak berisi cairan biru tersebut. Tulisan yang ia tahu dengan jelas kata-katanya.

Warning:

Geac 134

Forbidden

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note : Geac dari kata 'geacnung' dari Old English yang artinya… rahasia ah! Ada dichapter 2 nanti!

Author : Ahooooy!!! Sudah lama ga ketemu. Maaf banget lama on hold karena lagi sibuk. Hehehe… sok sibuk… Saia nulis lagi nih mumpung lagi lumayan santai. Hehehe… tenang aja, fict lain masih diterusin koq. Tapi fict ini udah lama ada di kepala. Tenang-tenang, ini baru aja permulaan jadi belum greget. Baca terus n review ya!!! Klo banyak review semangat nulisnya, hehehe... Ripyu ripyu ripyu!!!


	2. Illness

Disclaimer: Death Note itu bukan punyaku. Beneran… Suwer di kewer-kewer!

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salah satu keunikkan keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah pewaris pertama pada keluarganya biasanya memiliki bola mata berwarna merah. Banyak orang yang menganggap bola mata merah ini sepadan dengan temperamen mereka yang mudah marah. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan wajah yang biasa ditampakkan anggota keluarga ini yaitu tanpa emosi. Selain itu, keluarga bangsawan ini dikenal dengan keturunan-keturunannya yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Oleh karena itu urusan keuangan kerajaan dahulu sering kali ditimpakan pada pewaris keluarga bangsawan Lawliet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Illness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kalian, menginginkan seorang pewaris dalam jangka waktu satu tahun, kan?," tanyanya pelan. Anggukan serta gumaman kata 'ya' memenuhi ruangan. Ia pun mengangguk berat. Keputusan yang akan ia buat begitu berat terasa. Namun hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang mampu ia berikan.

" Baik...," jawabnya pelan. Senyuman serta ungkapan-ungkapan lega segera memenuhi ruangan. Namun ia hanya bisa duduk dalam diam. Bahkan saat semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan langkah berat ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju laboratorium di ruangan bawah tanah Lawliet Palace.

Udara dingin ruang bawah tanah ataupun lantai yang terasa membeku di kaki telanjangnya terus saja ia hiraukan. Pandangan dan pikirannya terus bergerak lurus ke arah sebuah ruang obat-obatan. Kakinya membawanya ke bagian brankas pendingin yang jelas-jelas tertulis 'terlarang'. Dihadapan brankas itu terdapat sebuah kunci menggunakan angka. Dalam diam ia memasukkan beberapa digit angka. Benar saja, brankas itu terbuka lebar dan berpuluh-puluh kotak obat-obatan memenuhi pandangannya. Namun perhatiannya tertuju kepada sebuah kotak berisi cairan berwarna biru terang di dalamnya. Ia pun mengambil salah satu botol berisi cairan itu dan kembali menutup brankas itu. Saat itu ia pergi tanpa menatap kembali tulisan yang terpampang di kotak berisi cairan biru tersebut. Tulisan yang ia tahu dengan jelas kata-katanya.

Warning:

Geac 134

Forbidden

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau sedang apa, L?," tanya Light begitu ia melihat L di dapur Lawliet Palace. Tadinya ia tidak percaya saat para pelayan memberitahunya L sedang berada di dapur.

" Mengambil kue lagi, ya?," ujarnya meledek. Bayangkan saja, ia baru saja kembali dari markas besar dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah L sedang berada di dapur.

" Membuat kopi…," jawab L singkat. Light menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur sembari memperhatikan L yang sibuk memasukkan bubuk kopi.

" Kau tidak suka kopi, L…," ujarnya mengingatkan. Dari suaranya saja L mampu mendengar nada penasaran yang diungkapkan Light. Ia menjadi seorang penyelidik utama bukan tanpa alasan.

" Aku ingin mencoba...," jawab L lagi. Masih dengan punggung menghadap Light.

" Kau aneh…. Tumben sekali kau tidak menyuruh Watari begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau mengetahui letak dapur disini," sahut Light.

" Tentu saja aku tahu."

" Tapi kau tidak pernah kesini, bukan?," kali ini nada mengejek terdengar jelas di suara Light.

" Oh… lagipula untuk apa? Kau kan bisa menyuruh semua pelayanmu untuk mengambilkan semua yang kau mau," ujar Light sinis.

" Kau cuma tidak suka aku mencibir kepada mereka," sahut L dingin.

" Bagaimana tidak?! Mereka juga manusia, L. Bukan sesuatu yang patut kau rendahkan seperti itu!."

" Ya, kalau kau diperintahkan berbuat seperti itu sejak kecil!," balas L tak mau kalah. Argumen ini sudah beberapa kali berputar di antara mereka. Light yang dasarnya orang yang mudah bergaul, bersikap ramah kepada semua orang di Lawliet Palace. Termasuk para pelayannya. Sedangkan ia yang sejak kecil dijejali akan pentingnya derajat seseorang mau tak mau terbiasa mencibir dan bersikap dingin kepada orang dibawahnya. Hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Light.

" Kau bukan ayahmu, L. Setidaknya cobalah untuk berubah…," ujar Light yang kini duduk disalah satu meja makan kecil dibelakangnya.

" Itu sulit jika itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu…," sahut L sekenanya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk beberapa butir gula yang ia masukkan ke dalam kopi.

" Kau keras kepala, L. Aku takut sikapmu yang seperti ini menyakiti orang lain…," ujar Light lelah. Sejenak tangannya yang sibuk mengaduk berhenti mendadak. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Light ini terasa begitu dalam.

" Sudahlah…," ujarnya pelan.

" Kau ingin kubuatkan kopi?," tanya L. Dirasakannya Light tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Ya, boleh…," jawab Light ragu-ragu. Hari itu dirasakannya L bersikap sangat aneh.

" Ok. Hitam tanpa gula, kan?," tanya L.

" Ya…," jawabnya singkat. Entah mengapa ia tak mampu menghilangkan ganjalan di hatinya. Hingga akhirnya L berbalik dan membawa dua cangkir kopi. Diberikannya salah satu cangkir tersebut kepadanya.

" Terima kasih," ujarnya. L pun mengangguk singkat.

" Kita ke ruang santai saja...," saran L sembari berjalan keluar dapur. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor Lawliet Palace.

" Enak juga...," ujar Light setelah ia menyisip sedikit kopinya. Diliriknya kopi milik L yang tampak kecoklatan karena terlalu banyak krim dan gula.

" Ew... Kau minum apa, L? Kenapa tidak tampak seperti kopi?," ujarnya berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

" Kau ini... Justru yang kau minum itu yang tidak enak. Pahit," ujar L sembari melompat ke salah satu sofa di ruang santai. Kakinya pun segera dilipat ke dadanya. Tanpa sadar matanya menutup sementara tangannya menggenggam cangkir kopi di tangannya erat-erat.

" Aku…. Sepertinya aku kelelahan," ujar Light sembari menguap lebar. Tidak seperti biasanya ia sudah mengantuk sepagi ini.

PRANG!

Mendengar suara barang pecah, L mendongak menatap Light yang kini terkulai di sofa. Beberapa kaki darinya terdapat pecahan-pecahan yang ia tahu berasal dari cangkir kopi yang dibawa Light.

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dengan tenang ia berjalan menuju sisi Light. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Light dengan lembut. Melihat wajah Light yang tampak begitu tenang saat ia tertidur, rasa bersalah muncul di dadanya. Akan tetapi cepat-cepat ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua perasaan itu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan, bukan hanya demi kebaikan keluarga Lawliet. Tetapi untuk Light juga.

Dengan menguatkan hatinya, ia pun mengeluarkan sebotol cairan berwarna biru terang bersama sebuah suntikan kecil.

" Maafkan aku, Light-kun…," ujarnya pelan. Disuntikkannya semua isi cairan tersebut kedalam tubuh Light dengan hati-hati. Sementara ia terus menghiraukan perasaan bersalah di dadanya. Mendadak tubuh Light mengejang lalu keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

" Maafkan aku…," bisiknya lagi. Ironisnya, disaat ia pertama kali meminta maaf setelah bertahun-tahun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu mendengarnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obat tidur yang ia racik ke dalam minuman Light seharusnya mampu membuat Light tertidur tenang selama beberapa hari. Namun melihat Light yang kesakitan dan bercucuran keringat ini, ia hanya mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak memberi Light obat tidur.

Mendadak mata coklat milik Light membuka perlahan-lahan setelah selama tiga hari tertutup rapat. Light mengedip, berusaha mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya. Akan tetapi, hal yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas dan bercucuran keringat. Samar-samar ia merasakan perasaan aneh di bagian perutnya. Otaknya pun segera berpikir cepat mencari penyebabnya.

" Light-kun…." Panggilan dari suara baritone yang sudah ia kenal memecahkan lamunannya. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkannya kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Dilihatnya L duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa emosi

" L…," ujarnya lemah dengan suara serak karena tidak digunakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ditambah lagi ia mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati sebagai ruangan salah satu rumah sakit.

" Apa... yang terjadi?," bisiknya serak.

" Usus buntu akut. Sudah tiga hari kau disini. Mendadak kau pingsan begitu saja, Light-kun...," jawab L cepat. Light mengangguk singkat mendengar ini.

" Kau sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa?," terdengar suara L bertanya kepadanya.

" Tidak. Hanya lelah…," jawabnya lagi. Mendengar ini, kelegaan terpampang sejenak di wajah L.

" Kenapa aku bisa sakit, ya?," tanya Light. Kali ini L menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Mana ku tahu. Mungkin makanan yang kau makan kurang sehat. Beberapa hari ini kau sering disibukkan dengan urusan tim investigasi, kan…," ujar L.

" Lebih kurang sehat dari kue-kue setiap hari?," sindir Light

" Aku yakin, aku menjaga makananku, L…," ujar Light. Kerutan kecil muncul di dahinya saat ia berpikir keras. Ia yakin ia selalu menjaga makanannya. Tetapi, L tidak mungkin berbohong, bukan? Buktinya, ia masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan itu pasti bukanlah tanpa alasan. Lagipula sejak tadi ada yang terasa aneh di bagian perutnya.

" L... Kenapa perutku terasa aneh, ya.... Bukan sakit, hanya terasa ada yang aneh...," ujar Light pelan. Jika saja L tidak berada disampingnya, ia tak akan mampu mendengar ucapan Light itu. Akan tetapi saat itu ia tak berkata apa-apa. Bukan karena ia tak mampu, melainkan karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' Mual…,' pikir Light. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa isi perutnya sudah keluar ia muntahkan. Hal seperti ini terjadi beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berhenti saat hari mulai siang. Light pun duduk lemas di dekat toilet, menunggu hingga rasa mualnya hilang.

" Light-kun?," terdengar suara L memanggilnya.

" Disini...," jawab Light sekeras mungkin. Baru satu kata ia berbicara, rasa mual menimpanya kembali segera ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet.

" Light-kun?," terdengar suara pintu kemar mandi di belakangnya terbuka. Begitu melihat Light yang terduduk lemas di lantai, L bergegas berjalan ke sisinya.

" Kau kenapa?," tanya L sedikit khawatir. Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Tidak apa-apa…," jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan. Namun wajahnya yang pucat dan lemas tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

" Hari ini kau tidak usah ke markas besar dulu saja. Biar aku telepon mereka…," ujar L. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Light pergi di saat ia tampak sakit seperti ini.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, L…," ujar Light keras kepala. Setelah mengatakan ini, ia berusaha berdiri. Namun mendadak kakinya lemas dan membuatnya oleng. Beruntung L segera menangkapnya.

" Sudah kubilang, kan? Hari ini kau istirahat saja…," ujar L sedikit jengkel. Dengan itu ia membantu Light berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

" Bukan begitu… Memang sudah beberapa hari ini aku muntah-muntah…," ujar Light sembari berusaha menstabilkan kakinya yang lemas.

" Apa?!," seru L kaget. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa Light mendengar sedikit ketakutan di suaranya. Ketakutan yang menurutnya tanpa alasan.

" Kenapa seterkejut itu? Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin…," ujar Light berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran L. Namun ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Dalam diam L membantu Light berbaring kembali di tempat tidur membuat Light tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Akan tetapi senyuman Light saat memandanginya malah membuat hatinya kacau karena perasaan bersalah.

" Terima kasih, L…," ujar Light pelan seperti menggumam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur. Namun kata-katanya ini malah memperkuat perasaan bersalah di dadanya. Senyuman sedih tersungging dibibirnya saat ia melihat wajah pucat milik Light. Tidak seharusnya Light berterima kasih kepadanya. Tidak seharusnya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tangannya bergetar…

Itulah yang sangat disadari Light saat ia menatap tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah pena. Kertas berisikan tulisan di bawahnya pun terlihat begitu berantakan. Tidak seperti tulisannya yang rapi seperti biasa. Dengan refleks digenggamnya tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Berusaha menghentikan getar di tangannya.

' Ada apa ini?,' tanyanya dalam hati.

" Mr. Yagami? Kau tidak apa-apa?," ujar seorang rekannya membuatnya menghentikan lamunannya. Light mendongak menatap Aiber yang kini melihatnya sedikit khawatir.

" Ah… Tidak apa-apa…," jawabnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Namun Aiber masih menatapnya dengan sedikit kekhawatiran di matanya. Matanya tajam, tentu saja, ia bukan salah satu anggota tim tanpa alasan.

" Kalau kau sedang sakit, kau sebaiknya jangan bekerja dulu…," ujar Aiber. Kali ini Light tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Setidaknya Aiber khawatir kepadanya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak menulis. Tanganku sampai bergetar seperti ini…," ujar Light sembari tertawa kecil. Tawa yang ia keluarkan bukan karena ada hal yang lucu, melainkan hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Aiber pun mengangguk kepadanya.

" Kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu saja…."

" Ya…," sahut Light lagi. Mendengar ini Aiber pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Light menatapi punggung Aiber dengan pandangan kosong seperti melamun. Pelan-pelan dibiarkan senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya. Dipandangnya tangannya yang hingga kini masih bergetar. Aneh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berdiri susah payah setelah akhirnya menyelesaikan beberapa ronde mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setidaknya, kali ini ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti diiris-iris seperti biasa. Walaupun ia sadar, tubuhnya lemas dan mudah lelah. Namun seperti biasanya, ia menutupi semua itu. Tidak perlu membuat orang lain khawatir, bukan?

" Sudah selesai, Light-kun?," tanya L dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

" Ya…," jawab Light sembari membuka pintu tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat L mengamati Light yang masih tampak pucat. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran di matanya. Light tersenyum hangat, berusaha menenangkan L.

" Ayo pergi…," ujar Light sembari menggenggam tangan L. Ia pun menarik L menyusuri koridor Lawliet Palace.

" Kau semangat sekali…," komentar L saat Light terus menarik tangannya.

" Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Mello dan Matt…," jawabnya.

" Kau juga sama, kan?," tanya Light sembari menatap L yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak perduli. Aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka…," jawab L dingin.

" Siapa sih, orang yang dekat denganmu selain aku? Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, L. Kau harus bersikap sedikit ramah kepada orang lain. Suatu hari, kau juga akan membutuhkan mereka," ujar Light. L menyilangkan tangannya kesal karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia diceramahi Light seperti ini.

" Mr. Ray, selamat pagi…," ujar Light ramah kepada seorang penjaga kebun. Sang penjaga kebun tersebut berbalik dan memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Light.

" Pagi, tuan Yagami… Pagi, Tuan…," ujar penjaga kebun itu sembari membungkuk sopan begitu melihat L disisi Light.

" Bagaimana tanganmu? Sudah tidak terluka lagi?," tanya Light.

" Iya, tuan. Sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih tuan…," jawab penjaga kebun itu sembari sekali lagi tersenyum hangat kepada Light. L hanya mencibir melihat ini.

" Aku pergi dulu ya, Mr. Ray…," ujar Light sembari sekali lagi menarik L pergi. Begitu si penjaga kebun tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangan, Light berbalik dan memelototinya.

" Kau ini dingin sekali…."

" Kau yang terlalu ramah," sahut L sekenanya. Mendengar ini Light melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman L dengan amarah.

" Kau yang terlalu dingin. Mereka juga manusia, L. Tidak sepantasnya kau memandang mereka merendahkan seperti itu. Suatu hari perbuatanmu ini akan berbalik kepada dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit kepada mereka…," ujar Light. Akan tetapi L tetap saja tak bergeming.

" Sudahlah, ayo jalan…," ujar L sembari berganti menarik tangan Light. Didengarnya Light menghela napas dari sampingnya. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" Kemarin ayah telepon. Lucunya, bahkan dari telepon pun aku mampu mendengar suara rengekan Matsuda untuk bertemu denganku…," mulai Light sembari tersenyum mengingat rengekan-rengekan Matsuda yang ia dengar di seberang telepon.

" Matsuda itu bodoh. Aku masih bingung mengapa ia bisa masuk tim…," gumam L. Light tersenyum lagi mendengar ini.

" Tidak tahu, mungkin… keberuntungan?," ujar Light sekenanya. Sudut bibir L tertarik karena senyum mendengar ini. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat yang telah mereka tuju. Dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah bangunan besar dengan papan nama di atas pagarnya.

Wammy's House

" Ayo, masuk...," ujar L sembari menarik tangannya.

" Selamat datang, Lord Lawliet...," ujar salah satu penjaga pintu. Light pun menoleh menatap dinding di sisi pintu gerbang. Benar saja, disana terdapat ukiran batu dengan lambang huruf L dalam Old English disana. Satu lagi property milik keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati sebuah karpet rumput yang tertata rapi. Dari kejauhan ia mampu melihat dua sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Salah satu dari mereka berambut pirang sedangkan yang satunya berambut merah.

" Light!," panggil salah satu dari mereka. Benar saja, Mello memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat sembari melambai-lambaikan coklat yang sedang dipegangnya. Sementara Matt masih sibuk bermain game dengan segala ketekunannya.

" Hai, Mello...," sapa Light tenang.

" Light, kau bawa cokelat tidak?," tanya Mello begitu mereka mendekat. Memang seperti biasanya, sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu dan hal pertama yang ditanya Mello adalah cokelat.

" Tidak bawa. Ditanganmu kan sudah ada…," ujar Light sembari menatap batang besar cokelat di tangan Mello.

" Ah… Pelit… Setengah jam lagi cokelat ini juga sudah habis, Light…," ujar Mello.

" Sial!!! Sial sial sial!! Monster sial!!," kutuk Matt berkali-kali membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan menatap Matt yang kini memelototi gamenya dan menekan tombol-tombol disana sekuat tenaga.

" Matt!! Bisa diam tidak?!," teriak Mello yang tentu saja diacuhkan Matt. Kutukan dan kata-kata kasar lain terus saja keluar dari mulut Matt hingga akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

" Kalah?," tanya Light.

" Hu uh… Boss nya susah…," ujar Matt cemberut.

" Kapan kita pergi ke markas besar?," tanya Mello yang kini mulai bosan.

" Ayo, pergi sekarang saja…," ujar Light. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati L yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

" Selesai akhirnya?," tanya L sinis. Baru saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia segera dihadiahi dengan pandangan dingin dari Light.

" Bisa tidak, kau sekali saja bersikap ramah kepada temanku?," tanya Light dingin. Dibelakangnya, Matt dan Mello saling berpandangan karena merasa mengganggu.

" Tidak," jawab L singkat. Ia berbalik cepat berjalan meninggalkan Light.

" Kau- uggh!," baru saja ia akan memarahi L lagi, namun mendadak kakinya kehilangan tenaga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh.

" Light!," seru Mello dari belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menangkap Light. L berbalik mendengar teriakan Mello. Dilihatnya Light terkulai lemas sementara Mello berusaha menopang tubuhnya.

" Light-kun!," serunya sedikit terlambat.

" Light, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Matt dari samping Mello sementara Mello berusaha membantu Light berdiri.

" Tidak…," ujar Light sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lagi kali ini senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Tanpa bantuan Mello ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Mendadak kakinya yang masih lemas membuatnya oleng lagi. Kali ini Mello yang berada di belakangnya sudah siap menahannya lagi.

" Sudahlah. Kita ke ruang perawatan saja!," seru Mello. Akhirnya ia dan Matt membopong Light ke ruang perawatan Wammy's House. Tanpa sadar meninggalkan L yang kini terdiam membeku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Apa yang kau rasakan, Light?," tanya Mello, bukan dengan nada kasar seperti biasanya.

" Hanya lemas. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali…," jawab Light. Mello pun mengkerutkan dahinya sejenak.

" Mello, susternya tidak ada," ujar Matt setelah ia beberapa kali berkeliling ruang perawatan mencari perawat.

" Cari ke luar, dong!," seru Mello. Ia tidak bermaksud membentak Matt tetapi ia khawatir terhadap Light.

" Selain lemas, ada lagi yang kau rasakan?," tanya Mello.

" Mual dan tanganku beberapa kali gemetar…," jawab Light lagi. Kali in kerutan yang sama muncul di dahi Light sementara ia dan Mello berpikir.

" L... kemana?," tanya Light begitu ia melihat L tidak ada di sekitarnya.

" Tidak tahu. Pacar tidak berguna," gerutu Mello kesal. Light sedang sakit, akan tetapi L tidak berada disisinya. Kekasih seperti apa dia itu…

" Mello!," panggil Matt lagi.

" Tidak ada dimana-mana...," ujar Matt sembari mengangkat bahunya. Mata hijaunya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya menatap Light khawatir.

" Argh! Kemana nenek tua itu!," ujar Mello kesal. Tangannya merogoh kantungnya mengambil telepon genggamnya. Lalu dilemparkan telepon genggam itu kepada Matt.

" Panggil dokter," perintahnya jelas.

" Tidak perlu!," seru sebuah suara baritone. Pemiliknya berdiri di pintu ruang perawatan dengan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali. Mereka bertiga menatap L aneh, setidaknya tunjukkanlah sedikit kekhawatiran.

" Kenapa?," kali ini Light yang bertanya. ]

" L, dia harus diperiksa dokter!," seru Mello yang sejak tadi tak mampu menahan emosinya.

" Dia tidak perlu diperiksa," ujar L dingin.

" Tapi, L…."

" Aku tahu dia kenapa," potong L. Mendadak kesunyian memenuhi ruang perawatan Wammy's House.

" Aku… kenapa?," tanya Light pelan. Entah mengapa perkataan L membawa firasat buruk di dirinya. Semua mata memandangi L yang kini harus berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan topeng tanpa ekspresinya di hadapan mereka.

" Light-kun...," mulainya tanpa memandang Light sama sekali.

" Kau hamil...," ujar L pelan namun jelas terdengar. Sekali lagi keheningan pun memenuhi ruang perawatan Wammy's House.

" Apa?!," seru Mello memecahkan keheningan. Matanya menatap L seperti melihat orang gila. Sementara Matt menatap L penuh kecurigaan.

" Bohong…," ujar Light dingin. Pandangannya menatap L seperti memohon bahwa yang dia dengar adalah suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang jarang sekali didengar dari mulut L.

" Light…," ucap Mello saat ia menatap Light. Ekspresi di wajah Light saat itu malah membuat hatinya mencelos. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri menunggu jawaban dari L.

" Aku tidak bohong," ujar L dingin. Saat itu ia mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah Light mendadak pucat sementara matanya melebar karena terkejut.

" Kalau ini bercanda, ini tidak lucu, L…," ujar Light berusaha tenang dengan senyuman kecil palsu yang tersungging di bibirnya. Namun suaranya yang sedikit gemetar berkata sebaliknya.

" Aku tidak bercanda…," jawab L dingin seakan tidak perduli sama sekali dengan reaksi yang dihasilkan Light. Bahkan orang bodoh saja tahu kalau ini membuat Light sedih.

" Brengsek!!," teriak seseorang diikuti dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang melayang ke pipi L. Anehnya, yang melakukan ini bukanlah Mello, melainkan Matt. Matt yang biasanya hanya diam sembari memainkan gamenya.

" Matt! Dia bohong, kan? Tidak mungkin Light hamil, kan?!," seru Mello tidak mau percaya.

" Pakai kepalamu, Mello!! Hanya ada satu cara yang dapat membuat seorang pria mengandung!," sahut Matt.

" Ya Tuhan… Geac 134…," bisik Mello penuh horror. Pandangannya berpindah dari sosok L yang diam tak bergeming dan sosok Light yang pucat di ranjang ruang rawat Wammy's House.

" Ya, Geac 134…," ujar Matt dingin sembari menatap L yang sama sekali tidak menyangkal. Melihat wajah dingin L yang tampak tidak perduli malah manambah amarahnya.

" Obat terlarang.... Dapat mengubah struktur tubuh pria secara paksa untuk menghasilkan ovarium, sel telur dan hal-hal lain yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh wanita sehingga memungkinkan pria untuk menyimpan janin. Pengubahan struktur tubuh ini berlangsung selama tiga hari. Tetapi tentu saja ada alasan mengapa obat ini dilarang digunakan. Apa kau melupakan itu, L? Atau kau tidak perduli? Walaupun tingkat keberhasilan janin hidup 80 persen, tetapi tingkat keberhasilan pembawanya tidak lebih dari 10 persen!," seru Matt emosi.

" Apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan, L?!," seru Mello nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang L lakukan.

" Kau pasti tahu obat itu merusak tubuh penggunanya! Apa kau tahu berapa orang yang bisa hidup lama setelah menggunakan obat itu? Tidak ada!," seru Mello. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena amarah akan tetapi yang membuatnya mencelos adalah saat ia mendengar suara Light. Suara serak yang menandakan pemiliknya nyaris meledak, entah dengan amarah atau air mata.

" Mengapa?," terdengar suara pelan dari Light bertanya. Pemiliknya menatapi lantai kosong seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik. Berharap apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya tidak mengiris hatinya lebih lanjut.

" Aku membutuhkan seorang pewaris…," jawab L dingin. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu menyelesaikan semuanya. Seakan-akan itu semua lebih berharga dari kesehatan Light.

PLAK!!

Suara tamparan menggema di ruang perawatan yang sunyi. L mengangkat tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih terkena tamparan Light. Light menamparnya, bukan memukulnya seperti biasa bila ia membuatnya marah. Namun tamparan ini malah terasa lebih sakit di hatinya. Dialihkan matanya menatap Light yang kini terlihat begitu terluka. Bukan cuma itu, kesedihan, pengkhianatan dan keputusasaan terlihat di sorot matanya.

" Aku ingin pergi...," ujar Light pelan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali namun ia tidak berhenti. Dipercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia berlari tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang.

" Light…," ujar Mello tanpa sadar saat ia melihat wajah Light tadi. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Light seperti ini. Berlari dengan kepala menunduk dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari L. Begitu terluka...

" Light-kun tidak boleh pergi…," didengarnya L bergumam di belakangnya.

" Tidak akan kuijinkan…," gumam L lagi. Mello menoleh melihat L yang nyaris berlari bila ia tidak menahannya.

" L, jangan! Biarkan dia pergi!," serunya berusaha menyadarkan L. Akan tetapi yang ditemukannya adalah sepasang bola mata hitam yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya didorong begitu kuat hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena menabrak lantai.

" Tak kan kuijinkan," ujar L lagi sebelum berlari pergi mengejar Light. Mello sama sekali tidak menyadari Matt yang menanyakan keadaannya di sampingnya. Karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kali ini bukan karena amarah, melainkan karena rasa takut melihat L yang begitu marah. Saat itu ia benar-benar khawatir akan nasib Light karena ia ingat dengan jelas salah satu sifat keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Temperamental...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note : Geac berasal dari kata 'geacnung' dalam Old English yang artinya, child bearing.

Author :

Yeah!!! Chapter kedua udah selese. Aduh... Light gimana ya... ,

Liat aja di chapter ketiga! Hehehe…

Makanya, ripyu ya!! Ripyu ripyu ripyu!!!

Menurutmu gimana?


	3. Lawliet

Disclaimer : Diriku tidak mempunyai Death Note. Kalo komiknya sih punya dirumah!

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: Mulai Chapter ini jadi M!

Warning: Not too graphic rape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salah satu peraturan keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah setiap pendamping kepala keluarga yang sedang mengandung pewaris keluarga dilarang keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lawliet kecuali bila mendapat ijin dari sang kepala keluarga. Walaupun peraturan ini mengekang kebebasan sang pendamping, peraturan ini adalah peraturan yang sah. Buktinya, dalam kontrak keluarga Lawliet, orang yang paling dominan adalah sang kepala keluarga sedangkan semua orang yang berada di bawahnya harus mengikuti peraturan-peraturannya. Peraturan ini sendiri dibuat pertama kali dengan tujuan untuk melindungi pewaris keluarga yang sedang dikandung sang pendamping. Karena pada saat itu keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan seringkali diincar oleh para pembunuh bayaran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku ingin pergi...," ujar Light pelan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali namun ia tidak berhenti. Dipercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia berlari tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang.

" Light…," ujar Mello tanpa sadar saat ia melihat wajah Light tadi. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Light seperti ini. Berlari dengan kepala menunduk dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari L. Begitu terluka...

" Light-kun tidak boleh pergi…," didengarnya L bergumam di belakangnya.

" Tidak akan kuijinkan…," gumam L lagi. Mello menoleh melihat L yang nyaris berlari bila ia tidak menahannya.

" L, jangan! Biarkan dia pergi!," serunya berusaha menyadarkan L. Akan tetapi yang ditemukannya adalah sepasang bola mata hitam yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya didorong begitu kuat hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena menabrak lantai.

" Tak kan kuijinkan," ujar L lagi sebelum berlari pergi mengejar Light. Mello sama sekali tidak menyadari Matt yang menanyakan keadaannya di sampingnya. Karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kali ini bukan karena amarah, melainkan karena rasa takut melihat L yang begitu marah. Saat itu ia benar-benar khawatir akan nasib Light karena ia ingat dengan jelas salah satu sifat keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Temperamental...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : Lawliet…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang pria berjalan, setengah berlari dengan sempoyongan melewati pekarangan taman depan Wammy's House. Dengan sekali pandang saja semua orang dapat mengetahui bahwa pria tersebut bukan dalam keadaan yang sehat. Beberapa helai rambut coklat menutupi wajah pria tersebut yang kini menunduk. Walaupun beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh, ia terus mempercepat larinya. Seakan-akan bila ia tidak melakukannya ada sesuatu yang buruk di belakangnya. Mengejar, mengikuti langkahnya.

Kaki panjangnya membawanya susah payah ke pagar besar Wammy's House. Tangannya melambai gemetar saat sebuah taksi berjalan melewatinya. Dengan langkah semantap mungkin, ia masuk dan menutup pintu taksi tersebut.

" Mau kemana?," tanya supir taksi itu sembari melirik kaca tengahnya. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya. Bingung akan tempat tujuannya karena ia berlari tanpa berpikir sama sekali.

' Bodoh!,' kutuknya dalam hati. Ia baru sadar, semua pakaian dan paspornya ia tinggalkan di Lawliet Palace. Baru kali ini ia bertindak tanpa berpikir cepat. Semua masalah dengan L hari ini benar-benar mengacaukan hatinya.

" Markas Besar Tim Investigasi Internasional…," ujarnya jelas. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya tempat yang mampu menyembunyikannya dari L untuk sementara. Ia tahu dengan jelas seberapa posesifnya L. Ia sendiri cukup terkejut karena L membiarkannya pergi sejauh ini. Tetapi mungkin ini semua adalah bantuan dari Mello dan Matt.

Seharusnya bibirnya tersenyum mengingat kedua temannya yang tampak sangat marah tadi. Namun ia sama sekali tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak.... Tidak sekarang disaat pandangannya mulai kabur karena airmata. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya berusaha ditahannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya melayang keperutnya. Meraba kehidupan disana yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tandanya.

Bayinya... dengan L...

" Mister, sudah sampai...," ujar sang supir taksi, sukses memecahkan lamunannya. Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi ia membayar argo taksi tersebut. Ia nyaris berlari memasuki markas besar tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekali pun. Tangannya menekan tombol lift dengan panik.

" Ayolah… cepat…," gumamnya sembari terus menekan tombol lift. Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka perlahan. Tangannya dengan cekatan menekan tombol bernomor tiga puluh dua begitu ia memasuki lift. Lift itu pun akhirnya berjalan, menuju lantai tiga puluh dua, kantor pribadi tim investigasi internasional. Selama ia menunggu lift berjalan, disandarkannya tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas di dinding lift. Dari cermin disekitarnya, ia mampu melihat keadaannya saat itu. Bayangannya menatapnya kembali dengan wajah yang bersemu merah seperti sehabis berlari, rambut dan pakaian yang berantakan tidak seperti biasanya. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah tatapan sedih yang bayangan itu berikan kepadanya. Tatapan yang menjadi cermin apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Mendadak pandangannya mengabur membuat segala sesuatu disekitar tak tampak jelas dimatanya. Pada saat yang sama, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, memaksanya untuk merosot kelantai. Saat itulah semua yang terjadi terasa kembali lagi kepadanya. Membuat kesadarannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Segala kontrol diri yang ia miliki terpaksa ia gunakan sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air mata yang tampaknya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Disana, Light Yagami, seorang penyelidik utama tim investigasi internasional, menyadari suatu hal. Tubuhnya ini telah rusak... dan...

Orang yang paling ia cintai lah yang merusakkannya...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah BMW hitam melaju kencang menerobos beberapa lampu merah tanpa perduli sama sekali. Pemiliknya L Lawliet, satu-satunya pewaris keluarga bangsawan Lawliet, menyetirnya nyaris tanpa menyentuh rem sama sekali. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari jalan tercepat menuju apa yang ia tuju. Markas besar tim investigasi internasional. Satu-satunya tempat yang akan dituju oleh kekasihnya yang sedang lari dari dirinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang mampu dituju Light tanpa paspornya.

Tangannya yang tidak biasanya menyentuh setir, memainkan setir tersebut dengan lincah. Tak ada waktu untuk meminta salah satu supirnya menyetir. Ia ingin membawa Light kembali. Sudah sejauh ini rencananya berjalan, ia tidak akan membiarkannya gagal karena Light lepas dari genggaman Light. Ia mencintai Light, karena itu ia berbuat semua ini. Light hanya tidak mengerti… Light lah yang sama sekali tidak mengerti…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Astaga! Light?! Kau kenapa," seru Halle, agen wanita terbaik tim investigasi internasional, begitu ia melihat Light membungkuk lemas di lantai dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan kedinginan. Tapi yang membuatnya terjaga adalah pandangan mata hampa yang dikeluarkan Light sembari menatap lantai. Dengan cekatan ia berada di sisi Light, berusaha menatap langsung kedua bola mata coklat bersinar yang biasa dimiliki Light. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Light menengadah menatap matanya. Senyuman perih pun tersungging di bibir merahnya, seakan berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

" Halle," ujar Light pelan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Light? Ada apa?," tanyanya khawatir. Akan tetapi kali ini Light menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sekali lagi senyuman perih itu tersungging di bibirnya.

" Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Light lebih keras. Namun ia dapat mendengar sepercik kerapuhan di diri Light yang penuh percaya diri.

" Kakiku terkilir...," ujar Light lagi, kali ini tawa kecil yang jelas-jelas palsu keluar dari mulutnya. Suara tawa yang malah membuat hati wanita di hadapannya merinding mendengarnya. Tawa yang terasa begitu hampa. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Light untuk memberitahu apa yang salah kepadanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menelan ludah dan membantu Light berdiri tanpa kata-kata lagi.

" Bukannya hari ini kau ingin pergi bersama Mello? Kenapa ia tidak ada disini?," tanya Halle untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang terasa menusuk.

" Ah... Tidak jadi," jawab Light cepat. Halle pun mengangguk sembari membantu Light bertopang pada kakinya lagi.

" Sudah bisa berdiri?," tanyanya.

" Iya... Terimakasih," jawab Light sembari tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman perih yang tersungging dibibirnya. Melainkan senyuman palsu, seperti topeng yang biasa orang pakai setiap hari. Kalau saja ia tidak pernah berpartner dengan Light, ia tak akan mampu membedakan kedua senyuman itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Light pun berbalik dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruangannya. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang ia mampu pastikan walaupun ia bukanlah seorang penyelidik. Kaki Light sama sekali tidak terkilir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Halo, Mello?."

" Halle? Ada apa?," jawab suara diseberang telepon. Halle menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata dengan jelas.

" Hari ini aku melihat Light…," ujarnya sedikit ragu-ragu.

" Light?! Kau dimana? Markas Besar?," tanya Mello diseberang telepon dengan nada mendesak.

" Ya. Ada yang aneh dengan dia. Kau tahu alasannya, kan?," tanya Halle balas mendesak Mello.

" Dia kutemukan membungkuk lemas di lantai. Dia bilang dia terkilir, tetapi aku yakin itu bohong. Kau tahu alasannya, kan, Mello?," ujarnya cepat. Diseberang telepon, ia mampu mendengar keraguan Mello dalam menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

" Halle…," mulai Mello ragu-ragu. Hal ini membuat ia sendiri semakin gugup mendengarnya. Karena apapun yang membuat Mello seperti ini pastilah bukan hal yang baik.

" Begini...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri koridor markas besar menuju ruang kerjanya. Tangan kirinya terkadang ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya ke dinding. Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia membenci letak ruang kerjanya yang berada di ujung koridor. Setidaknya sejak tadi ia tidak ada satu pun rekannya selain Halle yang melihatnya seperti ini. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga saat ini ia mampu tidak meneteskan airmatanya sedikit pun. Namun hatinya berkata ini hanyalah awal dari semua masalah.

" Light-kun…," suara baritone dengan nada dingin yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya membeku di tempat. Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, ia berbalik cepat, menatap wajah dingin orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya.

" L…," ujarnya datar. Mendadak L berlari mendekatinya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mata hitamnya menatap Light dengan penuh amarah sementara tangannya terus mengenggam pergelangan tangan Light dengan begitu erat.

" Kau mau lari kemana, Light-kun?," desis L dingin. Dihadapannya, orang yang ia cintai sudah tidak dapat ia kenali lagi. Rasa takut pun mencengkeram dadanya namun dihiraukannya perasaan itu.

" Pergi dari hadapanmu…," balasnya dingin. Saat itu segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan seakan menguap, nyaris meledak di dadanya.

" Kau tidak boleh pergi…," desis L lagi. Mata hitamnya menatap Light begitu tajam. Dengan pandangan mata yang mengingatkannya pada kakak kembar L, B.

" Aku akan pergi. Tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan," balas Light sama dinginnya. Namun L malah tersenyum sadis mendengar perkataannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Light dengan gerakan lembut.

" Janin yang ada diperutmu ini lah yang akan mengikatmu padaku selamanya…. Kau tahu, ada salah satu peraturan lama keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Bahwa semua wanita yang mengandung pewaris keluarga dilarang keras meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lawliet kecuali bila diijinkan oleh sang kepala keluarga…," ujar L dingin. Sekali lagi genggaman tangannya di pergelangan Light menguat hingga terasa menyakitkan.

" Dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi!," bentaknya. Dengan itu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Light kuat-kuat tanpa memperdulikan tubuh Light yang sudah nyaris tak mampu lagi berdiri.

" Lepaskan!," teriak Light sembari berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman L. Akan tetapi, L tetap saja tak bergeming. Wajahnya keras saat ia menyeret Light menuju salah satu Lift.

" Mr. Yagami! Mr. Lawliet! Ada apa ini?!," seru Aiber yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Bersamaan dengannya anggota tim yang lainnya keluar membanjiri koridor. Sekali pandang melihat genggaman kuat L di pergelangan tangan Light dan wajah pucat Light membuat mereka semua waspada. Apalagi melihat keadaan Light yang tampaknya terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Mereka semua tahu, Light bukanlah orang yang tidak berdaya. Akan tetapi melihat wajah pucat sakitnya, tidak mungkin ia mampu melawan.

" Mr. Lawliet! Ada apa ini? Lepaskan dia?!," seru anggota lainnya. Light yang ramah dan mudah bergaul tentu saja disukai banyak orang. Akan tetapi L sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka. Ia terus saja berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang sembari menyeret Light.

" Mr. Lawliet! Berhenti!," seru yang lainnya. Kali ini berbalik dan menatap mereka semua dingin. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan keras dengan amarah.

" Jangan coba-coba ikut campur urusan keluarga bangsawan Lawliet.... Kalian semua tahu akibatnya…," desisnya dingin. Ancaman jelas-jelas terdengar di kata-katanya. Dengan itu ia melempar Light kuat-kuat kedalam lift yang kini terbuka. Tidak perduli akan tubuh Light yang menabrak dinding dan kini meringis kesakitan di lantai. Hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh anggota tim investigasi sebelum pintu lift menutup adalah, sorot mata penuh kepedihan yang diberikan sepasang mata coklat kepada mereka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekali lagi L menyeret Light kuat-kuat. Kali ini menyusuri koridor panjang Lawliet Palace. Amarah di wajah L dan kondisi Light yang berjalan susah payah membuat semua pelayan yang dilewatinya membeku memandangi mereka. Beberapa memandangi Light dengan kekhawatiran di wajah mereka. Namun tetap saja L menarik Light kuat-kuat hingga mereka sampai di kamar tamu tempat Light menginap. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengunci kamar tersebut. Begitu ia berbalik, pandangan terluka dari Light segera membalasnya.

" Serendah itu kah kau mencari jalan untuk mengekangku disini, L?," ujar Light. Ia berusaha keras menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri di hadapan L. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk kehilangan kekuatan. Ini adalah saatnya dimana Light yang berani dan penuh percaya diri berdiri kokoh menentang L.

" Rendah kau bilang, Light-kun.... Kau, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku, seharusnya tahu. Aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini tanpa alasan," ujar L. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Light mendengar ini. Tawa yang sekali lagi hampa tanpa kebahagiaan.

" Alasan apa? Cinta?," ujar Light dengan nada mengejek. Akan tetapi matanya tetap saja memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

" Apa karena cinta kau bisa dengan begitu mudahnya meracuni orang yang kau cintai seperti ini?," tanyanya.

" Kita akan menikah!," sahut L cepat. Kakinya membawanya tepat dihadapan Light.

" Setelah ini kita akan menikah," ujarnya lagi. Tetapi senyum pahit lah yang terpampang di wajah Light.

" Untuk apa, L.... Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu lagi…," ujar Light pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kepalan tangan L melayang memukul wajah Light kuat. Light yang sejak tadi harus bersusah payah untuk berdiri pun tersungkur di lantai. Ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya sekali lagi merunduk lemas di tanah. Kesunyian untuk beberapa saat terasa mencengangkan suasana.

" Aku mempercayaimu…," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Namun L mampu menangkap semua kata-katanya dengan jelas.

" Usus buntu akut katamu? Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Hari itu, aku tahu ada yang aneh saat kau membuatkanku kopi. Aku ini tidak bodoh, L… Aku tahu ada sesuatu. Tetapi, tahu kah kau mengapa aku diam saja? Itu karena aku mempercayaimu. Aku mempercayaimu, L…," bisik Light. Suaranya bergetar sedikit namun ia tetap menatap lantai dihadapannya.

" Kau tidak mengerti, Light-kun…," ujar L pelan.

" Apanya yang aku tidak mengerti?!," seru Light. Ia mendongak menatap L yang balik menatapnya.

" Bahwa kau membutuhkan pewaris? Bahwa hidupku ini tinggal menghitung hari saja?! Kau egois L!," serunya. L pun terdiam, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Light berusaha berdiri kembali.

" Aku ingin pergi…," bisik Light sebelum berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Namun L menariknya kembali dan mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat.

" Kita akan menikah Light-kun! Sadarlah itu!," seru L panik. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Light erat-erat.

" Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!," seru Light sembari memberontak, berusaha menyingkirkan L dari dirinya. Akan tetapi L malah mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat lagi. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kepala Light, membuat Light bertatapan langsung dengannya.

" Kenapa?," desisnya dingin. Mata hitamnya menggelap karena amarah. Namun Light tidak menjawabnya.

" Kenapa?!," tanyanya lagi lebih keras. Kali ini tangannya mencengkeram leher Light lebih kuat. Membuat Light mendesis kesakitan.

" Lepaskan aku, L...," desis Light panik. Ketakutan mulai merasuki tubuhnya melihat tatapan mata L yang menggelap karena amarah. Dengan keadaannya sekarang ini, ia tak mampu melawan.

" Tidak…," desis L lagi. Kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light. Dengan cepat disentuhkannya bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan ciuman lembut seperti biasa, melainkan ciuman brutal untuk menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disana. L menggigiti bibir Light tanpa memperdulikan tangan Light yang terus berusaha mendorong dirinya. Lidahnya segera menyerang lidah Light begitu Light membuka mulutnya untuk meringis kesakitan. Darah disudut mulut Light pun tidak ia perdulikan sama sekali. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kepala Light hingga Light tak mampu menggerakkan kepalanya sama sekali

BUGH!

Mendadak sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Membuatnya terjatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Light yang melihat L terjatuh ke lantai, secepat mungkin berlari ke pintu. L sudah dibutakan amarah, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain pergi dari tempat ini. Namun sekali lagi ia ditarik dan kali ini tubuhnya dilempar tepat ke atas ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian L menaiki ranjang itu. Matanya menatap Light tajam seperti predator yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Pada saat itu, mata coklat milik Light melebar karena ketakutan.

Xxx Warning: Rape xxx

" Aku tahu apa yang perlu kujelaskan kembali padamu, Light-kun…," bisik L ditelinga Light. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Light sementara kedua tangannya menekan tangan Light kuat-kuat.

" Kau perlu diperjelas kau ini milik siapa!," serunya. Dengan cepat sebelah tangannya berkutat di celana bahan yang dipakai Light hingga resletingnya terbuka.

" L, berhenti!," seru Light begitu melihat gerak-gerik L. Namun L sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Tangannya sibuk menarik celana panjang yang dipakai Light sementara sebelah tangannya memiting kedua tangan Light.

" L! Jangan!," seru Light lagi. Namun L malah membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan cepat.

" L…," ujar Light nyaris memohon. Suaranya mulai putus asa begitu ia melihat hanya nafsu yang ada di mata L.

" L! Aku tidak menginginkan ini!," seru Light lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan L yang kini berkutat dengan celana jins yang dipakainya sendiri. Akan tetapi L malah menatapnya semakin marah.

" Aku tidak perduli," desisnya.

" L… Lepaskan!," seru Light saat L kembali menindih tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas tanpa tenaga membuatnya tidak mampu melawan L sama sekali. Putus asa, disundulkannya kepalanya ke kepala L. Sukses membuat L dan dirinya sendiri merasa pusing. Namun perbuatannya ini malah memancing kemarahan L. Seperti orang yang kesetanan, L memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Light keras. Dibukanya kedua paha Light lebar-lebar, sementara ia memposisikan alat vitalnya tepat di lubang anus Light.

" L… jangan L… L!," ujar Light panik begitu ia menyadari L tidak akan mempersiapkan dirinya lebih dahulu. Seks dengan lotion saja masih terasa sakit, apalagi tanpa lotion dan persiapan. Namun L malah dengan sengaja mendorong alat vitalnya kedalam lubang Light dalam satu gerakan cepat.

" Aaaaaaargh!!," jerit Light penuh kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa di belah dua sementara tetesan-tetesan kecil darah keluar dari lubangnya. Tanpa perduli akan teriakan kesakitan Light, L menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur. Tidak memberikan waktu bagi Light untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan besarnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya keras-keras dengan tempo yang brutal.

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata keluar dari sudut mata Light karena kesakitan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dibawahnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengurangi sakit yang ia rasakan.

" L… berhenti…," pintanya. Saat itu ia tidak mengenal lagi pria dihadapannya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah rasa sakit bagai terbelah dua yang nyaris membutakan pandangannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berbuat apa-apa. Air mata yang sejak tadi mampu ia bendung menetes perlahan-lahan di sudut matanya. Jeritan kesakitan terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya. Bercampur dengan permohonannya yang tidak didengar sama sekali.

" L… kumohon…," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

" L...," bisiknya lagi. Suaranya terus memohon hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tetap saja L tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

" Aku mohon berhenti...," bisiknya serak. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan pinggul L, namun ia tak mampu lagi merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Pandangannya kini telah kabur karena air mata sementara mulutnya sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi. Dirasakannya rasa metalik darah dari bibirnya yang ia gigit namun ia sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Air matanya mengalir perlahan-lahan tanpa henti. Ia menangis bukan karena kesakitan lagi, tetapi karena hatinya yang terasa begitu perih akan perlakuan L. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Baginya, rasa sakit karena perkosaan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan rasa sakit karena sikap L. Karena saat itu ia merasa pria yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah L yang sangat ia cintai. Ia pun tidak menyadari, L yang telah selesai memainkan tubuhnya.

Xxx Rape Endxxx

L berdiri dan menatap Light yang kini terbaring lemah dengan perasaan terkejut. Dialihkan pandangannya ke paha dalam Light yang kini banjir dengan darah. Ia benar-benar emosi hingga tak menyadari perbuatannya lagi. Namun melihat Light yang kini menangis dengan salah satu tangannya mencengkeram dadanya, terasa menyakitkan. Apalagi cara Light mencengkeram dadanya seakan-akan putus asa menghilangkan rasa sakit disana. Light tidak pernah menangis, ia tahu itu. Tetapi di hadapannya, Light menangis tanpa suara, hanya air matanya yang menetes disudut matanya lah yang menandakan ia sedang menangis. Rasa bersalah pun menimpanya berat.

Mendadak Light bergerak, seakan-akan ia baru saja sadar bahwa L sudah selesai dengannya. Light duduk perlahan-lahan sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil selimut putih disampingnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, tangan kanannya mengelap semua semen dan darah di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, namun tidak sekali pun ia berkata apa-apa. Sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Dengan gerakan putus asa, berusaha menghapus semua air mata yang berjatuhan. Namun bukannya berhenti, air matanya malah mengalir lebih deras hingga isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

" Light-kun...," panggil L putus asa. Semua amarah telah menghilang dari hatinya. Digantikan oleh rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit karena ia sadar, ialah orang yang membuat Light menangis seperti ini.

" Light-kun... kita ke dokter saja…," ujarnya lagi. Dimakinya dirinya sendiri karena kata maaf sepertinya sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Light malah menggeleng cepat-cepat dan berusaha menghapus semua semen dan darah seperti kesetanan. Tetesan-tetesan air matanya berjatuhan ke pahanya.

" Light-kun…," bisik L putus asa. Namun Light malah mundur menjauh dari dirinya. Meringkukkan tubuhnya yang belum memakai apa-apa di sudut ranjang. Beberapa tetes darah masih terlihat mengalir ke seprai dibelakangnya. Isakan-isakan kecil yang tadinya keluar dari mulutnya malah menjadi semakin keras. Tangannya terus berusaha menghapus air matanya terus saja bekerja tanpa hasil karena air matanya menolak untuk berhenti. Namun diantara isakan-isakan itu L mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Light dengan jelas.

" Pergi…," ujar Light tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Membuat hatinya mencelos. Akan tetapi yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Light.

"… Lawliet…," ujar Light sangat pelan. Seakan-akan ia tidak pantas dipanggil L lagi olehnya. Oleh karena itu L pun berjalan keluar dengan langkah berat. Ia sadar akan isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulut Light. Namun mendadak isakan-isakan tersebut berhenti. Membuatnya membeku di pintu.

Light pingsan….

Hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Karena disaat Light sedang sakit seperti ini, ia malah memanfaatkannya. Bukannya membantu Light, malah membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan hingga pingsan seperti ini. Dengan berat hati ia pun membuka pintu kamar Light. Segera menghadapi beberapa pelayan yang berusaha mengintip ke dalam kamar karena khawatir. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang ia persilahkan masuk.

" Watari… Periksa keadaan Light-kun…," perintahnya jelas. Karena ia sendiri merasa tak pantas untuk menyentuh Light saat itu. Karena sekarang ia adalah orang asing untuk Light.

' …Lawliet….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Hueeeeeee… Kcian Light… Kalo ada yang ga ngerti kenapa L merasa sakit waktu Light manggil dia Lawliet, karena itu seakan-akan L tu bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. jadi kayak orang ga kenal yang ga pantes buat di panggil pake nama depan. Wkwkwkwkwk… akhirnya chapter 3 selese. Maap ya kalo rape scene nya aneh. O ya, ripyu! ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyuripyu ripyuripyu!!!


	4. Kill it

Disclaimer : Death Nooooteee…. Dimanakah kau beraaaaadaaa?

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: M!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan Lawliet sangatlah besar, tidak hanya di Inggris tetapi hampir di seluruh dunia. Beberapa asset keluarga Lawliet antara lain adalah rumah sakit, bandara-bandara, perusahaan-perusahaan besar, dan masih banyak lagi. Di tangan kepala keluarga yang cemerlang, asset keluarga Lawliet ini terkelola dengan baik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Pergi…," ujar Light tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Membuat hatinya mencelos. Namun yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Light.

"… Lawliet…," ujar Light sangat pelan. Seakan-akan ia tidak pantas dipanggil L lagi olehnya. Oleh karena itu L pun berjalan keluar dengan langkah berat. Ia sadar akan isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulut Light. Namun mendadak isakan-isakan tersebut berhenti. Membuatnya membeku di pintu.

Light pingsan….

Hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Karena disaat Light sedang sakit seperti ini, ia malah memanfaatkannya. Bukannya membantu Light, malah membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan hingga pingsan seperti ini. Dengan berat hati ia pun membuka pintu kamar Light. Segera menghadapi beberapa pelayan yang berusaha mengintip ke dalam kamar karena khawatir. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang ia persilahkan masuk.

" Watari… Periksa keadaan Light-kun…," perintahnya jelas. Ia sendiri merasa tak pantas untuk menyentuh Light saat itu. Karena sekarang ia adalah orang asing untuk Light.

' …Lawliet….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 : Kill it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan Light… Makanannya…," ujar Rose Manson, salah satu pelayan di Lawliet Palace. Keriput-keriput kecil sudah tampak di wajahnya yang tidak muda lagi. Matanya menatap sosok pria dihadapannya yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang.

" Tuan Light…," panggilnya lagi sembari menahan helaan napas berat.

" Anda harus makan. Kami tidak ingin anda sakit…," ujarnya lembut. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah para pelayan yang kini menanti dengan khawatir akan keadaan kekasih tuan mereka yang mereka semua sukai. Bagaimana tidak, di tempat bagai istana yang penuh dengan kemewahan ini, hanya cibiran dan pandangan merendahkan lah yang mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat ini, termasuk tuan L. Oleh karena itu mereka dengan senang hati menyambut keramahan Light kepada semua orang di tempat ini tanpa pandang bulu. Light yang selalu menyapa mereka ramah dengan senyum hangatnya kepada semua orang.

" Tuan Light…," panggilnya lagi nyaris putus asa. Namun tetap saja Light tidak menjawab. Bibirnya yang keriput sedikit bergetar melihat mata coklat milik Light terbuka, namun ia hanya menatap kosong ke dinding putih di sekitar kamarnya. Sudah dua hari Light begini. Ia hanya berbaring, tak ingin makan makanan apapun yang mereka bawa, juga tak ingin bicara. Siang dan malam mata coklat miliknya hanya menatap dinding dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan-akan tidak ada orang disana. Hanya sebuah raga biasa. Apapun yang dilakukan L tampaknya begitu besar hingga membuat Light seperti ini. Namun mereka semua yakin, Light yang kuat tidak mungkin kalah secepat ini.

" Tuan Light…. Anda harus makan. Kalau tidak tuan L akan-."

" Aku tidak ingin makan…," potong Light tiba-tiba. Membuat Rose cepat-cepat mendongak, mengharapkan mata coklat Light menatapnya hangat seperti biasa. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Light tetap menatap lurus ke dinding kosong. Hanya mulutnya saja yang membuka, mengeluarkan suara seraknya yang anehnya terdengar datar.

" Aku tidak ingin makan, Rose… Pergilah…," ujarnya lagi. Rose pun hanya bisa mengangguk cepat sembari menaruh nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa di meja.

" Saya menaruh makanan anda di meja bila anda ingin makan, tuan...," ujarnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Light yang masih menatap kosong ke dinding.

" Aku tidak ingin makan...," bisik Light walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa Rose sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merasa mual seperti biasa. Salah satu tanda kehamilannya. Namun dengan perut yang tidak terisi selama dua hari, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan. Apalagi entah mengapa tiap kali ia memikirkan makanan, ia selalu teringat akan darah dan semen yang bercampur di dirinya saat itu. Membuat segala sesuatu tentang makanan terlupakan.

Matanya sudah kering dari air mata sejak hari itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Hanya ada rasa sakit di dadanya yang kini terus-terusan menemaninya yang menggantikan air matanya. Ia sudah tak menyibukkan diri mencengkeram dadanya lagi karena ia sadar, apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan mampu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Oleh karena itu ia hanya menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sebagian besar hatinya menunggu, menunggu L sendiri yang datang kesini dan memohon maaf kepadanya. Sesuatu yang ia tertawakan dalam benaknya, L tidak akan pernah meminta maaf. Ia tahu itu. Namun tetap saja ia tak mampu berhenti mengharapkan itu. Setidaknya meminta L untuk menghilangkan sedikit sakitnya. Yang kini bercampur dengan rasa sakit di area perutnya, sesuatu yang ia yakini karena obat Geak itu. Atau rasa lemas yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Anehnya, kepalanya terasa kosong. Seakan ia berada dalam sebuah mimpi dan belum bangun sepenuhnya. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia merasakan suatu emosi, seperti marah atau sedih. Namun tetap saja ia tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit. Sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan shok. Atau ia hanya menolak untuk mempercayai semuanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu yang mana.

Tok tok tok

" Light!." Suara ketukan dan panggilan di jendelanya membuatnya terpaksa memecahkan lamunannya. Dihiraukannya ketukan dan panggilan itu. Bukannya membuat siapapun yang mengetuk berhenti, malah ketukan dan panggilan itu terdengar semakin keras.

" Light! Light! Keluar!" ujar suara itu lagi. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari siapa yang memanggil namanya. Siapa lagi temannya yang berani memasuki Lawliet Palace dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya seperti itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Light menyibakkan selimutnya yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya yang protes tetap ia hiraukan. Dengan kehamilan yang merusak tubuhnya, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ia tidak mampu makan sejak dua hari yang lalu menjadi alasannya. Samar-samar ia merasakan bagian pinggang celananya terasa sedikit perih karena menekan luka cakaran dan memar di pinggulnya. Satu hal lagi yang ditinggalkan L, pikirnya pahit. Kakinya terasa sedikit lemas saat it berjalan, namun ia tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

" Liiiiight…," panggil Mello lagi tidak sabaran. Namun sedikit kecemasan terdengar di suaranya. Saat itu Light membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membuat Mello berhenti memanggil namanya lagi.

" Ayo...," ujarnya lagi. Matanya menelusuri penampilan Light yang terlihat tak serapi biasanya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Light mengangkat kakinya untuk memanjati jendela kamarnya. Untung saja jarak jendela kamarnya dengan tanah tidak terlalu tinggi. Itu pun dilakukannya dengan susah payah karena luka diselangkangannya belum tertutup benar. Perlahan-lahan ia pun memanjati jendela itu.

" Ayo ke taman selatan...," ujar Matt pelan. Ia tidak melewati gerak gerik Light yang terlihat dipaksakan dan langkah pertamanya yang sedikit oleng.

" Ayo, Light…," ujar Mello lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dari biasanya. Light mengangguk singkat sembari mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi sedikit tertutup. Saat itu tarikan napas keras terdengar dari mulut Mello sementara Matt segera berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Light dan menyibakkan rambutnya dari wajahnya. Terlihat dengan jelas, memar di mata kanan dan pipi Light. Serta sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

" Light…," gumamnya pelan sedikit tak percaya.

" L yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya lagi. Ia tahu, L mudah marah, tetapi ia tak menyangka L akan memukul Light seperti ini. Apalagi disaat Light sedang hamil. Semarah apapun Light, menurutnya L pantas menerimanya karena semua ini adalah perbuatan L sendiri.

" Ya...," jawab Light pelan. Walaupun Light ada di dekat mereka, entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh. Seakan-akan orang yang ada disebelahnya bukanlah Light yang sebenarnya.

" Light…," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini Light menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya.

" Hmm?" tanyanya seakan tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mello pelan. Namun yang muncul di wajah Light adalah senyum kosong yang mengatakan sebaliknya.

" Tidak…," ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Mello menatap Light dengan hati mencelos. Melihat sikap Light yang seperti ini malah menakutkan baginya. Seharusnya Light merasa terluka, menangis, marah, atau menunjukkan hal lain. Bukannya bersikap biasa-biasa saja yang malah menampakkan bahwa Light belum menerima keadaannya sendiri. Bahwa Light tidak melihat kenyataan akan tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat lemah, jalannya yang oleng juga memar di tubuhnya. Sepertinya Matt juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

" Light!" seru Matt sembari menarik tangan Light. Desis kesakitan pun tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Light saat Matt mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Terkejut, Matt melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ditatapnya bekas telapak tangan yang mulai memar biru di pergelangan tangan Light. Ia pun mengangkat lengan Light yang lainnya. Keduanya menunjukkan memar biru yang jelas bukan perbuatannya. Amarah pun merasuki dirinya.

" Light! Kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa?!" serunya sedikit frustasi. Diangkatnya kedua pergelangan tangan Light di depan mata Light. Agar Light mampu berhenti menolak untuk melihat kenyataan.

" Brengsek!" umpat Mello kesal. Bukan luka secara fisik yang ia takutkan, tetapi asumsi bahwa L mampu melukai fisik Light seperti ini, meningkatkan kecurigaannya bahwa L mampu melukai Light secara mental.

" Tidak apa-apa…," gumam Light nyaris tak terdengar. Ini malah membuat kedua temannya semakin emosi.

" Light! Sadarlah kau! Berhenti menolak kenyataan, Light!" seru Matt keras. Beruntung mereka sedang berada di taman selatan yang jarang dilalui orang-orang. Seakan baru saja terbangun, Light menoleh perlahan dan menatap Matt dingin

" Lalu kenyataan seperti apa yang harus kuhadapi, Matt…," desisnya dingin. Sikapnya berubah jauh dengan tadi.

" Kenyataan yang kau tahu dengan jelas…," jawab Matt tenang. Walaupun dalam hati ia sediki ngeri menatap mata coklat Light yang biasa begitu hangat malah menatapnya begitu dingin.

" Huh…," dengus Light dingin.

" Kenyataan bahwa L…," desis Light. Mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas sedikit kebencian di nada Light saat ia menyebutkan nama L.

" … bahwa L… Hanyalah seorang pendusta. Bahwa sejak awal yang ia incar hanyalah alat untuk bisa ia permainkan dan memberikannya pewaris untuk keluarga BANGSAWANnya. Begitu?" desis Light dingin. Tekanan pada kata bangsawan dapat didengar jelas oleh mereka berdua. Mello dan Matt terdiam menatap lelaki dihadapan mereka. Lelaki yang sepertinya memilih jalan bersikap dingin untuk menutupi segala luka yang ia rasakan.

" Light… Mungkin L akan meminta maaf…," ujar Matt berusaha menghilangkan tatapan dingin dimata Light. Walaupun itu dengan sedikit membela L yang ia yakin tidak pantas mendapat bantuan. Namun kali ini malah tawa terpaksa yang keluar dari mulut Light. Tawa yang malah terdengar lebih memilukan daripada luka yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan dingin Light.

" L… Meminta maaf? Sejak kapan…," ujarnya sinis. Hatinya sendiri mencelos mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menghancurkan keinginan bodohnya yaitu L meminta maaf padanya.

" Saat-saat dimana ia meminta maaf adalah disaat aku sudah terbaring di tanah akibat perbuatannya sendiri...," desis Light pahit.

" Light!" seru Mello mengingatkan. Ia sendiri kaget mendengar kematian begitu mudahnya diucapkan Light.

" Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, Mello."

" Light! Diam!" seru Mello nyaris panik.

" Light, tenang lah… duduk dulu… Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi…," ujar Matt berusaha menenangkan. Ia berusaha mendorong Light menuju sebuah kursi taman. Akan tetapi Light malah berbalik cepat dan menatap mereka berdua dingin.

" Tidak! Kalian dengar! Bagaimana kau bisa tenang kalau orang yang kau cintai… dengan mudahnya merusak tubuhmu dan bukannya menunjukkan penyesalan dan meminta maaf, ia malah memperkosamu dengan tujuan untuk menunjukkan sesungguhnya tubuhmu ini milik siapa!" seru Light emosi. Kesunyian segera melengkapi pernyataan Light ini sementara dua pasang bola mata membelalak terkejut. Perlahan Matt mendekat ke tempat Light berdiri. Ia baru sadar sekarang, walaupun ia baru saja marah kepada mereka, wajah Light tetap pucat seperti orang sakit.

" Light…," panggilnya nyaris berbisik sembari menaruh tangannya di bahu Light seperti biasa. Dengan refleks, Light mengejang dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Seakan-akan ingin menjauh dari tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Sekali lagi, dua pasang mata milik Mello dan Matt membelalak melihat reaksi Light. Trauma… Hal yang biasa dihadapi semua korban perkosaan. Ketakutan akan sentuhan… Walaupun Light berusaha bersikap kuat tetap saja ia masih terguncang dengan apa yang dilakukan L. Walaupun orang yang melakukannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, tetapi itu malah memperkuat pengkhianatan yang ia rasakan.

" Sialan!" umpat Mello memecahkan suasana. Tangannya merogoh kantongnya, cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang biasa ia bawa.

" Kubunuh dia!" serunya kesal sembari melangkah kakinya besar-besar.

" Mello! Jangan!" teriak Matt. Mello berhenti dan menatap sahabatnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat kepadanya.

" Kenapa?!" seru Mello.

" Kau tidak ingin masuk penjara, bukan! Kau ingat, ini daerah kekuasaan Lawliet, kau tidak akan mampu menang disini," jelas Matt.

" Sial!" umpat Mello sekali lagi. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk membunuh seorang bangsawan aneh berambut hitam berantakan. Sementara korban sebenarnya malah berdiri tegak sembari memandangnya lurus. Dengan gerakan pelan Light menggelengkan kepalanya sementara senyuman pahit tersungging di bibirnya.

" Brengsek!" umpat Mello lagi. Tangannya ia genggam dalam sebuah kepalan erat. Light adalah salah satu temannya yang sering ia anggap terlalu baik hati. Seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

" Bawa aku pergi dari sini saja…," ujar Light pelan. Matt dan Mello saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

" Tidak bisa," ujar Mello kesal.

" L sudah menambah berpuluh-puluh pengawal di garis luar Palace. Sepertinya ia takut kau kabur dari sini. Kami berdua saja diperbolehkan masuk karena penjaganya mengira kami datang untuk membicarakan masalah Wammy's House dengan kepala keluarga Lawliet seperti biasa…," ujar Matt pelan. Ia menyesal tidak mampu menolong Light keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu, mereka tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Light dari tempat ini secara legal. Kekuasaan L akan menahan mereka pergi. Sekali lagi tawa kosong yang keluar dari mulut Light membuat ia dan Mello menoleh menatap temannya.

" ... Jadi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini...," ujar Light pahit. Tangannya mengepal begitu keras hingga ia mampu merasakan kuku-kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya nyaris menoreh kulitnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa menaruh beban berat. Ia tak pernah menyangka hidupnya dengan L akan jadi seperti ini. Hingga sampai ke tahap dimana ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk pergi menjauh dari L sendiri.

" Aku ingin menelpon ayah...," bisik Light tiba-tiba.

" Telepon genggammu?"

" Diambil L…," jawabnya singkat. Kedua temannya saling berpandangan dan berkomunikasi dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Mello maju dan memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Light. Light memandangi telepon genggam yang ada di tangannya dengan ragu. Jari-jarinya menekan nomor-nomor yang ia ingat dengan jelas. Ia sadar betapa frustasinya ia. Sejak mandiri ia tak pernah meminta bantuan ayahnya lagi, namun kali ini ia tak mampu mengahadapinya sendiri. Tidak di Inggris, di tempat yang penuh dengan kekuasaan L. Namun yang ia dengar membalasnya dari seberang telepon adalah ucapan omong kosong dari operator bahwa telepon genggam ayahnya sedang tidak aktif.

" Sial…," gumamnya kesal. Dikembalikannya telepon genggam Mello kepada pemiliknya. Sekali lagi ia hanya mampu terdiam termenung. Memikirkan jalan dari tempat yang buntu ini.

" Sepertinya memang aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini…," ujar Light.

" Apalagi dengan bayi ini…," tambah Light lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan mengitari area taman tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Kedua temannya sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Masing-masing bersepakat dalam diam bahwa yang dikatakan Light itu benar.

" Tapi Mello, Matt… Mungkin setelah bayi ini lahir aku akan diijinkan pergi dari tempat ini…," ujarnya pelan. Saat itulah Mello segera menoleh menatap temannya yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman tersedih yang pernah ia lihat. Saat itulah pertama kalinya ia melihat keadaan Light yang sebenarnya tanpa topeng atau tanpa amarah. Keadaan yang malah tidak mencerminkan diri Light yang sangat ia kenal.

" Light… Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin saja si Brengsek itu akan mengijinkanmu pergi dari tempat ini," ujarnya. Light yang ia kenal tidak akan meragukan seberapa berharganya dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan perkataannya tadi mencerminkan keraguan yang mulai tertanam di diri Light akan dirinya sendiri. Keraguan yang ditanamkan L tanpa sengaja. Yang akhirnya malah membuat Light mengira bayi yang ada diperutnya lebih berharga dari dirinya. Light memang belum sepenuhnya berpikiran seperti itu, tetapi ia tahu, semakin lama Light tinggal di tempat ini, akan semakin buruk keadaannya.

" Tapi itu benar, kan…," ujar Light pelan. Kesedihan sempat melintas di wajahnya sebelum tertutup dengan topeng yang kali ini tersenyum kosong kepada dunia.

" Aku bingung… Sebenarnya cinta diantara kami ini adalah cinta diantara dua orang, atau cintaku seorang saja. Karena orang yang mencintai seseorang, tidak akan mampu melakukan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang ia cintai...," ujar Light pelan.

" L bodoh...," ujar Matt kesal.

" L benar-benar bodoh…," ujarnya lagi.

" Ia akan menyesal nanti…," ujar Light dengan senyum palsu yang malah membuat bulu kuduk kedua temannya berdiri.

" Ia akan menyesal nantinya… tapi itu sudah terlambat…," desisnya lagi. Masih dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

" Light! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!" seru Mello. Ia kesal dengan temannya yang terus saja membicarakan kematian. Namun Light malah berjalan mendekat kepadanya dengan senyuman dingin di wajahnya.

" Ah… Mello… Lihat ini…," ujar Light dingin sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan mata Mello. Saat itulah, Mello mampu melihat getar hebat di tangan kanan Light. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Berusaha menghentikan getar di tangan Light yang ia tahu hanyalah awal dari kehancuran tubuh Light.

" Kau lihat? Aku bisa merasakannya…. Tubuhku yang perlahan-lahan melemah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan L begitu saja menghancurkan jiwaku juga. Walaupun terasa bodoh, aku masih berharap dia akan menyadari perbuatannya sendiri. Lalu kembali menjadi L yang aku cintai… Aku ini bodoh…," bisik Light pahit. Hari itu segala sesuatu dalam hidup Mello serasa berbalik menimpanya juga. Saat itu ia tanpa sadar menarik tubuh Light yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekat padanya. Saat itu ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah memeluk orang lain seperti yang ia lakukan pada Light. Samar-samar ia merasakan berat kepala Light yang menopang di bahunya. Samar-samar ia menyadari tubuh Light menegang sejenak hingga akhirnya bersandar di pelukannya.

" Aku sudah merendahkan diriku, Mello... Memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk berhenti...," bisik Light sedih. Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut pria berambut pirang yang sehari-harinya bersikap seenaknya itu. Sekali lagi seluruh taman diwarnai keheningan yang mendadak dipecahkan oleh suara bentakan kasar.

" Yagami Light!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L Lawliet, pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet, memijat keningnya berusaha menahan amarahnya yang nyaris meledak. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia mendapat berita dari para pelayan bahwa Light sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Bukan hanya hari ini, tetapi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia tahu, ia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang membuat Light tidak ingin makan. Tetapi ia tidak baru mengetahui seberapa egoisnya Light. Kalau ia terus bersikap seperti ini, maka bukan hanya kesehatannya, tetapi juga kesehatan janin di perutnya yang akan terancam. Atau mungkin… Light sengaja melakukan ini…

" Tuan L…," panggil seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya. Masih dengan tangan setengah memijat kepalanya, L menoleh dan memberikan tatapan dingin kepada pelayan yang berani-berani menganggunya. Melihat tatapan dingin yang ditujukan padanya, pelayan itu menegang ketakutan.

" Apa?!" bentaknya.

" Tuan Light… Tuan Light ti-tidak ada d-di kamarnya tuan…," ujar pelayan itu terbata-bata karena ketakutan. Mendadak L berdiri dari kursinya.

" Apa!! Mengapa bisa begitu?!" tanyanya emosi. Secara otomatis sang pelayan yang berada dihadapannya melonjak kaget.

" Le-le-lewat jendela t-tuan...," jawab pelayan itu terbata-bata lagi.

" Cari cepat!," bentak L segera. Cepat-cepat pelayan itu menunduk dan berlari keluar. Tidak salah lagi ia memberitahu teman-temannya untuk mencari Light. Sementara L duduk kembali di kursinya sedikit lelah. Beberapa hari ini masalahnya dengan Light bukannya terselesaikan malah bertambah berat. Apalagi dengan Light yang kabur dari kamarnya seperti ini walaupun ia telah memerintahkan dengan jelas kepada Light untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki dari kamarnya ini.

Mendadak matanya terbuka lebar begitu ia mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang ia sendiri tidak suka. Light ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Walaupun pengawasan yang ia berikan di tempat ini semakin ketat, itu tidak mengurangi kemungkinan bahwa Light mampu kabur dari tempat ini. Memikirkan ini, L beranjak dari kursinya cepat-cepat. Kakinya melangkah cepat dan besar berusaha secepat mungkin mencari Light.

' Akan kucari sendiri,' pikirnya. Dihiraukannya beberapa pelayan yang menoleh memandangnya ketakutan melihat mata hitamnya yang melotot dingin kepada semua hal yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa kali ia mengelilingi Lawliet Palace hingga akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke taman selatan yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Dari kejauhan, ia mampu melihat sosok Light yang sedang didekap oleh Mello. Amarah pun memenuhi dirinya sementara ia berjalan secepat mungkin ke dekat Light. Tangannya terkepal sementara mulutnya membentak kasar.

" Yagami Light!" bentaknya. Suaranya yang keras membuat Light dan Mello menoleh menatapnya. Keduanya melepaskan diri mereka sembari memelototi dirinya. Matt pun berhenti memainkan game nya dan menatap L penuh amarah.

" Lawliet…," sapa Light dingin. Matanya menatap L dingin, yang dibalas sama dinginnya oleh L. L terus saja berjalan hingga ia tepat berada dihadapan Light. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan Light yang masih memar.

" Mau kabur?" desisnya dingin. Tatapan matanya penuh amarah sementara genggaman di tangan Light menguat. Walaupun rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya menghebat, Light tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Ia malah menantang L dengan berani.

" Ya," balasnya mendesis dingin.

" Siapa yang tidak ingin menjauh darimu?" ujarnya lagi. Ia tahu ia bermain dengan api seperti ini. Tetapi ia sudah tak mampu lagi membawa dirinya untuk menuruti semua permainan L lagi. Ia sudah muak menjadi orang yang tidak mampu melawan hanya karena orang yang ia cintai lah yang berbuat semua ini.

" Kau!" bentak L emosi. Light tidak mampu mendengar apa-apa lagi saat mendadak hantaman keras di sisi kepalanya nyaris membutakannya. Rasa sakit yang hebat pun mengikuti hantaman tersebut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit sementara kakinya mulai mengancam tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Hantaman keras tadi membuat kepalanya terkulai lemas ke samping. Walaupun begitu, genggaman L di pergelangan tangannya tidak goyah sama sekali.

" Brengsek!!" seru sebuah suara disertai suara tarikan pelatuk. Light menoleh lemah, menatap Mello yang kini mengacungkan revolvernya kepada L. Pandangannya masih terasa kabur, namun tidak salah lagi, yang mengacungkan senjatanya kepada pewaris keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah Mello.

L menatap revolver di tangan Mello sinis. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Light yang berusaha kuat untuk tetap berdiri.

" Seperti biasa, Mello... Membawa revolver kesayanganmu kemana-mana," ujarnya sinis.

" Diam kau, brengsek!" seru Mello emosi. Matt yang berada disampingnya hanya berdiri diam.

" Mello... Jangan," kali ini Light yang bicara. Matanya sedikit merah karena kesakitan, namun ia menggeleng pelan kepada Mello. Matanya menatap Mello dengan pandangan melarang. Ia tidak ingin Mello mendapatkan masalah karena hal ini.

" Light, dia-."

" Jangan, Mello," ujar Light lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih mantap. Mello memandang temannya seakan tak percaya dengan sikap Light. Namun Light malah menegakkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemah. Sekali lagi Light menatap Mello kali ini dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan bahwa Light sedang menguatkan hatinya.

" Biar aku saja," tambahnya lagi. Dengan itu kepalan tangannya melayang dan menghantam sisi kepala L, tepat ditempat L memukulnya. Tangannya ia layangkan sekuat tenaga hingga L terpental sedikit dan genggaman L ditangannya pun melonggar. Sebelah tangan Light yang tadinya digenggam L ikut memukul sisi rahang L.

Light berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah menatap L yang tersungkur dihadapannya. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, jelas terlihat Light mengeluarkan tenaganya yang tersisa dalam pukulan itu. Yang terlihat di sosoknya bukanlah kemarahan, tetapi keputus asaan yang ia berikan untuk menyadarkan orang yang ia cintai. Untuk menunjukkan seberapa terlukanya dirinya.

" Sadarlah L…," bisiknya. Mata coklat cemerlangnya menatap L dalam-dalam. Sementara L berdiri kembali, sebelah tangannya mengelap luka di sudut bibirnya. Light menatap L, berharap L mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Berharap L melakukan seperti yang ia minta. Menyadari kesalahannya…

" Apa yang perlu kusadari, Light-kun?" desis L dingin. Kata-katanya seakan mengejek Light yang sudah memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menaruh harapan.

BUGH!

Mendadak sebuah kepalan tangan melayang lagi kearah L. Disertai tendangan dan teriakan penuh amarah dari Mello.

" Brengsek! Tak punya perasaan! Brengsek!," seru Mello terus menerus sementara ia dan L berkelahi. Segera Matt menarik Mello yang tampak kesetanan dan terus memberontak di tangannya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, L berdiri dan mencibir kepada Matt yang masih berusaha menghentikan Mello.

" Pergi dari sini. Kecuali kalian ingin seluruh polisi Inggris mencari kalian. Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi. Kalian dipecat dari kepengurusan Wammy's House...," ujar L.

" Sialan!!," seru Mello penuh amarah. Namun L tidak lagi memperdulikannya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam pergelangan Light secara paksa dan menyeretnya kembali ke dalam Lawliet Palace. Tidak diperdulikannya Light yang memberontak di tangannya. Genggamannya malah menguat. Menambahkan memar di pergelangan tangan Light.

L terus berjalan seperti kesetanan. Dihiraukannya beberapa pelayan yang menatapnya ketakutan atau pelayan-pelayan yang menatapnya benci. Diacuhkannya pandangan iba yang diberikan para pelayan kepada Light yang nyaris putus asa melepaskan genggamannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah Light yang mulai oleng ataupun tangan Light yang bergetar di genggamannya. Sekali lagi L melempar Light kedalam kamarnya sendiri dan mengunci pintunya. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Light sedang memegangi tangannya yang sejak tadi di genggamnya. Tangan yang gemetar tanpa henti di tangan Light. Bukan karena ketakutan, tetapi karena kondisi tubuhnya.

" Kau mau apa lagi?" ujar Light pahit saat L berjalan mendekat.

" Sudah kularang kau keluar dari kamarmu," ujar L dingin.

" Lalu apa?! Apakah aku tidak bisa punya kehidupan sendiri?!" seru Light emosi.

" Tidak kalau kau membawa pewaris Lawliet!" balas L lagi.

" Pewaris pewaris pewaris! Cuma itukah yang ada dikepalamu?! Kenapa kau tidak mencari perempuan saja, bukan merusak tubuhku seperti ini!" seru Light lagi. Kali ini L menarik tubuh Light hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

" Kau tidak mengerti!" desis L. Sebelah tangannya menarik rambut Light hingga mereka bertatapan. Tidak memeperdulikan seberapa kasar tarikannya dikepala Light.

" Sekarang apa?" ujar Light pahit.

" Kau mau memukulku lagi? Atau memperkosaku lagi?" tambah Light sinis. Matanya menatap kosong kepada L. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja, ia tak yakin ia bisa.

" Kesehatan bayimu lebih penting, Light-kun…," ujar L dingin. Kali ini Light nyaris tak mampu menahan rasa terluka di hatinya.

' Begitukah menurutmu, L…,' bisik Light dalam hati. Separuh hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan L.

" Kalau begitu pukul. Pukul aku! Pukul aku!" seru Light sembari memukul-mukulkan sebelah tangan L kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Bukankah itu yang terus kau lakukan? Pukul! Ayo pukul!" seru Light lagi. L hanya diam dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa ia tak mampu menahan keinginan untuk terus memukuli Light saat ia sedang marah. Ia tahu yang Light katakan benar.

" Kenapa?" seru Light emosi melihat L yang berdiri diam saja.

" Karena bayi ini kah? Aku tidak perduli bayi ini…," ujar Light sembari melepaskan diri dari L. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya menabrak ranjang dibelakangnya.

" Kalau bayi ini mati, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Lawliet…," ujar Light lagi. Kali ini L menoleh memandang Light tajam-tajam.

" Jangan berani-berani mencobanya, Light-kun…," desis L dingin. Namun Light malah tersenyum hampa kepadanya.

" Kau tidak bisa mencegahku, Lawliet…," jawabnya pahit.

" Diam kau, Light-kun!" seru L emosi. Ia berjalan mendekati Light yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap Light dingin.

" Untuk apa? Aku tidak perduli dengan bayi ini. Dengan bayimu. Atau pewaris keluarga Lawliet," desis Light dingin. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Ucapannya ini segera disahut sekali lagi oleh pukulan keras dari L. Kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya terkulai di ranjang. Pukulan L terasa panas di pipinya namun ia malah tertawa pahit.

" Kau tidak bisa menahan tanganmu untuk memukulku bukan, L?" bisiknya.

" Kalau aku mati bersama bayi ini, yang mana yang akan kau tangisi, L? Aku atau bayi ini?" bisiknya pahit. Matanya terasa panas menahan luapan air mata yang rasanya membendung disana. L tidak menjawab, namun ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki L yang menjauh dari ranjangnya. Mendadak langkah kaki L berhenti di tengah jalan.

" Jangan berharap, Light-kun… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu…," ujar L dingin. Saat itu sesuatu di hatinya terasa hancur. Matanya membelalak tak berdaya saat ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bukan rasa lemah yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukanlah di tubuhnya, tetapi dihatinya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Berusaha keras menahan isakan yang ingin keluar darinya.

Ia menyeret dirinya sendiri hingga ia berbaring tepat disisi tempat tidurnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat beberapa foto yang sengaja ia pajang disisi tempat tidurnya. Fotonya dengan keluarganya, ia ingat betul saat itu mereka sedang berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura. Lalu salah satu teman ayahnya mengambil foto itu. Dialihkan pandangannya ke foto lain, fotonya bersama seluruh Tim Investigasi Internasional. Waktu itu mereka baru saja sebuah kasus di Korea. Ia ingat dengan jelas, saat itu musim salju dan Matsuda terjatuh hingga dipenuhi salju. Waktu itu L belum menjadi anggota tim. Dalam foto tersebut, semua anggota sedang menertawakan Matsuda dan Mikami sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat ini. Dialihkan lagi pandangannya ke foto lain. Senyumnya pun menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ia memandangi foto dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan wajah yang saling berdekatan. Hatinya sakit melihat ini. Disana, L tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut seakan ia orang yang paling berharga dimatanya. Tetapi tidak, L telah berubah. Ia tidak menatapnya seperti itu lagi. Ia sendiri mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi. Bahwa bayi di perutnya ini lebih berharga dari dirinya. Amarah dan kekecewaan pun memenuhi dirinya.

Diambilnya foto itu lalu ditelusurinya wajah L perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bergetar. Bibirnya bergetar disaat ia merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur oleh airmata. Digelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Ia tidak mau meneteskan airmata lagi. Dalam beberapa hari ini ia sudah banyak menangis karena L. Namun tetap saja rasa sakit dihatinya tidak menghilang. Malah bertambah perih karena ucapan dan perlakuan L.

Ia ingin berharap ia dan L akan kembali seperti pasangan yang ia lihat di foto ini. Bahagia dan saling mencintai. Bukan karena nafsu dan amarah. Tetapi cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikirannya itu. Ia tidak ingin berharap lagi. Sudah cukup harapannya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh L. Bagi L, ia hanyalah sebuah alat. Sebuah benda yang bisa digunakan dan dirusak begitu saja. Bukan dirinya yang berharga, tetapi bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya pigura yang ia pegang itu. Suara pecahan kaca terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat bingkai itu membentur dinding. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai, namun ia hanya memandangi pecahan-pecahan tersebut.

Pecah… Rusak… Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu mengingatkannya dengan hubungannya dengan L yang telah rusak. Mendadak selintas pikiran memenuhi kepalanya. Pikiran yang ia setujui dalam hatinya. Semua ini gara-gara bayi yang ada diperutnya. Karena makhluk yang telah merusak tubuhnya begitu saja. Makhluk yang dipandang L lebih berharga dari dirinya. Kalau saja… Kalau saja bayi ini mati…

'Jangan berharap, Light-kun… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Light menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan melangkah ke sisi ruangan. Beberapa pecahan kecil kaca menusuk kakinya, namun ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil salah satu pecahan besar kaca tersebut. Sisi-sisinya yang tajam menoreh sedikit telapak tangannya namun sekali lagi ia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Ia melangkah dan kembali duduk lagi di ranjangnya. Kali ini dengan pecahan kaca di tangannya. Pecahan itu cukup panjang untuk menusuk sesuatu dan tajam tentunya. Bercak-bercak merah darah ditangannya menjadi buktinya.

'Jangan berharap, Light-kun… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Sekali lagi ucapan L terngiang di kepalanya. Semua ini gara-gara bayi yang ada diperutnya. Kalau L berpikir bayi ini lebih penting dari dirinya, lebih baik ia bunuh saja bayi ini bukan. Matanya kosong saat ia menggenggam ujung pecahan kaca itu. Diangkatnya pecahan kaca itu tinggi. Tetesan-tetesan darah satu-persatu berjatuhan mengotori lantai kamarnya. Light memejamkan matanya. Diangkatnya lagi tangannya lebih tinggi. Pecahan kaca itu diarahkan ke perutnya.

'… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Lalu sekuat tenaga diayunkan tangannya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:

Yeah!!! Maaf lama apdet. Kompi rucak. Hueeeeee…. Tapi tenang, aku uda apdet lagi kok. Hehehe… bersambung gantung ya? Sengaja. Huahahahhhahahah….

RIPYU!


	5. Lost Control

Disclaimer : Death Notenya bukan punya Jujuuuuu…. Hueeee

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: M!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suatu keanehan yang terpendam dalam lingkaran keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah tidak pernah ada istri-istri para kepala keluarga yang umurnya mencapai lebih dari 40 tahun. Padahal faktanya, sang kepala keluarga itu sendiri mampu mencapai puluhan tahun hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh pewaris berikutnya. Mantan kepala keluarga dan saudara dekat keluarga ini biasanya berkumpul dalam persatuan para tetua keluarga Lawliet yang memiliki 40% kekuasaan keluarga Lawliet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jangan berharap, Light-kun… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Light menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan melangkah ke sisi ruangan. Beberapa pecahan kecil kaca menusuk kakinya, namun ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil salah satu pecahan besar kaca tersebut. Sisi-sisinya yang tajam menoreh sedikit telapak tangannya namun sekali lagi ia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Ia melangkah dan kembali duduk lagi di ranjangnya. Kali ini dengan pecahan kaca di tangannya. Pecahan itu cukup panjang untuk menusuk sesuatu dan tajam tentunya. Bercak-bercak merah darah ditangannya menjadi buktinya.

'Jangan berharap, Light-kun… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Sekali lagi ucapan L terngiang di kepalanya. Semua ini gara-gara bayi yang ada diperutnya. Kalau L berpikir bayi ini lebih penting dari dirinya, lebih baik ia bunuh saja bayi ini bukan. Matanya kosong saat ia menggenggam ujung pecahan kaca itu. Diangkatnya pecahan kaca itu tinggi. Tetesan-tetesan darah satu-persatu berjatuhan mengotori lantai kamarnya. Light memejamkan matanya. Diangkatnya lagi tangannya lebih tinggi. Pecahan kaca itu diarahkan ke perutnya.

'… Bayi itu jauh lebih penting dari dirimu….'

Lalu sekuat tenaga diayunkan tangannya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 : Lost Control

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langkah-langkahnya pelan dan sedikit ragu-ragu saat ia berjalan menuju kamar Light lagi. Otaknya tak bisa berhenti menghilangkan bayangan wajah Light tadi. Walaupun ia tahu Light tidak melihatnya, ia sempat menoleh setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia sempat melihat Light yang meringkuk di ranjang. Mata coklatnya membesar penuh kepedihan sementara sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya, menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar disana.

Sekali lagi ia lepas kendali. Entah yang keberapa kalinya ia lepas kendali. Ia sadar betul, emosinya yang semakin meledak-ledak begitu ia kembali ke tempat ini. Setiap kalinya, ia tak pernah merasakan emosi lain selain amarah saat ia meledak. Tetapi sesudahnya, rasa bersalah dan penyesalanlah yang tertinggal di dirinya. Apalagi disaat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Light.

Saat ia menyadari sekali lagi ia menyakiti Light.

Karena itulah ia berdiri kembali dihadapan pintu kamar Light. Kemarahannya sudah mereda, karena itu ia bertekad untuk membicarakan semuanya dengan Light. Dengan kepala dingin sebelum ia lepas kendali lagi.

Didorongnya pintu kamar Light perlahan-lahan.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya pelan. Ia tak dapat mendengar suara apapun dari kamar Light. Didorongnya lagi pintu itu lebih lebar. Belum sempat ia mencari sosok Light, matanya menatap kilau-kilau kecil di lantai. Secepat mungkin otaknya memproses apa yang ia lihat. Saat itulah matanya melebar menyadari itu adalah pecahan-pecahan kaca. Untung saja ia belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya karena seperti biasa, ia bertelanjang kaki. Cepat-cepat ia mencari sandal rumah yang biasanya ada di depan pintu kamar. Walaupun tidak terbiasa, ia tetap memakainya. Sekali lagi ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berjalan memasuki kamar Light.

Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di dekat pintu kamar dan dinding sekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat sebuat pigura kayu tak jauh dari pecahan-pecahan itu. Didekatinya pigura tersebut. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah foto yang ia tahu benar. Fotonya dan Light yang sedang saling berpelukan. Hatinya mencelos menyadari ini. Jelas sekali Light yang melempar foto ini.

Mendadak matanya menatap tetesan merah di sisi pigura. Tidak jauh dari tetesan kecil itu, ada tetesan lain di lantai. L menelusuri jejak darah itu hingga ia melihat figur Light yang terbaring disisi ranjang. Secepat mungkin ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang. Saat itu ia mampu melihat dengan jelas tetesan-tetesan kecil darah dari telapak tangan Light. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana tergeletak sebuah pecahan besar kaca yang berlumuran darah. Light berbaring dengan tangan terkulai dan mata menatap kosong ke dinding.

" Light-kun!" serunya khawatir. Keadaan Light tadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. Tetapi ia tak dapat menemukan luka lain di tubuh Light. Hanya telapak tangannya lah yang terus meneteskan darah. Tiba-tiba Light menoleh menatapnya masih dengan mata kosongnya. Senyum mengerikan tersungging di wajahnya.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, L…," ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Masih dengan senyuman kosong tersungging disana.

" Bahkan untuk membunuh bayi ini saja, aku tak mampu…," ujarnya lagi. Saat itu L menyadari apa yang ingin Light lakukan. Membunuh bayinya… menggunakan pecahan kaca itu.

" Bodoh! Apa kau ingin mati bersama bayi itu?!" serunya emosi. Ia menunduk menatap Light penuh amarah. Ia tak menyangka Light nyaris membunuh bayi mereka.

" Kalaupun aku mati, kau tak perduli, kan? Kau hanya memperdulikan bayi ini. Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin membunuhnya?" ujar Light dengan mudahnya. Matanya masih menerawang jauh namun senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih. Mendengar ini, L mencengkeram rahang Light. Membuat Light terpaksa menatap lurus kematanya.

" Kau mau mati, huh?!" desisnya. Dengan itu cengkeraman tangannya menurun ke leher Light. Bukan hanya dengan sebelah tangan, kedua tangannya ditaruh di leher Light.

" Seperti ini?" tanyanya sinis. Dengan itu ia menguatkan cengkeramannya di leher Light. Light mengejang di atas ranjang saat suplai oksigen tiba-tiba dihentikan olehnya. Wajahnya yang pucat perlahan-lahan memerah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dibelakangnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Matanya menatap pilu kepada L. Mulutnya terbuka, tanpa ia sadari berusaha mengambil udara yang terhenti. Namun L malah menguatkan cengkeramannya itu.

" Ini kan yang kau mau?!" seru L. Setengah berharap Light akan memberontak atau marah kepadanya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman pilu yang terpampang di wajah Light.

" Teruskan…," bisik Light serak. Matanya tidak fokus karena bintik-bintik hitam mulai memenuhi pandangannya.

" Bunuh saja aku, L…," ujarnya susah payah. Kali ini ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah L lagi. Pandangannya sudah kabur dan paru-parunya terasa sakit meminta udara. Mendadak tekanan di lehernya menghilang. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk sementara paru-parunya memompa udara dengan cepat. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kembali fokus. Namun tetap saja batuknya tidak berhenti.

Light mengguling kesisi ranjang dan batuk-batuk hebat disana. Napasnya masih terengah-engah saat ia melihat L berdiri dan memandangnya terkejut. L menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap lantai dibawahnya.

" Pertemuan dengan para tetua besok. Kau harus datang," ujarnya jelas. Ia pun pergi keluar dari kamar Light secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan Light yang masih terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali saat L pergi. Tatapannya tertuju pada telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi mulutnya. Saat itulah tawa kecil kosong yang penuh ironi keluar dari mulutnya sementara hatinya menangis. Pandangannya tetap terfokus kepada telapak tangannya.

Darah…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hamil, huh?" ujar salah satu tetua sembari menyeringai.

" Hahahaha… L… L… Kau memang pintar. Jadi karena ini kau tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain," ujar yang lainnya. Light diam saja. Mengucapkan mantra terus menerus dikepalanya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menjaga amarahnya serta harga dirinya yang terus saja dipermainkan oleh tetua-tetua bodoh ini.

" Jadi, L…. Obat apa yang kau gunakan pada Mr. Yagami ini?" tanya salah satu tetua kepada L. Sekali lagi mereka memandang Light merendahkan. Seakan mengejek keadaan Light sekarang ini.

" Obat yang baru ditemukan di laboratorium inggris. Sampelnya saja belum diresmikan. Tetapi keberhasilannya seratus persen," jawab L datar.

' Bohong…,' pikir Light dalam hati. Ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Geak ditemukan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Angka keberhasilan bayi adalah sembilan puluh empat persen tetapi karena angka kematiannya pembawanya tinggi. Karena itu, obat itu diputuskan dilarang digunakan oleh departemen kesehatan. Bukan hanya di German, tempat obat itu ditemukan, tetapi juga di seluruh dunia.

" Tumben sekali, obat yang mengubah struktur tubuh tanpa ada efek samping. Atau… apakah ada efek sampingnya?" tanya salah satu tetua.

" Tidak," jawab L cepat.

" Kalau pun ada, itu harga yang pantas untuk seorang pewaris," ujar salah seorang tetua. Mereka tidak menyadari Light yang berusaha keras menahan amarahnya mendengar ini.

Menurut mereka, kematiannya pantas untuk kehadiran seorang pewaris?

Bukan mereka yang menjalaninya sendiri. Mereka tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya terasa melemah perlahan-lahan. Bagaimana ia terus merasakan dirinya yang perlahan-lahan seakan terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

Sejak tadi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan rambutnya menutupi bagian wajahnya yang ia tau penuh dengan memar. Setidaknya ia diacuhkan begitu saja oleh tetua-tetua ini. Karena ia tak ingin melihat pandangan mengejek yang pasti akan diterimanya. Pandangan meremehkan karena melihat memar di wajahnya ini.

" Oh, Ya… Mr. Yagami, kenapa kau memakai syal di dalam ruangan? Itu tidak sopan…," ujar salah satu tetua.

" Iya, lepaskan! Kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun, ya?" ujar yang lain. Light diam saja sementara L menoleh menatapnya. Ia tahu dengan jelas mengapa Light memakai syal itu.

" Lepaskan, Light-kun," perintahnya jelas. Kali ini Light menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dingin. Pandangan dinginnya itu dibalas oleh pandangan yang sama dinginnya oleh L. Masing-masing saling menantang siapa yang akhirnya akan mengalah.

" Lepaskan," ulang L lagi. Ia malas mendengar ocehan para tetua yang tiada hentinya. Light tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sekali lagi pandangan dingin ia lempar kepada L. Sesuatu yang memiliki efek yang kurang berkenan melihat memar di wajah Light yang belum hilang.

" Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Membantah perintah langsung orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu!" seru salah satu tetua. Dalam sekejap seruan-seruan marah pun memenuhi ruangan. Masing-masing meneriakkan pendapat mereka yang kurang mengenakkan kepada Light. Mendengar seruan-seruan itu, lama kelamaan Light pun mengalah. Hari ini kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Berjalan ke ruangan ini saja, membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak. Apalagi kepalanya yang sejak tadi terasa sakit menjadi bertambah sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan para tetua. Dengan menghela napas berat, ia menyibakkan syal itu dari lehernya. Tarikan napas kaget pun memenuhi ruangan. Namun salah satu tetua tertawa keji melihatnya.

" Ahahaha… Jadi itu alasanmu memakai syal…," ujarnya. Para tetua yang lain menyeringai lebar sembari menatapnya dengan ekspresi puas. Tetap saja Light tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menolak memberikan kepuasan lebih lanjut kepada para tetua itu.

" Lehernya sampai memar begitu. Pasti kau mencekiknya begitu kuat. Iya, kan, L?" ujar salah satu tetua dengan seringai di wajahnya. Belum sempat L menjawab, tetua lain menjawab lebih dahulu

" Tentu saja iya… Tetapi kau memang harus memberi pelajaran kepada dia. Ingatkan dia bahwa tempatnya hanya dikakimu." Mendengar ini, Light mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi tatapan dingin kepada semua tetua dihadapannya.

" Diam kau!" seru Light emosi.

" Lawliet disini…," desis Light sembari menunjuk L.

" Memang mempunyai harta yang lebih banyak dariku. Tetapi dia tidak mempunyai hati, sama seperti kalian semua. Lebih rendah dari binatang!" serunya dingin.

" Hey! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada kepala keluarga Lawliet!"

" Bicara seperti apa?!" tantang Light. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan wajahnya penuh memarnya yang terlihat oleh mereka.

" Berbicara bahwa Lawliet ini-"

" Lord Lawliet!" potong salah satu tetua.

" Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk menyebut namanya saja!" desis yang lain. Light berdiri dari kursinya.

" Light-kun! Duduk!" perintah L tiba-tiba. Light yang baru saja mau membuka mulutnya berhenti dan menoleh kepada L. Didapatinya L sedang memandangnya dingin. Hatinya mencelos melihat ini. Dalam hati ia berdoa, menginginkan L membelanya sedikit. Membantunya mempertahankan harga dirinya yang diinjak-injak orang-orang ini.

" Duduk, Light-kun…," desis L.

" Berdiri pun seharusnya kau membungkuk padaku…," tambahnya lagi. Light terdiam nyaris menganga mendengar ini. Matanya tetap menatap L tajam. Dihiraukannya pandangan meremehkan dan seringai para tetua kepadanya.

" Benar begitu, L… Sepertinya mainanmu ini tidak punya kesadaran diri," ujar salah satu tetua.

' Mainan?'

" Kalau dia sudah melahirkan anakmu, asingkan saja ke area selatan. Kegunaan dia sudah selesai, kan? Tak ada gunanya ia disini."

' Tak ada guna…'

" Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk memuaskan keinginanmu."

' Orang lain?' Tanpa ia sadari, kuku-kuku jarinya yang ia kepalkan menusuk ke telapak tangannya begitu kuat. Mendengar makian yang terus datang bukan hanya dari mulut para tetua, tetapi juga mulut L.

" Lagipula orang baik-baik macam apa yang sudah hamil sebelum menikah. Atau karena sikap murahan seperti pelacurnya itu yang kau suka, L…"

' Pelacur?!' Mendengar ini, dalam gerakan cepat ia mengambil secangkir teh panas dihadapannya dan dilemparkan isinya kepada orang yang berbicara. Mendadak keheningan memenuhi ruangan pertemuan Lawliet Palace. Masing-masing mata menatap salah seorang tetua yang tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh teh panas sementara ia mengenggam cangkirnya erat-erat. Serentak, mata semua orang tertuju padanya yang kini tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" Brengsek!" seru orang itu memecahkan keheningan. Orang itu berdiri dan berusaha menyerang membalasnya. Namun jarak meja bundar yang berjauhan menghentikannya. Hanya tenaganya yang meledak karena emosi lah yang membuat seluruh isi cangkir itu mampu membasahi tetua diseberangnya. Keadaan disekitanya pun menjadi hiruk pikuk. Nyaris semuanya berdiri dan berteriak-teriak kepadanya. Tidak perduli lagi, ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan pertemuan Lawliet Palace dengan emosi dan pintu membanting dibelakangnya. Kali ini tanpa melirik L sedikit pun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun!!" seru L memanggil Light yang terus berjalan hingga setengah berlari menjauh darinya.

" Light-kun!! Berhenti!!" serunya lagi. Begitu Light keluar, ia segera berlari mengejarnya. Kali ini Light sudah keterlaluan. Mempermalukan salah satu tetua seperti itu.

" Light!! Berhenti sekarang juga!" teriaknya emosi. Belum juga Light sampai di kamarnya, L menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Mau apa lagi kau?! Mau aku bersujud di kakimu?" ujar Light dingin. Dihadapannya L malah semakin marah mendengar perkataan Light ini.

" Kalaupun ia, aku pantas meminta hal itu darimu!" balas L. Mata hitamnya menatap Light tajam. Mendengar ini, mata coklat milik Light berkilau penuh amarah.

" Makhluk tak berperasaan sepertimu bahkan tidak pantas untuk berjalan di bumi ini," balasnya.

" Kau seharusnya menyadari bahwa yang mereka katakan itu benar!" seru L lagi. Light mencibir sembari menatapnya.

" Apa? Bahwa derajat seseorang ditentukan dari hartanya?! Tidak. Derajat seseorang ditentukan dari perilakunya terhadap orang lain. Kau bahkan lebih rendah derajatnya dari kotoran sekalipun!"

" Diam kau!" bentak L. Mendadak tubuh Light terpental ke dinding dibelakangnya sementara L menjambak rambutnya.

" Ingin melukaiku lagi, Lawliet…" ujar Light sembari tersenyum kosong.

" Tidak takut bayi kesayanganmu terluka?" ujarnya menyindir. Tetapi L malah menarik rambutnya yang ia jambak dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Light.

" Ada cara-cara lain untuk melukai tubuhmu ini tanpa melukai bayiku…" desisnya. Mendadak rasa sakit membutakan Light saat kepalanya dibenturkan pada dinding di belakangnya.

" Ini pelajarannya kalau kau tak punya sopan santun seperti tadi," desis L.

" Aku tak ingin bersopan santun kepada orang yang tidak punya sopan santun," balas Light dingin walaupun kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Sekali lagi perkataannya ini dihadiahi oleh benturan keras dan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kali ini pandangannya memburam nyaris tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Tubuhnya oleng ditangan L.

" Sakit, kan?" ejek L. Walaupun sosok L dihadapannya masih terlihat kabur, ia memaksakan diri untuk mencengkeram tangan L yang menjambak rambutnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang cukup panjang ditusukkannya ke tangan L. Membuat L melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya. Cepat-cepat ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala L.

" Melawan, eh, Light-kun…," ujar L mengejek. Light tidak mampu melihat ekspresi diwajahnya karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan berdenyut sakit. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ke dinding. Tetapi begitu melihat L mendekat kearahnya, dikepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

" Kau bukan L yang ku kenal lagi," ujar Light pahit. Perkataannya ini dihiraukan oleh L. Sekali lagi L mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang Light. Tendangannya ini mengenai dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Namun ia segera membalas L dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke perut L kuat-kuat. Mereka pun saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan. Kondisi Light yang kurang baik membuat dirinya terkena pukulan lebih banyak dari L. Akan tetapi tiap kalinya L memukul atau menendangnya, L selalu mencegah pukulan dan tendangannya tersebut agar tidak mengenai daerah perutnya. Tiap kali Light nyaris terjatuh, sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk menopang tubuh Light sementara tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk memukul Light lagi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, L memiting Light ke dinding. Kedua tangan Light dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat di punggungnya. Sebelah tangannya menekan leher Light hingga terjepit ke dinding. Dalam keadaannya yang emosi, ia tidak menyadari tarikan napas Light yang semakin berat dan pendek serta tangan Light di cengkeramannya yang bergetar.

" Kau ini lemah, ya," desisnya keji.

" Tidak mampu melawanku, kan, sekarang?" desisnya lagi. Diantara napasnya yang berat dan pendek, Light memaksakan diri untuk menjawab.

" Aku ini setara denganmu," ujarnya serak. Ia hanya mampu menatap dinding kosong karena L menahan lehernya untuk bergerak.

" Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini." Kali ini kepahitan terdengar jelas disuaranya.

" Kau lah orang yang pengecut… Hanya berani menginjak-injak orang yang kau lemahkan sendiri," ujarnya sinis. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak mengejek L disaat L sedang emosi seperti ini. Akan tetapi itu percuma. Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia katakan, L akan tetap menginjak-injaknya seperti ini. Setidaknya jika begini, ia masih menunjukkan perlawanan dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

" Sialan!" kutuk L. Mendadak benturan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya dirasakan oleh Light saat kepalanya sekali lagi dibenturkan ke dinding. Kali ini matanya berair karena kesakitan. Erangan pun keluar dari mulutnya sementara pandangannya menjadi kabur. Belum sempat ia memulihkan pandangannya, tubuhnya dibalikkan cepat oleh L. Mendadak pukulan keras melayang ke dadanya. Sekali lagi ia meringis kesakitan karena merasakan paru-parunya seakan terhimpit dan membuat napasnya semakin pendek. Belum sempat ia memulihkannya, kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh keras ke lantai. Namun tangan L yang sejak tadi mencengkeramnya mencegah benturan keras yang beresiko terhadap bayinya. Akan tetapi posisinya di lantai ini malah membuatnya semakin rapuh akan serangan-serangan L.

Dalam sekejap L seperti menggila. Pukulan dan tendangannya datang bertubi-tubi tanpa mampu ia cegah. Saat itu ia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Ia hanya mampu menggunakan pandangannya yang terus kabur untuk melihat serangan-serangan dari L. Saat itu ia hanya mampu meringkuk di lantai, berusaha melindungi organ-organ vitalnya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk melindungi kepalanya. Kakinya ia tarik sedekat mungkin ke dadanya.

Darah mengucur di kepalanya dari benturannya tadi. Ia tidak menyadari darah yang keluar dari hidungnya ataupun dari sudut bibirnya. Atau darah yang ia batukkan terus menerus sementara napasnya semakin berat dan terasa sakit. Pandangannya terus saja kabur, bukan karena air mata tetapi karena benturan tadi. Ia hanya merintih kesakitan saat pergelangan tangan kirinya dipatahkan oleh L. Tanpa ia sadari, dalam hatinya ia berdoa terus menerus agar L berhenti melakukan ini.

" Ya, Tuhan, tuan L! Hentikan!" jerit sebuah suara wanita. Salah satu pelayan akhirnya menemukan tempat perkelahian mereka yang terjadi di ujung koridor.

" Tuan L! Hentikan!" jeritnya lagi.

" Tolong! Mr. Watari! Siapa saja! Cepat kesini!" teriak pelayan itu terus menerus. Matanya menatap horror kepada L yang terus saja memukuli Light yang sudah terlihat berdarah-darah.

" Siapa saja, cepat kesini!" jeritnya lagi. Melihat Light yang susah payah bertahan sadar dengan terus meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya adalah pemandangan yang memilukan hati. Apalagi saat ia sempat melihat mata Light yang tidak fokus atau batuk-batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tidakkah L melihat kalau pertandingan apapun yang terjadi disini sudah dimenangkan olehnya?

" Ya ampun, tuan L, hentikan!"

" Tuan Light!"

" Tuan L, Cukup!" Terdengar suara-suara dari para pelayan yang berdatangan. Beberapa pria berusaha susah payah menarik L yang memberontak dan ingin terus memukuli Light. Begitu mereka berhasil menjauhkan L dari Light beberapa langkah, Light segera menyeret dirinya dan menjauh dari L hingga ia menabrak meja kecil tak jauh darinya. Melihat L yang terus memberontak, tangannya yang gemetar meraba-raba ke sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Berusaha mencari apa saja untuk melindungi dirinya.

Mendadak L berhasil melepaskan diri. Saat itu tangannya mencapai sebuah vas bunga kosong di atas meja. Dalam keputusaaannya ia memukulkan vas bunga itu ke kepala L. Membuat L membeku di hadapannya. Darah menetes perlahan dari kening L, namun L tetap membeku seakan ia baru menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Namun Light tak mampu melihat semua itu. Pandangannya tetap kabur sementara ia terus membatukkan darah ke sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang lainnya terkulai lemas di lantai, tak mampu digerakkan. Wajahnya nyaris tak mampu dikenali karena dipenuhi memar dan darah. Ia masih meringkuk, menarik kakinya mendekat ke dadanya. Seakan masih berusaha melindungi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar tak berdaya. Tetapi yang paling memilukan, setetes air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya serta sorot mata yang penuh kesedihan di mata Light. Kali ini ia bahkan tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk tersenyum kosong atau tersenyum pahit.

" Light-kun...," bisik L pelan. Ia sendiri ngeri melihat kondisi Light di hadapannya akibat perbuatannya. Yang mampu ia dengar dari Light hanyalah suara napasnya yang berat dan pendek seakan kesulitan serta suara batuk mengeluarkan darah darinya. Matanya menangkap butir kecil air mata dipipi Light dengan hati mencelos. Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan berusaha menghapus air mata disana. Namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari Light mengagetkannya. Secara refleks kedua tangan Light segera terangkat berusaha melindungi kepalanya seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Hatinya mencelos menyadari Light mengira ia akan memukulnya lagi. Dijatuhkan tangannya yang mendadak terasa lemas itu. Ia termenung dalam diam disana. Tanpa menyadari Light yang akhirnya pingsan dan dibopong oleh para pelayan. Ia hanya menatap lantai berbercak darah dihadapannya sementara pandangan benci dari para pelayan dilemparkan kepadanya. Atau pandangan iba yang untuk keberapa kalinya diberikan para pelayan kepada Light. Tanpa sadar kepalanya terangkat melihat darah di dinding di tempat ia membenturkan kepala Light. Isakan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya mengingat reaksi Light saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Light. Light yang mengira ia akan memukulnya lagi.

Hari itu, ia hanya mampu terdiam dalam rasa bersalah akan semua perbuatannya terhadap Light.

Hari itu ia tahu dengan jelas, seberapa monsternya ia bila ia lepas kendali.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah!!! Chappie 5 selese! Paling suka chapter ini, keren aja! Kasian Light nya. Nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu peter pan yang tak ada yang abadi. Jadi pengen liat video klipnya lagi. Banyak orang mati! Hihihiihihihihihihihi

Jadi inget, ikutan kuis di Facebook yang "mukamu mirip setan apa"

Jawabannya : Kuntilanak!

Hihhihihihihihihi

Ripyu, ya, kalo pada penasaran ama nasibnya Light!

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	6. Lost Dream

Disclaimer: Death Note itu bukan aku yang bikin. Kalau aku yang bikin, Light langsung ku pasangin ama L. Terus Matt pacaran ama Mello. Terus

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tidak ada satupun istri atau pendamping kepala keluarga bangsawan Lawliet yang bekerja setelah ia menikah. Hal ini karena keluarga Lawliet sudah mempunyai kekayaan materi yang lebih dari cukup. Bila sang istri atau sang pendamping itu tetap bekerja, ini dianggap sebagai penghinaan bagi keluarga Lawliet karena timbul asumsi bahwa sang kepala keluarga tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan pendampingnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun...," bisik L pelan. Ia sendiri ngeri melihat kondisi Light di hadapannya akibat perbuatannya. Yang mampu ia dengar dari Light hanyalah suara napasnya yang berat dan pendek seakan kesulitan serta suara batuk mengeluarkan darah darinya. Matanya menangkap butir kecil air mata dipipi Light dengan hati mencelos. Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan berusaha menghapus air mata disana. Namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari Light mengagetkannya. Secara refleks kedua tangan Light segera terangkat berusaha melindungi kepalanya seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Hatinya mencelos menyadari Light mengira ia akan memukulnya lagi. Dijatuhkan tangannya yang mendadak terasa lemas itu. Ia termenung dalam diam disana. Tanpa menyadari Light yang akhirnya pingsan dan dibopong oleh para pelayan. Ia hanya menatap lantai berbercak darah dihadapannya sementara pandangan benci dari para pelayan dilemparkan kepadanya. Atau pandangan iba yang untuk keberapa kalinya diberikan para pelayan kepada Light. Tanpa sadar kepalanya terangkat melihat darah di dinding di tempat ia membenturkan kepala Light. Isakan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya mengingat reaksi Light saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Light. Light yang mengira ia akan memukulnya lagi.

Hari itu, ia hanya mampu terdiam dalam rasa bersalah akan semua perbuatannya terhadap Light.

Hari itu ia tahu dengan jelas, seberapa monsternya ia bila ia lepas kendali.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 : Lost Dream

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara denyut jantung milik seorang pria berambut cokelat menggema disalah satu kamar Lawliet Palace diiringi dengan detik alat yang menyambungnya. Pemuda tersebut berbaring disebuah ranjang lembut bersepraikan sebuah kain putih yang jelas mahal harganya. Dada dan kepalanya dibaluti perban-perban. Perban yang nyaris memenuhi sebagian besar kepalanya masih berbercak merah oleh darah. Sementara pergelangan tangan kirinya berbalut gips. Di tangan kananya, sebuah selang infus tertanam disana.

Pria ini masih tertidur lelap dengan nafas dibantu oleh masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Namun tetap saja yang keluar disana adalah nafas yang berat dan lebih pendek dari orang biasa. Walaupun kenyataan sudah terbantu oleh masker oksigen. Pria ini tetap memejamkan matanya saat seorang dokter masuk dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dokter itu menggeleng perlahan mendengar nafasnya yang masih pendek. Sang dokter menatap pasiennya iba karena kalau rumor yang ia dengar itu benar, maka ia yakin bukan tubuh pria ini saja yang terluka.

" Ada apa, Dok?" ujar suara baritone dibelakangnya. Membuat sang dokter membalikkan tubuhnya kaget.

" Ah, Tuan Lawliet… Tidak. Hanya saja nafas pasien ini masih lemah dan pendek. Mungkin karena tiga tulang rusuknya yang patah dan salah satunya merobek paru-parunya. Walaupun kami sudah mengeluarkan darah yang nyaris memenuhi paru-parunya dan mengoperasinya. Tetapi kemungkinan besar ia tak bisa bernafas semudah sebelumnya. Seperti orang yang mempunyai asma," jelasnya sembari menatap reaksi pewaris Lawliet dihadapannya. Wajah L sama sekali tidak menyiratkan apa-apa. Tetapi hatinya mencelos mendengar ini. Apalagi melihat sosok Light yang tampak rapuh terbaring disana. Tertidur lelap atau dalam kata lain, tidak sadar selama tiga hari.

" Bayinya?" tanya L lagi. Sang dokter sedikit tersentak mengingat kekagetannya sendiri akan kondisi pasiennya ini. Ia sendiri melakukan visum ulang untuk memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hanya demi rasa penasaran semata. Akan tetapi begitu ia menyadari kondisi bagian dalam tubuh pasiennya ini, rasa iba sekali lagi meliputi dirinya. Apalagi begitu telinganya mendengar rumor-rumor yang tidak terlalu terahasiakan di dinding Lawliet Palace ini mengenai sang pewaris dengan kekasihnya. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pasiennya sendiri, Light Yagami. Nama yang ia kenal dari salah satu rekannya di Tim Investigasi Internasional sebagai seorang bocah jenius dari Jepang.

" Tidak apa-apa. Sedikit lemah tetapi tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Untung saja siapapun yang melakukan ini tidak melayangkan pukulan ke perutnya," ujarnya lagi. L pun mengangguk singkat masih dengan mata memandangi sosok Light.

" Dr. Namikawa, bagaimana dengan kepalanya?" tanya L lagi. Namikawa menoleh menatap kepala Light yang berbalut perban. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sembari kembali menoleh menatap L.

" Tidak bagus. Terlalu banyak terkena benturan dan pukulan. Ada sedikit retakan dibagian belakang kepalanya yang akan membuatnya merasa sakit selama beberapa minggu. Tetapi yang saya takuti bukan itu saja. Kemungkinan ada pengaruh lain cukup besar. Sayangnya ini hanya dapat dipastikan bila pasien telah sadar," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini L tidak mengangguk sedikit pun. Mata hitamnya terfokus memandangi sosok Light yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekali lagi Namikawa memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok dihadapannya. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah wajah keras tanpa emosi dari sang pewaris Lawliet. Ia pun membungkuk sedikit dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang bangsawan. Saat ia keluar dari kamar Light yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang rawat kecil, ia ikut merasakan simpati bagi pasiennya. Mempunyai kekasih yang keras seperti L.

L masih memandangi figur Light saat Watari memasuki ruangan tanpa suara. Watari adalah ketua pelayan Lawliet Palace dan juga orang yang ia percayai sejak dahulu.

" Watari…," panggilnya pelan.

" Ya, tuan L," jawab Watari lembut. L menoleh menatap orang tua yang telah menjaganya sejak kecil.

" Mulai saat ini, kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi," ujar L. Watari mendongak menatap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

" Jaga Light-kun saja...," ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Watari menatap L dengan pandangan penuh pengertian. Ia pun mengangguk perlahan.

" Baik, tuan L...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Uggh...," erang Light saat akhirnya ia mampu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa, dadanya terasa sesak saat ia bernafas.

" Tuan Light?" panggil sebuah suara lembut. Light mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha memperjelas sosok berpakaian hitam yang berdiri disisinya. Pandangannya membaik setelah beberapa saat, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu melihat orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan jelas.

" Tuan Light? Ada apa?" panggil suara itu lagi. Tetapi ia tak mampu menjawab. Ia terlalu fokus dengan memulihkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan menyerah.

" Tuan Light? Ini saya, kepala pelayan, Watari," ujar suara itu. Light menghela nafas kecewa setelah sekali lagi ia tak mampu melihat jelas wajah Watari yang ada di hadapannya. Saat itu kepalanya yang masih sakit mampu mengetahui dengan jelas alasannya.

" Watari...," panggilnya dengan suara serak karena tidak terpakai berhari-hari. Masker oksigen masih menutupi mulutnya. Ia tidak mampu menahan kepedihan yang melandanya saat ia berbicara.

" Sepertinya aku harus memakai kacamata...," bisiknya pahit. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mempunyai kebutuhan untuk memakai kacamata. Matanya selalu dapat berfungsi dengan baik walaupun buku terus saja memenuhi mejanya. Tidak pernah. Matanya selalu dapat melihat segala sesuatu dengan jelas. Hingga kini…

" Baik. Akan kuberitahu dokter, tuan Light…," ujar Watari lembut. Light mengangguk lemah. Senyuman pahit tersungging di wajahnya. Pukulan dan tendangan L itu pasti merusak salah satu saraf dimatanya. Membuat kemampuan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu berkurang.

" Terima kasih…," bisiknya lagi. Masih dengan nada yang pahit dan pedih. Watari menoleh menatap pria muda di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia mampu melihat kesedihan, kepedihan dan luka pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Semua yang disebabkan oleh orang yang ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Ia tahu L merasa menyesal dan bersalah tetapi Light tidak akan tahu apa-apa mengenai itu. Hingga L memohon maaf pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ia sendiri tahu itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena sejak kecil L tidak pernah diajari untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Dengan itu ia berjalan pergi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light memandangi dalam diam saat seorang pria berambut hitam memasuki ruangan. Dibelakangnya Watari berjalan mengikutinya.

" Sudah sadar akhirnya, Mr. Yagami?" ujar Namikawa. Light mengangguk perlahan tanpa menjawab. Untuk membuka mulutnya saja sudah terasa sakit, ia tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali.

" Kenalkan, saya Dr. Namikawa yang nantinya akan terus merawat anda ini," ujar Namikawa lembut. Light masih tidak menjawab apa-apa.

" Tuan Light…," panggil Watari dari belakang Namikawa.

" Saya mohon diri sejenak. Saya harus melakukan inspeksi pelayan dahulu…," ujar Watari lembut. Light yang tidak mampu melihat sosok Watari mengangguk mengiyakan. Walaupun ia tahu Light tidak memandangnya, Watari membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu sebelum berbalik pergi.

" Nah, Mr. Yagami, tadi kau bilang kepada Watari kau butuh kacamata. Ada alasan mengapa?" tanya Namikawa sembari menggunakan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung Light.

" Aku…," terdengar suara serak Light menjawab.

" Aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu sejelas sebelumnya," ujar Light lagi. Namikawa mengangguk singkat.

" Kalau begitu besok aku akan kembali dengan salah satu rekanku dokter spesialis mata…," ujarnya lembut. Mendadak sepasang matanya menatap pigura disisi ranjang. Terdapat beberapa foto disana. Semuanya bersama seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum lembut dan mata bercahaya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia nyaris tak percaya bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah pemuda yang sama dalam foto itu. Bukan karena perban yang nyaris menutupi seluruh kepalanya, tetapi juga sorot mata Light yang kini berbeda.

" Ada apa, Dok?" tanya Light serak begitu Namikawa berhenti berbicara untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Matanya berusaha menangkap sosok Namikawa yang tidak begitu jauh darinya dengan putus asa.

" Ah. Tidak...," jawab Namikawa lembut sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lagi. Namun matanya masih memandang iba kepada sosok pria yang terbaring dihadapannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Namikawa-san…," panggil Light kepada dokter pribadinya yang kini sedang memeriksa perbannya. Sebagian besar perban di kepalanya sudah dilepas. Yang tersisa hanyalah perban yang menopang tulang rusuknya yang patah serta perban yang melingkar di dahinya. Hampir semua memar sudah menghilang menyisakan beberapa titik hitam di tubuhnya. Sebuah kacamata terpasang di wajah tampannya. Namun tetap saja masker oksigen menutupi mulut Light sementara Namikawa tekun bekerja.

" Ya, Light-san?" sahut Namikawa lembut. Begitu ia mengetahui mereka sama-sama berasal dari Jepang, ia pun mengganti panggilan Light dengan panggilan Jepang. Untuk beberapa saat Light hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sekali lagi Watari pergi untuk melakukan inspeksi hariannya. Meninggalkan Light dan Namikawa berdua saja di kamarnya. Tidak mendengar respon selanjutnya dari Light, Namikawa mendongak menatap Light. Light hanya terbaring termenung sembari menatap dinding kosong dengan ekspresi sendu lagi.

" Kau sangat mencintai dia, ya?" ujar Namikawa lembut. Light tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tidak mengelak, tidak pula mengiyakan. Sorot matanya memilukan menatapi dinding polos disekitar kamarnya yang merupakan sebuah penjara baginya.

" Namikawa-san…," panggil Light lagi.

" Kau sudah tahu mengenai bayiku, bukan?" tanya Light lagi.

" Ya, saya tahu. Saya sendiri melakukan visum untuk memastikannya," jawabnya. Mendengar ini Light menoleh dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Namikawa.

" Visum?"

" Ya."

" Kalau begitu kau tahu obat apa yang digunakan L padaku?" tanya Light lagi. Sekali lagi Namikawa mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Ya. Geak 134…. Saya menyadari akibatnya terhadap tubuh anda," jawabnya lagi.

Hening… Sekali lagi keheningan mengisi kamar Light untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Namikawa tetap diam sembari memandangi mata cokelat milik Light yang menunjukkan pergolakan di diri Light. Mendadak kedua mata cokelat itu mengeras sebelum kembali menatapnya.

" Aku…. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu…," ujar Light perlahan. Walaupun ia belum tahu apa yang akan diminta Light, ia tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk tidak menolong Light. Dengan itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun…," terdengar panggilan dengan suara baritone dari pintu. Light mendongak cepat, mendapati L sedang berdiri disana. Otaknya segera berputar mencari alasan mengapa L berada disini. Tidak sekalipun L mengunjunginya selama satu minggu ini dan alasan-alasan yang muncul di otaknya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah kejadian sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat entah karena apa. Untung saja alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu sudah dilepas darinya. Yang tersisa adalah infus dan masker oksigen yang disarankan Namikawa tidak boleh lepas darinya. Ia yang sedang duduk bersantai dengan ditopang bantal pun tak bisa santai lagi dengan kehadiran L disini.

" Light-kun...," panggil L lagi. Tanpa permisi atau lainnya, L berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan kaki telanjang. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai disisi ranjang Light. Tanpa sadar kedua mata cokelat Light mengikuti gerakan L. Hingga akhirnya L sampai disisi ranjang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah surat yang sudah terbuka dengan lambang tim investigasi internasional di amplopnya. Cepat-cepat Light mengambil amplop itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Begitu ia membaca isi surat itu, hatinya mencelos.

Surat teguran…. Ia sudah tiga minggu tidak masuk kerja. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa masuk kerja.

" Aku-," mulainya.

" Mengundurkan diri saja," potong L dingin. Mata cokelatnya membelalak tak percaya tanpa ia sadari ia mencengkeram surat teguran di tangannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap L yang masih berwajah keras dan dingin.

" Biarkan aku masuk kerja," ujarnya lagi.

" Kondisimu yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan hal itu," jawab L cepat.

" Karena siapa?!" teriak Light frustasi. Disingkirkannya masker oksigen dimulutnya yang menyusahkannya bicara.

" Karena siapa?! Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku!" seru Light. L diam saja tak menjawab. Masing-masing tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Light sendiri.

" Kau tidak akan bisa kerja."

" Biarkan aku mencoba!" ujar Light cepat. Ia tidak perduli lagi bila ia tampak seperti orang yang histeris. Pekerjaannya di Tim Investigasi Internasional bukan sekedar pekerjaan biasa baginya.

" Jangan berdebat denganku, Light-kun," ujar L dingin. Light menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

" Tidak kalau dalam hal ini," ujarnya tegas.

" Kau sudah merebut kesehatanku, Lawliet. Merebut kebebasanku. Jangan kau rebut impianku juga…," ujarnya lagi. Tangannya masih menggenggam surat peringatan kuat-kuat.

" Kau hanya tinggal menandatangani surat pengunduran diri," ujar L enteng.

" Dan menghapus semua impianku! Menghapus semua kerja kerasku selama bertahun-tahun?!" seru Light putus asa. Tidak pernah ia ingin menangis sehebat ini. L tahu…. L mengerti akan impiannya sejak dahulu tetapi rasanya itu tak cukup untuk membuat L menghentikan ini.

" Kau tahu, Lawliet! Kau tahu ini impianku sejak kecil! Kau tahu semua kerja kerasku untuk mendapatkan posisi ini! Kenapa kau masih berkata demikian?!" seru Light lagi. L masih mematung dan memandanginya dingin.

" Tidak ada satupun pendamping kepala keluarga Lawliet yang bekerja…," ujar L lagi. Sekali lagi Light memandangi L penuh amarah.

" Mereka semua wanita! Mereka berbeda denganku! L... Jangan paksa aku melakukan ini...," ujar Light lagi. Tanpa sadar ia memanggil L dengan nama depannya lagi.

" Kau tidak mengerti, Light-kun...," ujar L datar. Light memandang L tak percaya.

" Apa lagi yang tidak kumengerti? Jangan egois L. Berhenti memikirkan dirimu sendiri...," ujar Light pelan. L menggelengkan kepalanya, keras kepala.

" Argumen ini tidak berguna, Light-kun," ujarnya dingin.

" Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat pengunduran diri ini. Itu saja...," ujar L sembari melemparkan selembar kertas berisi surat pengunduran diri Light ke pangkuannya. Light menatap kertas di pangkuannya dalam diam. Sementara sebuah pena disodorkan L ke tangan kanannya.

" Tanda tangan," perintah L singkat. Mata hitamnya memandangi Light tajam. Light mengangkat pena yang berada di tangannya. Ia membuka surat pengunduran diri tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Tiap kali ia membaca kata-kata disana satu persatu, hatinya semakin mencelos. Tanpa ia sadari nafasnya makin pendek dan cepat sementara bibirnya bergetar nyaris tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Hingga akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh membasahi selembar kertas itu. Diikuti setetes lagi air mata. Beberapa membasahi kacamata yang membungkus mata cokelat berawankan kepedihan. Mata hitam L hanya mengikuti gerakan Light tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Nafas Light lama kelamaan semakin pendek hingga akhirnya ia mengambil masker oksigen yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Putus asa berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang entah terlalu sedih atau terlalu marah.

" Tidak...," ujarnya jelas begitu ia rasa ia mampu menenangkan dirinya. Airmatanya sudah ia hapus tak berbekas. Menghadapi L dengan menangis tak akan membawa hasil apa-apa. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya pada malam itu. Bahkan ia juga tahu, L orang yang egois dan tidak mau kalah. Percuma melawannya yang sedang diatas angin seperti ini. Tetapi ia juga tak mampu melepas mimpi sejak kecilnya, jerih payahnya, begitu saja hanya karena L.

Dilemparnya pena ditangannya kuat-kuat.

" Tidak akan...," ujarnya lagi. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya yang memegang surat pengunduran diri yang disodorkan L. Tangan kirinya yang patah terkulai tak berguna di sisinya. Lalu dirobeknya dengan bantuan gigi kertas putih itu.

" Aku tidak sudi menandatangani surat itu...," ujarnya lagi sembari melempar kertas-kertas itu ke lantai. Tepat ke kaki L. Selama ini L hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan keras dari kedua bola mata hitamnya itu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dingin. Masing-masing tidak mau mengalah dengan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah L.

" Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun. Aku punya orang yang dengan mudahnya mampu memalsukan tanda tanganmu...," ujarnya keji. Ia memandang penuh kepuasan saat mata Light membesar karena terkejut dan ketakutan.

" Tidak...," bisik Light nyaris tak terdengar. Tetapi telinga L tetap mendengarnya. Seringai mengerikan tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

" Ya... Mereka tak akan tahu kalau itu bukan tanda tanganmu," ujar L. Light menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

" Bohong. Anggota tim penyelidik pasti akan menyadari perbedaannya," ujar Light berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan dan rasa tidak berdaya memenuhi dirinya.

" Tetapi untuk apa mereka menyelidiki selembar surat pengunduran diri, Light-kun? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bukan kau yang menandatangani surat itu...," ujarnya datar. Light memukulkan tangannya ke atas kasur karena frustasi.

" Brengsek!" kutuknya. Sekali lagi dilayangkan mata cokelat bersinar dengan amarah dan pengkhianatan kepada L.

" Mengapa sampai sejauh ini kau ingin merusak hidupku, Lawliet!" seru Light emosi. L menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai.

" Aku tak ingin merusak hidupmu, Light-kun...," jawabnya tenang. Tetapi yang ia dengar dari Light adalah isakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kembalikan hidupku, Lawliet...," bisik Light dengan suara gemetar. Matanya memang tidak menjatuhkan air mata, tetapi isakan tertahan terus keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kembalikan hidupku seperti dulu, Lawliet...," bisik Light lagi.

" Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Light-kun...," balas L tak perduli. Tetapi malah pandangan dingin yang diberikan Light padanya.

" Jangan berbuat begini, Lawliet…," ujar Light sedikit gemetar. Mata coklatnya memandangi L dalam-dalam seakan memohon kepadanya.

" Kau sendiri yang tidak ingin menandatanganinya, Light-kun. Jadi aku meminta orang lain yang menandatanganinya...," ujar L dingin. Dengan mudahnya ia menggubris permohonan sunyi yang diberikan mata coklat milik Light. Light terdiam dan kembali menunduk menatap pangkuannya. Tangannya yang mencengkeram selimut putihnya sedikit gemetar entah karena apa.

" Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku pergi," ujar L dingin sebelum berbalik pergi. Mendadak sebelah tangannya digengam oleh tangan kanan Light. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh menatap pria yang masih berbalut perban itu. Light tidak menoleh melihatnya. Pandangannya masih menunduk menatap pangkuannya. Tetapi sebelah tangannya yang gemetar mencengkeram L kuat.

" Kumohon...," terdengar bisikan rapuh darinya.

" Kumohon jangan lakukan ini...," bisiknya lagi. Suaranya bergetar karena ia menahan tangis. Nafasnya pendek dan berat. Namun tetap saja ia tidak melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan L untuk memasang masker oksigennya.

" Tidak bisa, Light-kun...," ujar L tanpa emosi. Kali ini Light menoleh cepat menatapnya.

" Aku mohon padamu, L!" serunya histeris. Sekali lagi ia memanggil L dengan nama depannya. Tetesan kecil air mata jatuh kepipinya saat ia mengatakan ini. Dibalik kacamatanya, kedua mata Light yang nyaris tertutupi kesedihan menatap L memohon.

" Aku mohon…," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Setetes lagi air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

" Aku sudah memohon kepadamu, L. Apa lagi yang kau minta?!" serunya lagi. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isakan kecil dari dirinya.

" Tidak, Light-kun," sahut L datar.

" Jangan lakukan ini padaku, L...," bisiknya. Bibirnya bergetar, tetapi cengkeramannya ditangan L semakin kuat.

" Kau sudah mengambil semua yang kumiliki. Kalau kau ambil impianku juga, apa lagi yang kumiliki?!" serunya lagi.

" Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa disini.... Tidak juga cinta...," bisik Light lagi. Air mata dipipinya menetes perlahan tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada lengan L. Matanya terus menatap L sendu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan-isakan sedihnya.

" Berhenti menangis, Light-kun," ujar L jelas.

" Hanya orang lemah yang menangis…," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini tawa pahit keluar dari mulut Light.

" Seumur hidupku... aku tidak pernah menangis sebanyak ini.... Tetapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kumohon, L... Berhenti menyakitiku lagi...," ujarnya pahit. L menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Berhenti menyakitiku lagi...," ulang Light gemetar.

" Kau kekanak-kanakan, Light-kun," ujar L. Dengan sekali tebas ia melepaskan diri dari genggaman Light dan berbalik pergi. Tanpa perduli lagi, Light menarik infus ditangannya dan berdiri mengejar L. Kakinya yang terasa lemah ia paksakan berjalan hingga ia berhasil mencengkeram kaus putih yang dipakai L.

" Kumohon, L...," bisiknya lagi begitu L berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Kakinya yang memang belum kuat, berhenti menopang dirinya lagi. Membuatnya merosot lemah ke lantai. Tangan kanannya berganti mencengkeram celana jins yang dipakai L.

" Kumohon jangan ambil ini dariku...," bisiknya putus asa. L tetap saja diam tak bergeming.

" Ambil saja yang lain. Aku... aku bersedia tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan buka mulut.... Tetapi kumohon jangan ambil impianku, L...," bisiknya. Ia tidak sadar lagi akan air matanya yang tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi. Yang ia tahu mulutnya mengucap tanpa henti. Memohon-mohon kepada L. Sekali lagi ia merendahkan dirinya kepada pewaris keluarga bangsawan yang tetap keras kepala itu. Perlahan-lahan ucapannya berhenti. Mengetahui apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan mengubah pendirian L.

" Ha... hanya sejenak...," bisiknya putus asa.

" Biarkanlah aku bekerja disana walaupun hanya sejenak...," bisiknya. Ia sudah sangat dekat. Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi ia akan diakui sebagai penyelidik tim utama oleh Markas Besar.

" Biarkan aku bekerja hingga tubuhku tak kuat lagi...," bisiknya lagi. Keputusasaan sudah memenuhi dirinya. Ia tidak perduli lagi akan apa yang ia katakan. Ia hanya ingin untuk sekali saja.... Sekali saja memenuhi impiannya sebelum tubuhnya mati sepenuhnya...

" Kumohon.... L...," bisiknya lagi. Dua kata ini ia ucapkan dengan penuh perasaan.

Biarkan ia sekarat. ́

Biarkan ia mati.

Yang penting tujuan hidupnya tercapai hingga akhir...

" Tidak...," ucap L dingin. Dengan itu ia menarik kakinya dan melangkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Light yang duduk lemah di lantai. Menatap lantai dengan mata hampa dan nafas pendek memburu.

Light tetap diam membeku dilantai hingga akhirnya nafasnya terasa semakin sulit dan pendek. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dengan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa lemas terkena tendangan-tendangan L. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia berada disisi ranjang. Ditutupinya mulut dan hidungnya dengan masker yang tergeletak disana. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik nafas dalam seakan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela dimana sebuah taman berada disana.

Mendadak sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke luar jendela. Ia tak dapat menemukan satu orang pun penjaga yang biasanya berada disana. Mungkin karena ia sedang sakit, L tidak menganggap para penjaga itu diperlukan. Dengan ini ia berdiri di kakinya yang masih oleng. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan keluar melalui pintu yang dipakai L. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya ke dinding sementara kakinya berjalan gemetar.

Ia keluar membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Dengan itu ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar samping yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Kakinya terus melangkah lemas hingga akhirnya ia berada di luar. Sebuah taman yang menyebar di Lawliet Palace memenuhi pandangannya. Dilangkahkan terus kakinya hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kursi taman panjang. Sementara duduk di kursi itu, sekali lagi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi. Ia pun termenung, teringat percakapannya dengan ayahnya saat ia masih kecil.

' Ayah, kalo detektif yang paling hebat itu apa?' tanya Light kecil di ingatannya. Soichiro berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

' Hmm… Mungkin detektif penyelidik utama yang sudah diakui Markas Besar.'

' Apa itu keren?' tanyanya sembari mengerut kan dahi.

' Iya,' jawab Soichiro sabar. Mendadak senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah imutnya.

' Kalau begitu aku mau jadi itu saja! Nanti ayah lihat, ya!' ujarnya semangat. Soichiro mengangguk penuh kasih sayang.

' Iya,iya… Makanya belajar yang benar,' ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Light kecil.

' Hai!' serunya semangat sembari mengacungkan sebelah kepalan tangannya.

' Aku janji ayah! Janji kelingking!' ujarnya sembari menyodorkan kelingking kecil tangan kanannya. Ayahnya tersenyum bahagia sembari menyodorkan kelingkingnya juga.

' Janji kelingking...,' ujarnya lembut.

Light tersenyum tipis mengingat ini. Saat itu ia masih seorang anak kecil yang naif. Tetapi senaif apapun ia, sejak kecil ia sudah menentukan tujuan hidupnya. Mengingat ini senyum kecil di wajahnya menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi sendu bersamaan dengan kepedihan di mata coklatnya.

Gara-gara L...

Semuanya gara-gara keegoisan L...

Otaknya terus berkecamuk dengan memori-memori yang malah membuatnya depresi. Ia masih merasakan bekas air mata yang baru saja mengalir di pipinya. Air mata yang tidak ada gunanya bila dibandingkan dengan sikap diktator L. Dipandangnya langit kelabu di atasnya menerawang.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Akibat perbuatan L...

Nafasnya terasa sesak. Akibat perbuatan L juga... tetapi yang paling menyesakkan,

Hatinya terasa sakit. Karena L... Orang yang ia cintai.

Entah mengapa matanya mulai terasa panas lagi. Menahan air mata yang tampaknya tiada hentinya bila membahas masalah L. Ia bukan lelaki cengeng. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meneteskan air mata selama bertahun-tahun. Namun dihadapan L, hatinya yang sudah ia berikan kepada L dengan mudahnya dilukai.

' Aku bingung, Light-kun... Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin menjadi penyelidik utama yang diakui Markas Besar?' gema suara L di kepalanya.

' Sudah jadi impianku sejak kecil...,' ujar suara yang mirip suaranya.

' Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku mendukungmu...,' ujar suara L dikepalanya. Bayangan L itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Memorinya dulu dengan L... Bibirnya gemetar perlahan.

' Light-kun hebat....' Setetes air mata perlahan menurun ke pipinya.

' Berusaha begitu keras menggapai impianmu seperti itu....' Setetes lagi menurun ke pipi yang lainnya.

' Kalau aku bisa, aku akan bantu Light-kun....' Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

' Tidak perlu kau bantu, L.'

' Kalau begitu aku mendukung Light-kun saja. Nanti kalau Light-kun lapar akan kusiapkan kue cokelat untuk Light-kun.' Tangannya melayang kemulutnya, berusaha menghentikan isakan lain disana.

' Aku tidak suka makanan manis, L. Kau tahu itu.'

' Tentu saja! Nanti biar aku makan saja kue itu....' Air matanya mengalir perlahan membasahi punggung tangan kanannya.

' Dasar tidak niat.'

' Biarkan saja. Daripada kuenya menangis.' Dilepaskannya kacamatanya yang memburam karena air mata.

' Itu tidak mungkin, L....'

' Menurutku mungkin.' Punggungnya bergetar menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Mendadak suara petir mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pun berusaha secepat mungkin mengelap kacamatanya dan menghapus air matanya. Dipandangnya langit di atas kepalanya yang semakin menghitam. Secepat mungkin ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Mendadak lututnya bergetar lemas tanpa tenaga membuatnya kembali jatuh terduduk di kursi taman. Sekali lagi ia berusaha berdiri namun tanpa hasil. Geraman frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin basah kuyup tersiram hujan disini.

Tiba-tiba setetes air hujan jauh kepangkuannya. Membasahi celana piyama putih yang sedang ia pakai. Tetes demi tetes pun mengikutinya. Membasahi pria berambut cokelat itu perlahan-lahan. Light duduk terdiam dibawah hujan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, tak ada gunanya ia berjalan. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam dibawah hujan. Membiarkan rintik-rintiknya menyapu tubuhnya. Diambilnya kacamatanya dari wajahnya. Ia tidak menyesal akan keputusannya untuk pergi kemari. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk keluar dari penjara kamarnya itu. Dan anehnya, hujan ini terasa menenangkan baginya.

Rintik-rintiknya ikut menangis bersama hatinya yang menangis. Dibawah hujan ini, ia mampu menangis tanpa perlu menahan diri. Membiarkan air matanya terbawa bersama tetes-tetes air hujan. Tanpa ia sadari, bersamaan dengan pikirannya ini setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

Untuk rasa sakit di hatinya.... Matanya menatap hampa ke depan. Setetes lagi jatuh dari pipinya.

Untuk cinta yang tak ia kenali lagi.... Perlahan-lahan setetes demi tetes jatuh disana.

Untuk harga dirinya yang telah dicabik-cabik....

Untuk luka-lukanya yang tidak akan pernah sembuh....

Untuk tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan akan mati....

Untuk permohonannya yang tak pernah didengar...

Untuk janin di perutnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa....

Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan nafasnya memburu. Bergerak cepat bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kacamatanya bergetar hebat hingga kacamatanya terjatuh ke rumput hijau. Tangannya yang patah dikulaikan di atas pangkuannya sementara tangan lainnya berpindah ke dadanya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit disana akibat oksigen yang tak mampu diambilnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit berusaha mengurangi nafasnya yang kesulitan dan pendek. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit sementara perbannya basah oleh hujan. Perlahan-lahan dibaringkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman panjang tersebut. Ia berusaha meringkuk sedikit masih dengan tangan di dadanya. Hujan yang cukup deras membasahi tubuhnya. Seiring dengan pandangannya yang mulai menggelap. Perlahan-lahan ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya bersamaan dengan tetesan terakhir air matanya.

Untuk impiannya yang tak akan pernah tercapai...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah!!! Selese jugaaaaa!! Semuanya pada bilang L jadi kejam en psycho. Tapi ada alasannya kok. Sayang juju pelit jadi dijelasinnya ntar ajah di akhir-akhir. Penasaran khan? Penasaran? Penasaran aja deh.... Jadi ripyu yaaaa.

Ripyuuuu. Please ( puppy eye no jutsu ) Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please


	7. Loveless

Disclaimer : Death Nooooteee…. Dimanakah kau beraaaaadaaa?

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: M!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keanehan lain yang terjadi paga keluarga bangsawan Lawliet adalah catatan kesehatan para pendamping sang kepala keluarga yang tidak pernah bersih. Berbeda dengan suami dan anak mereka, sang pendamping biasanya memiliki masalah kesehatan yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa tidak ada satu pun pendamping kepala keluarga yang melewati umur empat puluh tahun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan nafasnya memburu. Bergerak cepat bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kacamatanya bergetar hebat hingga kacamatanya terjatuh ke rumput hijau. Tangannya yang patah dikulaikan di atas pangkuannya sementara tangan lainnya berpindah ke dadanya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit disana akibat oksigen yang tak mampu diambilnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit berusaha mengurangi nafasnya yang kesulitan dan pendek. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit sementara perbannya basah oleh hujan. Perlahan-lahan dibaringkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman panjang tersebut. Ia berusaha meringkuk sedikit masih dengan tangan di dadanya. Hujan yang cukup deras membasahi tubuhnya. Seiring dengan pandangannya yang mulai menggelap. Perlahan-lahan ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya bersamaan dengan tetesan terakhir air matanya.

Untuk impiannya yang tak akan pernah tercapai...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 : Loveless

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hal yang pertama kali ia dirasakan adalah rasa lemah di sekujur tubuhnya yang disertai oleh panas yang nyaris membakarnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, mengingatkannya akan luka benturan disana. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya saja terasa begitu berat. Setelah berhasil, ia pun melihat kesekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak fokus tanpa kacamata. Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang menurut penglihatan kaburnya berada di meja sebelahnya.

" Uh…," gumamnya tak jelas. Mendadak sebuah sosok hitam membayangi dirinya. Pandangannya yang kabur tanpa kacamata sama sekali tidak membantunya mengenali sosok tersebut.

" Tuan Light…," panggil sosok hitam tersebut. Mendadak sekerjap memori menerpa dirinya.

' Watari... Tentu saja Watari...,' pikirnya dalam hati. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara yang lembut dan serak karena termakan umur itu. Siapa lagi orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering berada disisinya selain Watari.

" Watari...," bisiknya serak. Tenggorokkannya terasa sakit karena tidak digunakan beberapa hari. Segelas air pun segera disodorkan kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan Watari mengangkat masker oksigen yang tak ia sadari masih berada di mulutnya. Lalu dibantunya mengangkat kepalanya untuk meneguk air tersebut.

" Ada apa?" tanya Light lagi. Mata cokelatnya yang kini telah dibingkai kacamata menatap Watari.

" Anda demam...," jawab Watari sabar.

" Tetapi karena tubuh anda masih lemah, ini malah memperburuk keadaan. Sudah tiga hari anda tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu tukang kebun kami menemukan anda terbaring pingsan di tengah hujan," ujarnya lagi. Light mengangguk perlahan mendengarnya. Ini sesuai dengan ingatannya saat itu. Ia ingat dengan jelas hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Ia juga ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ia menangis disana karena L. Karena L....

" L?" tanyanya kurang jelas. Namun sepertinya Watari mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan.

" Tuan L sedang pergi. Ia sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian," jawab Watari. Mendengar ini hati Light mencelos.

" Pernikahan?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik. Ekspresi wajahnya pasti menunjukkan isi hatinya, karena Watari mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut berusaha membesarkan hatinya.

" Tuan L bilang, ia ingin menikah sebelum bayi di perut anda membesar. Jadi ia menyiapkan pernikahan untuk bulan depan," ujar Watari. Tanpa sadar, mata cokelat milik Light membesar penuh kepedihan mendengar ini.

" Tanpa persetujuanku?" bisiknya lagi. Kali ini Watari tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi senyuman lembut diberikan kepadanya. Light tahu, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak terkejut mendengar ini. Kata pernikahan sudah beberapa kali keluar dari mulut L. Lagipula, sudah terlalu banyak yang diambil L darinya tanpa persetujuannya. Perlahan-lahan ia memalingkan kepalanya dari pandangan Watari. Ia tak ingin Watari melihat bukan cahaya yang bersinar dimatanya. Tetapi rasa sakit dan kepedihan.

Bila dulu L meminta ini, ia akan segera menyetujuinya. Tetapi saat ini, pernikahan adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya dari L. Tidak saat ini. Tidak disaat yang ia rasakan dari tangan L hanyalah rasa sakit. Ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lama bila terus seperti ini. Ia sendiri sering meragukan seberapa lama ia mampu bertahan sebelum ia hancur berantakan di tempat ini. Di tangan L...

" Tuan Light," panggil Watari tiba-tiba. Membuatnya berhenti dari rantaian pikirannya.

" Ya...," jawabnya tanpa berbalik sama sekali. Ia mampu merasakan tatapan Watari kepadanya.

" Anda... mencintai tuan L, kan?" tanya Watari mengejutkannya. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya membuka untuk membisikkan jawaban yang ia tahu dengan jelas.

" Aku-."

'-mencintainya. Sepenuh hati....' Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda.

" ...ingin sendiri, Watari...," bisiknya pahit.

" Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri....," pintanya lagi. Matanya menutup dalam keheningan yang memilukan hati. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara derit kursi dan pintu terbuka. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang ia gunakan.

Ia bimbang...

Ia sadar ia masih mencintai L. Akan tetapi ini malah memperumit keadaan. Segala sesuatunya akan terasa lebih sedikit menyakitkan apabila ia tidak mencintai L. Hatinya tidak perlu sakit tiap kali L mengambil sesuatu miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari nafasnya mulai memburu walaupun masker oksigen masih terpasang di mulutnya.

Kalau saja ia tidak mencintai L, ia tidak perlu berharap sia-sia tiap kali L mendatanginya. Ia tidak perlu lagi terhantui bayangan-bayangan L yang dulu. Bila sikap L terus menerus seperti ini, ia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana ia harus bertahan melawan L dengan hati dan tubuh yang terus disakiti. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana ia akan bertahan setelah ia menikah dengan L.

Tidak.... Ia tahu jawabannya dengan jelas...

Ia tidak akan bertahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Namikawa-san…," bisiknya serak memanggil dokter muda yang sedang memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

" Hmm?" sahut Namikawa. Walaupun tangannya terus bekerja, pandangannya beralih menatap pria yang kini berbaring dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Light tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu langit-langit di atasnya.

" Kau tahu…," mulainya berbisik.

" Aku akan menikah bulan depan…," tambahnya pahit. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini bukanlah atas kehendaknya karena Namikawa mengerti. Bukan hanya Namikawa saja, semua orang di Lawliet Palace tahu keadaannya. Mendengar perkataannya ini, Namikawa tidak menjawab apa-apa. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Light mengalihkan pandangannya. Menoleh menatap Namikawa dengan sepasang mata cokelatnya putus asa.

" Namikawa-san…," bisiknya lagi. Namikawa tidak mampu merespon apa-apa. Seluruh perhatiannya tersita untuk menatap kedua mata cokelat Light yang bersinar perih.

" Menurutmu… seberapa besarkah kesempatanku untuk hidup melewati ini?" tanyanya pelan. Sejenak Namikawa tertahan napasnya. Melihat kerapuhan di diri pasiennya yang ia tahu merupakan salah satu orang yang mempunyai jiwa yang kuat. Karena sejauh apapun L bertindak, ia tetap melawan walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia. Sia-sia di tempat ini.

Light sendiri tahu, ia tahu keadaannya terus memburuk. Terguyur hujan sedikit saja ia sudah tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Tak memakai masker oksigennya satu jam saja, paru-parunya membakar meminta udara. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan ia kehilangan semangat jiwanya. Yang dulu selalu dimiliki olehnya. Otaknya pun terus dibebani oleh semua masalahnya dengan L.

" Anda hanya.... Anda hanya harus berusaha bertahan hingga bayi ini lahir. Setelah beban bayi ini diangkat, anda akan membaik...," ujar Namikawa berusaha menenangkan.

" Tetapi itu masih delapan bulan lagi, bukan?" ujar Light pahit. Sebagian besar kematian pengguna Geak adalah saat prosesi kelahiran bayi mereka. Kerusakan tubuh yang terlalu hebat biasanya menjadi alasan utama. Apalagi tujuan utama dari Geak 134 adalah keselamatan bayinya, bukan pengandungnya. Selama tubuh sang pengandungnya terus melemah, sang bayi malah tetap sehat. Karena itulah disaat bayi lahir dengan sehat, orang yang melahirkannya malah meninggal.

" Saya… Saya pergi dulu. Saya akan kembali besok," ujar Namikawa tiba-tiba. Light menganggguk pelan tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Seluruh perhatiannya masih tersita memikirkan semua masalahnya. Disaat-saat seperti inilah ia merindukan keluarganya. Sayu dan ayahnya. Kalau saja ibunya masih hidup, ia pun akan merindukan ibunya. Disaat ini ia ingin menjadi bocah kecil yang selalu mencontoh ayahnya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan dari ayahnya seperti dahulu saat ia masih kecil. Semua masalah dengan L ini merapuhkannya. Membuatnya selalu ingin kembali kepada kehidupannya dahulu.

Ia akan menikah.... Tetapi kata itu malah membuat hatinya meringis. Saat ini hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali ke tangan keluarganya. Jauh dari L dan segala masalah keluarga bangsawannya. Jauh dari tempat penuh kesombongan ini.

Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Disingkirkannya masker oksigen dari mulutnya. Ditariknya selang infus dari tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ia pijakkan kakinya kelantai. Mendadak pandangannya mengabur karena pusing. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya terasa lemah. Namun tetap saja ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Langkah kakinya oleng karena kakinya bergetar tak stabil namun ia tak perduli lagi. Diliriknya kamera di sudut ruangan. Tetapi ia tahu, apa pun yang ia lakukan tak akan dilaporkan penjaga kamera tersebut. Apalagi apabila L sedang pergi.

Perlahan-lahan ia mendorong pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tiap kali ia membelok, ia menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan. Namun tidak satu pun pelayan yang ia temui. Tetap saja ini tidak menghentikannya untuk mempercepat langkahnya dengan menopang dinding koridor itu. Kakinya yang lemah terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah meja kecil di tengah koridor. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak diatas meja kecil itu. Jari-jarinya gemetar saat ia menekan beberapa tombol yang ia tau jelas.

Tanpa sadar kepalanya beberapa kali menoleh ke sampingnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Mendadak terdengar suara panggilannya diangkat beserta sebuah suara yang ia kenal jelas.

" Hallo? Hallo…," sahut orang diseberang telepon.

" Ayah…," bisiknya gemetar. Mendengar suara ayahnya diseberang telepon membuat segala sesuatunya tertimpa lagi kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar menahan emosi. Ingin sekali ia menceritakan semuanya kepada ayahnya.

" Light?" sahut ayahnya segera.

" Kenapa kau tidak menelpon? Ayah dan Sayu sangat khawatir kepadamu," ujar ayahnya cepat. Namun Light tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia sendiri nyaris tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia katakan, tetapi mulutnya seperti terkunci untuk berbicara. Tangannya yang memegang gagang telepon terasa gemetar.

" Ayah…," bisiknya lagi. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke koridor sekelilingnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

" Light? Kenapa kau berbisik begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Soichiro terdengar khawatir. Mendengar ini isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

" Tolong aku...," bisiknya cepat.

" Ada apa? Kenapa, Light?" desak Soichiro khawatir.

" Tolong aku ayah… Keluarkan aku dari sini…," bisiknya cepat. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang sementara keringat dingin terus membasahi tubuhnya.

" Darimana, Light? Ada apa?!" desak Soichiro lagi.

" L-." Mendadak suara langkah kaki memenuhi koridor di belakangnya. Light menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap bayangan hitam di sudut ruangan. Dengan panik cepat-cepat ia kembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya mengucapkan mantra yang sama. Cepat-cepat ia mundur merapat ke dinding di sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya itu memergokinya.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok hitam itu menjelas. Menampakkan wajah Watari yang berjalan dengan sepatu botsnya. Perlahan-lahan Light merosot ke lantai karena lemas.

' Bukan L…,' pikirnya terus menerus. Ditariknya kedua kakinya merapat ke dada. Tangannya malah semakin gemetar mengetahui ini. Karena saat itu ia baru menyadari satu hal.

Ia merasa takut kepada L….

Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya mengetahui ini. Sekali lagi hatinya mencelos. Sementara isakan kedua keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya dikulaikan pasrah ke dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya bersinar pedih. Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Tidak seharusnya hubungannya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia berkeringat dingin dan gemetar karena takut. Tidak kepada L.... Tidak kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai….

Sekali lagi air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Mata cokelatnya menatap hampa kepada dinding di seberangnya.

Cinta tidak seharusnya seperti ini.... Walaupun ia mengelak, tetap saja seluruh dirinya menyadari ini. Ia merasa takut kepada L. Bukan ketakutan biasa.... Walaupun ia tidak ingin mempercayainya, tidak bisa dielakkan bahwa semua yang L lakukan membekas kepadanya.

Light Yagami yang ia tahu tidak takut akan segala hal. Light Yagami yang ia tahu tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Tetapi ini sama dengan cinta yang ia jalani. Tidak seharusnya cinta itu menyakitkan seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya yang ada di memorinya hanyalah kata-kata menyakitkan dan layangan tangan L. Tidak seharusnya tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin hanya karena memikirkan L.

Tetesan air mata pun jatuh disertai dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

Ia hancur.... Perlahan-lahan ia hancur berantakan....

Semuanya telah meninggalkan bekas luka yang tak akan pernah hilang. Dunianya menggelap bersamaan dengan cintanya. Sebelah tangannya yang masih tak bisa digunakan mengingatkannya akan luka di hatinya. Nafasnya yang semakin pendek mengingatkannya akan tubuh dan jiwanya yang dihancurkan begitu saja.

Trauma…. Ia akan hidup dengan trauma dan ketakutan selamanya. Tanpa ia sadari cahaya di matanya perlahan-lahan meredup. Bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang perlahan-lahan terkikis oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Kalau saja ia tahu cinta itu menyakitkan seperti ini, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenal cinta. Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa hati yang telah ia berikan bisa disakiti sedalam ini, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memberikan hatinya. Bukan lagi tubuhnya yang ia pikirkan. Hati kecilnya memilih untuk tidak perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Tidak, bila yang mampu ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit seperti ini. Ia sendiri berpikir, apakah manusia bisa mati rasa bila terlalu banyak disakiti?

" Tuan Light...," panggil suara yang sudah dikenalnya. Tetapi ia tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk menjawab. Sakit di hatinya terasa lebih perih daripada sakit di paru-parunya yang mulai membara. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari mulutnya yang membuka untuk mencari oksigen.

" Tuan Light...," panggil Watari lagi. Matanya menatap Light yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan iba. Ia menyadari tetesan kecil air mata yang jatuh tanpa suara ke pipi Light. Ia menyadari tatapan mata Light yang tidak fokus menuju ke dinding.

" Tuan Light, ayo kembali ke kamar…," ujarnya pelan. Ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat telepon yang berada disisi Light. Walaupun ia diharuskan untuk melaporkan ini kepada L, ia tak mampu membawa dirinya melakukan itu melihat keadaan Light seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu Light berdiri dan menopangnya menuju kamarnya kembali. Tanpa satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup Watari. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit kembali dari tempat tidurnya. Dikuncinya pintu kamar itu dari dalam. Disaat seperti ini, sebagian hatinya menginginkan hujan turun membasahi dirinya. Agar ia bisa menangis bebas tanpa perlu takut diketahui orang lain. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, didorong tempat tidurnya hingga menjepit pintu kamarnya. Lalu dikuncinya jendela kamarnya dari dalam. Dihalangi pula jendela itu dengan lemarinya. Ia ingin sendiri. Ia ingin tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan mengganggunya. Terlebih lagi, L....

Dengan itu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Dikuncinya kembali pintu kamar mandinya rapat-rapat. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju bilik shower. Dinyalakannya pancuran itu sederas mungkin. Air hangat pun segera membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan itu ia duduk di sudut bilik. Membiarkan tubuh dan pakaiannya basah tersiram air pancuran. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke dinding marmer di belakangnya. Pintu bilik yang terbuka lebar membiarkannya melihat bayangannya di sebuah cermin setinggi tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya bayangan di cermin tersebut. Yang mampu ia lihat bukanlah Light yang dulu ia kenal. Tetapi sosok seorang pria berwajah pucat yang sedang duduk dengan kedua lutut menyentuh dada. Tubuh pria tersebut terlihat kurus dengan pakaiannya yang melekat basah di tubuhnya sementara air pancuran terus menghujaninya. Sepasang mata cokelat milik pria itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan.

Yang berbalik memandangnya di cermin itu bukanlah Light Yagami….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan L!" panggil seorang pelayan yang berlari ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. L yang baru saja pulang dan kini sedang meminum tehnya, mendongak menatap pelayang itu kesal.

" Ada apa?!" tanyanya dingin. Pelayan itu beberapa kali menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Tuan Light mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Sejak tadi siang saya ingin memberikan makan siang kepadanya tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jendelanya pun terhalangi oleh lemari besar," ujar pelayan itu cepat-cepat. Mendengar ini, L segera menaruh the yang sedang di minumnya kembali kemeja. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ia hapal benar jalannya menuju ke kamar Light. Di belakangnya beberapa pelayannya mengikuti langkahnya.

" Light-kun!" serunya begitu ia menyadari pintunya memang terkunci.

" Light-kun!" panggilnya lagi. Akan tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kekhawatiran mulai merasuki dirinya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah menuju jendela taman kamar yang ditempati Light.

" Light-kun!" panggilnya lagi. Namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Diintipnya jendela tersebut dari luar. Tetapi yang memenuhi pandangannya malah lemari pakaian yang ia tahu jelas berada di kamar Light. Melihat ini, ia segera mencari batu besar disekelilingnya. Cepat-cepat ia lemparkan batu itu ke jendela. Suara pecahan pun memenuhi ruangan.

" Light-kun! Buka pintunya!" serunya lagi. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Light.

" Sudah berapa lama ia mengunci pintunya?" tanya L kepada pelayan disebelahnya.

" Sekitar, 4 jam tuan...," jawab Watari tiba-tiba. Mendengar ini cepat-cepat L memecahkan sisa kaca yang menutupi jendela besar di kamar Light dengan menggunakan gagang sapu. Dipandanginya lemari besar yang menutupi jalan masuknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang lemari besar tersebut hingga terguling jatuh. Ia pun segera melompat memasuki kamar Light. Dihiraukannya derak dari pecahan kaca yang terinjak sepatunya.

" Light-kun!" panggilnya lagi. Tetap saja ia tak mampu mendengar jawaban dari Light. Diliriknya ranjang yang menghalangi jalan masuk dari pintu.

" Light-kun!" serunya lagi. Tetapi yang ia dengar hanyalah desiran air pancuran dari kamar mandi Light. Mendengar ini, ia pun berjalan kesana.

" Light-kun!" panggilnya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi keras-keras.

" Light-kun, sedang apa kau disana?! Buka pintunya!" serunya lagi. Namun tetap saja yang membalasnya hanyalah suara air dari kamar mandi. Melihat ini, ia pun mundur dan menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu tersebut. Saat pendobrakkannya yang kedua, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka menampakkan isi dalamnya.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya lebih pelan. Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah masuk mencari sosok Light. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah bilik shower dengan pancuran yang masih menyala.

" Light-kun!" serunya begitu ia melihat sosok Light yang basah kuyup bermandikan air dingin. Pakaiannya yang masih lengkap nyaris melekat di tubuhnya. Kulitnya semakin pucat dan membiru karena kedinginan. Jari-jarinya berkeriput karena terlalu lama bermandikan air dingin. Namun mata cokelatnya masih membuka dan menatap cermin diseberangnya terus menerus. Tubuh Light masih meringkuk di lantai.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya pelan. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Light.

" Light-kun!" serunya lebih kencang. Kali ini Light segera menoleh menatapnya. Bibirnya bergetar kedinginan. Namun ia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di sudut bilik.

" Ayo keluar," ujarnya sembari mendekat dan membantu Light berdiri. Tidak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Light saat ia diseret menuju ranjangnya oleh L. Ia hanya terduduk pasrah saat sebuah handuk besar di lemparkan kepadanya.

" Kau ini kenapa?" tanya L sedikit emosi.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau capai dengan berdiam diri di bawah pancuran berjam-jam seperti ini?!" tanyanya lagi. Light tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap tak fokus kepada dinding dihadapannya. Menghiraukan L yang semakin naik darah di sampingnya.

" Light-kun! Jawab aku!" desak L.

" Aku bingung, L…," bisik Light.

" Aku bingung sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak, karena aku merasakan sebaliknya…," ujar Light pelan.

" Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja iya!" jawab L cepat. Mendengar ini kedua mata Light berpaling menatap L tajam-tajam.

" Kalau begitu buktikan…," bisik Light tak percaya.

" Minta maaf kepadaku, sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin kata maaf darimu. Sekali saja, L…," ujar Light nyaris putus asa. Ia rela memaafkan semuanya. Melupakan semua sikap L, hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf dari L. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa diri L yang sekarang masih memiliki sepercik diri L dahulu. Sekali lagi ia membiarkan dirinya sedikit berharap.

" Tidak…," ujar L dingin. Menghancurkan harapan kecil di diri Light.

" Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah menyesali semua ini terjadi…," ujar L. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mencengkeram handuk yang ia pegang kuat-kuat. Bibirnya bergetar bukan karena kedinginan. Tetapi karena menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

" Jadi, jika suatu hari aku mati karena bayi ini, kau tidak akan menyesal sama sekali?" tanyanya berbisik. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari mulut L. Light menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dengan putus asa. Bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kebisuan L menjawab segalanya. L tidak akan menyesal apabila ia mati. Hatinya terus disakiti bertubi-tubi. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang nyaris meledak. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi betapa lemahnya ia dimata L. Tidak sedikit pun kekuatannya mampu ia kumpulkan untuk melawan L.

" Sebenarnya kau menginginkan aku bersikap seperti apa?" bisiknya pahit tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Ia takut air matanya akan terus jatuh bila ia membuka matanya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" bisiknya lagi. Semua tembok pelindungnya telah runtuh perlahan-lahan karena L.

" Bisakah kau tidak melawan, Light-kun," jawab L datar.

" Tidak membantah semua perkataanku. Bisakah kau menjadi pendamping yang pantas bagi seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan…," jawab L lagi. Hati Light menjadi dingin mendengar ini.

" Dan membunuh jiwaku sendiri?" bisiknya pelan.

" Ada etika dan peraturan yang tidak bisa kau abaikan begitu saja, Light-kun. Bagaimana pun juga, statusmu disini lebih rendah diriku. Kalau melakukannya harus membunuh jiwamu, lakukan saja…," ujar L kejam.

" Yang kau inginkan bukanlah seorang pendamping hidup, L…," bisik Light putus asa. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan menampilkan mata cokelatnya yang berairkan pedih.

" Kau menginginkan sebuah boneka, bukan manusia…," ujar Light pahit. Mendadak isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kenapa, L?!" serunya tiba-tiba.

" Kalau kau memang mencintaiku mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku mengapa kau menghancurkan semuanya?!" serunya emosi. Matanya menatap L tajam. Membanjiri L dengan kepedihan di tatapannya. Akan tetapi L tetap tak bergeming. Mata hitamnya menatap Light tanpa emosi. Mendadak sebuah seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

" Tentu saja, Light-kun…," desisnya dingin.

" Mungkin aku memang salah mengira…," desisnya lagi. Kedua mata Light membesar mendengar ini. Jantungnya berdegup ketakutan mendengar apa yang akan di ucapkan L.

' Tidak…,' bisiknya dalam hati.

" Mungkin aku memang tidak mencintaimu."

' Tidak….'

" Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu…," ujar L dingin. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya mendengar ini. Matanya menatap hampa kepada pria berambut hitam dihadapannya. Memohon tanpa suara bahwa semua yang ia dengar ini bukanlah kenyataan.

" Sejak awal aku tidak mencintaimu…," ujar L lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Hari itu, hatinya yang telah tercabik-cabik luka hancur berantakan.

" Mungkin cinta diantara kita memang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir perlahan tanpa tertahan sedikit pun. Ia tidak mampu mendengar perkataan L lagi. Dunianya membisu karena kata-kata itu. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah sedikitpun ia menyangka L tidak mencintainya. Tetapi mendengar ini terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada perlakuan L sebelumnya. Sakit di hatinya nyaris tertahankan. Air matanya mengalir setetes demi tetes menyiratkan perasaan hatinya.

Hari itu, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki L yang menjauh dari kamarnya. Hatinya yang sakit telah hancur berantakan. Seluruh pertahanannya telah jatuh runtuh oleh kata-kata L. Kalau sekali saja, sekali saja hatinya disakiti lagi…

Ia akan menyerah…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light duduk dalam sunyi di salah satu meja bundar ruang pertemuan Lawliet Palace. Sekali lagi kehadirannya diinginkan dalam pertemuan dengan para tetua ini. Ia tidak mendongak sedikit pun saat para tetua itu masuk. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun tanda bahwa ia mengetahui kehadiran mereka. Kepalanya menunduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap pangkuannya. Ia pun hanya termenung disaat pembicaraan mulai berlemparan di sekitarnya. Otaknya terus berkecamuk memikirkan perkataan L kemarin. Tak satu kata pun mampu keluar dari pikirannya. Walaupun tiap kali ia memikirkan ini, rasa sakit di hatinya menjadi pengingat kehancuran hatinya.

Ia tahu, harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak. Hatinya telah hancur berantakan. Meninggalkannya rapuh dalam tubuhnya ini. Dunianya serasa mati rasa. Yang mampu ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit, bukan hal lain. Kalau sekali saja, sekali lagi ia disakiti, ia tak akan mampu bertahan.

" Eh iya, mana tehnya? Biasanya Watari sudah menyiapkan teh," ujar salah satu tetua.

" Panggil saja Watari," ujar yang lainnya. Tetapi salah satu tetua tersenyum licik kepada mereka.

" Kenapa harus memanggil Watari? Ada orang yang lebih rendah dari kita disini...," ujarnya keji. Beberapa tetua saling berpandangan tak mengerti, tetapi beberapa segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelah L yang sejak tadi membisu. L menghela napas kesal, dia mengerti dengan jelas maksud para tetua itu.

" Light-kun," panggilnya dingin. Seakan bergerak otomatis, Light menoleh perlahan menatapnya.

" Ambilkan tehnya," perintahnya jelas. Sesaat kedua mata cokelat Light membesar karena terkejut. Mulutnya mulai membuka untuk memprotes.

" Diam!" potong L.

" Jangan membantahku, Light-kun…," desis L dingin. Dihadapannya ia mampu melihat pengkhianatan bersinar di mata Light.

" Kau bukan apa-apa disini," desisnya lagi. Dihiraukannya kepedihan di mata Light.

" Kau tidak punya hak apa-apa di tempat ini. Sekarang ini kau bahkan belum menjadi pendampingku. Aku mempunyai kekuasaan atas segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah ini. Termasuk dirimu. Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku...," desisnya dingin. Ia mampu melihat dengan jelas kilat dari air mata yang mulai menggenang di mata Light. Tetapi tetap saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

" Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu...," ujarnya dingin. Kali ini setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Light. Air mata yang hanya mampu dilihatnya seorang.

" Sekarang, ambilkan tehnya," perintahnya dingin. Dihadapannya, sepasang mata cokelat milik Light bersinar aneh. Sejenak kepedihan dan kesedihan di mata itu nyaris menyesakkannya. Namun tiba-tiba itu semua menghilang, berganti dengan pandangan hampa. Sinar yang selalu disana perlahan-lahan meredup. Bibir Light tidak bergetar lagi, air matanya tidak jatuh lagi. Tetapi yang tampak dihadapannya tidak lebih jauh dari orang mati. Seakan-akan bergerak sendiri, Light berdiri dan berjalan mengambil sebuah teko antik berisi teh. Tidak lama kemudian ia pun kembali membawa teko itu. Disimpannya teko itu di atas meja bundar perlahan-lahan.

" Tuangkan," perintah L jelas. Sekali lagi tubuh Light bergerak sendiri. Mengitari meja bundar dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir para tetua tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kepalanya tetap dibiarkan menunduk. Light sama sekali tidak menjawab pandangan-pandangan meremehkan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ataupun ejekan keji dari mulut tetua itu. Ekspresi kosong tetap berada di wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di hadapan meja L. Perlahan-lahan dituangkannya teh itu ke cangkir L. Tapi kali ini tangan yang menuangkannya sedikit gemetar. Mata hitam L yang sejak tadi mengikuti Light terus memandang Light tajam.

" Light-kun," panggil L jelas. Perlahan-lahan Light mendongak menatap L. Namun kali ini bukan kepedihan dan kesedihan lagi yang berada disana. Tetapi sebuah pandangan hampa yang hanya pernah ia lihat kepada orang-orang yang telah hancur berantakan karena terlalu sering disakiti. Kali ini pandangan itu ia dapatkan dari Light. Menceloslah hatinya melihat ini.

Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata Light itu. Diikuti dengan setetes air mata lainnya. Tetapi pandangan Light tidaklah berubah. Hancur berantakan….

Dihadapannya saat itu, bibir pucat milik Light membuka.

" Saya mohon diri…," bisik Light pelan. L tidak mampu menahan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Mendengar Light berbicara sesopan itu kepadanya.

" Tuan L…," bisiknya lagi. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Light membungkuk merendahkan dirinya. Apalagi kepada dirinya. Tetapi ia sadar, beberapa tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Light saat ia melakukan ini. Perlahan-lahan ia pun berbalik pergi. Tanpa ia sadari mata hitam L tak mampu melepaskan diri dari sosok Light saat itu. Dipandangnya punggung Light yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Sebagian dirinya berharap Light akan berbalik dan menghadapinya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Light berhenti di tengah jalan. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkan kepalanya memandang L yang sedang memandanginya. Hari itu ia melihat seberapa rapuhnya Light akibat perbuatannya. Mata cokelat hampanya memandangi L sejenak. Nafasnya tertahan melihat senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Light. Tetapi setetes air mata mengikuti senyuman itu. Perlahan-lahan Light menutup matanya dan membungkuk kepadanya sekali lagi. Senyuman kecil di wajahnya tadi menghilang dari bibirnya. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya mencelos. Senyuman yang ia tahu jelas artinya setelah Light berjalan pergi darinya.

Selamat tinggal….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Selese juga akhirnyaaaa. Maaf update lama, soalnya kemarin-kemarin lagi ga ada laptop. Terus kalo ngetik pake komputer, bakal diintipin nyokap. Ga mungkin kan, nulis yaoi diintipin nyokap. Hehehehe....

Inget, Ripyu!!! Yayayayayayyayayaya....


	8. A Lifeless Doll

Disclaimer : Juju bukan yang punya Death Note. Cuma pinjem karakternya doank buat di yaoi-in.

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg.

" Semua yang kutulis dibawah ini hanyalah imajinasi… Nb : Ada Mikami!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salah satu hal yang menandai perbedaan antara properti milik keluarga Lawliet dengan orang lain adalah lambang bertuliskan huruf L dari old English yang dipasang pada setiap property yang mereka milik. Walaupun hal ini dapat memancing para pencuri yang biasanya mengincar properti mahal milik keluarga bangsawan Lawliet, keamanan malah terjamin mengingat tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan keluarga bangsawan ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiba-tiba Light berhenti di tengah jalan. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkan kepalanya memandang L yang sedang memandanginya. Hari itu ia melihat seberapa rapuhnya Light akibat perbuatannya. Mata cokelat hampanya memandangi L sejenak. Nafasnya tertahan melihat senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Light. Tetapi setetes air mata mengikuti senyuman itu. Perlahan-lahan Light menutup matanya dan membungkuk kepadanya sekali lagi. Senyuman kecil di wajahnya tadi menghilang dari bibirnya. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya mencelos. Senyuman yang ia tahu jelas artinya setelah Light berjalan pergi darinya.

Selamat tinggal….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 : A Lifeless Doll

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah spanduk bertuliskan ' Welcome to Japan!' terpampang rapi di depan gedung tim investigasi Jepang. Disanalah beberapa sedan hitam berbelok dan menepi. Beberapa orang yang turun dari sedan-sedan itu berpakaian rapi dengan sepatu mengkilap. Baru saja mereka turun, mereka dapat melihat beberapa anggota tim investigasi Jepang yang berjejer rapi menyambut mereka.

" Selamat datang…," ujar beberapa orang saat mereka masuk. Hari ini memang hari dimana tim investigasi dari Markas Besar melakukan inspeksi ke tim investigasi Jepang. Kali ini yang datang adalah anggota tim penyelidiknya. Salah satu seksi yang seharusnya ditempati Light. Tidak aneh bila melihat Soichiro Yagami berdiri disana. Matanya tajam, berusaha mencari sosok anaknya di kerumunan. Beberapa kali ia mencari dengan nihil. Tiba-tiba Mikami yang berada di sebelahnya mengenggam lengan seorang anggota tim markas besar.

" Maaf, apa anda kenal Light Yagami?" tanyanya cepat. Orang yang ia tanyai menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak tahu. Tapi saya anggota baru, tanyakan yang lain saja," ujarnya. Dengan itu ia pergi mengikuti anggota lainnya. Melihat ini, dengan cepat Mikami mencegat anggota lain lagi.

" Maaf, apa anda tahu Light Yagami dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini orang yang ia tanya memandangnya aneh lalu menggeleng cepat dan pergi. Melihat Mikami pergi menanyai anggota lain. Soichiro berusaha mencegat anggota tim yang lewat di depannya.

" Maaf, apa anda tahu Light Yagami dimana?" tanyanya mengulangi pertanyaan Mikami. Orang yang ia cari mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Ah! Bocah jenius dari Jepang itu? Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Dia kan sudah keluar beberapa minggu yang lalu…," ujarnya santai. Mendengar ini, Soichiro tidak dapat menahan mulutnya yang menganga.

' Light keluar dari tim? Tidak mungkin!' pikirnya. Cepat-cepat ia bertanya kembali kepada orang tadi.

" Apa anda tahu mengapa dia keluar?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini orang itu menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar...," ujarnya. Soichiro pun mengangguk pasrah.

" Terima kasih…," ujarnya sembari membungkuk tradisi orang Jepang. Orang itu mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi. Soichiro berbalik dengan hembusan nafas berat, mendapati Mikami memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama dengannya. Tidak percaya.

" Permisi," ujar Mikami tiba-tiba kepada orang terakhir yang lewat.

" Apakah anda tahu bagaimana Light Yagami keluar?" tanya Mikami.

" Ah dia…. Kalau tidak salah, katanya dia mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri," jawab orang itu.

" Mengundurkan diri?!" seru Mikami kaget. Orang yang ia tanya memandangnya aneh.

" Iya," ujar orang itu meyakinkan. Melihat Mikami yang terdiam karena kaget., orang itu cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkannya.

" Tidak mungkin…," ujar suara dibelakangnya. Mikami menoleh melihat Soichiro berdiri di sampingnya kelihatan shok sama sepertinya.

" Tidak mungkin anakku mengundurkan diri dari tim…," ujarnya pelan.

" Karena itu adalah-"

" ... impiannya...," potong Mikami. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan bingung. Masing-masing tau dengan jelas seberapa besarnya perjuangan Light untuk mencapai impiannya itu. Namun disaat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan impiannya, perjuangannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

" Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan pengunduran diri Light," ujar suara dibelakang mereka tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat menoleh mendapati seorang wanita berbadan tinggi dan berambut pirang menghampiri mereka. Tidak seperti anggota tim wanita lainnya yang memakai rok, ia memakai celana hitam dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Mikami penasaran. Dihadapannya wanita itu berhenti dan tersenyum kecil.

" Aku Halle," ujarnya walau Mikami tidak menanyakan namanya.

" … dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, karena beberapa hari sebelumnya aku melihat Light sedih dan L menyeretnya keluar dari markas besar…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku pulang…," ujar Soichiro begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam.

" Sayu?" panggil Soichiro.

" Aku di dapur ayah!" terdengar teriakan Sayu. Soichiro pun berjalan menuju dapur. Begitu ia memasuki dapur, bau masakan segera menerpa hidungnya. Dilihatnya beberapa macam masakan yang dimasak oleh Sayu.

" Karinya sebentar lagi siap!" ujarnya riang. Soichiro menyadari begitu banyak macam makanan yang dimasak Sayu. Makanan-makanan yang ia ketahui merupakan makanan kesukaan Light. Hatinya pun mencelos menyadari ini.

" Light tidak datang, Sayu...,"ujarnya berat. Mendengar ini, tangan Sayu yang sedang mengaduk kari berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia pun berbalik cepat, matanya berusaha mencari kehadiran kakaknya di dekat ayahnya. Melihat sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kakaknya, tanpa sadar bahunya melemas. Sebelah tangannya cepat-cepat mematikan api kompor yang masih menyala. Dilepasnya celemek yang ia pakai tanpa perduli. Ia pun duduk lemas di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

" Kemana kakak?" tanyanya. Soichiro menggeleng lemah, menandakan ketidak tahuannya.

" Yang jelas ia bersama L," ujarnya pelan. Dengan berat hati ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memandangi makanan-makanan kesukaan Light yang dipampang dihadapannya.

" Kau tahu Sayu, orang-orang dari markas besar bilang kakakmu mengundurkan diri dari tim...," ujarnya pelan. Mendengar ini, Sayu mendongak kaget.

" Kakak? Mengundurkan diri?" tanyanya terkejut. Anggukan kecil pun diberikan Soichiro tetapi malah tawa kecil tak percaya keluar dari mulut Sayu.

" Haha... Tidak mungkin, ayah. Jangan bercanda...," ujarnya enteng.

" Aku tidak bercanda," potong Soichiro pahit. Melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang serius, Sayu menghentikan tawanya.

" Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sayu ngeri. Tidak mungkin kakaknya bersedia mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan. Ia ingat dengan jelas, saat kakaknya sakit saja ia tidak ingin tidak masuk sekolah.

" Tidak tahu.... Sepertinya ada campur tangan L dalam hal ini...," gumam Soichiro tak jelas. Sayu memandangi ayahnya yang sedang berpikir keras.

" Lalu.... Apa yang ayah perbuat?" tanya Sayu penasaran. Walaupun ia tidak tahu persoalannya, sepertinya ada masalah besar dengan campur tangan L ini. Sementara itu Soichiro hanya termenung saja. Memikirkan keras jalan keluar masalah ini. Mendadak telepon dari Light saat itu terngiang di kepalanya.

' Ayah…,' suara gemetar Light memanggilnya selalu menghantui tidurnya.

' Tolong aku…,' permintaan tolong dari Light yang terdengar nyaris putus asa.

' Tolong aku ayah… keluarkan aku dari sini…,' bisikan gemetar dari Light yang seakan ketakutan akan sesuatu. Itu semua tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Apalagi ia tahu dengan jelas, Light yang kini sudah dewasa, tidak pernah meminta bantuannya lagi. Namun kali ini, sepertinya Light sendiri nyaris kehabisan semangat untuk keluar dari masalahnya. Mendadak matanya terbuka dan memelototi lantai dihadapannya. Suaranya keras saat ia berbicara.

" Tenang saja, Sayu…. Akan ayah paksa L membawa Light kemari."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan L, surat-surat untuk anda…," ujar salah satu pelayan sembari membawa setumpuk surat dan menaruhnya di mejanya. L mendongak menatap tumpukan surat dihadapannya.

" Banyak sekali, dari siapa?" tanyanya begitu ia melihat amplop dan perangko yang sama di setiap surat.

" Dari Soichiro Yagami, tuan…," ujar sang pelayan ketakutan. Kali ini L tidak lagi melirik surat-surat dihadapannya.

" Buang semua!" perintahnya jelas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan L, ada telepon untuk anda…," ujar salah satu pelayannya.

" Dari siapa?" tanya L tegas.

" Ti-tidak tahu tuan, katanya teman kerja anda," ujar pelayan itu lagi. L pun memberikan pelototannya melihat pekerjaan sang pelayan yang tidak becus. Tanpa kata-kata disodorkan tangannya, meminta telepon itu.

" Hallo?" ujarnya jelas. Jawaban di seberang nyaris mengagetkannya.

" L! Kemana Light?!" ujar suara yang sudah ia kenal dengan jelas. Dengan cepat otaknya berputar dan mulutnya berbicara.

" Maaf, anda salah sambung…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan L! Gawat tuan L!" seru salah satu pelayan sembari berlari-lari kehadapannya. L yang kini sedang membaca bukunya mendongak dengan jengkel. Sudah cukup surat-surat, e-mail dan telepon-telepon yang dikirim ayah Light membuat kepalanya pusing.

" Ada apa?!" serunya kesal. Segera saja pelayan dihadapannya tergagap.

" A-anu… Itu t-tuan…."

" Apa?!" bentaknya jengkel.

" Se-seluruh kamera pengawas mendadak t-tidak berfungsi tuan. Yang muncul malah gambar seorang pria tua berkumis yang marah-marah meminta bertemu dengan anda," ujar pelayan itu. Sekali lagi nafas berat dihembuskan oleh L.

" Katakan padaku, apa pria itu mengaku bernama Soichiro Yagami?"

" I-iya tuan…."

" Sial!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ah, Yagami-san. Lama tidak bertemu…," ujar L berpura-pura ceria. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan marah dari beberapa ratus layar kepadanya.

" L, dimana Light?!" tanya Soichiro jelas. Kali ini topeng ceria dilepas L dari wajahnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Soichiro sama tajamnya. Menyusup dan memanipulasi kamera pengawas Lawliet Palace ini bukanlah hal mudah. Lawliet Palace merupakan salah satu tempat dengan keamanan tertinggi setelah istana kerajaan. Tidak mungkin orang biasa bisa menyusup seperti yang sedang dilakukan Soichiro ini. Tidak ada, kecuali satu orang yang ia kenal.

" Meng-hack pertahanan Lawliet Palace, Yagami-san? Aku tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa berbuat begitu. Bukan begitu, Matt?" ujar L kepada wajah Soichiro dihadapannya. Benar saja, mendadak wajah Soichiro bergeser bergantikan wajah pria berambut merah berkacamata renang yang ia kenal jelas. Pria itu memelototinya tanpa melepas sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

" Tidak mengikuti Mello lagi, eh?" ledeknya. Ia tahu dengan jelas Mello telah menjadi salah satu tangan kanan boss mafia yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi. Tetapi Matt hanya mencibir kepadanya. Mendadak pandangan kamera berpindah memperlihatkan wajah Soichiro Yagami lagi.

" Kau lihat L? Kau baru saja bertemu dengan hacker andalan tim investigasi Jepang. Kalau pun kau memutuskan koneksi dengan kami sekarang, ia bisa memutuskan seluruh sistem Lawliet Palace," ujar Soichiro. L diam tak bergeming tanpa menunjukkan kekagetannya. Kalau Matt menjadi anggota tim investigasi Jepang, maka ini akan berbahaya baginya.

" Sekarang, L… dimana Light?" desis Soichiro emosi. Kali ini terpaksa L menjawab.

" Tentu saja disini...," ujarnya enteng. Pembuluh darah di kepala Soichiro nyaris tampak karena amarah.

" Dimana Light?!" teriaknya hilang kesabaran.

" Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan kepadanya! Atau kau ingin pertahanan Palace mu akan terus bobrok selamanya?" desak Soichiro.

" Yagami-san mengancamku?" ujar L setengah mengejek.

" Aku tidak perduli lagi jika masalah ini menyangkut Light," ujar Soichiro keras.

" Light sendiri pasti ingin bertemu kami lagi. Sadarlah itu!" seru Soichiro. Mendadak sebuah memori melintas dikepalanya. Light berdiri terengah-engah dengan mata cokelatnya memohon kepadanya.

' Sadarlah L...,' bisik Light di kepalanya terdengar putus asa. Sedikit harapan yang tadinya berada disana bersinar untuknya. Harapan yang hancur begitu mendengar kata-kata yang ia desiskan dingin.

' Apa yang harus kusadari, Light-kun?'

" Baik," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

" Kami akan kesana beberapa hari lagi," ujarnya lebih keras. Kelegaan sedikit terpampang di wajah Soichiro.

" Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan pada kalian…." Dengan itu koneksi mereka terputus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deru mesin limousine yang mereka tumpangi terdengar lembut di telinganya saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara kecil miliknya. L menoleh kesebelahnya, menatap sosok Light yang duduk di sudut terjauh darinya. Pandangan Light terarah kepada pemandangan di luar jendela sementara kepalanya terkulai lemah ke belakangnya. L menyadari, di limousine sebesar ini, jarak yang dibuat oleh Light yang duduk nyaris merapat ke pintu mobil begitu terasa. Light tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya duduk diam, mematung di sebelahnya. Jika ia memikirkannya kembali, Light tidak pernah bicara atau melawannya lagi sejak hari itu. Yang tersisa dari sosok Light hanyalah tubuhnya. Seperti sebuah boneka…

Ia tidak mampu melupakan pandangan mata Light hari itu. Pandangan yang hingga hari ini terus hadir di mata Light. Light bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia akan pergi ke Jepang. Tidak sedikit pun. Tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Light. Hanya senyum yang jelas palsu dengan anggukan kecil menjadi jawabannya. Ia pun tahu, hari-hari Light dihabiskannya untuk duduk termenung menatap dinding putih kosong di kamarnya. Tidak sekalipun ia meminta untuk diijinkan keluar. Tidak sekali pun. Seakan-akan Light sudah menyerah akan segala sesuatunya disana.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Terputus dari renungannya, Light menoleh perlahan menatapnya dengan pandangan itu lagi. Jauh dari Lawliet Palace dan melihat Light sedekat ini, hatinya mencelos. Beberapa langkah jaraknya dengan Light terasa begitu jauh melihat pandangan mati di mata Light. Mata yang ia tahu berwarna cokelat terang, kini memudar. Seakan-akan yang ia lihat bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan sebuah boneka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit putih Light yang tampak begitu pucat dan lelah. Bibirnya pucat dengan ekspresi sedih seakan terukir selamanya disana. Hanya beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu, Light menurunkan pandangannya ke dadanya. Seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan orang yang berada dibawahnya. Tetapi ia tahu dengan jelas, Light bukanlah orang yang bersedia merendahkan diri seperti itu.

Mata cokelat kosong Light menatap dadanya hampa. Meskipun pandangan itu tidak diarahkan kepadanya, ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena ini. Ia benci, ia paling benci mata itu. Mengingatkannya akan kesalahannya terhadap pria dihadapannya ini. Yang seluruh hidupnya hancur berantakan oleh perbuatannya. Dipalingkan kepalanya karena ia tidak sanggup menatap Light lagi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa…," ujarnya cepat. Sekali lagi tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Light. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik melihat keluar jendela lagi. Sekali lagi kepalanya terkulai lemah ke kursi dibelakangnya. Mata cokelatnya terarah keluar jendela tanpa memandang apapun diluar sana. Tidak, karena yang duduk disebelahnya bukanlah seorang Light yang ia kenal jelas. Tetapi sebuah boneka tanpa kehidupan. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya ia inginkan?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tidak lama kemudian, limousine hitamnya menepi di sebuah bandara pribadi. Sebuah pesawat terbang berukuran kecil menyapa pandangannya. Di bagian baling-baling sebelah kanan pesawat itu, terdapat lambang L dalam old english terukis disana. Salah satu pelayan membuka pintu di sebelah L sementara Watari membuka pintu di sebelah Light. L berdiri tanpa berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintunya. Ditengoknya Light yang berdiri dengan bantuan Watari. Sepertinya Light diserang sakit kepala lagi hingga membuatnya oleng sejenak.

" Terima kasih…," bisik Light kepada Watari, nyaris tak terdengar olehnya. Sebuah senyuman hangat pun diberikan oleh Watari kepada Light. Senyuman yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil tanpa kebahagiaan dari Light. Sekali lagi hatinya mencelos, ia lah yang menghilangkan senyuman itu dari bibir Light.

" Ayo naik," ujarnya jelas. Light mengangguk singkat menjawabnya. Ia meralat, Light memang bicara sedikit tetapi tidak pernah kepadanya apabila ia tidak memintanya. Ia hanya menjawab bila pertanyaan yang diajukan L tidak bisa dijawab dengan gelengan atau anggukan kepala. Kepada orang lain pun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya bisikan atau ucapan kecil. Seakan-akan ia takut untuk menaikkan volume suaranya. Tetapi bukankah ia sendiri yang memerintahkan Light diam disaat Light bicara kepadanya?

L berhenti di tengah jalan, menunggu Light untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Akan tetapi Light malah berhenti dibelakangnya. Tidak berjalan berdampingan dengannya seperti biasanya. Dengan hembusan nafas berat, ia pun berjalan kembali membiarkan Light mengikutinya dari belakang. Memasuki pesawat terbang kecilnya, pemandangan berupa perabot mewah memenuhi pandangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera duduk di sebuah sofa besar di dekat jendela. Digengamnya dengan cepat tangan Light yang baru saja akan berjalan menuju bagian belakang.

" Duduk disini…," ujarnya jelas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sofa besar di sebelahnya. Ia setengah berharap Light menolak perintahnya karena ia tahu Light paling tidak suka diperintah. Tetapi sekali lagi Light duduk disebelahnya tanpa bicara lagi. Sekali lagi hembusan nafas kecil keluar darinya. Dialihkan pandangannya menatap keluar jendela sementara pesawat pun mulai bergerak. Dikosongkan pikirannya saat ia menatap langit cerah hari itu. Mendadak suara batuk kecil terdengar dari sebelahnya. Ia pun menoleh cepat, mendapati Light sedang memegangi dadanya dengan nafas berat terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

" Li-."

" Ini," potong suara dari samping Light. Sebuah masker oksigen disodorkan kepadanya. Cepat-cepat Light mengambil masker itu dari tangan Watari. Ditutupinya mulut dan hidungnya dengan menggunakan masker itu. Beberapa tarikan nafas dalam darinya, akhirnya nafasnya mereda.

" Maskernya pakai saja, tuan Light," ujar Watari. Light mengangguk kecil. Sekali lagi senyuman hangat diberikan Watari kepada Light. Dengan sekali pandang saja L mampu melihat iba dimata Watari untuk Light.

" Tuan L," ujar Watari sembari membungkuk. Tetapi L mampu melihat perbedaan dimata Watari saat ia memandangnya. Bukan iba yang ada disana, tetapi kekecewaan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mereka sampai di Jepang pada malam hari. Segeralah sebuah limousine hitam menunggu mereka di bandara. Perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah Light hanya satu jam. Tetapi ia mampu melihat wajah Light yang memucat dan semakin pendek nafasnya begitu ia melepaskan masker oksigennya. Sepanjang jalan, Light hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

" Light-kun...," panggil L tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi Light melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatapnya.

" Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?" tanya L. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak sedikitpun amarah ingin ditumpahkannya kepada Light hari ini. Light terdiam tak menjawabnya. Mata cokelatnya memandangi L seakan memikirkan jawaban mana yang tidak akan mendapat amarah darinya. L sadar, Light tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Apalagi mata cokelat Light yang terlihat padam itu selalu membuat hatinya mencelos. Perasaan dingin mulai muncul didadanya karena kali ini Light tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat kehancuran di dirinya dapat terlihat jelas oleh L.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengukirkan ekspresi kesedihan itu di wajah Light. Ia juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk meredupkan cahaya dimata Light.

Tidak pernah.

Tetapi kenyataannya, ia sendiri yang berbuat hal ini. Membuat jiwa Light hancur dan melukiskan pandangan hampa di mata Light. Pandangan yang anehnya, membuat dadanya sakit. Ia benci pandangan itu. Ia benci….

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya tanpa sadar. Segera ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena mengucapkan ini. Benar saja, cepat-cepat Light menutup matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap pangkuannya lebih hampa dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menggeleng kecil, menjawab pertanyaan L tadi. Sekali lagi hati L mencelos melihat ini. Tidak mungkin Light tidak merindukan keluarganya. Ia tahu seberapa pentingnya keluarga bagi Light. Light hanya memilih jawaban yang menurutnya tidak akan membuatnya marah.

' Kembalikan hidupku, Lawliet…,' isakan kecil Light terdengar di kepalanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas Light yang berlutut menahan kakinya dan menangis pada malam itu.

' Aku mohon, L….' Light tidak pernah memohon, kecuali pada malam itu.

' Berhenti menyakitiku, L…,' bisik Light di kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar perih atas apa yang ia lakukan kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan mata hitam L memandangi sosok Light yang kini menatapi langit-langit limousinenya dengan kepala terkulai kebelakangnya. Bibir pucatnya sedikit membuka berusaha menenangkan paru-parunya yang mulai sesak. Semua dilakukannya tanpa suara seakan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. L memalingkan kepalanya menatap ke depan. Entah mengapa sesak dihatinya baru dirasakan sekarang. Padahal ia sendiri yang memerintahkan Light untuk mematuhinya. Tetapi mengapa yang ia rasakan bukan kesenangan?

Mendadak limousine yang ia tumpangi memelan dan akhirnya menepi. L melihat keluar jendela, mendapati rumah sederhana keluarga Yagami dipandangannya. Kali ini, tanpa menunggu pelayan L keluar dari mobilnya. Ia dan Light pun berjalan memasuki pagar rumah keluarga Yagami. Sejenak L memandang Light yang hanya memandang rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

" Bersikaplah seperti biasa," ujarnya jelas. Light mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh.

" Jangan diam begitu, bicara," ujar L lagi. Sekali lagi Light mengangguk kepadanya. Masih dengan menghela nafas berat, L mengetuk pintu rumah Light keras-keras.

" Sebentar!" terdengar teriakan wanita dari dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibuka lebar oleh Sayu, adik Light.

" L-san!" seru Sayu terkejut. L memberikan senyuman kecil palsu kepada Sayu.

" Siapa lagi?" ujarnya pura-pura riang. Ia dapat melihat Sayu melonjak bahagia melihatnya datang.

" Kakak mana?" ujarnya lagi. Belum sempat L menjawab Sayu berlari melewatinya karena melihat kakaknya berdiri di belakang L.

" Kakak!" serunya sembari memeluk kakaknya erat. Dengan lembut Light membalas pelukan Sayu itu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman yang L ketahui merupakan salah satu senyuman palsu milik Light.

" Kemana saja kau?!" seru Sayu sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menengadah menatap Light yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman yang ia tahu benar, bukan senyuman bahagia kakaknya.

" Rahasia…," ujar Light pura-pura riang. Sekali lagi Sayu nyaris menunjukkan keterkejutannya melihat wajah Light yang terlihat bahagia memiliki kejanggalan di bagian matanya. Ia tahu jelas warna mata kakaknya seharusnya berwarna cokelat terang. Tetapi yang tampak dihadapannya adalah mata yang terlihat kosong dengan sinar yang meredup. Dipaksakannya senyuman riangnya tersungging di bibirnya.

" Ayo masuk!" ujarnya sembari menarik tangan kakaknya. Kali ini dilewatinya L tanpa sapa lagi. Ia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, kakaknya tidak bahagia dan hal itu berhubungan dengan L. Jari-jari kakaknya terasa kurus di genggamannya. Mendadak sosok ayahnya menghalangi jalannya. Ia pun segera minggir, membiarkan ayahnya bertemu dengan kakaknya.

" Light...," ujar ayahnya senang. Ia pun segera maju dan memeluk Light. Sayu tersenyum kecil melihat ayahnya memeluk Light erat hingga nyaris menyesakkan Light.

" Kau ini mengkhawatirkanku saja…," ujar Soichiro lagi. Light mengangguk pelan di bahunya. Tanpa ia sadari, topeng yang ia pakai sejak tadi meluluh begitu ia rasakan pelukan ayahnya lagi. Senyuman kosong yang ia pakai sejak tadi menghilang dari wajahnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap hampa, lurus ke depan. Tak disadarinya Sayu yang berada di sampingnya dapat melihat semua ini. Ia membiarkan ayahnya memeluknya erat seperti ini. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain ayahnya dan Sayu karena L sekarang bukanlah orang yang ia cintai lagi.

" Light? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Soichiro dibahunya sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Cepat-cepat ekspresi bahagia kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Light menggeleng perlahan sembari melepaskan senyum kosongnya. Soichiro pun mengangguk dan mengarahkan Light menuju ruang tamu. Begitu Light berbalik tak memandangnya lagi, kerutan khawatir muncul di dahinya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Light terasa kurus ditangannya. Diliriknya L yang berjalan tenang dibelakangnya. Light tidak bahagia bersama L, ia tahu itu….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terus melirik sosok kakaknya. Walaupun pembicaraan antara L dan Soichiro memanas, kakaknya tetap diam saja memandangi meja kopi dihadapannya. Ia juga sadar, beberapa kali ayahnya memandangi kakaknya khawatir. Mendadak suara cekikan terdengar dari mulut Light. Soichiro dan L segera menoleh mendapati Light yang sekali lagi memegangi dadanya dan bernafas pendek. Segera Sayu melompat ke sisinya.

" Kakak?! Kakak kenapa?!" seru Sayu khawatir. Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan disela-sela sesaknya.

" Wa… watari…," bisik Light sesak.

" Siapa?" desak Soichiro. Ia tidak mengenal seorang pun bernama Watari.

" Pelayanku," potong L.

" Watari!" teriak L. Beberapa menit kemudian Watari setengah berlari menuju sisi Light dengan membawa masker oksigennya. Light yang pandangannya mulai kabur cepat-cepat mengambil masker itu dari tangan Watari. Jemarinya bergetar kecil saat ia memasang masker itu di mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas hingga akhirnya pandangannya kembali jelas dan dadanya tak terasa sesak lagi. perlahan-lahan, diturunkan maskernya membuatnya dapat melihat wajah-wajah khawatir dihadapannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap L yang menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi. Ditundukkan kembali kepalanya karena frustasi. Baru beberapa menit saja ia disini, kebohongannya langsung terbongkar.

" Tuan Light…," panggil Watari di sebelahnya. Light menoleh lemah, mendapati Watari memberikan senyuman iba kepadanya.

" Mungkin anda kelelahan, lebih baik anda istirahat dahulu…," tambahnya lagi. segera Soichiro menyambut perkataan Watari ini.

" Benar, kau tidur saja di kamarmu…," ujar Soichiro. Sekali lagi Light memandang L yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan anggukan kecil, ia pun berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan dibantu Watari. Soichiro memandangi anaknya yang jelas masih merasa lemas hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan.

" Sayu, pergi ke kamarmu...," desisnya dingin. Amarahnya nyaris meledak. Melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat begitu marah, Sayu pun beranjak pergi. Setelah Sayu menghilang dari pandangan, Soichiro menoleh dan menatap L murka.

" Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Light?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Brengsek!" terdengar seruan Soichiro dari dalam ruang tamu. Dibalik pintunya Sayu terduduk di lantai menangis terisak-isak. Namun tangisannya ini teredam oleh teriakan-teriakan ayahnya.

" Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat?!" seru Soichiro lagi. Sayu tidak dapat mendengar jawaban L saat itu. Tetapi sekali lagi ayahnya berteriak murka.

" Kau membunuh dia, L!" Isakan kecil keluar lagi darinya mendengar ini. Semuanya masuk akal. Pandangan mati di mata kakaknya tadi akibat dari hal ini. Tuhan.... Memasukkan obat terlarang yang dapat merusak tubuh Light tanpa seijin Light hanya demi seorang pewaris?

" Sial! Bukankah kau mencintainya?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?!" seru Soichiro lagi. Kali ini Sayu segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata L lagi. Terengah-engah, dibukanya pintu kamar Light yang tidak terkunci.

" Kakak...," bisiknya. Light menoleh mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan masker oksigen terpasang di mulutnya. Sayu pun bergegas mendekati Light dan memeluknya erat. Sekali lagi airmatanya tumpah, kali ini didada kakaknya. Melihat ini, Watari bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Perlahan-lahan Light mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

" Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada kami?" tanya Sayu di sela tangisnya. Light menghela nafas berat. L sudah mengatakannya kepada ayah dan Sayu.

" Aku tidak bisa...," jawab Light pelan. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sayu menarik pelukannya dan menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum kosong kepadanya. Hatinya mencelos melihat ini. Dimata kakaknya tidak ada kebahagiaan, hanya kehampaan dan keputus asaan. Bukankah mata kakaknya harusnya berwarna cokelat cemerlang? Tetapi yang tampak dihadapannya adalah warna cokelat padam. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

" Bukan hanya itu yang ia lakukan kepadamu, bukan?" bisik Sayu pelan. Sekali lagi Light tersenyum kosong kepadanya. Menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa kata-kata. Setetes airmatanya pun jatuh, membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Light. Tetapi tetap saja kakaknya tersenyum kosong kepadanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, senyum kosong yang diberikan kakaknya itu lebih memilukan dari sebuah senyuman sedih.

" Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" serunya. Air mata terus berjatuhan di pipinya.

" Jangan tersenyum kalau kau tidak mau! Itu menyedihkan!" serunya lagi. Perlahan-lahan senyuman kosong di wajah Light menghilang bergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang seakan terus terukir di wajahnya. Mata cokelat redupnya memandangi Sayu sedih. Sekali lagi tangisnya meluap melihat ini. Senyuman kosong atau tanpa senyuman, pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat memilukan hati.

" Bodoh!" ujarnya kesal.

" Kakak bodoh! Mengapa mencintai orang seperti dia! Kakak bodoh! Banyak orang yang mau mencintai kakak tetapi mengapa harus orang seperti dia!" serunya kesal diiringi dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Gara-gara orang itu. Hanya karena orang itu kerja keras Light sejak kecil terbuang sia-sia. Akan tetapi Light hanya diam saja tak berkata apa-apa.

" Kakak bodoh!" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini Light menyahut perkataannya.

" Aku tahu…," bisik Light pelan dengan nada pahit dan putus asa. Mendengar ini Sayu mencengkeram kemejanya dan kembali menangis di dadanya. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk menangis disana. Mendadak Sayu bergeser dan berbaring disisi kakaknya. Jika ia turut menangis, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menghibur kakaknya. Tidak seharusnya ia menangis. Dihapusnya air matanya cepat-cepat lalu dilemparkan senyuman hangatnya kepada kakaknya.

" Kakak tahu, di pesta olahraga se-Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu aku memenangkan medali perunggu," ujarnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Light diam saja mendengarkan Sayu berbicara. Ini adalah cara Sayu untuk melupakan masalahnya, dan dia tidak akan menolak melupakan permasalahannya.

" Benarkah?" ujarnya pelan. Sayu berbalik dan memandangnya kesal.

" Tentu saja! Masa aku bohong…," ujarnya sembari cemberut. Jika keadaannya seperti biasanya, ia akan tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya ini, tetapi tidak kali ini. Sayu berkata ia tidak boleh tersenyum bila ia tidak menginginkannya. Kali ini ia tidak mampu memberikan senyuman pada Sayu sedikit pun.

" Selamat, ya…," bisiknya. Sayu mengangguk semangat mendengar ini.

" Kata pelatihku, kalau saja aku dilatih lebih dini, maka aku dapat mengalahkan si pelari nomor satu itu! Sedikit lagi berlatih, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan medali emas! Aku hanya terlambat latihan, lagipula ini salah kakak…," ujar Sayu seenaknya. Light mengangkat alisnya sedikit mendengar ini. Salahnya?

" Salahku?"

" Yep!" ujar Sayu setuju. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kesenangan yang ia rasakan saat ia berlari. Pacu jantungnya dan paru-parunya yang lelah malah membuat segala sesuatunya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kakaknya lah yang mengenalkan dunia in kepadanya. Tidak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu.

" Mengapa kakak tidak mengajakku ke arena lari lebih cepat, aku kan bisa lebih dulu berlatih!" ujarnya. Light menggeleng pelan mendengar ini. Bibirnya nyaris tertarik untuk tersenyum, tetapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Ia pun hanya terdiam mendengar Sayu mengoceh tak jelas. Setidaknya kali ini, bukan keheningan atau seruan dan cacian yang terdengar di telinganya.

"…. Si bodoh itu jatuh ditengah lintasan. Dasar bodoh! Menggangguku berlari saja! Ya sudah, kulompati saja dia. Sembari melompat, ku pukul saja kepalanya. Berani-beraninya dia...," oceh Sayu terus menerus. Tanpa ia sadari perlahan-lahan matanya menutup karena kelelahan. Nafasnya mulai teratur, masih dengan menggunakan masker oksigen. Sayu berhenti mengoceh begitu ia melihat mata Light yang telah menutup.

" Kakak?," bisiknya pelan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Light sudah tidur. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Light, dipandanginya wajah kakaknya itu. Ia baru menyadari, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan kurus dari sebelumnya. Bibir kakaknya memucat, jari-jari tangannya pun terlihat lebih kurus dan panjang. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya dan membasahi bantalnya. Diikuti oleh tetesan-tetesan lain dan isakan tertahan darinya. Ia hanya berbaring disebelah kakaknya sembari menangis. Hatinya sakit untuk kakaknya. Ia tak mampu kehilangan kakaknya karena perbuatan L. Pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya ia menganggap kakaknya bodoh.

Ya….

Kakaknya memang sangat bodoh untuk mencintai orang seperti L….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Hwahahahahaha! Udah selesay!!! Tadinya mau ampe kelar di Jepang, eh kok banyak banget ya. Hehehe… Ya udah. Ripyu ye… Yayayayaya…. Ada Mikami di chapter depan! Hehehehehe. Bah, jam satu. Udah ah ngetiknya, pegel. Ingat, Ripyu!


	9. Last Hope

Disclaimer : Juju bukan yang punya Death Note. Cuma pinjem karakternya doank buat di yaoi-in.

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg.

" Semua yang kutulis dibawah ini hanyalah imajinasi… Nb : Ada Mikami!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kakak?," bisiknya pelan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Light sudah tidur. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Light, dipandanginya wajah kakaknya itu. Ia baru menyadari, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan kurus dari sebelumnya. Bibir kakaknya memucat, jari-jari tangannya pun terlihat lebih kurus dan panjang. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya dan membasahi bantalnya. Diikuti oleh tetesan-tetesan lain dan isakan tertahan darinya. Ia hanya berbaring disebelah kakaknya sembari menangis. Hatinya sakit untuk kakaknya. Ia tak mampu kehilangan kakaknya karena perbuatan L. Pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya ia menganggap kakaknya bodoh.

Ya….

Kakaknya memang sangat bodoh untuk mencintai orang seperti L….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: Last Hope

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarapan pagi di rumah keluarga Yagami terasa begitu tegang. Keempat penghuni duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja makan dengan makanan yang sudah tersedia. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan Sayu pun kali ini menutup mulutnya. Sesekali ia melirik kakaknya di seberangnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Soichiro. Akan tetapi Light tetap saja tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

" Light...," panggil Soichiro tiba-tiba. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Light mendongak menatap Soichiro.

" Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Light mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

" Yagami-san…," ujar L tiba-tiba. Soichiro menatap L yang duduk disebelah Light.

" Kami tinggal disini hanya beberapa hari saja," ujarnya.

" Mengapa tidak biarkan Light tinggal disini hingga hari pernikahannya?" tanya Soichiro. Tetapi L menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak," ujarnya jelas. Sekali lagi keheningan pun memenuhi ruang makan kediaman keluarga Yagami.

" Saya harus pergi sekarang," ujar L memecahkan keheningan. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya.

" Mau kemana, L?" tanya Soichiro cepat. Masih banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan L.

" Bisnis," ujarnya singkat.

" Oh, ya, Light-kun," panggil L. Light menoleh tanpa suara menatap L. Tiba-tiba setumpuk kartu undangan dijatuhkan ke telapak tangannya.

" Undang orang-orang yang kau inginkan," ujarnya jelas. Light hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Saya permisi dulu Yagami-san, Sayu-chan," ujar L singkat sebelum pergi tanpa kata-kata lain lagi. Begitu L keluar dari ruangan, Soichiro menatap Light yang masih memegangi tumpukan kartu undangan yang diberikan L tadi.

" Light…," panggilnya lembut. Sekali lagi Light mendongak menatapnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Sayu pun menaruh sumpitnya untuk memandangi Light. Kali ini Light menggeleng perlahan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Mulutnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Soichiro dan Sayu nyaris menghela napas berat melihat ini. Sekali lagi, sebuah senyuman palsu.

" Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah, ayah akan mencari cara untuk menghentikan L," ujar Soichiro jelas. Ditatapnya mata cokelat redup milik Light dalam-dalam. Sekali pandang saja ia tahu, seberapa enggan Light melakukan ini.

" Tidak perlu…," bisik Light tiba-tiba. Kata-kata pertamanya pagi ini. Soichiro menatap anaknya sedikit bingung. Jelas sekali terlihat Light tidak ingin menikah dengan L.

" Ayah jangan ikut campur dengan keluarga Lawliet...," bisiknya sedih.

" Aku tidak ingin nantinya ayah dan Sayu yang akan terluka," ujarnya. Soichiro menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Tapi, Light-."

" Kumohon, ayah…," potong Light cepat. Membuat Soichiro berhenti di tengah perkataannya. Anaknya yang ia ketahui tidak akan memohon dengan begitu mudahnya. Tetapi yang ia lihat dari Light dihadapannya ini adalah keputusasaan dan kepasrahan. Seakan-akan ia sudah lelah melawan.

" Jangan berbuat apa-apa...," bisiknya pahit. Soichiro mencelos melihat tatapan mata cokelat kosong Light kepadanya yang tampak begitu… begitu mati.

" Ini bukan kemauanmu," ujarnya pelan. Light tersenyum palsu kepadanya mendengar ini.

" Sejak awal semuanya bukan kemauanku. Tidak pernah kemauanku…," ujar Light pahit. Sebuah senyuman palsu terus menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman yang malah tampak menyedihkan di wajahnya.

" Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan melakukan ini, kak!" seru Sayu tiba-tiba.

" Kumohon…," bisik Light lagi. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya menunduk lemas.

" Kumohon jangan berbuat apa-apa…," bisiknya.

" Light…," mulai Soichiro.

" Berjanjilah padaku!" seru Light tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya menatap Soichiro dan Sayu putus asa.

" Jangan mencari masalah dengan L," ujarnya pahit.

" Ayah tidak mengerti…," bisiknya putus asa.

" Ayah tidak mengerti seberapa besar kekuasaannya…," bisik Light lagi dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Samar-samar Soichiro dapat mendengar suara isakan Sayu. Akan tetapi seluruh perhatiannya tertuju kepada putranya yang tampak begitu rapuh dihadapannya.

" Ayah pasti mampu jika berusaha…," bisik Soichiro pelan. Tetapi sekali lagi ucapannya ini dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Light.

" Aku sudah lelah melawan, ayah...," bisik Light gemetar.

" Aku sudah mencoba…," bisiknya lagi. Mata cokelat redupnya menatap meja dihadapannya hampa.

" Kumohon, kalian berdua jangan lakukan apa-apa…," bisik Light lagi.

" Light…," ujar Soichiro tanpa sadar. Tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Light lagi. Ia kembali memandangi makanannya tanpa memakannya sama sekali. Keheningan pun sekali lagi memenuhi ruang makan.

" Light…," panggil Soichiro tiba-tiba.

" Hmm?" sahut Light tanpa mendongak.

" Kemarin, kau sesak kenapa? Aku tahu apa yang terjadi akibat obat itu, tetapi sesak napas bukanlah salah satu efek sampingnya…," ujar Soichiro.

" Tulang rusukku patah, merobek paru-paruku…," ujar Light datar.

" Apa?!" seru Soichiro kaget. Tetapi Light tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

" Siapa yang melakukannya?!" desaknya. Tetap saja Light membisu, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dibawah meja, kedua tangan Soichiro mengepal karena amarah. Ia tahu jawabannya dari sikap Light. Tentu saja, L….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kemana, Tuan?" tanya sang supir begitu L memasuki limousine hitam mahalnya.

" Hotel Tokinawa," ujarnya jelas. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, supirnya menjalankan mobilnya. L duduk sendirian dalam diam di limousine sebesar ini. Sesekali ia menoleh ke sisi dimana Light biasa duduk disana. Didapatinya sisi tersebut kosong. Ia bisa saja memerintahkan Light menemaninya pergi, tetapi ia tak akan memaksa Light meninggalkan keluarga yang ia tahu sangat dirindukan Light. Lagipula, pikiran harus memerintahkan Light seperti sebuah boneka lagi terasa tidak nyaman di dirinya. Dipalingkan pandangannya, menatap kosong ke jendela luar.

Mikami yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa melambatkan langkahnya begitu ia melihat sebuah mobil panjang yang jelas mahal harganya memenuhi pandangannya.

' Limousine?,' bisiknya dalam hati. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihat di Jepang ini. Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti dan matanya menatapi jendela hitam limousine itu. Mencoba mencari siapa yang menumpanginya. Beberapa jendela melewat kosong dipandangannya hingga akhirnya matanya berpandangan dengan mata hitam yang ia kenal.

L….

Mata hitam itu pun memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya. Mikami sedikit mencelos melihat kendaraan yang digunakan L. Sebuah limousine yang tidak mungkin bisa ia beli dengan uangnya saat ini. Setelah limousine itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Mikami kembali menatap kedepan. Ke jalan menuju rumah keluarga Yagami. L sudah pergi dari rumah itu.

Berarti ia bisa bicara kepada Light dengan leluasa....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikami memandangi pintu depan rumah keluarga Yagami dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah. Ia nyaris berlari kesini begitu ia mendengar Light sudah kembali. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya lalu diketuknya pintu kayu itu tiga kali. Ia berdiri menunggu beberapa menit, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi, diketuknya pintu itu. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba memutar gagang pintunya.

" Permisi…," ujarnya begitu ia menyadari pintunya tidak terkunci. Akan tetapi yang ia dengar bukan sahutan dari dalam. Melainkan suara-suara dari dapur.

" Permisi...," ujarnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin disebut tidak sopan oleh keluarga Light. Tetapi tetap saja perkataannya ini tertutup oleh suara-suara marah dari dapur itu. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi saat ia mendengar salah satu kata yang diucapkan Soichiro.

" ... Light tidak akan bertahan lama di tempat itu, Sayu...." Mendengar ini, Mikami berjalan mendekat, berusaha menangkap kata-kata yang kini diucapkan Sayu.

" Aku tahu ayah...," suara Sayu terdengar putus asa.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" terdengar ucapan Sayu dari dalam sana. Mikami berjalan mendekat berusaha mendengar apa yang diucapkan Soichiro.

" Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Tidak melawan kekuasaan keluarga Lawliet yang begitu besar. Benar apa yang diucapkan Light…," ujar Soichiro terdengar kecewa. Mendadak suara derit kursi disertai seruan Sayu memecahkan keheningan.

" Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Ayah?! Kau-kau lihat sendiri keadaan kakak! Aku-," ucapan Sayu di sela oleh isakan kecil dari mulutnya sendiri.

" Aku- aku tidak pernah melihat kakak seperti ini! Begitu... mati!" seru Sayu. Keheningan kembali mewarnai rumah keluarga Yagami sementara Mikami menahan napasnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sayu mengenai Light. Mati? Sekali lagi hanya isakan Sayu yang menjawab pertanyaannya ini.

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka...," ujar Soichiro terdengar sedih. Mikami nyaris menempelkan telinganya di pintu untuk mendengar kata-katanya.

" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, L lah yang menyakiti Light," ujarnya. Terdengar suara deritan kursi dari dalam.

" Tuhan.... Merusak tubuh Light hanya demi seorang pewaris...," ujar Soichiro mencelos. Kali ini jantung Mikami benar-benar nyaris terhenti mendengar ucapan Soichiro.

' Pewaris…,' pikirnya terkejut. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari alasan dari semua perkataan yang di dengarnya.

" Geak...," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ekspresi terkejut dan ngeri mewarnai wajahnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Bukannya L seharusnya mencintai Light….

Pelan-pelan Mikami menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. Sekali lagi napas panjang diambilnya sebelum ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Yagami-san? Permisi….," ujarnya cukup keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dapur pun dibuka oleh Sayu yang matanya masih merah karena menangis.

" Mikami-san?" ujar Sayu sembari tersenyum sopan saat melihatnya. Mikami pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sama.

" Maaf aku masuk lebih dulu. Aku sudah mengetuk tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab...," ujar Mikami.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, kemari, ayah di dapur...," ujar Sayu sembari membuka pintu dapur lebar-lebar. Mikami pun masuk, bertatapan langsung dengan Soichiro Yagami. Saat mata mereka bertatapan, Soichiro pun mengetahui bahwa Mikami mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sayu. Apalagi melihat tatapan khawatir dan sedih di mata Mikami yang ditutupinya.

" Light mana?" tanya Mikami kepada Soichiro. Ia sadar Soichiro tahu ia mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Soichiro menatap Mikami dengan sedikit senyum sedih di bibirnya.

" Dikamarnya...," jawabnya pelan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L melirik jam tangannya untuk yang keberapa kalinya setelah ia melihat Mikami. Ia tahu jelas kemana Mikami pergi melihat arah yang dituju Mikami. Kediaman keluarga Yagami.

Ia memang mengetahui perasaan Mikami terhadap Light. Tetapi tidak seharusnya ia merasa gelisah seperti ini. Sebentar lagi Light akan menikah dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Mikami perbuat. Tetapi ia mendapati dirinya sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya. Dua puluh menit perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Yagami. Sekali lagi dihentikan dirinya sendiri untuk meminta sang supir memutar balik kembali ke rumah keluarga Yagami. Diliriknya lagi jam tangannya. Dua puluh satu menit perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Yagami. Kali ini tidak dihentikan mulutnya berbicara.

" Pak, putar balik, kembali ke rumah keluarga Yagami," ujarnya keras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikami yang kini berada di depan pintu kamar Light, mengetuk tiga kali.

" Masuk...," sahut suara yang sangat ia kenal dari dalam. Tanpa menarik napas Mikami memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Light yang berdiri di dekat jendela dan sedang memandang keluar jendela. Disudut matanya ia mampu melihat sosok seorang lelaki tua yang berdiri dengan memakai baju hitam.

" Light...," panggilnya. Dibelakangnya ia mampu mendengar suara pintu tertutup saat Watari keluar dari ruangan. Light tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya menoleh perlahan sembari menatapnya dalam. Yang pertama kali menangkap perhatiannya bukanlah wajah atau senyum Light, tetapi mata cokelatnya yang tampak begitu menderita. Tanpa sadar ia pun melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Light erat. Dirasakannya Light sedikit mengejang di tangannya sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks.

" Light...," bisiknya.

" Aku khawatir sekali padamu...," bisiknya lagi.

" Aku tidak apa-apa…," sahut Light berbisik. Tetapi Mikami menggeleng perlahan dibahu Light.

" Apa benar kau hamil?" tanyanya pelan. Kali ini Light tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Akan tetapi kesunyiannya ini justru menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tanpa sadar pelukan Mikami di pinggang Light mengerat.

" Tuhan…," bisiknya sedih. Sebelah tangannya menyisiri rambut cokelat Light sementara Light terus bersandar lemah di tubuhnya.

" Kau kurus sekali…," bisiknya lagi. Bibirnya nyaris bergetar merasakan tubuh Light terasa begitu rapuh di pelukannya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa…," bisik Light lagi, tidak meyakinkan siapa-siapa.

" Jelas-jelas kau terluka!" desisnya sembari menatap wajah sedih Light. Light tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menangis. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kosong entah mengapa malah nampak sedih ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang hampa.

" Tuhan…," bisiknya ngeri.

" Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari tunanganku, Mikami-san?" terdengar suara dibelakangnya. Mikami menoleh cepat, mendapati L berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk melepas Light dari tangannya, tetapi Light cepat-cepat mundur dari pelukannya. Seakan ketakutan akan reaksi L.

" Aku hanya pergi sebentar dan kalian berdua sudah berpelukan disini," desis L dingin. Mendadak L berjalan mendekat dan menarik Light menjauh darinya. Mikami setengah berharap Light memberontak dan memukul L seperti yang biasa ia perbuat, tetapi Light diam saja. Membiarkan L menarik tangannya dengan genggaman yang terlihat menyakitkan. Bahkan ia diam saja saat L melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, membuatnya terduduk disana. Akan tetapi begitu ia melihat sorot mata Light saat melihat L, ia sadar. Ada sebuah ketakutan disana yang hanya ditujukan Light kepada L. Light bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali. Memandangi karpet di lantai dengan sorot mata kosong menyedihkan. Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu, L melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Light menjadi seperti ini. Yang menghancurkan Light berkeping-keping.

" Brengsek!" serunya marah. Kepalan tangannya melayang memukul pelipis L yang sama sekali tidak menyadari serangannya. Amarah yang meledak di dirinya membuatnya setengah sadar memukuli orang yang telah melukai orang yang ia cintai. Satu pukulan, dua pukulan pun akhirnya dibalas L hingga menjadi perkelahian penuh. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit akibat balasan pukulan dari L. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, dihadapannya adalah seorang iblis yang telah melukai cintanya.

Perkelahian di atas akhirnya di sadari oleh penghuni rumah lainnya. Mendadak Soichiro dan Sayu menghambur masuk.

" Stop! Hentikan! Kalian berdua, hentikan!" seru Soichiro. Tetapi dua lelaki yang kesetanan itu terus saja saling memukul dan menendang. Hingga akhirnya Soichiro menarik Mikami menjauh dari L dan Sayu dibantu oleh Watari memegangi L. Masing-masing bernapas terengah-engah dan saling memelototi satu sama lain. Soichiro pun akhirnya melepas Mikami dan membiarkannya berdiri.

" Aku tidak mau ada perkelahian dirumahku, mengerti?!" desisnya tegas. Dua anggukkan menjawab pertanyaannya. Soichiro pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Mikami.

" Ayo turun, Sayu akan mengobati lukamu…," ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Mikami. Tanpa melirik ke belakang, Soichiro menarik Sayu dan membiarkan Watari mengikutinya turun. Meninggalkan Light dan L sendirian. Ia tahu, ini adalah urusan L dengan Light.

L mendongak menatap Light begitu pintu dibelakangnya tertutup. Tidak sekali pun, tidak sekalipun Light menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Light hanya memandangnya hampa. Hanya duduk memandanginya dari tempat tidurnya. Mata cokelatnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi akan luka-luka dan lebam di tubuhnya. Seakan-akan ia berkata dalam diam bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan ini.

" Light-kun ingin mempermalukanku…," desisnya dingin. Mendengar ini Light mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap lantai. Gelengan perlahan menjadi sahutan perkataannya. L pun berdiri cepat dan mencengkeram dagu Light. Memaksanya mendongak menatapnya.

" Jangan mengelak!," desisnya marah.

" Aku tahu kau menginginkan aku dipukuli seperti itu!" serunya lagi. Namun tetap saja Light mencoba menggeleng di cengkeramannya. Mata cokelat hampanya menatap L sedih.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud…," bisiknya pelan. Suara pukulan keras yang menggema dikamar Light menjadi balasan perkataannya. Light menunduk dengan napas berat sementara L mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat. Sebelah pipinya memerah terkena pukulan L.

" Kau sama sekali tidak menghentikan dia! Kau tidak membelaku! Apakah itu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!" seru L. Light menahan rintihan kesakitan merasakan pergelangan tangannya di cengkeram begitu kuat oleh L. Akan tetapi ia tetap menunduk, berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang semakin berat dan pendek.

" Saya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan anda…," bisiknya putus asa. Tanpa sadar kata-kata sopan kembali dikeluarkannya. Sekali lagi sikap L mengingatkannya akan kedudukannya dengan L. Tidak lebih rendah dari seorang pelayan.

" Kau-," desis L sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tanpa sadar Light menunduk dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tubuhnya meringkuk semampu mungkin untuk melindunginya dari pukulan L. Tangan L berhenti di udara begitu ia melihat reaksi cepat Light. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dipikirannya melihat ini. Reaksi Light, sama dengan para korban kekerasan atau 'abuse'. Tangan Light yang digenggamnya pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

L menatap sosok Light yang kini berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang kembali sesak. Meringkuk ketakutan di sisi tempat tidur. Begitu memilukan.... Satu langkah menjauh dari Light pun diambilnya. Mata hitamnya memandangi mata cokelat Light yang menatap hampa ke lantai. Entah mengapa dipandangannya, sinar disana meredup lebih gelap. Seakan peristiwa tadi menghilangkan cahaya disana. Light tidak menangis, tetapi pandangan matanya menyimpan lebih banyak kesedihan. Walaupun ia berdiri disana, Light tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak menatap matanya sama sekali. Tetapi bukankah ia sendiri yang memerintahkan Light untuk tidak menatapnya.

Kali ini L mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan keluar dari kamar Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light…," panggil Mikami saat ia membuka pintu kamar Light. Ia melihat Light duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari memegangi sebuah masker oksigen dimulutnya. Melihat tidak ada sahutan apa-apa dari Light, Mikami pun masuk dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dilihatnya sebuah tabung oksigen yang tadi tidak disadarinya berada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

" Light...," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini Light menurunkan tangannya, melepaskan masker oksigen dari mulutnya. Namun tetap saja ia tak mau menoleh memandangnya.

" Kenapa kau memakai masker itu?" tanyanya lembut.

" Paru-paruku lemah…," jawab Light pelan. Mikami baru saja ingin bertanya lagi saat ia melihat bekas merah di pipi Light. Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepala Light perlahan. Benar saja, di pipi Light terdapat memar merah yang ia tahu nantinya akan membiru. Tanpa ia sadari, tarikan napas terkejut keluar dari bibirnya.

" Ia memukulimu…," bisiknya. Light diam saja, tak menjawab perkataannya. Mata cokelat hampanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya begitu menyedihkan. Mendadak sudut matanya melihat bekas merah di pergelangan tangan Light. Ditariknya tangan Light hingga ia melihat dengan jelas bekas merah tersebut. Mikami kembali mendongak menatap Light yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih yang sama dengan tatapan para istri yang sering dipukuli suaminya. Hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan melihat ekspresi itu di wajah orang yang ia cintai. Sebelah tangannya diangkat untuk membelai wajah Light, tetapi Light menjauh dari sentuhannya. Seakan ketakutan tangannya ini akan memukulnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya melihat ini.

" Ia sering memukulimu bukan, Light?" bisiknya tak ingin percaya. Sekali lagi Light hanya diam membisu. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi memilukan yang sama.

" Batalkan pernikahanmu…," bisiknya.

" Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana," ujarnya lebih keras. Tetapi kini Light menggeleng perlahan.

" Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kukatakan pada ayah…," bisiknya.

" Kumohon jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini… Jangan mencari masalah dengan L…," bisiknya pahit. Mata cokelat redupnya menatap Mikami hampa.

" Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kalau keadaannya terus seperti ini...," ujar Mikami. Akan tetapi sebuah senyuman kosong yang malah membuatnya merinding tersungging di wajah Light.

" Aku tidak akan hidup lama…," ujarnya datar.

" Light!" seru Mikami terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Light akan berbicara seperti ini.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" serunya. Namun Light malah menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak akan hidup lama…," ulangnya.

" L sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi…," bisiknya perih. Mata cokelatnya menatap Mikami begitu sedih.

" Kau tahu, Mikami? Perlahan-lahan aku merasa kehilangan diriku sendiri…," bisiknya pahit. Mikami menatap Light sedih sementara Light berbicara.

" Tanpa ku sadari tubuhku mulai mengikuti perintahnya… Jantungku selalu berdetak ketakutan saat ia mendekat. Apakah itu yang harus kujalani setiap hari? Aku lelah.... Mungkin aku akan mati rasa karena terlalu banyak disakiti...," bisiknya perih. Light menatap Mikami yang menatapnya sedih bercampur iba.

" Jangan menatap aku seperti itu...," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

" Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu...," bisiknya lagi terdengar putus asa. Tetapi tatapan iba dari Mikami itu tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu!," serunya frustasi. Tetapi malah air mata yang turun di pipi Mikami. Light terisak kecil.

" Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang menatapku seperti itu...," bisiknya putus asa. Tetapi Mikami malah menyentuh wajahnya lembut.

" Kau sendiri yang membuat kami menatapmu seperti ini…," bisik Mikami.

" Tidakkah kau lihat di cermin bagaimana tatapan matamu sekarang?" bisiknya.

" Hilangkan tatapan mati ini dari matamu...," ujar Mikami lagi. Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak semudah itu," ujarnya.

" Aku bahkan tidak dapat menemukan keinginan untuk hidup…," bisiknya lagi. Mendadak Mikami mencengkeram bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

" Hiduplah untuk orang lain!" serunya tiba-tiba.

" Untukku, untuk ayahmu, untuk sayu…. Untuk bayimu…," ujarnya. Kali ini Light membeku sejenak.

" Untuk bayiku?" bisiknya. Mikami mengangguk nyaris lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang mungkin mampu mengembalikan semangat hidup Light.

" Untuk bayimu…," ujarnya jelas.

" Kau tidak ingin bayimu dibesarkan menjadi L yang lain karena kau mati, kan? Setidaknya cobalah bertahan demi anakmu…," bisiknya lagi. Akan tetapi setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya mengingat janin di perut Light ini bukan anaknya, melainkan anak L.

" Mungkin…," bisik Light lagi. Mikami nyaris menghela napas lega. Dipeluknya Light kembali erat-erat. Setidaknya kali ini Light berkata mungkin. Dibiarkannya Light bersandar dibahunya. Entah mengapa dengan Mikami, ia lebih terbuka daripada saat ia bersama Sayu atau orang lain. Light terdiam memikirkan ucapan Mikami yang entah mengapa tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

Untuk hidup… demi bayinya….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasaran pukulan dari kayu dihadapannya bergetar terkena tendangannya. Namun ia belum puas, dipukulkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat ke kayu itu. Sakit di kepalan tangannya sama sekali tak diperdulikannya. Pukulan dan tendangan pun terus ia lontarkan kepada boneka kayu tak bersalah dihadapannya. Yang terbayang dikepalanya adalah wajah orang yang paling ia benci saat itu. Sekali lagi ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke daerah kepala boneka kayu itu. Tanpa disadarinya, bercak merah mulai memenuhi kepalan tangan dan kakinya. Ia pun berhenti dan berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang mulai memburu itu.

" Brengsek!" serunya tiba-tiba disertai dengan pukulan keras dari tangannya. Nyeri pun merambat di tangannya. Bercak merah mulai mengotori baju putih karate dan sabuk hitam yang ia pakai. Untung saja dojo yang ia gunakan sedang kosong, jika tidak, berapa orang yang akan berlari ketakutan melihatnya kesetanan seperti ini. Akan tetapi tetap saja tangan dan kakinya yang sakit tidak mampu menghilangkan kebencian di hatinya. Sebuah pukulan keras dilontarkan ke boneka kayu dihadapannya.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggghhh!!!!!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Ia pun berhenti dan sekali lagi mengatur napasnya. Ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan melepaskan Light kepada L. Kesalahan yang dibayar mahal oleh Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berdiri memandangi sebuah medali perunggu yang dimenangkan oleh Sayu. Medali tersebut diletakkan diantara piala-piala lainnya dalam cabang olahraga yang sama, lari. Semuanya milik Sayu.

Sejak dahulu Sayu memang tidak punya prestasi akademik. Tetapi berlari adalah salah satu hal yang mampu ia ungguli dan begitu banyak pertandingan yang telah dilewatinya. Padahal ia sendiri yang berjanji untuk selalu datang menonton semua pertandingan Sayu.

" Tuan Light," ujar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Light menoleh menatap Watari yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

" Kita harus pergi sekarang…," ujar Watari lembut. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. Diliriknya sekali lagi medali perunggu itu lalu diikutinya Watari pergi. Begitu melihat kakaknya, Sayu segera memeluknya. Light tersenyum kecil kepada adiknya lalu ia pun memeluk ayahnya yang terus memandanginya khawatir.

" Tetap berjuang, untuk ayah, sayu dan bayimu...," bisik Soichiro ditelinganya. Light mengangguk perlahan. Senyum kosong diberikannya kepada ayahnya.

" Ayo, Light-kun...," ujar L dibelakangnya.

" Selamat tinggal, ayah, Sayu…," ujar Light pelan sebelum berbalik mengikuti L yang kini sudah memasuki limousinenya. Baru beberapa kaki ia melangkah, sosok Mikami yang berlari tergesa-gesa tampak di pandangannya. Mikami pun segera memeluk Light, masih dengan napas terengah-engah, begitu ia melihat Light. Sekali lagi Light tersenyum kosong sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ia merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang terlihat mahal di tangannya. Diberikannya undangan itu kepada Mikami.

" Kuharap kau datang...," ujarnya pelan. Mikami mengangguk sembari menatap Light tajam.

" Aku pasti datang," bisik Mikami.

" Walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengejarmu kesana...," bisik Mikami lagi agar hanya terdengar oleh Light. Light mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kosong kepada Mikami. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin Mikami katakan. Bahwa ia ingin mengeluarkannya dari Lawliet Palace itu. Bahwa ia akan mengejar dirinya dan cintanya. Akan tetapi ia tak mampu mempercayai apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak ingin berharap lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak harapannya yang dihancurkan begitu saja, meninggalkan luka tambahan di hatinya. Walaupun ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia tahu Mikami sendiri dapat melihat ketidakpercayaan di matanya.

Menurut Light, ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Mikami. Walaupun ia merasa hangat tiap kali Mikami memandangnya lembut, ia harus melupakan Mikami. Light Yagami yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah terikat dengan L. Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia inginkan tidak pernah akan terwujud. Untuk apa bermimpi lagi. Ia sudah lelah bermimpi. Apalagi memimpikan untuk hidup bersama orang yang mencintainya. Semuanya hanya akan kembali menyakitinya. Ia sudah ditakdirkan tidak akan hidup bahagia. Ia ditakdirkan menjadi boneka milik sang bangsawan. Tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan cinta lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyumannya menjadi semakin kosong. Ia hanya boneka. Sebuah boneka yang masih mempunyai hati dan perasaan. Sebuah boneka yang akan terus merasa sakit bila disakiti. Kehidupan seperti ini tidak lebih baik dari kematian, bukan?

" Light-kun, ayo cepat!" terdengar suara orang yang mengikatnya. Sekali lagi ia pun tersenyum kosong kepada Mikami.

" Selamat tinggal," ujarnya pelan. Ia tulus mengatakan itu. Selamat tinggal kepada satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Baru saja beberapa kaki ia melangkah, sekali lagi lengannya ditahan oleh Mikami.

" Aku berjanji…," bisik Mikami sekali lagi ditelinganya. Kali ini Light tidak mengangguk. Hanya tersenyum kosong sekali lagi. Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak akan percaya lagi. Dengan itu ia pun memasuki limousine milik L. Mikami mencelos melihat tatap Light yang masih tidak percaya. Matanya memandangi limousine hitam yang ditumpangi Light pilu.

' Kau sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi kah, Light? Bahkan sebuah harapan?' bisiknya dalam hati. Dihadapannya limousine hitam yang membawa cintanya pun berjalan lambat. Sementara didalamnya L menatap Light tajam.

" Apa yang Mikami katakan padamu?" tanyanya tegas. Jawaban yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Light mendadak terhenti sejenak. Light berpikir dalam hati, L menginginkan ia berbicara yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa mulutnya menjawab lain.

" Hanya selamat tinggal…."

Mungkin masih tersisa harapan terakhir jauh di dalam dirinya….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah selese juga! Maap lamaaaaa. Akyu sakiiit…. Maap …

Paling suka adegan waktu Mikami nonjok-nonjok boneka kayu. Bagi yang ga ngerti, Mikami tu kutulis sabuk hitam loh! Terinspirasi sama aku sendiri yang sekarang sabuk cokelat (jieeeeh) en kalo marah emang paling enak nonjok-nonjok. Kalo aku si nonjok pintu lemari….

Makanya, biar ga ditonjok (gimana nyampenya coba) RIYPU! Yayayayaya!


	10. The Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Daku tak mempunyai Death Note. Kasian amat deh gw…

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg.

" Semua yang kutulis dibawah ini hanyalah imajinasi…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku berjanji…," bisik Mikami sekali lagi ditelinganya. Kali ini Light tidak mengangguk. Hanya tersenyum kosong sekali lagi. Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak akan percaya lagi. Dengan itu ia pun memasuki limousine milik L. Mikami mencelos melihat tatap Light yang masih tidak percaya. Matanya memandangi limousine hitam yang ditumpangi Light pilu.

' Kau sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi kah, Light? Bahkan sebuah harapan?' bisiknya dalam hati. Dihadapannya limousine hitam yang membawa cintanya pun berjalan lambat. Sementara didalamnya L menatap Light tajam.

" Apa yang Mikami katakan padamu?" tanyanya tegas. Jawaban yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Light mendadak terhenti sejenak. Light berpikir dalam hati, L menginginkan ia berbicara yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa mulutnya menjawab lain.

" Hanya selamat tinggal…."

Mungkin masih tersisa harapan terakhir jauh di dalam dirinya….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 : The Wedding Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara alunan lembut musik klasik di halaman utama Lawliet Palace dapat terdengar cukup jelas olehnya. Para pelayan dan penata riasnya sudah pergi membiarkannya sendiri di ruang ini. Mata cokelatnya menatap sosoknya di cermin besar di hadapannya. Sebuah jas putih mahal dengan kemeja dan dasi senada menghiasi tubuhnya. Kacamatanya telah digantikan oleh sebuah lensa kontak berwarna cokelat terang seperti warna matanya dulu. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak indah di dirinya.

Tampan.... Seharusnya ia terlihat tampan disana.

Hilanglah warna padam matanya berganti dengan warna cokelat terang dari lensa kontak. Kepucatan di wajah dan bibirnya telah ditutupi dengan sempurna. Memberikannya penampilan yang terlihat lebih sehat.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa dimatanya, tidak ada keindahan sedikit pun dari sosoknya sendiri. Tidak ada kepuasan atau kebahagiaan.

Diangkat sebelah tangannya, perlahan-lahan menelusuri sosok pria dihadapannya. Rambut cokelat berkilau dengan wajah sempurna dan bibir merah muda. Seharusnya semua ini memuaskan dirinya. Melihat ia dibentuk setampan mungkin di hari pernikahannya.

Hari pernikahannya….

Namun di hari ini, yang ia rasakan dari sosok pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah emosi yang seharusnya.

Kasihan.... Iba.... atau

Kesedihan....

Ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Alunan samar musik klasik yang terdengar oleh telinganya membuktikan itu. Akan tetapi entah mengapa sosok pria dihadapannya ini seakan tak mau percaya. Tak ingin menerima kenyataan.

Jas putih mahal yang ia kenakan tidak terlihat indah sama sekali di matanya. Hanya sebuah topeng. Topeng yang harus ia kenakan sebagai pendamping hidup seorang keluarga bangsawan. Tidak seharusnya pria dihadapannya memberikan wajah seperti ini di hari pernikahannya.

Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan sosok itu. Ketakutan.

Ketakutan bahwa setelah pernikahan ini ia akan terus terjerat seumur hidup dalam lingkaran setan milik L. Namun disisi lain, tidak mungkin ia kabur sekarang. Tidak disaat beribu-ribu undangan telah disebar luaskan kepada orang-orang berkedudukan dan berharta. Hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar ini. Beberapa langkah saja maka ia akan menemukan altar yang telah disiapkan calon pendamping hidupnya.

Calon pendamping hidup….

L….

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat nama ini. Ia bukanlah pendamping hidup L. Lebih tepat bila dikatakan, L adalah sang pemain boneka dalam kehidupan ini. Memainkan sebuah boneka bernama Light Yagami yang nasibnya bisa ia tentukan sesuai kehendaknya. Yang bisa ia mainkan dan buang begitu saja bila ia bosan.

Tidak ada lagi cinta dalam pernikahan ini….

Bukankah sebuah pernikahan seharusnya suci? Didasarkan dengan cinta?

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti ini. Bukannya tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan ini. Tetapi tidak pernah ada cinta. Setidaknya dari L.

Tangannya kembali terangkat menyentuh cermin dihadapannya. Sebuah rasa sakit terus menerus membebani hatinya. Sejak dulu ia hanya berpikir untuk menikah karena cinta. Tetapi yang akan terjadi malah sebaliknya. Memaksanya menjalani pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Ia mencintai L.

Ia pernah mencintai L.

Tetapi kali ini ia sendiri membingungkan definisi kata cinta itu sendiri. Kalau benar segala kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dulu itu palsu, maka ia memang tak pernah merasakan cinta. Mencintai tetapi tak dicintai....

Cinta itu adalah memberikan segala sesuatu yang kita punya kepada orang yang kita cintai. Lalu bagaimana jika kita tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi?

Cinta itu adalah saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Apakah itu termasuk merasa ketakutan setiap kali orang yang kita cintai mendekat?

Pernikahan ini memang tidak pernah didasarkan dengan cinta. Cinta itu baginya hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh sebuah boneka. Melaksanakan pernikahan ini sama dengan menjadikan dirinya boneka seutuhnya. Kalau begitu sebagai seorang boneka yang berperan sebagai pendamping hidup sang bangsawan. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa bahagia di pernikahan ini?

Mata cokelatnya menatap wajah pria dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia tersenyum kan?

Perlahan-lahan dicoba ditariknya sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman kosong. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukannya, ia sudah terlalu banyak melakukannya disini. Tetapi entah mengapa tidak sebuah senyuman pun muncul diwajahnya.

Panik mulai memenuhi benaknya. Jika ia tak mampu tersenyum, maka L akan murka nantinya. Dihiraukannya sakit di dadanya. Dihiraukannya kenyataan bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak mampu membuat sebuat senyuman kecil. Sekali lagi dicobanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

Tidak ada….

Tidak ada sebuah senyuman kecil pun.

Sakit di dadanya mulai menghebat begitu otaknya menyadari kenyataan ini. Bodoh. Ia begitu bodoh. Sebuah boneka tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini. Dicobanya sekali lagi untuk membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Namun tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Senyum bodoh…," bisiknya putus asa. Namun tetap saja pria dihadapannya tidak membuat sebuah senyuman. Hanya rasa sakit yang menghebat di hatinya yang berubah.

Apa yang salah? Mengapa di hari ini ia malah tidak bisa berpura-pura sama sekali?

" Senyum...," desisnya kepada pria dihadapannya. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dadanya mulai sesak karena ketakutan. Jika L, jika L melihat ia keluar dari kamar ini tanpa senyum di wajahnya, ia tak mampu membayangkan reaksi L nantinya. Namun tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun dipaksakan. Sebuah isakan kering pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi dibelakangnya. Ditutup matanya dengan putus asa.

Apa yang salah?

Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram meja dihadapannya. Sakit didadanya mulai menyesakkannya. Kesedihan dan ketakutan memenuhi dirinya.

Apa yang salah?

Mendadak sebuah jawaban muncul dibenaknya. Ia tahu sekarang….

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada satu sisi yang masih menolak menerima kenyataan ini. Sebuah sudut kecil yang masih mempunyai sebuah harapan. Sisi kecil yang masih mempunyai kemanusiaan. Setelah ini, ia hanyalah sebuah boneka. Bukan manusia. Sisi manusianya ini yang masih membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Lupakan saja…. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melupakan sisi kecil ini. Hatinya harus menerima, apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak akan bahagia. Tidak akan pernah. Bukankah sebuah boneka seharusnya tidak mempunyai harapan, mimpi, cinta dan kebahagiaan?

Ia hanyalah sebuah boneka bagi L.

Seharusnya ia berhati seperti sebuah boneka. Sesaat wajah ayahnya, Sayu dan Mikami melintas di pikirannya. Beserta sebuah terjangan sakit di dadanya. Ia pun membeku sesaat.

Tidak seharusnya ia mempunyai harapan.

Karena semua harapannya akan dihancurkan begitu saja.

Tidak seharusnya ia mempunyai kehidupan.

Karena semua kehidupannya berada di tangan L.

Tidak seharusnya ia mempunyai cinta.

Karena tidak akan ada yang mencintainya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang. Digantikan oleh perasaan melayang aneh seakan mati rasa. Tidak ada lagi harapan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia dulu pernah berpikir, apakah ada manusia yang terlalu sering disakiti hingga mati rasa. Jawabannya ada, ia sendiri.

Dibukanya matanya perlahan-lahan. Diangkatnya kembali kepalanya, menatap sosok pria di hadapannya. Sosoknya sendiri. Ditariknya sudut bibirnya perlahan-lahan.

Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat bahagia.

Ia tahu sendiri seberapa kosongnya senyuman itu. Mendadak percikan rasa sakit menghujam dadanya sejenak. Hilang bersamaan dengan pikirannya saat melihat senyumannya sendiri.

Kalau begini,

Akan lebih baik tidak tersenyum selamanya….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segala sesuatunya berjalan begitu cepat dan seperti bukan kenyataan. Seakan-akan ia hanya menonton dari sebuah gelas kaca besar.

Dimulai saat ia berjalan di sebuah halaman indah menuju altar. Saat ayahnya, Sayu dan Mikami memandanginya dengan pandangan sedih. Atau saat ia berdiri di sebelah L yang memakai pakaian hitam yang mirip dengannya. Menarik tangannya paksa menatap pendeta dihadapannya.

Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, apakah ada manusia yang terlalu sering disakiti hingga mati rasa? Karena itulah yang dirasakannya. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Saat mengucapkan janji pernikahannya, atau saat L menciumnya, menyegel ikatan diantara mereka. Upacara pernikahan yang dilangsungkan tertutup, tanpa pers, sama sekali tak meninggalkan apa-apa di dirinya. Bahkan disaat ia mendengar isakan kecil dari Sayu.

Sepanjang saat ia hanya tersenyum lembut. Tak sekalipun meninggalkannya dari wajahnya. Seperti sebuah boneka pajangan yang sempurna. Terlihat indah dari luar namun hampa di dalam. Ia terus tersenyum otomatis saat L menariknya menuju gedung mewah tempat resepsi pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh pers. Senyumannya tidak hilang saat ia duduk di sebuah meja yang dikelilingi para tetua dan keluarganya. Tidak sekali pun. Bukankah sebuah boneka tidak akan berhenti tersenyum.

" Light-kun, ayo makan...," ujar L disebelahnya. Light menoleh menatap L, sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berbalik memakan makanan dihadapannya. Semua yang ia telan tanpa merasakan apa-apa. L menoleh sesekali, menatap Light yang makan dengan rapi, seperti yang ia perintahkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah Light. Memberikan kesan bagi para pers bahwa Light sangat bahagia. Namun ia tahu jelas, jika ada orang yang tidak bahagia karena pernikahan ini, itu adalah Light. Akan tetapi Light dihadapannya terlihat begitu bahagia.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya. Sekali lagi Light menoleh menatapnya. Rambut cokelatnya mengibas sejenak. Tampan…. Tampan sekali…. Namun tetap saja ada yang aneh dari pemandangan dihadapannya.

" Ayo dansa…," ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Light. Sekali lagi Light tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya mengikutinya tanpa protes walaupun tangannya digenggam kuat olehnya. Beberapa orang yang memberi selamat pun dijawabnya dengan senyuman lembut dan kata-kata sopan. Sesampainya di lantai dansa, L menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan menaruh tangan lain di pinggangnya. Mengambil posisi pria tanpa seijin Light. Secara tidak langsung menginjak harga diri Light sebagai seorang pria. Namun sekali lagi Light hanya menaruh tangannya di bahunya tanpa protes. Mereka pun bergerak mengikuti alunan musik di belakang mereka.

" Kau menurut sekali hari ini, Light-kun," ujarnya sembari bergerak. Light tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sekali lagi tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Saat itulah ia mengetahui apa yang salah dari diri Light.

Jiwa.... Tidak ada jiwa di semua senyuman lembutnya. Tidak ada jiwa didirinya. Tidak ada kehidupan. Sentakan rasa sakit mendadak menyerang dadanya. Ditatapnya sosok Light yang kini tersenyum ramah kepada orang lain yang berdansa di sekitarnya.

Boneka.... Dihadapannya ini hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Tangan yang digenggamnya ini tidak mampu merasakan genggamannya.

Light dihadapannya tersenyum lembut seperti malaikat. Bergerak lembut dengan anggun. Segalanya sempurna. Sebuah makhluk yang sempurna. Tetapi saat ia melihat senyum lembutnya yang tak mempunyai arti. Atau tatapan matanya yang tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan, hatinya mencelos.

Hari ini, dihari pernikahannya, yang berdansa dengannya bukanlah orang yang ia cintai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan pemuda percaya diri yang ia puja sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Light Yagami dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sebuah boneka mahakarya sempurna yang berbentuk manusia. Boneka yang ia bantu ukir sendiri. Sekali lagi sentakan rasa sakit menyerang dadanya saat Light tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Digenggamnya jari-jari tangan kurus milik Light erat. Jari-jari yang menurutnya terasa dingin di tangannya. Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dalam sesal.

Tuhan…. Light….

Mungkinkah kali ini, ia telah hancur sepenuhnya....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light pernah menceritakan sebuah kisah mengenai seorang pria yang ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah bahagia. Tidak akan pernah dibalas cintanya disamping apapun yang ia lakukan demi cintanya. Kisah yang sangat tragis dan menyedihkan menurut Light. Hal yang mendapat ejekan dari bibirnya karena ia tidak pernah menyukai cerita fiksi.

Kisah mengenai seorang pria yang terus-menerus memberikan cinta yang hanya dibalas dengan perlakuan kasar dan injakan harga dirinya. Ia yang terus bangun dan berjuang bertahun-tahun. Beratus-ratus tahun, karena setiap reinkarnasinya akan terus ditolak dan disakiti hatinya. Sebuah kisah yang berakhir dengan sang pria yang mati karena melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Hanya dua patah kata 'aku mencintaimu' dari orang yang ia cintai dapat membawa kepuasan seumur hidupnya dan mati dengan tenang. Karena selama ia hidup di dunia ini, tujuan hidupnya hanya satu, agar cintanya terbalaskan.

Entah mengapa, ia dapat melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah Light saat ia menceritakan ini. Ia ingat jelas kata-kata Light saat itu.

' Jika aku berada di posisi pria itu, aku tidak yakin akan bertahan lama terus menerus disakiti seperti dia....' Kata-kata yang diucapkan Light dengan jujur. Namun ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas senyuman lembut dan emosi di mata Light saat menatapnya.

Penuh dengan cinta….

Ditengoknya lagi Light yang kini sedang tersenyum ramah kepada salah seorang pers yang sedang menjepretkan kameranya. Jemari Light masih tergenggam tak terlepaskan di tangannya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari perasaan cinta yang ada di diri Light saat ini.

Light pernah mencintainya….

Pernah.

Ia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah Light kali ini mampu mencintai orang lain setelah dirinya. Karena semua yang berada disisinya adalah palsu. Segalanya tidak hidup. Cuma sebuah tampak luar yang sangat realistis.

" Tuan Lawliet…," panggil salah seorang wartawan tiba-tiba. L menoleh menatap wanita berpakaian rapi dengan tanda pengenal dari sebuah surat kabar ternama.

" Bisa wawancara sebentar?" tanya wanita itu. L menoleh menatap Light yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini berjalan sedikit oleng. Ia pun kembali menatap wanita yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

" Mungkin lain kali...," ujarnya sopan sembari tersenyum dingin. Wanita itu hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah sementara L mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri suasana di gedung pesta megahnya. Beberapa wajah penting melintas di pandangannya namun segalanya terlihat sama. Mewah namun kaku dengan aspek-aspek politiknya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan tarikan kecil di tangannya saat Light nyaris terjatuh lagi. Ditatapnya Light yang wajahnya telah tampak pucat kembali.

" Light-kun," panggilnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Light menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. L yang tidak merasa yakin akan jawaban pun menarik tangan Light paksa menuju pintu keluar belakang.

" Watari, tolong beritahu para tamu. Saya memohon maaf tidak bisa menjamu mereka lagi. Sepertinya Light-kun kelelahan...," ujarnya. Watari mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti perintah L. L pun berbalik menatap Light yang jemarinya masih terpaut dengan miliknya.

" Ayo pergi."

" Light!" panggil suara yang ia kenal tiba-tiba. Light dan L menoleh mendapati Soichiro setengah berlari kearah mereka. Begitu sampai, ia segera menarik Light dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

" Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya kepada Light. Light pun mengangguk lembut.

" Iya…," jawabnya. Tatapan khawatir pun diberikan Soichiro kepada putranya. Dengan lembut disibakkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Light.

" Tabah ya…," bisiknya agar tidak terdengar L. Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Light kali ini.

" Kalau kau berubah pikiran, tolong hubungi ayah. Ayah menghargai keputusanmu, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha jika kau tidak menginginkan ini…," bisik Soichiro. Mendadak ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan menyodorkan sebuah telepon genggam ke tangan Light.

" Telepon ayah sesering mungkin…," perintahnya kepada Light yang memandangi teleponnya terkejut.

" Tapi ayah…," mulai Light sembari melirik L di belakangnya. Soichiro yang mengikuti pandangan Light segera memberi pandangan terdinginnya kepada L.

" Kau mengijinkan Light memiliki telepon genggam ini kan, L? Mengijinkannya meneleponku kapanpun ia mau?" desisnya dingin. Ia dan L saling berpandangan tak mau kalah hingga akhirnya L mengangguk singkat.

" Kakak!" seru Sayu sembari berlari kecil. Ia tampak sangat kerepotan untuk berjalan menggunakan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi. Begitu sampai disisi kakaknya, pelukan besar ia berikan kepadanya kakaknya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" Kakak jaga diri, ya…," ujarnya lembut sembari memegang wajah Light. Pandangan sedih terpancar di matanya. Seperti yang ia lakukan terus-menerus, Light tersenyum lembut tanpa arti. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

" Light-kun, ayo pergi…," ujar L dari belakangnya. Light menoleh menatap L lalu mengangguk sopan. Sama sekali tak memprotes betapa sedikitnya waktu yang diberikan kepadanya untuk berbincang dengan keluarganya.

" Aku pergi dulu, ayah, Sayu…," ujarnya lembut sembari membungkuk sopan ala Jepang. Belum sempat mereka berdua menjawab, L telah menarik pergelangan tangan Light dengan paksa. Sementara tangannya ditarik, Light hanya menurut saja. Membiarkan L menarik tangannya kemana pun ia pergi. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan yang masih dihadiri beberapa tamu yang belum pulan. Beberapa kali mereka diselamati oleh tamu-tamu tersebut. Namun sekali lagi L menarik tangannya membiarkan tamu-tamu tersebut ditinggal sendiri.

" Kita akan bulan madu, Light-kun. Dua hari di Hawai…," ujar L. Light berjalan melewati karpet merah tanpa memprotes apa-apa. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan menyahuti perkataan L. Walaupun L tidak membicarakan ini sebelumnya kepadanya, tidak ada satu pun kata protes dari mulut Light.

Seperti yang terjadi sejak awal. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan tidak nyata. Seakan kelima inderanya mati karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Limousine hitam milik L pun tak lama kemudian, terlihat oleh pandangannya. Menutup kemungkinannya untuk bebas yang terakhir kalinya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sadar mencari sebuah sosok yang ia kenal. Akan tetapi bukannya keluarganya, yang menangkap matanya adalah sosok Mikami di antara kerumunan orang.

Memandangnya penuh kesedihan….

Mata cokelatnya membelalak bukan karena tak percaya melainkan karena nyaris tak sanggup melihat pedih di mata Mikami. Sementara ia terus ditarik paksa, Mikami memandanginya tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari dirinya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya merasa sesak.

Akan tetapi setetes air mata yang mendadak jatuh di pipi Mikami.

Untuknya… Untuk segala kesedihannya.

Mendadak semuanya serasa kembali kepadanya. Kepedihannya, kesedihannya, keputus asaannya dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Membuat sebuah isakan tertahan di bibirnya. Ia pun hanya memandangi wajah Mikami putus asa.

' Jangan menangis…,' bisiknya dalam hati. Ia sudah menahan tangis sejak pagi. Ia sudah memaksakan dirinya mengubur semua kesedihannya sejak tadi. Namun melihat air mata dipipi Mikami untuknya, matanya serasa bergenang air mata.

' Jangan menangis, bodoh…,' suara hatinya putus asa. Namun ia malah melihat setetes air mata lagi jatuh kepipi Mikami. Mikami menangisi dirinya. Dirinya yang sejak awal memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk lepas dari cengkeraman L. Dirinya yang mungkin memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Padahal, baru saja. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan semuanya. Membuang semua memori bahagia dan impian-impian kosongnya. Namun wajah Mikami saat ini mengingatkannya. Mengingatkannya pada seberapa besar hal yang direnggut dari tangannya. Mengingatkannya kembali kepada rasa sakit di dadanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya dengan perlahan. Light membuka mulutnya dalam isakan sunyi yang ia tahan dalam hati.

Tidak ada gunanya menangis sekarang, bukan? Tidak ada yang mampu melepaskannya dari belenggu ini. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu pun tidak akan pernah bersedia mengurangi penderitaannya. L tidak akan pernah perduli akan keinginannya. Akan seberapa besar penderitaan dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Air matanya ini hanyalah sebuah benda tak berharga di dunia penuh kebusukkan ini.

Perlahan-lahan dipalingkan kembali wajahnya memandangi punggung L. Tanpa sadar ditundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata disana. Namun melihat L yang hampir sampai ke limousinenya, sebelah tangannya segera mengelap air matanya putus asa. Jika L melihat ia menangis, ia ngeri akan konsekuensinya. Memikirkannya saja tangannya mulai terasa berkeringat.

Pintu limousine mahal pun dibuka oleh salah seorang pelayan. Tetap menundukkan kepalanya, ia duduk dalam sunyi. Sekali lagi bergeser menjauh dari sisi L. Dipalingkan pandangannya menatap kaca hitam jendela limousine dalam sunyi. Dari jendela hitam mobil ini, ia masih dapat melihat sosok Mikami yang kini memandangi limousinenya tajam.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Sebuah isakan tertahan dibibirnya. Memaksanya menggigit bibirnya agar L tidak mengetahui keadaannya.

Setetes air mata lagi menyusul yang lainnya…

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dengan ini nasibnya akan terbelenggu selamanya. Selamanya ia akan merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti ini.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya...

Napasnya mulai memburu karena menahan tangis. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah masker oksigen yang disimpan di sisi pintu. Napasnya pun segera melambat sementara ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Matanya masih menatap jendela yang kini mulai dipenuhi kelebatan dunia luar. Ia masih memalingkan tubuhnya dari L. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L memandang Light yang berjalan sedikit oleng saat keluar dari limousinenya. Beberapa jam perjalanan dan acara yang dilaksanakan sejak pagi membuat Light kelelahan. Beberapa kaki dari Light pengawal pribadi Light sewaannya, Mogi, berusaha menjaga Light yang sepertinya mampu pingsan kapan saja. Sementara Light terus berjalan dibelakangnya dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan mata kosong seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Ia tak mampu memutuskan, apakah ia lebih menyukai Light kembali bersikap seperti ini, seperti orang yang sudah mati. Atau seperti saat pesta tadi, seperti sebuah boneka sempurna yang tidak ada kehidupannya. Yang mana pun itu, keduanya masih menyisakan sentakan sakit di dadanya. Apalagi kali ini, melihat Light yang tampak begitu sedih dan suram. Melihat Light yang begitu kelelahan namun menegang seperti ketakutan tiap kali ia berusaha membantunya berjalan. Memang Light tidak berkata apa-apa. Tetapi semua perilakunya menyiratkan ketakutannya kepadanya. Bagaimana ia duduk sejauh mungkin dari dirinya, bagaimana ia tidak pernah menatap matanya lagi, selalu menunduk menatap lantai. Bagaimana semua kata-katanya selalu dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, berusaha memilih jawaban yang akan menyenangkan dirinya.

Light memang tidak pernah berusaha menjauh darinya tiap kali ia mendekat, tetapi ketegangan diseluruh tubuhnya menyiratkan segalanya. Tetapi yang membuatnya paling mencelos adalah disaat Light mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya secara otomatis tiap kali ia mengangkat tangannya di hadapan Light. Seakan tiap kali ia mengangkat tangannya, ia akan memukulnya. Sebuah hal yang tidak bisa ia elak. Mengingat seberapa banyak pukulan yang dilayangkan tangannya kepada Light. Ia pun menahan helaan nafas berat di dirinya.

" Light-kun," panggilnya.

" Ya…," jawab Light pelan. Matanya masih tidak menatap L. Namun kelelahan yang hebat terlihat jelas disana. L menatap aula besar hotel berbintang lima yang telah ia sewa kamarnya sejenak.

" Kau pergi saja dulu ke kamarmu. Kuncinya ada di tangan Watari. Aku ada urusan dengan pemilik hotel ini...," ujarnya. Light pun mengangguk singkat lalu mengikuti Watari pergi. L menatap Light yang kini berjalan setengah ditopang oleh Mogi. Dipalingkan matanya menatap sang pemilik hotel yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Senang akan uang yang ia dapatkan dari dirinya.

" Selamat malam, Tuan Lawliet...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun...," panggilnya sembari membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Di depan pintu, kedua bodyguardnya berdiri kaku, menjaga pendamping hidupnya yang berada di kamar ini.

" Light-kun...," panggilnya lagi sembari berjalan memasuki kamar besar lengkap dengan segala isinya, bernuansa abu-abu dan hitam. Satu jam pertemuannya dengan sang pemilik hotel. Satu jam ia meninggalkan Light sendirian di malam pernikahannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri kamar tersebut hingga sebuah sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang menarik perhatiannya.

Light tertidur disana. Masih dengan kaus kaki dan dasi yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah hingga hanya sempat menanggalkan jas putih dan sepatunya sebelum teridur di ranjang. Bahkan ia tidak menarik selimutnya seperti biasanya.

Seakan terkena sebuah mantra, L berjalan mendekati sosok Light. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang memandangi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Perlahan lahan ia duduk di sisi Light. Matanya masih menatap sosok Light yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tidak seperti di saat ia membuka mata hampanya itu. Dijulurkan sebelah tangannya. Berusaha meregangkan dasi Light yang mampu menganggu tidurnya.

" Ceroboh...," bisiknya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Akan tetapi Light tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sendiri yang membuat Light menjadi seperti ini.

Tanpa disadari ia menunduk, mencium bau parfum Light yang terasa menenangkannya. Dengan lembut disibakkannya rambut cokelat Light yang menutupi matanya. Sudut matanya menangkap kancing kemeja putih Light yang masih terpasang seluruhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia buka beberapa kancing kemeja itu satu persatu. Leher putih milik Light pun memasuki pandangannya. Yang dulu bisa ia ciumi dan sentuh setiap hari. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak menyentuh leher itu dengan lembut. Beberapa minggu, beberapa minggu sudah berlalu tanpa ia menyentuh Light seperti ini.

Light tetap tertidur nyenyak di tangannya. Sementara jari-jarinya menyentuh leher Light lembut. Ia rindu menyentuh Light seperti ini. Sebelah jari-jarinya terangkat dan menyisiri rambut cokelat Light perlahan. Setiap helai rambut yang dulu ia tahu dengan jelas rasanya. Sebelah tangannya membuka salah satu kancing kemeja Light lagi. Memperlihatkan sebagian dada Light kepadanya. Ia pun menunduk mendekati tubuh Light.

Ini adalah malam pernikahannya. Wangi samar-samar dari bunga mawar dan tirai besar di sisi ranjangnya menunjukkan hal itu.

Jemarinya menyusuri kulit Light dengan lembut hingga akhirnya kembali ke wajah Light. Di telusurinya setiap inci dari wajah tampan Light. Selamanya ia akan terus memuja keindahan Light. Kaki panjang, tubuh mulus dan wajah sempurnanya selalu memberikan kesan malaikat di diri Light. Apalagi saat ia tertidur seperti ini. Terbaring di sebuah seprai sutra putih dengan pakaian putih. Benar-benar seperti malaikatnya. Malaikat miliknya seorang yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

Sekali lagi sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Light lembut. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya beralih menatap bibir merah muda milik Light. Sebelah jemarinya menyentuh bibir itu perlahan-lahan. Memuja keindahan yang tampak disana. Bibir yang sama ini lah yang ia ciumi saat upacara pernikahan tadi. Namun entah mengapa hasratnya muncul kembali setelah melihat bibir ini.

Perlahan-lahan ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Light lembut. Ia benar-benar merindukkan ini. Menyentuh Light seperti ini, merasakan tubuh Light ditangannya dan menciuminya seperti ini. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia melepaskan ciuman kecilnya, sekali lagi menatap wajah Light.

Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Light yang masih tertutup.

Ia membeku melihatnya. Sentakan sakit memenuhi dadanya sementara hatinya mencelos. Light menangis?

" Light-kun?," bisiknya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Light.

Setetes air mata menyusul air mata lain, jatuh dari sudut mata Light. Tanpa sadar L menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang telah berhenti menyisiri rambut Light. Tentu saja, Light masih tertidur. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Begitu juga kali ini. Akan tetapi ini tidak mengelakkan kenyataan bahwa Light menangis dihadapannya, dalam keadaan masih tertidur.

Semua kejadian melintas dipikirannya. Membuatnya menjauh dari sisi Light perlahan-lahan. Ia telah menyentuh Light....

Sekali lagi ia melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginan Light. Sekali lagi ia merasa jijik akan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia ingat, sudah berapa banyak ia menyakiti Light beberapa minggu ini. Sudah berapa lama ia melihat Light menangis karena perbuatannya. Akan tetapi ia malah menyentuh Light seperti ini lagi. Seakan-akan semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya tidak ada artinya.

Belum pernah ia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Hanya sentuhan, sentuhan darinya saja mampu menyakiti Light lagi. Ia tahu dengan jelas, seberapa tegarnya Light yang ia kenal dulu. Namun ditangannya ia mampu membuat Light terluka sedalam ini.

Ia sadar….

Tidak ada lagi cinta di hati Light untuknya. Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit, kepedihan, keputusasaan dan ketakutan. Ia memandang pipi Light yang sering sekali membiru oleh perbuatannya.

Namun disamping semua ini, rasa sakit di dadanya menambah perasaan bersalahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sesal.

Ia mencintai Light. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Light. Oleh karena itu ia membelenggu Light seperti ini. Mengikatnya erat-erat dengan dirinya karena takut suatu hari ia bangun tanpa bisa memandang Light lagi.

Ia mencintai Light dengan sepenuh hati....

Akan tetapi Light sudah tidak mampu melihat ini. Ia tahu, bagi Light sekarang, yang hadir dari tangannya hanyalah rasa sakit dan ketakutan.

Ia tahu Light yang dulu sudah terkikis habis oleh luka yang ia buat.

Namun tidak sekali pun ia mampu melepaskan Light dari sisinya. Biar pun yang berada di sisinya hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa.

Ia merindukan segalanya kembali seperti semulai. Tanpa ia harus menyakiti Light seperti ini. Tanpa ia hanya dapat memandangi jarak yang ia buat sendiri dari Light. Tanpa ia harus menahan diri untuk menyentuh Light lagi.

Ia mampu melihatnya sekarang.... Dibalik wajah damai Light saat tertidur, ada kesedihan mendalam yang terukir selamanya disana. Ada beratus-ratus luka yang tersimpan dibaliknya. Ada air mata yang bahkan tak bisa tertahannya saat ia tertidur.

Mendadak segalanya terlihat jelas dimatanya. Seberapa rapuh dan compang-campingnya jiwa Light saat ini. Melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan kehilangan berat badan karena sakit dan stress. Melihat cahaya di mata Light yang meredup perlahan-lahan dengan semua rasa sakit yang diberikannya.

Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dari sisi ranjang Light. Ditatapnya sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan sebuah senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

Ia masih mencintai Light. Untuk selamanya….

Namun sepertinya rasa sakit Light karena cintanya menutupi semua itu.

Perlahan-lahan ditariknya selimut di kaki Light lalu diselimutinya Light. Ia memandang sebuah tabung oksigen, lengkap dengan maskernya di sisi ranjang Light. Salah satu perbuatannya lagi. Selembut mungkin ia memasangkannya di mulut Light. Sekali lagi ditatapnya Light. Perlahan-lahan ia membungkuk lalu mengecup dahi Light lembut.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar ini. Ia dan Light tidak pernah sekamar lagi sejak kejadian itu. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Ia akan memesan kamar lain saja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa hari sebelumnya…

L memandang sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya di balik jeruji. Sosok tersebut menyeringai menyeramkan membalas tatapannya.

" Hallo, Little Lawli…," ujar sosok itu. L mendengus sebal.

" Jika kau lupa, nama belakangmu Lawliet juga…," ujarnya dingin. Tetapi sosok itu malah menyeringai gila kepadanya.

" Uh…. Adik kecilku tersayang marah kepadaku…. Kenapa? Kau mau menikah, kan? Dengan pacarmu itu, siapa namanya? Ah… Light… Little Light…," ujar saudara kembarnya meledek. L menatap B dingin.

" Kau yang sekarang berada di balik jeruji, masih sombong seperti ini," ujarnya dingin. Namun sekali lagi B malah menggeleng sembari tersenyum meledek.

" Kenapa Little Lawli? Kau marah kepadaku? Baru terasa sekarang, bukan? Kalau kau jatuh ke lubang yang sama denganku. Hmm… berapa kali kau sudah memukul Light tersayangmu itu?" tanya B mengejek. L melompat dari kursinya penuh amarah.

" Ini semua gara-gara perbuatan bodohmu!" serunya. Tetapi malah decakan yang keluar dari mulut B.

" Ck.... ck... ck.... Jangan cepat emosi seperti itu, Little Lawli. Siapa lagi yang akan kena amarahmu nanti selain pacarmu itu? Memangnya kenapa? Ia sudah takut denganmu?" tanya B mengejek. L menggeram kesal mendengar ini.

" Sudah kubilang bukan, Little Lawli? Dahulu kau terbebas dari lubang ini hanya karena kau kabur dari Palace.…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Tadinya mau dua halaman lagi. Tapi suka eror kalo kepanjangan. Jadi disini aja d.

Dan jangan lupa!

RIPYU!

Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaaaaaaaaaaaa....


	11. Faith

Disclaimer : Diriku tidak mempunyai Death Note. Kalo komiknya sih punya dirumah!

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: Mulai Chapter ini jadi M!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light's Journal….

Apakah pernikahanku memang sudah hancur sebelum dilaksanakan?

Atau disaat orang yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping hidupku, tidur di ranjang orang lain?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ia masih mencintai Light. Untuk selamanya….

Namun sepertinya rasa sakit Light karena cintanya menutupi semua itu.

Perlahan-lahan ditariknya selimut di kaki Light lalu diselimutinya Light. Ia memandang sebuah tabung oksigen, lengkap dengan maskernya di sisi ranjang Light. Salah satu perbuatannya lagi. Selembut mungkin ia memasangkannya di mulut Light. Sekali lagi ditatapnya Light. Perlahan-lahan ia membungkuk lalu mengecup dahi Light lembut.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar ini. Ia dan Light tidak pernah sekamar lagi sejak kejadian itu. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Ia akan memesan kamar lain saja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 : Faith

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light membuka matanya, terbangun oleh suara desiran ombak. Diliriknya jam besar di dinding. Nyaris jam sepuluh pagi. Ia menyadari bagaimana setiap harinya ia terbangun semakin terlambat karena rasa lelah yang selalu mendatanginya. Perlahan-lahan ia pun bangkit, menyadari dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan dan maskernya terpasang di mulutnya.

' L, kah?' pikirnya dalam hati. Namun pikiran ini segera dihilangkannya begitu ia melihat Mogi di sisi luar pintu kaca. Tidak mungkin L akan perduli dengannya seperti ini. Tidak mungkin....

Light melirik ke sisi sebelahnya. L bahkan tidak tidur disampingnya, di malam pernikahan mereka. Mendadak sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya. Ia lah yang salah. Ia yang tertidur lebih dahulu karena kelelahan.

Tanpa sadar ia menarik kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya.

Jika L marah karena masalah ini, ia tidak tahu kali ini apa yang akan L perbuat. Kali ini memang kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia tertidur di malam pernikahannya seperti ini.

Akan tetapi di sisi lain, tubuhnya merinding hanya karena berpikir ia seharusnya tidur dengan L. Ia tidak akan mampu. Ia tidak akan mampu melakukan itu.

Bayang-bayang perbuatan L kepadanya masih memenuhi benaknya.

Suara desiran ombak sekali lagi terdengar olehnya. Light menoleh perlahan, mendapati sebuah pintu kaca besar berada di sampingnya. Ia mampu melihat dengan jelas keindahan pantai Hawai dari sini. Diluar, Mogi sedang duduk berjaga.

" Tuan Light...," panggil suara yang sudah ia kenal. Light menoleh perlahan, mendapati Watari berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" Tuan Light, Tuan L bilang sebentar lagi ia akan kemari untuk mengajak anda sarapan di restoran hotel. Saya sarankan anda mandi dan berpakaian terlebih dahulu. Tuan L juga meminta anda memakai lensa kontak lagi...," ujar Watari. Light mengangguk perlahan. Ia bangkit dan berjalan tanpa kata menuju kamar mandi mewah di kamarnya. Watari hanya berdiri memandanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun selesai mandi. Baru saja ia selesai memakai pakaiannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh, mendapati L berdiri disana.

" Light-kun...," panggil L datar. Light nyaris melonjak mendengar L berbicara. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan, bukan?

" Ayo pergi, Light-kun...," ujar L lagi. Light hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengikut L tanpa suara. Berjalan di belakang L menyusuri koridor panjang dari hotel yang mereka tempati. Namun begitu mereka berada di depan pintu besar menuju restoran hotel, L berhenti dan menatapnya.

" Senyum…," desisnya sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan Light. Dengan itu ia menarik Light memasuki area restoran itu. Light berusaha tersenyum semampunya sementara L menariknya mendekat.

" Meja nomor empat, tuan…," ujar salah seorang pelayan dengan sopan. Baru saja mereka berdua berjalan memasuki area restoran, pemandangan pantai dengan beberapa turis yang sedang sarapan disana menyapanya. Beberapa orang makan dengan menggunakan setelan rapi seperti orang berkedudukan. Ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kosong. Tugasnya sebagai seorang pendamping hidup keluarga bangsawan. Bersikap bahagia….

L menariknya menuju sebuah meja di tempat yang berprivasi. Seperti seorang pria sejati, ia menarikkan kursi untuknya duduk. Sebuah pertunjukkan lain kepada orang-orang yang kini memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Maklum saja, resepsi pernikahan mereka disiarkan dengan begitu mendunia. Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak akan membuatnya bahagia.

Light pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat dan duduk disebelah L. Beberapa menu pun disodorkan pelayan yang kelewat sopan kepada mereka. Apalagi melihat beberapa penjaga pribadi mereka, termasuk Mogi, yang berdiri garang di belakang. Beberapa menit membaca menu, L sudah memanggil sang pelayan lagi. Beberapa jenis kue tart pun tak tanggung-tanggung ia pesan. Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Light.

" Kau ingin makan apa, Light-kun?" tanya L. Light sekali menatap ke menu dihadapannya. Tidak ada satu pun makanan yang ia inginkan dari sejumlah makanan-makanan mahal di hadapannya. Yang ia inginkan adalah makanan Jepang. Entah apa saja, ia hanya menginginkan makanan itu. Diliriknya L yang terus menatapnya tak berkedip membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia tidak ingin makan. Akan tetapi ia tak mampu mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi mengetahui L tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan ia katakan.

" Aku…," ujarnya pelan.

" Satu boullabaise saja," potong L.

" Iya kan, Light-kun?" Light menoleh menatap L sedikit terkejut. Namun L memberi pandangan melarang kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Light menatap L dengan tatapan pilu yang hanya mampu dikenalinya. Sebuah senyuman kosong tersungging di wajah Light sementara matanya meredup pedih, mengingat kembali kebebasannya yang terkekang.

" Tentu saja…," ujarnya patuh. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, Light memalingkan pandangannya, menatap meja dihadapannya. Ia diam saja saat L memberikan kesan baik dengan mengenggami jari tangannya seperti layaknya pengantin baru. Atau saat ia terpaksa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan kecil dari L. Hingga akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

Light memandang sepiring boullabaise dihadapannya tanpa nafsu makan. Ia tidak ingin memakan makanan ini. Apalagi saat ia melirik sebuah kue strawberry besar dihadapan L. perutnya segera bergejolak mual. Ia paling benci kue strawberry, L tahu itu. Namun saat ini pemandangan kue tersebut saja mampu membuatnya mual. Ia tahu ini tidaklah seperti biasanya. Salah satu efek samping dari kehidupan yang ada di dalam perutnya.

" Light-kun…," panggil L tiba-tiba. Light mendongak menatap L yang kini membalas tatapan matanya.

" Kau tidak makan?" ujarnya terdengar khawatir. Akan tetapi Light mampu mendengar peringatan dibalik kata-kata manisnya. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyuman lembut muncul dibibirnya. Senyuman yang ia dan L tahu tak berarti apa-apa.

" Tentu saja ku makan…," ujarnya. Ia pun mulai menyendoki makanan dihadapannya. Setengah dirinya sadar akan mata beberapa pengunjung lain yang terus terarah kepadanya.

Sebuah panggung.

Sebuah pertunjukkan.

Semua ini, pernikahannya, segalanya, hanyalah sebuah pertunjukkan diatas sebuah panggung. Ia dan L sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Sejak pernikahannya kemarin, segala sesuatu dalam kehidupannya berubah menjadi kepalsuan. Kata-kata manis yang dikeluarkan L adalah palsu. Senyuman dibibirnya pun juga palsu. Semuanya palsu….

Akan tetapi rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Makanannya pun ia makan tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Masih dengan menunjukkan wajah bahagia seperti biasa. Namun Light mampu merasakan perutnya yang bertambah bergejolak begitu melihat L menyendoki kue strawberrynya.

" Light-kun," panggil L lagi. Light mendongak menatap sesendok kue strawberry yang diacungkan kearahnya.

" Buka mulutmu…," tambah L. Mata cokelat Light membelalak melihatnya. Ia berusaha menggeleng kecil pertanda menolak kepada L. Ia benci kue strawberry, L tahu itu. Seharusnya L tahu itu.

" Light-kun…," desis L memberi peringatan. Mereka berdua sadar berapa pasang mata yang memandangi pertunjukkan mereka saat ini. Namun sekali lagi Light menggeleng kecil.

Ia benci kue strawberry….

Seharusnya L tahu itu.

Mendadak sepercik rasa sakit dari daerah pinggang menerpanya. Light membeku ditempat, sadar sepenuhnya akan tangan L dipinggangnya yang menusuk rusuknya memberi peringatan.

" L…," bisiknya putus asa, menolak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun entah apa yang membutakan L, sekali lagi ia tak memperdulikan ucapan Light.

Sebuah senyuman kosong kembali menghiasi wajah Light saat ia membiarkan L menyuapinya dengan makanan yang ia benci itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak lupa akan posisinya di tempat ini. Bahwa seberapa keraspun ia menjerit tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritannya. Bahwa keinginannya tidak akan pernah didengar sedikitpun.

Mendadak perutnya bergejolak keras memintanya untuk memuntahkan segala isinya. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri sembari membungkuk sopan kepada L.

" Saya permisi ke belakang sejenak...," bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat mencari toilet. Dihiraukannya teriakan dari penjaganya. Ia terus saja berjalan, setengah berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di toilet pria. Cepat-cepat dibukanya salah satu bilik toilet yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Kedua kakinya melemas, membuatnya terpaksa membungkuk sembari memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Ia benci keadaannya yang seperti ini…

Ia benci kehamilan ini...

Akan tetapi yang paling ia benci adalah ketidakberdayaannya untuk lepas dari cengkeraman L walau untuk sejenak. Semuanya....

Hidupnya....

Dikekang dan diatur sebegitu mudahnya oleh L.

Ia membenci L yang terus menerus memperingatkannya akan segala ketidakberdayaannya. Tidak adakah hati nurani? Sedikit kemanusiaan untuk membiarkannya tenang sejenak?

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya…

Bukan sebuah kue strawberry yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

Tetapi mengingat seberapa terkekangnya hidupnya. Seberapa kecilnya kebebasannya.

Light duduk di lantai yang kering sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bilik toilet di belakangnya.

Ia sadar, kehidupannya, segalanya ada di tangan L. Ia menyadari itu sejak awal. Akan tetapi haruskah L terus menerus mengingatkannya seperti ini?

Setiap pukulan…

Setiap makian…

Setiap rasa sakit yang baru di dadanya terus menerus mengingatkannya akan kenyataan yang pahit ini.

Sejak awal ia hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai, meraih mimpi yang ia kejar sejak kecil. Bukannya terbelit dalam belenggu yang bertopengkan cinta seperti ini.

" Tuan Light…," panggil suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Mogi. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Dibiarkan matanya menatap kosong kepada dinding bilik dihadapannya.

" Tuan Light, anda tidak apa-apa?" panggil Mogi lagi. Sekali lagi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Ingin ia menjawab seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti dulu, berbicara penuh percaya diri seperti dulu.

Akan tetapi ia tidak mampu bersikap seperti itu lagi, bukan? Kepribadiannya, seluruh dirinya, telah hancur berantakan...

Ia menyadari Mogi yang berada di balik pintu biliknya. Namun tetap saja sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Mata cokelat redupnya menutup perlahan-lahan.

Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu depresi....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hamparan pasir putih terbentang dihadapannya, disertai desiran ombak yang lembut. Pemandangan pantai dari kamarnya lah yang membuatnya duduk disini sembari memandangi birunya lautan. Cuaca memang tidak secerah yang seharusnya namun ia tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia sadar, tidak jauh dibelakangnya Mogi duduk menjaganya. Namun tetap saja ia terdiam di tempat ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Seharusnya bulan madu ini dihabiskan dengan pasangan hidupnya, tetapi nyatanya orang yang ia sebut pasangan hidupnya menghilang untuk sekali lagi mengurusi segala urusan bisnis keluarganya.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi....

Beberapa hari ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkannya bila berada di dekat L. Sesuatu yang pertama kalinya selama beberapa hari ia dapatkan di tempat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk di hamparan pasir ini. Dibiarkannya celana hitam mahal yang dipakainya ternodai butiran-butiran pasir. Lututnya ia rapatkan dengan dada sementara kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya. Angin semilir menerpa dirinya sementara diatasnya langit tetaplah mendung. Namun tetap saja ia terdiam duduk disana. Kedua matanya menatap lurus garis cakrawala yang terasa begitu jauh darinya.

Laut ini, desiran ombak ini… Seakan-akan sebuah jembatan menuju dunia baru yang ia mimpikan.

Alunan samar dari biola mulai memenuhi telinganya. Letak kamarnya memang tidak jauh dari restauran tempat ia makan tadi.

Dahulu ia sangat menyukai suara biola. Begitu lembut dan sendu. Namun saat ini alunannya malah menambah rasa berat dihatinya.

Begitu sendu.... Begitu sepi....

Mendadak ia menyadari, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disekitarnya. Mendadak ia menyadari bahwa disini, ia hanya sendirian. Berjuang sendirian....

Percikan rasa sakit muncul di dadanya memikirkan ini.

Seharusnya ia tidak sendirian.... Segera ditegurnya dirinya sendiri hanya karena memikirkan ini. Bukankah sejak awal ia sudah menyadari ini? Bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan, L tidak akan kembali mencintainya seperti dahulu? Bukankah sejak awal ia sendiri yang berjanji akan melepaskan semua cintanya kepada L?

Suara alunan biola sekali lagi memenuhi telinganya.

Sakit....

Hatinya begitu sakit....

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu mendengar jeritannya lagi. Disini, ia hanya mampu memendam semua rasa sakitnya dalam-dalam. Mengunci diri meninggalkan semua kenangannya dahulu.

Lagipula, yang L inginkan adalah sebuah boneka, bukan? Bukan dirinya....

Tidak pernah ia membayangkan suatu hari kepercayaan dirinya akan runtuh. Tidak pernah ia akan meragukan berapa berharganya dirinya.

Akan tetapi, yang L inginkan adalah sebuah boneka, bukan? Bukan dirinya.... Seorang Light Yagami tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untuk L. Namun dahulu, ia pernah berarti bukan?

Pernahkah....

Perlahan-lahan ia tidak meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang mata cokelatnya menatap lautan biru dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia katakan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit, kekecewaan, dan keputus asaan. Sebagian besar dirinya tidak yakin ia mampu bertahan membawa bayi di perutnya ini.

Lautan dihadapannya terlihat begitu biru… Begitu jauh dan dalam… Jika ia bisa, ia ingin pergi kesana. Menjauh dari kehidupan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

" Tuan Light...," panggil suara dibelakangnya. Ia pun menoleh tanpa suara menatap kosong kepada Mogi.

" Saya ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Lagipula, tuan L sudah datang. Saya sudah ijin kepadanya…," ujar Mogi. Tanpa sadar pandangan Light beralih menatap sebuah pintu kaca besar yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Benar saja, L duduk disana menatap berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

Mendadak L mendongak dan membalas tatapannya, cepat-cepat ia tundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap lautan biru dihadapannya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

Ia tidak pernah berarti bagi L, bukan?

" Silahkan…," ujarnya pelan kepada Mogi. Ia tidak berbalik lagi, namun ia mampu merasakan langkah Mogi yang telah menjauh darinya.

Sekarang, ia benar-benar sendirian…

Dibukanya kembali matanya, menatap kembali lautan luas dihadapannya. Sempat ia berpikir, jika ia kesana, jika ia menghilang disana, akankah semua rasa sakitnya menghilang?

Tanpa ia sadari percikan ombak yang tadinya masih jauh dari kakinya mulai membasahi pergelangan kakinya. Langit di atasnya pun semakin menghitam.

Badaikah? Namun tetap saja ia duduk disana. Tidak memperdulikan celananya yang mulai basah terkena air laut yang semakin pasang.

Mendadak suara piano sendu bergema disekitarnya...

Sebuah ombak yang cukup besar membasahi celananya. Namun tetap saja ia diam disana. Sebuah lagi yang sedih dibawakan oleh alunan piano tersebut. Entah mengapa sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Pandangannya tetap terarah kepada lautan dihadapannya yang kini ditambah ombak besar menggulung-gulung.

Andai saja ia bisa kesana.... Andai saja ia bisa menghentikan semua rasa sakit ini...

Pekikan biola sendu mengaluni irama sedih piano tersebut...

Seakan tersihir, ia berdiri perlahan-lahan. Kilatan petir mendadak menerangi langit yang mulai menghitam tadi. Namun ia malah melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu langkah....

Sekali lagi desiran ombak menghantam kakinya. Lautan biru membentang dihadapannya.

Dua langkah....

Tidak diperdulikannya air laut yang mulai membasahi lutut celananya.

Tiga langkah ….

Sakit ini…

Empat langkah ….

Apa saja…

Lima langkah …

Siapa saja…

Enam langkah....

Hilangkan rasa sakit ini....

Tujuh langkah….

Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Delapan langkah…

Ia baru menyadari, seberapa menyedihkan dirinya…

Seberapa hancur dirinya.

Sembilan langkah....

Tanpa ia sadari air laut telah setinggi pinggangnya.

Sepuluh langkah...

Ditutup kedua mata cokelatnya perlahan-lahan, setetes air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya. Ia, Light Yagami, telah hancur berantakan.

Dilangkahkan terus kakinya....

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Hantaman ombak mulai menghebat, tubuh rapuhnya mulai terdorong sedikit demi sedikit. Akan tetapi ia memperdulikan itu lagi. apapun lebih baik dari pada hidup seperti ini bukan? Namun tetap saja tangisannya tak mau berhenti.

Tuhan…. Jika Kau sudi menerima jiwanya yang telah compang camping seperti ini, mohon ambillah sekarang… Sebelum ia tak mampu berdiri lagi… Sebelum ia tak mampu memohon lagi…

" Tuan Light!!!" seru sebuah suaranya dibelakangnya. Namun tetap saja ia melangkah menantang ombak besar yang seakan menahan dirinya.

" Tuan!!!" teriak suara itu lagi. Setetes air matanya yang jatuh pun terhapuskan ombak yang mulai meninggi. Kakinya mulai melemas dan bergetar hebat.

" Light-kun!!" Dengan itu ia pun membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Asinnya air laut segera memenuhi paru-parunya. Namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi. Paru-parunya mulai membakar meminta udara. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya pun mengabur.

Kalau bisa ia meminta saat itu, maka ia akan meminta,

'Tuhan.... Kumohon ambil nyawaku....'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun...."

Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil. Dadanya terasa begitu berat begitu juga kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tekanan hebat memaksanya memuntahkan semua air yang memenuhi dadanya. Juga memaksanya membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

" Tuan Light…," panggil sebuah suara lain. Suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara Mogi. Namun matanya tetap memberikan pemandangan samar akan dua orang yang berada di sisinya. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya mulai menjelas. Ia pun sadar siapa yang berada di sisinya. L.... Saat itu ia sadar, segala usahanya untuk lari dari dunia ini.

Gagal.

Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya...

" Kenapa?" bisiknya serak. Padahal ia ingin sekali meninggalkan semua rasa sakitnya disini. Ingin sekali menghilangkan semua memori-memori menyakitkannya di dunia ini. Meninggalkan jiwanya yang telah compang-camping di tangan L....

Setetes air mata jatuh disudut matanya sementara ia menatap mata hitam L dalam-dalam...

" Kenapa kau selamatkan aku?" bisiknya lagi. Ia menyadari keadaan L yang basah kuyup berarti L lah yang menyelamatkannya. Akan tetapi sebagian hatinya bimbang, bukankah ia tidak berarti apa-apa bagi L?

Mendadak sebuah pukulan keras menghantam dahinya. Memberikan kilatan putih nyaris membutakan bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Light berbaring lemas, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemah kesamping.

Ia bodoh karena telah sedikit berharap. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap tidak berarti apa-apa bagi L.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" seru L penuh emosi. Akan tetapi ia tetap diam saja. Terbaring lemas dengan mata kosong menatap hamparan pasir disekitarnya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sama seperti yang ia pikirkan setiap harinya. Untuk menghilangkan semua sakit yang ia rasakan.

Mendadak sebuah pukulan lain menghantam sudut bibirnya. Menitikkan beberapa tetes darah ke pasir putih dibawahnya. Rasa takut yang sudah ia kenal perlahan-lahan merasuki dirinya lagi. Sekali lagi yang akan ia rasakan dari tangan L hanyalah rasa sakit. Untuk itulah ia mengeluarkan sedikit keberanian terakhirnya untuk melakukan ini. Untuk bunuh diri…. Namun entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Tuhan membencinya seperti ini. Menahannya di dunia ini hanya untuk terus disakiti dan dihancurkan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, Light-kun?! Apa kau tidak punya otak?!" seru L sekali lagi. Akan tetapi ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mendadak, dari sudut matanya, ia mampu melihat L mengangkat kepalan tangannya sekali lagi. Dengan refleks cepat-cepat ia meringkukkan tubuhnya yang lemas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

' Pukuli aku…,' bisiknya dalam hati.

' Sakiti aku hingga mati…,' pintanya dalam hati. Dipejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menunggu rasa sakit membutakan yang biasanya datang menyertainya.

" Hentikan, Tuan L!" seru sebuah suara milik Mogi. Seakan terhenti ditengah jalan, rasa sakit yang ia perkirakan tidak datang menghampirinya. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya matanya, menatap tangan L yang turun perlahan-lahan. Dirasakannya kedua tangan besar namun lembut milik Mogi berusaha membantunya duduk.

" Bayinya, tuan…," ujar Mogi lagi. Seakan berusaha meyakinkan L dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit mulai memenuhi dada Light lagi. Ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri mendengar ini.

Tentu saja, L tidak akan menyelamatkannya. Tidak akan pernah menganggapnya berarti jika tidak ada bayi ini di perutnya. Sejak awal memang sudah begini bukan? Ia tidak akan pernah berarti apa-apa bagi L. Langkah kaki L yang meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun memastikan hal tersebut.

Baru saat itu ia sadari, butir-butir kecil hujan yang jatuh perlahan-lahan. Sekali lagi ditutupnya kedua mata cokelat redupnya dalam kepedihan. Ditangan besar Mogi ia berpikir, jika memang sejak awal begini keadaannya. Apa kesalahannya hingga Tuhan tidak sudi menerima jiwanya yang telah compang-camping seperti ini?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kicauan burung kecil membangunkannya di hari terakhir bulan madunya dengan Light. Tetapi saat ia menatap seprai kosong di sebelahnya, ia mampu mengingat semua kejadian kemarin. Dari semua hal gila yang ia pikir akan dilakukan Light, tidak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir Light akan mencoba bunuh diri seperti ini. Apalagi saat ia mengingat jika ia terlambat beberapa detik saja, ia yakin nyawa Light tidak akan selamat.

Sekali lagi ia menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya tanpa Light. Membiarkan Light terkurung di kamarnya sementara ia menjalankan semua urusan bisnis keluarganya. Ia telah memberi peringatan kepada Light agar tidak keluar dari kamarnya selangkah pun. Pada akhirnya, saat malam harilah baru ia mampu kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berhenti didepan kamar Light. Dihiraukannya dua orang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu. Perlahan-lahan ia buka pintu kamar tersebut. Kamar hotel yang ia sewakan cukup luas, ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah hingga mendadak langkahnya terhenti.

Tarikan napas keras nyaris keluar dari mulutnya saat ia melihat sosok Light yang sedang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat tirai pintu kaca besar di dekat ranjang tertutup rapat. Light berdiri di depan ranjangnya sembari membuka kancing terakhir kemejanya. Perlahan-lahan dibiarkannya kemeja putih yang dipakainya jatuh ke lantai. Memberikan L pandangan menyeluruh akan dada dan kulit putih Light yang mulus. Beberapa kali matanya menatap kedua puting kecil merah muda di dada Light. Jika saja tidak ada tirai besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya, ia yakin Light akan berhenti membuka pakaiannya dengan begitu bebas seperti ini.

Mendadak tangan Light berpindah untuk berkutat membuka ikat pinggang yang ia pakai. Hingga akhirnya celana panjang yang dipakainya turut terjatuh ke lantai. Sekali lagi L membiarkan dirinya memuji keindahan tubuh Light. Kaki panjang dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna disertai dengan wajahnya yang tampan. L membiarkan matanya meraba menyusuri seluruh inci tubuh Light yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perhatiannya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat pakaian yang terhampar di ranjang Light. Sebuah kimono tidur berwarna merah yang terbuat dari sutera. Pakaian yang ia beli khusus untuk Light. Melihat kontrasnya warna merah dengna kulit Light. Tanpa ia sadari nafasnya mulai memburu. Hasrat dan nafsu birahi mulai memenuhi benaknya. Begitu hebatnya hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Dibiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di dinding sementara ia berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya. Entah berapa lama ia berdiri disana. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mulai tenang.

Kali ini ia sengaja berjalan dengan langkah keras agar Light mengetahui kehadirannya. Disibakkannya tirai besar yang menutupi ranjang Light. Ia sempat melihat, kali ini Light telah membuka kembali tirai pintu kaca. Menampakkan pemandangan lautan malam dihadapannya sekali lagi. Saat ia mendekat, ia mampu melihat Light duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Pandangannya terarah ke pemandangan lautan diluar.

" Light-kun...," panggilnya sembari mendekat. Light menoleh perlahan-lahan menatapnya kembali. Saat itu, semua hasrat dan nafsu birahinya mendadak kembali ke dadanya. Melihat kimono tidur Light yang setengah terbuka karena Light duduk sembari merapatkan kakinya ke dadanya, memperlihatkan kedua kaki panjang Light. Juga bagian dada Light yang sedikit terlihat karena kimono tidurnya sedikit miring.

" L…," samar-samar ia mendengar suara Light membalas sapaannya. Namun ia hanya mampu membeku menatap Light duduk di atas ranjang seperti itu. Sungguh merangsang….

Mendadak, ia keraskan hatinya, tanpa bicara apa-apa ia pun berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar Light. Tidak dilihatnya mata cokelat Light membesar karena terluka melihat sikapnya. Light hanya mampu terdiam melihat punggung L sekali lagi pergi dari hadapannya. Perlahan-lahan ditundukkan kepalanya. Diperbaikinya kimononya yang miring tanpa ia sadari.

Ia memakai pakaian ini bukan karena keinginannya. Akan tetapi karena permintaan dari L sendiri. Ia sadar, kimono ini seharusnya hanya dipakai disaat ia harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai pendamping hidup L. Tidur dengan L lagi. Namun sebagian besar dirinya mengejang ketakutan hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Jika ia yang memilih, maka ia tidak ingin tidur dengan L lagi, selamanya. Ia menyadari, saat terakhir kalinya ia tidur dengan L telah meninggalkan luka dan trauma mendalam di dirinya. Namun ia memaksakan diri memakai ini, takut akan reaksi L jika ia tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

Akan tetapi, melihat tatapan keras dari L sebelum berbalik pergi meruntuhkan sedikit kepercayadirian yang ia miliki. Tanpa sadar dicengkeram kimono suteranya erat-erat. Sejak kecil ia selalu dipuja akan keindahan fisiknya. Namun saat ini ia sendiri memiliki keraguan besar akan dirinya sendiri. Jika menurut L, ia tidak pantas untuk disentuhnya. Maka ia akan kehilangan harga diri terakhir yang ia miliki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L menatap pria yang tidur disisinya dengan cibiran di wajahnya. Pria inilah yang berani-beraninya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Light. Beserta potongan dan warna mata yang mirip dengan Light juga. Akan tetapi saat tidur dengannya, tanpa sadar ia terus membandingkan pria bayaran disebelahnya ini dengan Light. Bagaimana ia tidak memiliki kulit selembut kulit Light. Atau tubuh yang seindah tubuh Light. Hanya nafsu sesaatnya lah yang memaksanya meniduri pria ini. Ia pun yakin, ia tidak bersikap lembut dengan pria ini semalam.

Melirik jam dinding yang menandakan hari mulai pagi, L berdiri tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tak ditutupi selembar pakaian pun. Dipakai pakaiannya semalam yang terlempar begitu saja dilantai. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia meninggalkan pria itu. Lagipula, pelacur seperti dia akan puas dengan nominal cek yang ia berikan semalam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya di hotel, ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan ke kamar Light. Ia yakin Watari telah menyadari ketidak hadirannya di kamarnya pagi ini. Namun tetap saja ia menghiraukan lirikan curiga yang dilemparkan Watari kepadanya. Dengan tenang ia memasuki kamar Light. Mendapati ia berdiri di hadapan cermin sembari menyisiri rambutnya.

" Barang-barangmu sudah siap?" tanya L tanpa basa-basi. Light sempat menoleh menatapnya sebelum sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk perlahan. Melihat L ini, L menoleh menatap Watari yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka.

" Bawa semua barang-barang Light ke mobil. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," perintahnya. Watari pun mengangguk dan mulai memberi instruksi kepada pelayan lain untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Dengan ini, L menarik tangan Light membawanya keluar kamar. Membawanya untuk menyapa sang pemilik hotel sekali lagi. Di pagi yang sibuk ini, ia menyadari banyak orang berlalu lalang di koridor hotel ini. Baru saja ia menarik Light beberapa langkah dari kamarnya saat mendadak ia memutuskan untuk menunduk melihat dasinya. Benar saja, ditengah keterburu-buruannya tadi, dasi yang ia pakai terlihat masih miring dan berantakan. Melihat beberapa wajah penting yang berlalu lalang, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat ini sebagai salah satu scene yang menandakan keromantisannya dengan Light.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya sembari berhenti berjalan. Light mendongak menatapnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. L berjalan beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

" Sepertinya dasiku miring. Tolong rapikan ya, Light-kun…," ujarnya manis. Light mengangguk patuh begitu ia menyadari ini merupakan salah satu pertunjukkan lainnya. Ia mampu merasakan orang-orang berlalu lalang di belakang mereka. Namun ia tahu, ini yang L inginkan bukan? Jika ia merapikan dasi L ditengah koridor seperti ini, orang-orang pasti akan menganggap ini merupakan salah satu keromantisan pernikahannya dengan L.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dilepaskannya ikatan dasi L yang berantakkan. Tinggi mereka yang setara membuatnya harus sedikit menunduk untuk melakukan ini. Perlahan-lahan dilepasnya kancing kemeja paling atas milik L dengan maksud untuk ia perbaiki L. Namun matanya malah menangkap tanda merah bekas gigitan di sisi leher L. Sempat disingkirkannya pikiran ini namun saat ia memperbaiki sisi lainnya, sebuah bekas gigitan lain nampak disana. Rasa sakit mulai merasuki dadanya menyadari ini.

L telah tidur dengan orang lain…

L tidur dengan orang lain...

Tanpa ia sadari tangan sedikit bergetar saat ia membetulkan ikatan dasi L. Ia menyadari sebuah rasa sakit di dadanya yang menghebat dan makin menghebat. Hingga akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menghiraukan ini, tangannya yang bergetar tetap berusaha memperbaiki dasi L.

Mendadak setetes air mata lagi jatuh ke pipinya. Sementara itu ia berharap dalam hati L tidak menyadari ini. Ia berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh namun tetap saja ia tak bisa. Bibirnya malah ikut bergetar bersamaan dengan tetesan air matanya yang terus jatuh ke pipinya.

Begitu sakit….

Dari semua perilaku L kepadanya entah mengapa inilah yang terasa paling menyakitinya. Rasa sakit di dadanya inilah yang membuatnya tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang jatuh tanpa suara ke pipinya.

Kenyataan bahwa L tidur dengan orang lain di saat bulan madu mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia telah mencoba. Ia telah memberikan semua yang L inginkan dari dirinya. Ia telah menghancurkan dirinya demi L. Namun tetap saja semua ini tak pernah cukup dimata L.

Isakan kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terus menatap kosong kehadapannya sementara air matanya mengalir setetes demi tetes. Ia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan kepada L. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi untuk direnggut oleh L. Namun tetap saja itu semua belum cukup untuk L.

Apa pun yang ia lakukan, dimata L ia akan tetap tak berharga, bukan? Setetes air mata lagi jatuh di pipinya memikirkan ini.

Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, L tidak akan menginginkan seseorang yang sudah hancur berantakan bukan? Walaupun ia memberikan segalanya untuk L.

Namun mengapa kenyataan bahwa L selingkuh terasa begitu menyakitkan?

Saat itulah ia baru menyadari.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, masih ada serpihan kecil yang masih menyimpan cinta untuk L. Serpihan kecil yang masih mencintai L. Serpihan kecil yang kini hancur berantakan karena kenyataan.

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara mulutnya membuka dalam teriakan sunyi. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya.

Tuhan…. Sakit….

Mendadak sedikit rasa sakit menyerang sisi pinggangnya. Membuatnya mendongak menatap mata hitam L yang membalas tatapannya, memberi peringatan. Mereka masih berada di area publik. Masih ada orang-orang yang mampu melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Namun malah setetes air mata yang jatuh kembali ke pipinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus mencintai orang ini? Mengapa ia masih menyimpan cinta disaat ia terus disakiti seperti ini? Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya. Memaksanya menunduk kembali. Menyelesaikan tugasnya memperbaiki dasi L. Namun cengkeraman kuat L di pinggangnya malah menambah rasa sakit yang rasakan.

" Maaf...," bisiknya sangat pelan. Maaf karena ia dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit di tempat ini.

" Maaf...," bisiknya lagi. Namun tetap saja air matanya jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Memaksanya menunduk lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan kepedihan di wajahnya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu ia harus meminta maaf karena apa. Sebagian kecil dirinya terus berpikir apakah rasa sakit ini memang pantas ia rasakan? Apakah ia pernah menyakiti L dulu hingga L membalasnya seperti ini? Namun di lubuk hatinya ia tahu pasti. Yang pernah ia lakukan kepada L sejak dulu adalah mencintainya. Mencintai L lah yang merupakan kesalahan besar baginya. Mencintai L lah yang membuatnya begitu lemah seperti ini. Mencintai L lah yang membuat dadanya sakit seperti ini.

Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam dibalik rasa sakit dan kepedihannya.

Bukan karena menyesal telah mencintai L.

Akan tetapi menyesali mengapa nyawanya tidak diambil saja bersama desiran ombak kemarin….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Akhirnya seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....

Maap lama ya, kemarin tu lagi ospek" rese yang menyita waktu gitchu d. Oleh karena itu, RIPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Okeh?

Ai lap yu pul!


	12. A Sacrifice

Disclaimer : Diriku tidak mempunyai Death Note. Fanfictna si punya beberapa…

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note: Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating: Mulai Chapter ini jadi M!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light's Journal….

Apakah aku begitu menyedihkan? Bertahan hidup ditempat ini hanya karena kewajiban. Menunggu orang yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping hidupku setiap malam karena takut akan layangan tangannya lagi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus mencintai orang ini? Mengapa ia masih menyimpan cinta disaat ia terus disakiti seperti ini? Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya. Memaksanya menunduk kembali. Menyelesaikan tugasnya memperbaiki dasi L. Namun cengkeraman kuat L di pinggangnya malah menambah rasa sakit yang rasakan.

" Maaf...," bisiknya sangat pelan. Maaf karena ia dikalahkan oleh rasa sakit di tempat ini.

" Maaf...," bisiknya lagi. Namun tetap saja air matanya jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Memaksanya menunduk lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan kepedihan di wajahnya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu ia harus meminta maaf karena apa. Sebagian kecil dirinya terus berpikir apakah rasa sakit ini memang pantas ia rasakan? Apakah ia pernah menyakiti L dulu hingga L membalasnya seperti ini? Namun di lubuk hatinya ia tahu pasti. Yang pernah ia lakukan kepada L sejak dulu adalah mencintainya. Mencintai L lah yang merupakan kesalahan besar baginya. Mencintai L lah yang membuatnya begitu lemah seperti ini. Mencintai L lah yang membuat dadanya sakit seperti ini.

Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam dibalik rasa sakit dan kepedihannya.

Bukan karena menyesal telah mencintai L.

Akan tetapi menyesali mengapa nyawanya tidak diambil saja bersama desiran ombak kemarin….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 : A Sacrifice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light semakin menjauh. Ia menyadari itu. Entah mengapa jarak yang memisahkan mereka terasa semakin bertambah. Ia menoleh kecil menatap pria tampan yang duduk di sofa limousine yang sama dengannya. Namun entah mengapa ia mampu merasa Light semakin menjauh darinya. Hal yang ia sadari dimulai saat Light menangis di koridor hotel tadi.

Ia sendiri bingung, entah apa yang ia perbuat sehingga membuat Light menangis seperti itu. Setahunya ia tidak melayangkan tangannya lagi saat itu. Namun tangisan sunyi yang dibuat Light seakan ia telah melukai Light lebih dalam lagi. Ia hanya mampu bernafas lega saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat ini semua.

Ditolehkan lagi kepalanya menatap pendamping hidupnya yang sekali lagi hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan diluar kaca hitam limousine dengan pandangan kosongnya itu.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya pelan. Sesaat ia terdiam menunggu gerakan atau jawaban dari Light. Namun Light kun tetap diam tak bergeming. Seakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Light-kun!" panggilnya lebih keras. Kali ini Light nyaris melonjak karena kaget. Namun tentu saja ia menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Light menolehkan kepalanya perlahan menghadap L. Akan tetapi ia tidak menatap matanya sama sekali. Pandangannya terarah ke dada L.

" Ya, Tuan…," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Namun L mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata-katanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggenggam sebelah jari-jari tangan Light dan mencengkeran dagu Light, memaksanya menatap langsung kepadanya dengan ini.

" Kau adalah pendamping hidupku…," desisnya dingin. Mendadak ia emosi mendengar kata-kata Light tadi.

" Aku tidak suka melihatmu merendahkan dirimu seperti tadi! Kau ini bukan pelayanku!" serunya meninggi.

Light terdiam. Terdiam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa dari mata cokelat redupnya.

Mendadak ia menyadari jari-jari Light yang dingin dan melemas bagai tak bernyawa di tangannya.

Mendadak ia menyadari seberapa jauh jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi Light hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya dengan mata cokelat redup itu. Matanya yang menjadi cermin jiwanya yang telah hancur dan compang camping. Ia telah berjuta kali memuja keindahan makhluk di hadapannya ini. Namun ia sendiri mampu melihat Light tidak bercahaya seperti dulu lagi. Berganti dengan keindahan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan luka. Wajahnya pun seakan berukirkan sedih di sana. Namun sekali lagi ia tak mampu menahan diri melihat keindahan di tangannya ini. Seperti sebuah patung mahakarya yang berada di dalam gelas kaca.

Dibiarkan ibu jarinya berpindah menyentuh bibir merah muda milik Light. Diusapnya bibir itu perlahan-lahan. Dengan lembut ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Light. Bibir mereka bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik. Sekali lagi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Light. Ia hanya diam di sana, membiarkan L melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Menyadari Light tidak bereaksi apa-apa, perlahan-lahan L melepaskan ciumannya. Mata hitamnya masih terperangkap menatap bibir sempurna dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan bibir itu membuka.

" Baik…," sebuah suara pilu membalas ciumannya.

" L…." Bisikan kecil keluar dari sana. Namun yang membuatnya terdiam membeku adalah kekosongan dan getar kehancuran dari mulut Light. Diangkat kepalanya menatap mata cokelat Light kembali.

Kosong…

Hampa bagai kematian. Lalu dihadapannya, kedua mata cokelat itu meredup penuh kepedihan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empat bulan kemudian…

Light terbangun karena rasa sakit di tenggorokkannya. Begitu ia sadar ia akan terbatuk, cepat-cepat diambil sapu tangan putih yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya. Ditutupnya mulutnya cepat-cepat sementara paru-parunya mulai memanas. Lima menit ia terbatuk tanpa berhenti. Menunggu hingga paru-parunya berhenti memburu, ia pun akhirnya melepas sapu tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

Beberapa percikan darah menodai sapu tangan itu. Ditutup kedua kelopak matanya dalam kepedihan. Perlahan-lahan dibiarkan kepalanya menyentuh bantal di belakangnya lagi. Mendadak kelelahan menimpa tubuhnya. Kehamilannya sudah mulai terlihat. Bukit kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat membentuk di perutnya.

Ditempat ini, di kamarnya sendiri ia berbaring diam memandangi langit-langit di atasnya. Ia sadar betul dengan kekhawatiran Namikawa akan dirinya. Ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya, namun bukannya bertambah berat badan, berat badannya malah menurun perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mampu ia perbuat lagi. Bukan makanan yang menurunkan berat badannya. Tetapi stress yang ia sadar ia rasakan. Namun ia tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan kepada L masalah ini. L tidak perduli dengannya, ia tahu itu.

Dijulurkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya. Ditekannya beberapa nomor yang ia tahu jelas. Beberapa kali bunyi sambung terdengar di telinganya, hingga akhirnya suara yang ia kenal mengangkat panggilannya.

" Hallo, Light?" suara Soichiro menyapanya.

" Ayah…," balasnya pelan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soichiro. Sesaat keheningan mewarnai panggilan mereka hingga akhirnya suara seraknya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

" Tidak…," bisiknya. Masing-masing mengetahui kebohongan dibalik ucapannya ini. Ia dapat membayangkan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan ayahnya.

" Light, kau tahu apa yang terjadi di markas hari ini?" mulai Soichiro. Light diam saja tak menjawab apa-apa. Tidak lagi terbiasa membuka mulutnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Seperti biasa, ayahnya menceritakan kejadian-kejadian di markas Jepang atau apa saja. Ia hanya mendengar. Seperti biasa, ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Yang paling penting baginya adalah ia mampu mendengar suara-suara ayahnya, atau suara Sayu. Apa saja yang membebaskannya dari keheningan ini.

Ia menyadari betapa sedikitnya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya beberapa kali ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengubah hal tersebut. Di sini, ditempat ini, ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersuara. Untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hati dan jeritan kesakitannya. Ia menyadari hal ini. Ia menyadari betapa terkekangnya ia bahkan untuk bicara sekali pun. Perlahan-lahan kehidupannya terlepas dari tangannya. Walaupun ayahnya tidak tahu itu, hanya telepon darinya lah yang menahan kehidupannya. Dibiarkannya matanya menutup, mendengarkan suara menenangkan dari ayahnya.

" ... lalu dia menjatuhkan kopi itu ke kepala Aizawa. Aku sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada rambutnya itu. Dasar Matsuda...."

Sekali lagi dibiarkannya terlarut dalam suara menenangkan ayahnya.

Apa saja.... Apa saja untuk membebaskannya dari keheningan menyakitkan ini....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tuan Lawliet…," ujar seorang pemuda berumur tiga puluhan itu. L yang tadinya mengacuhkan keberadaan pemuda itu terpaksa menoleh memberikan perhatiannya.

" Ada apa, Mr. Namikawa?" ujarnya tegas dan singkat. Beberapa saat ia menunggu mendengar jawaban Namikawa. Namun dokter muda dihadapannya ini terdiam membisu. Seakan menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya.

" Apa ada sesuatu dengan Light-kun dan bayinya?" tanya L mendesak. Ditodong seperti ini, Namikawa terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

" Berat badan Light perlahan-lahan terus menurun. Saya rasa ini bukan akibat dari kehamilannya, tetapi karena stress," ujarnya cepat. Matanya menatap mata sang bangsawan dihadapannya sedikit khawatir. Akan tetapi mata hitam milik L tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Malah kedua alis mata L terangkat mendengar ini.

" Lalu?" desak L lagi. Kali ini Namikawa nyaris menahan helaan frustasi melihat keacuhan pria dihadapannya ini. Ditenangkannya dirinya, berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk menerima amarah dari pria temperamental ini.

" Melihat sikapnya akhir-akhir ini, saya rasa lebih baik Light berkonsultasi dengan psikiater…," ujarnya lembut. Sesaat hening, ia pun nyaris berjengit begitu mendengar bentakan dari pria dihadapannya ini.

" Psikiater?!" seru L keras. Memberanikan dirinya, Namikawa mengangguk sembari menatap mata hitam L lurus.

" Kalau anda perhatikan, sikap Light seperti ini tidak bisa dianggap normal-"

" Light-kun baik-baik saja!" potong L tiba-tiba.

" Tidak ada yang salah dengan Light-kun. Kalau masalah kesehatannya, itu urusan anda, bukan urusan saya. Seharusnya anda hanya melaksanakan tugas anda. Itu saja. Tanpa harus ikut campur mengurusi masalah keluarga kami!" ujar L. Mendengar ini, Namikawa merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam.

" Anda tidak melihatnya sendiri! Bagaimana Light perlahan-lahan jatuh dalam depresi! Anda-"

" Diam!" mendadak sepasang tangan mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menabrakkannya ke dinding di belakangnya. Namikawa tidak sempat bersikap apa-apa saat L melakukan ini. Bukannya berhenti karena ketakutan, ia malah sengaja menjabarkan apa yang terjadi dengan Light.

" Berat badan yang terus menurun, mata yang tidak bersinar lagi, tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup, tidak ada perlawanan sedikit pun, hilangnya kepercayaan diri dan penghargaan terhadap diri sendiri-"

" Hentikan!" potong L lagi. Matanya menatap Namikawa dengan sangat emosi.

" Kau seharusnya sadar akan posisimu di sini! Hanya. Seorang. Dokter. Suruhan. Sebaiknya berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain!" desisnya marah. Namun dokter muda dihadapannya malah tersenyum menatapnya.

" Anda ingin memecat saya? Seharusnya anda tahu rahasia apa yang saya simpan sekarang ini. Dengan beberapa kata dari mulut saya saja akan menghasilkan skandal besar bagi anda di publik. Anda tahu, Tuan Bangsawan. Seumur hidup saya belum pernah merasa sekasihan ini pada seseorang. Hanya pada Light. Buka matamu, tuan Bangsawan. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada pendamping hidupmu!" ujarnya. Segera L mengangkat kepalan tangannya mendengar ini.

" Kau-"

" Pukul! Silahkan pukul saya!" potong Namikawa, membuat kepalan tangan L berhenti di tengah jalan.

" Itu yang anda lakukan, bukan? Memukuli pendamping hidup anda sendiri? Memaksanya tunduk mengikuti perintah anda?" ujarnya menyindir. Melihat L yang terdiam tidak menjawab apa-apa, Namikawa meneruskan perkataannya.

" Sadar, Lawliet! Yang anda inginkan adalah sebuah boneka. Bukan seorang manusia!" ujarnya lagi. Perkataannya ini membuat L tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Namikawa.

' Kau menginginkan sebuah boneka, bukan manusia….'

Mendadak perkataan Light kepadanya terngiang di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang sama. Namun dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ia masih dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir perlahan di pipi Light. Atau kepedihan dan luka di wajahnya saat itu.

" Trauma…," mendadak ucapan Namikawa membuyarkannya dari lamunannya.

" Saya rasa Light mengalami trauma mendalam. Akibat perbuatan siapa? Saya yakin anda sendiri tahu jawabannya...," ujar Namikawa. Dengan itu ia mundur dan berbalik pergi. Membiarkan sang pewaris keluarga bangsawan terdiam membeku. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti dan sedikit berbalik. Menatap L yang masih berdiri membeku.

" Tuan Lawliet, saya rasa bukan Light saja yang membutuhkan bantuan seorang psikiater."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percikan rasa sakit yang hebat mendadak menyerang area perutnya. Memaksa sebuah erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya. Light memiringkan badannya, berusaha meringkuk sembari memeluk perutnya yang terasa diiris-iris. Mendadak serangan sakit lagi membuatnya terpaksa mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya erat-erat. Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya sementara matanya mulai berair karena sakit. Rintihan kecil sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Beberapa kali ia berguling dan menegang menahan sakit yang membuat matanya berair. Sekali lagi rintihan keluar dari mulutnya, bergema di kamar putihnya yang kosong. Selimutnya sudah membelit kakinya sementara baju dan seprainya berantakan. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerang kesakitan begitu area perutnya serasa diiris dan disobek-sobek.

Sebagian dirinya ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memanggil siapa saja untuk mendengar jeritannya. Namun entah mengapa selalu ada perasaan ragu di hatinya.

' Kau ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, Light-kun…' ucapan L selalu terngiang di telinganya. Ia sadar. Ia menyadari segala keraguan terhadap dirinya sendiri yang main menghebat. Akan tetapi ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Bukan dia yang ingin menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh dari hari kehari otak dan hatinya selalu merasa dirinya sendiri tidak berharga. Semakin hari ia semakin jatuh dalam kenistaan.

Rasa sakit sekali lagi menyerang daerah perutnya. Light berguling berbalik dan meringis kecil karena kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan suaranya menghilang bersaman dengan jati dirinya. Ia menyadari itu. Menyadari keinginannya untuk bicara yang terus menghilang, mengingat di tempat penuh kebusukkan ini suaranya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Keringat dingin perlahan-lahan menetes di tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja hanya ringisan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pikirannya sudah tidak berpikir rasional lagi. Yang mampu ia rasakan hanyalah ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa setiap suara yang ia buat hanya akan dibalas dengan layangan tangan dari L lagi.

Mendadak mulutnya terbuka dalam jeritan sunyi saat sebuah sentakan hebat rasa sakit menerpanya. Matanya berair arena rasa sakit, namun tidak setetes air matapun jatuh ke pipinya. Perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit itu menghilang, menyisakan dirinya yang dirinya yang terengah-engah di atas ranjang. Berusaha menyingkirkan kelelahan hebat yang menerpa dirinya. Ia melirik sebuah jam besar yang terpajang di kamarnya. Sudah waktunya makan siang dan ia diharuskan hadir di ruang makan utama setiap harinya.

Dipaksakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan untuk duduk. Begitu ia menggerakkan kakinya, mendadak ia terpaku. Tanpa disadarinya kedua mata cokelatnya membesar. Sekali lagi dicobanya menggerakkan kakinya.

Nihil….

Nyaris putus asa, dicobanya menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

Sekali lagi nihil…

Ia sadar sekarang, kedua kakinya mati rasa.

Mendadak seluruh dunia terasa menimpanya kembali. Tanpa disadarinya kepalanya menunduk lemas.

Ia seharusnya tahu ini. Ia seharusnya dapat menerima ini akan terjadi. Namun entah mengapa tetap saja begitu berat menghadapi ini secara langsung. Kelumpuhan. Hari ini mungkin kakinya yang tak mampu ia gerakkan. Suatu hari, ia hanya akan menjadi seonggok tubuh yang hanya mampu hidup dengan sejumlah mesin buatan. Ia tahu itu.

Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Pernah ia menyangka ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menangis. Namun beberapa tetes airmata ini menunjukkan sebaliknya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perutnya yang membukit. Untuk bayi inilah, untuknya dia mengobankan semuanya.

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya sementara ia menunduk mencengkeram selimut putih yang membelitnya.

Tidak bisakah ia, sekali saja merasa bahagia?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pintu mahogani bercat putih itu ia dorong perlahan. Ia berjalan masuk beberapa langkah hingga kakinya berhenti di sisi ranjang milik Light. Di sana Light berbaring lemah. Tidak tertidur, tetapi tidak pula menyadari kehadirannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong dan hampa. Bibirnya dan wajahnya pucat, tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya mengurus sementara ia terbaring tak menyadari sekelilingnya di sana. Tidak pernah ia melihat Light seperti ini. Seakan begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Denyut berkesinambungan dari mesin di sisi tempat tidur Light lah yang terus mengisi kesunyian mereka. Sementara Light bernapas begitu berat dan pendek dibalik masker oksigennya. Sebuah selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik sebuah kursi roda yang berdiri tak bersalah di sudut ruangan. Akan tetapi percuma saja, dengan kursi roda sekali pun Light tidak akan kuat keluar dari kamar ini. Kamar yang secara tidak langsung menjadi penjara emasnya.

Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sekali pun Light mengeluh atau meringis sedikit pun. Akan tetapi ia dapat melihat, kesakitan dan kepedihan di mata Light tiap kali Light menyangka ia tidak ada di sana. Ia bahkan menyengajakan dirinya menuju ruang kontrol hanya untuk melihat rekaman kamera dari kamar ini. Semuanya sama. Tidak ada hal yang dilakukan Light selain menatapi langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Akan tetapi bila ia melihat lebih dalam, ia mampu melihat. Kepedihan dan kesakitan yang terkadang terpancar di matanya. Atau setetes air mata yang mendadak jatuh dari sudut mata Light. Ia tidak mampu mengerti, apa yang membuat Light seperti ini. Seakan air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya murni karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Entah karena sakit di hatinya atau di tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi. Light tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Pernah ia sangat merindukan suara serak Light yang biasanya mudah sekali ia dengar dulu sehingga ia memerintahkan Light untuk bicara. Namun yang ia dapatkan selalu bisikan kecil seakan dipaksakan.

Perut Light yang membuncit tertutup rapi oleh selimut besar yang menyelimuti dirinya. Namun dibalik itu ia mampu melihat kimono biru langit yang ia berikan. Yang hingga kini terus dipakai Light walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, ia tidak akan pernah datang kepada Light.

" Light-kun…," ujarnya datar. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Light menoleh perlahan.

" L…," bisiknya tanpa arti.

" Aku akan pergi ke Paris sekarang…," ujar L lagi. Light memandangnya kosong di balik masker oksigennya. Akan tetapi mata Light tidak pernah bertatapan dengan matanya langsung.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Light-kun?" tanya L. Pertanyaannya ini segera dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari kepala Light.

" Tidak ada…," bisiknya menambahi. Sesaat L terdiam dan memandangi sosok Light di hadapannya. Tidak akan ada yang diinginkan Light dari Paris. Ia sendiri tahu, satu-satunya keinginan Light adalah satu-satunya keinginan yang tidak akan pernah ia kabulkan.

" Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu…," ujar L cepat. Anggukan kecil menjadi sahutan dari Light sementara ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Untuk keberapa kalinya meninggalkan Light yang sedang hamil dan sakit hebat seperti ini. Meninggalkan Light untuk sekali lagi menatapi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mendadak seruntunan sentakan rasa sakit membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata cokelat terbuka dengan menampakkan kesakitan sementara bibirnya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di tubuhnya, sementara mulutnya mulai terbuka karena kesakitan. Tidak seperti biasanya, sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini terasa menghebat. Seakan perutnya teriris dua, seakan ada pisau yang menghujam di sana.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh atau meminta tolong. Akan tetapi kali ini, meminta tolong entah mengapa menjadi suatu pilihan yang begitu meyakinkan. Diliriknya tombol merah yang diletakkan pelayan di tepi meja. Diangkat tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha menggapai tombol yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh itu.

Mendadak rasa tersedak memenuhi tenggorokkannya. Cepat-cepat disingkirkan masker oksigennya dengan tangannya yang gemetar lalu ditutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk keras. Dirasakannya cairan hangat membasahi telapak tangannya. Senyuman sedih tersungging di wajahnya.

Darah yang ia batukkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ia sadar ia sekarat. Akan tetapi ia tidak mampu membawa dirinya untuk perduli lagi. Sudah tidak ada yang menjadi semangat hidupnya di dunia ini. Entah mengapa, kematian malah terasa begitu menenangkan bagi dirinya. Dipasangkan kembali masker oksigennya dengan tangannya yang gemetar sementara sentakan rasa sakit sekali lagi menyerang dirinya.

Sungguh ia tidak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya sekali pun. Dibiarkan telapak tangannya yang bernoda darah membasahi selimut putihnya. Mata cokelatnya mulai berair karena rasa sakit di perutnya. Satu hal lagi yang mengingatkannya pada keberadaannya di dunia ini saat ini.

Ia masih tinggal di dunia ini bukan untuk hidup, tetapi untuk melahirkan L pewaris kesayangannya. Ia sendiri sudah menyadari itu. Tidak lagi ia mengisi waktunya dengan hal-hal duniawi yang dulu sangat ia gemari. Percuma, karena sekarang ia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Sebuah sentakan keras membuat setetes air mata terjatuh dari pipinya. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima rasa sakit. Ia sudah terbiasa disakiti. Bahkan sesekali ia mendapati dirinya melupakan bagaimana rasanya tidak merasakan sakit bahkan untuk sejenak. Namun satu hal yang tak bisa ia lepaskan. Bahwa di dunia ini, kehadirannya sungguh tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahwa keberadaannya tidak mengubah apa-apa di dunia ini. Setiap hari ia selalu diperingatkan hal itu.

Sangkar emasnya di tempat ini, selalu dipenuhi dengan cacian dan remehan yang harus ia terima. Ditempat ini, kehadirannya, suara yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak berarti. Ditempat ini, ia hanya sendirian melawan begitu banyak kebusukkan dunia. Tidak lagi ia berteriak kesakitan karena tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritannya.

Dicobanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sekali lagi bergetar hebat dan terjatuh lemas ke bantalnya. Dengan pandangannya yang mengabur, ia menatap langit-langit di atasnya seperti biasa. Perbedaannya hanyalah rasa sakit yang dicerminkan mata cokelat redupnya itu. Nafasnya memburu karena jantungnya yang berdegup semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Mendadak sentakan hebat membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Pandangannya mengabur sementara ia tanpa sadar menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tetesan kecil darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sementara ia 'tertidur' tenang. Ia sempat mengingat keinginannya dulu yang tak bisa di kabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Agar nyawanya di ambil saat itu juga....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun?" panggil L begitu ia memasuki kamar tidur Light. Entah mengapa ruangan tersebut terasa begitu sunyi. Akan tetapi Light memang selalu terasa begitu sunyi. Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat Light yang terbaring diam di ranjang. Kali ini dengan mata yang tertutup.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya pelan. Ia baru saja pulang berpergian dan langsung pergi ke ruangan ini. Namun sepertinya Light sedang tidur. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, mendadak ia menyadari apa yang salah dalam ruangan ini. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar begitu lemah dan jarang. Ia pun terdiam membeku, berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara tersebut. Benar saja, denyut yang seharusnya standar terdengar begitu lemah dan lama. Segera ia berbalik, berjalan setengah berlari ke sisi Light.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia mampu melihat bercak merah di selimut putihnya. Light yang terbaring dihadapannya terlihat begitu damai disamping wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Cepat-cepat ditekannya tombol merah di sisi meja yang seharusnya langsung memanggil para medis ke ruangan ini. Sentakan sakit merasuk di hatinya begitu ia menyadari keadaan Light yang seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya kepala Light lalu didekapnya dekat ke dadanya. Tetesan kecil darah di sudut mulut Light kini terlihat jelas olehnya. Sementara ia menunggu para medis datang, ia mendapati dirinya tidak mampu melepaskan tubuh Light yang kurus dari dekapannya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendekap Light seperti ini. Ironisnya, di saat ia mendekap Light seperti ini adalah di saat Light tidak sadarkan diri.

Hatinya sakit begitu ia menyadari, yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Light bukanlah kehangatan. Tetapi kerapuhan yang ada di sana. Dibiarkan sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Light dengan lembut.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya setengah berbisik. Mata hitamnya tak mampu lepas dari wajah Light. Kepucatan yang terlihat sakit di seluruh tubuh Light. Juga tulang-tulangnya yang mampu ia lihat dari leher Light.

' Tidak ada pengguna Geak yang pernah selamat….'

Mendadak kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Didekapnya Light lebih erat mengingat ini. Dibiarkan sebelah tangannya berpindah, meraba perut Light yang kini membuncit.

Bayinya….

Akan tetapi ia tak mampu merasakan kebanggaan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh seorang ayah dalam mengatakan ini. Ditatapnya kembali pria ditangannya.

Kekasihnya….

Namun malah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delapan jam operasi dan sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan yang dilaporkan tim dokter terbaik yang ia datangkan. Ia pun mendapati dirinya terduduk kaku di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Hal terakhir yang dilaporkan kepadanya adalah bayinya telah selamat. Diangkat dengan operasi dari perut Light walaupun ia masih berumur delapan bulan. Namun keadaan Light lah yang mengkhawatirkan.

Mendadak suara langkah kaki yang berlarian di koridor rumah sakit membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun mendongak, mendapati Soichiro dan Sayu yang berlarian khawatir. Jelas sekali mereka mengambil penerbangan paling cepat untuk sampai kesini.

" Light, bagaimana?" tanya Soichiro masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah begitu ia berhenti dihadapannya.

" Belum ada kemajuan…," ujar L tanpa emosi.

" Bayinya?" potong Sayu segera.

" Selamat," jawabnya singkat. Mereka pun terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyiratkan kekhawatirannya masing-masing. Masing-masing duduk dengan pemikirannya yang berbeda-beda hingga akhirnya Soichiro memecahkan keheningan.

" Bayinya, sudah kau beri nama?" tanyanya mendadak. L menoleh menatapnya mendengar pertanyaan ini.

" Belum…," jawabnya.

" Aku belum sempat membicarakan masalah nama kepada Light," ujarnya lagi. Bukan hanya membicarakan persoalan nama, tetapi juga semuanya. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan nama untuk anak mereka.

" Kira…," ujar Soichiro. Membuat sekali lagi L menoleh menatapnya. Kali ini Soichiro pun menoleh dan membalas tatapannya.

" Light menginginkan bayinya diberi nama Kira. Ia yang mengatakan sendiri kepadaku...," ujar Soichiro lagi. L terhenyak mendengar ini.

Kira....

Sebuah kata yang dalam bahasa inggris berarti 'killer' atau pembunuh. Ia sadar, dengan ini Light ingin mengingatkannya bahwa jika Light mati karena ini, berarti ia lah yang membunuhnya. Ia menyadari Light yang semakin lama semakin sunyi apalagi dalam kehadirannya. Namun ia juga sadar, seumur hidup pun, Light tidak akan pernah melupakan semua perbuatannya.

Pembunuh....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua jam kemudian baru lah sang dokter kepala keluar kamar operasi dan menghadap L. Dari wajahnya yang suram mereka semua bisa tahu, berita apa pun yang ia bawa pastilah tidak akan menyenangkan.

" Anda semua keluarga pasien?" tanyanya begitu melihat mereka. L mengangguk singkat sementara Sayu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Bagaimana keadaan kakak, dok?!" desak Sayu segera. Sang dokter memberikan helaan napas berat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" Kami sudah berusaha semampunya. Kerusakan bagian dalam organ tubuh pun sudah berusaha kami perbaiki. Hanya saja ada satu organ yang kerusakan sudah terlalu parah…," ujar sang dokter berat.

" Kerusakan ginjal pasien kami begitu berat. Sepertinya ginjalnya sudah lama memar dan terluka akibat posisi kehamilan yang abnormal. Apakah ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan sakit di bagian itu?" tanya sang dokter. L terhenyak sejenak mendengar ini. Terkadang ia melihat kesakitan di mata Light beberapa kali. Namun tidak pernah sekali pun Light mengeluh. Tidak pernah….

" Tidak pernah…," jawab L cepat. Mendengar ini sepertinya sang dokter merasa terkejut.

" Hmm…. Seharusnya melihat kondisi ginjalnya sekarang, ia pasti merasakan sakit yang hebat tidak hanya sekali, tetapi beberapa kali. Maksud kami, pasien membutuhkan donor ginjal secepat mungkin. Sayangnya tidak ada ginjal yang cocok dalam stok ginjal kami," ujar sang dokter.

" Bagaimana kalau ginjal saya saja," ujar Soichiro cepat.

" Ayah kan punya kelainan ginjal!" ujar Sayu. Ia pun berbalik menatap kepala tim dokter tersebut.

" Ginjal saya saja. Golongan darah saya dan kakak sama…," ujar Sayu cepat. Kali ini sang dokter memperhatikan Sayu dengan seksama.

" Kalau boleh saya tahu, profesi nona ini apa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

" Saya pelajar.... Pelari juga...," ujar Sayu ragu. Mendengar ini sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Kalau begitu nona harus berpikir lebih lanjut dahulu. Salah satu efek samping apabila kita hanya memiliki salah satu ginjal adalah gangguan keseimbangan dan juga mudah lelah. Tidak mungkin nona dapat menjalani aktivitas yang berat apalagi berlari," ujar sang dokter. Mendengar ini Sayu terdiam membeku.

" Tidak bisa... berlari lagi?" bisiknya. Melihat anggukan kecil sang dokter, Sayu menoleh menatap ayahnya yang jelas memberinya tatapan yang mengatakan ia akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada dirinya. Mendadak kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Namun ia membiarkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut tanpa arah.

Ia benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya. Apalagi melihat hidup kakaknya yang begitu berat. Melihat senyuman kakaknya yang kini tidak pernah tersungging lagi di bibir kakaknya itu. Kakaknya yang sorot matanya begitu redup dan menyedihkan. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi kakaknya.

Akan tetapi, melepaskan mimpinya demi kakaknya?

Kakinya yang terasa lemas seakan tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Dibiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai sementara matanya mulai memanas dengan air mata.

Berlari adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lakukan lebih dari orang lain. Ia bukan gadis yang pintar seperti kakaknya. Hanya dengan berlarilah ia unggul dari orang lain. Namun ia dapat mengingat jelas sosok kakaknya di hari pernikahannya saat itu. Sebuah pernikahan yang seharusnya diwarnai kebahagiaan. Akan tetapi yang mampu ia lihat dari kakaknya hanyalah kesedihan.

Didalam sana, kakaknya berjuang demi hidupnya. Jika kakaknya mati sekarang, maka yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Hatinya sakit tiap kali ia menelepon dan hanya beberapa kata kecil yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Seakan ia terbiasa tak pernah didengar kata-katanya. Setiap kali ia memikirkan kakaknya, yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah tubuh kurus kakaknya. Tatapan mata hampa dengan mata cokelat yang redup di sana. Semua yang malah memilukan hatinya sendiri.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya sementara ia merogoh kantungnya, mengambil handphone merah muda miliknya. Ditekannya beberapa tombol yang ia kenal jelas.

" Hallo, Sayu?" terdengar suara sahabatnya dari seberang telepon. Dengan sekuat hati Sayu berusaha menahan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Mitsuko...," ujarnya sedikit gemetar.

" Sayu, ada apa?" tanya sahabatnya khawatir. Mendengar ini, isakan pun tidak tertahankan lagi. Demi kakaknya.... Ia melakukan ini demi kakaknya yang jarang sekali mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Demi kakaknya yang jiwanya telah begitu compang camping. Demi kakaknya yang terlalu sering disakiti. Ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyakiti kakaknya.

Demi kakaknya....

" Untuk pertandingan minggu depan… tolong katakan pada pelatih. Aku tidak bisa ikut...."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah!!!! Akhirnya selese juga. Ni ga tidur ampe saur ngetiknya. Hehehe….

Kira tu ntar jadi tokoh yang penting lo.

Mohon ripyu ya!


	13. The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Death Note itu bukan aku yang bikin. Kalau aku yang bikin, Light langsung ku pasangin ama L. Terus Matt pacaran ama Mello. Terus….

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note : Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!!!

xxxxxx

Light's Journal

Aku membenci L saat ia mengambil satu-satunya impianku. Akan tetapi kali ini bukan impianku saja, Sayu juga harus ikut menderita. Apakah tidak cukup jika semua kepedihan ini aku saja yang merasakan?

xxxxxx

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya sementara ia merogoh kantungnya, mengambil handphone merah muda miliknya. Ditekannya beberapa tombol yang ia kenal jelas.

" Hallo, Sayu?" terdengar suara sahabatnya dari seberang telepon. Dengan sekuat hati Sayu berusaha menahan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Mitsuko...," ujarnya sedikit gemetar.

" Sayu, ada apa?" tanya sahabatnya khawatir. Mendengar ini, isakan pun tidak tertahankan lagi. Demi kakaknya.... Ia melakukan ini demi kakaknya yang jarang sekali mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Demi kakaknya yang jiwanya telah begitu compang-camping. Demi kakaknya yang terlalu sering disakiti. Ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyakiti kakaknya.

Demi kakaknya....

" Untuk pertandingan minggu depan… tolong katakan pada pelatih. Aku tidak bisa ikut...."

xxxxxx

Chapter 13 : A Fallen Angel

xxxxxx

Seorang malaikat yang terjatuh dari langit…

Itulah yang terlintas di otaknya saat ia melihat Light terbaring seperti ini. Padahal ia telah terbiasa melihat Light terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Namun kali ini, melihat Light terbaring begitu rapuh seperti ini membuat kata-kata itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Baginya, Light adalah seorang malaikat bersayap putih yang jatuh dari langit hingga terluka karena bulu-bulu sayapnya yang perlahan merontok. Seorang malaikat yang terluka karena cinta. Cinta kepada dirinya….

Berbagai macam peralatan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya terpasang di sekujur tubuh Light. Masing-masing berusaha keras menopang hidup Light yang perlahan-lahan terlepas dari dunia ini.

Kerusakan ginjal….

Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Light bisa bertahan sunyi tanpa menyuarakan kesakitannya. Tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikit pun. Akan tetapi ia seharusnya tahu segala penderitaan Light. Seharusnya ia tahu ada apa dibalik tatapan kosong di mata cokelat itu. Light yang setiap harinya berbaring lemah di ranjangnya sembari menatapi langit-langit di kamarnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Denyut lemah jantung Light bergema di telinganya sementara ia duduk di sudut ruangan VIP termahal rumah sakit ternama ini. Salah satu aset milik keluarganya. Namun semua ini tidak mampu membayar apa yang terbaring di hadapannya.

Sebuah tragedi....

Tidak seharusnya kehidupan seorang kekasih dari kepala keluarga bangsawan terukir seperti ini. Akan tetapi ironisnya, yang pertama kali ia lihat dari sosok Light yang terbaring di sini adalah sebuah kedamaian. Seakan kondisinya ini merupakan ketenangan baginya. Seakan kematian adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

Mungkin saja itu adalah kenyataan...

Mengingat pria di hadapannya ini pernah mencoba bunuh diri...

Sekali lagi hanya kesunyian yang menjawab renungannya ini. Ditarik kedua kakinya merapat menempel ke dadanya. Sebuah kebiasaan masa kecilnya yang sering kali ia lupakan. Namun entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin melakukan ini. Memeluk lututnya sendiri seakan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu memberinya kehangatan.

Mendadak suara pintu terbuka menggema di ruangan. Kedua mata hitamnya pun melirik sosok Sayu yang memasuki ruang opname dengan ragu-ragu. Sejenak mata mereka bertemu, menyuarakan kekhawatiran yang sama akan pria yang terbaring di atas ranjang ruang VIP itu. Ia pun diam saja. Berpura-pura menghiraukan gaun rumah sakit yang dipakai Sayu. Tanpa bicara Sayu memalingkan mukanya, berjalan mendekati ranjang kakak kandungnya. Air mukanya berubah begitu sendu melihat rapuhnya kondisi kakaknya.

" Kakak...," bisiknya perlahan. Seakan sekecil apapun suaranya yang keluar akan mengganggu kedamaian sesaat milik Light. Ia pun menunduk dan menjulurkan tangannya. Berusaha menyentuh wajah tampan kakaknya dibalik beberapa alat yang terpasang di sana. Hingga jemarinya menyentuh pipi kakaknya yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Segala keraguan di wajahnya pun terhapuskan. Berganti dengan sebuah keyakinan besar melihat kondisi kakaknya yang seperti ini.

" Kakak harus berjuang…," bisiknya lagi. Dengan lembut dikecupnya dahi Light. Sayu pun berbalik, melangkah kecil menuju pintu keluar. Hingga mendadak sebuah suara menggema di ruang VIP itu.

" Jika ada pilihan lain, aku pasti akan memilihnya…," ujar pria di sudut ruangan tiba-tiba. Langkah-langkah kecil Sayu pun berhenti sementara ia menoleh menatap asal suara.

" Oh...," sahutnya singkat. Matanya menatap sosok pria di sudut ruangan itu tajam.

" Maksudmu membunuh kakak?" ujarnya sinis.

" Maksudku mencari pendonor lain…," potong pria itu cepat. Senyuman sinis pun tersungging di wajah manis Sayu mendengar ini.

" L… Kupikir… kau sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kakak…," ujarnya. Ucapannya ini pun segera dibalas oleh pelototan dingin dari L.

" Aku perduli dengan Light...," ujar L enteng. Akan tetapi gelengan kepala dari Sayu lah yang menjadi sahutan ucapannya.

" Pada akhirnya, bukan kau yang harus berkorban, bukan?" ujar Sayu. Keheningan pun mewarnai sekitar mereka mengingat ucapan Sayu ini terasa begitu menohok.

" Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang...," mulai Sayu lagi. Diteruskan langkah kecilnya hingga ia berada di ambang pintu. Sempat ia menoleh menatap L yang masih duduk terdiam di sudut ruangan.

" Kau tahu L…. Setelah ini, kakak akan lebih membencimu…," ujarnya pelan sembari menutup pintu ruang VIP.

L mengerti…. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan Sayu.

Setelah ini, Light pasti akan lebih membencinya.

Karena bukan hanya mimpi Light yang direbut dari tangannya… Juga Sayu….

xxxxxx

Sosok Soichiro segera menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari ruang opname. Ayah Light ini terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi tunggu. Dengan berat hati, L duduk tanpa suara di kursi sebelah Soichiro. Soichiro tidak menghiraukannya sedikit pun terlarut dalam kesedihannya sendiri hingga akhirnya hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kau... sudah melihat bayi Light?" bisik Soichiro pelan. L terdiam sejenak, menyadari kata-kata yang diucapkan Soichiro sepenuhnya. Bayi Light. Bukan bayinya juga. Anak yang seharusnya menjadi darah dagingnya juga. Namun sikap Soichiro yang sama sekali tidak melirik keberadaannya berkata lain.

Ayah dari kekasihnya, Soichiro, tidak akan pernah mengakui L sebagai pendamping hidup Light….

Helaan nafas berat kali ini keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini seluruh isi dunia sedang berkomplot melawannya.

" Belum…," jawabnya singkat. Sekali lagi keheningan mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Mendadak Soichiro mendesis dengan amarah yang begitu nyaris meledak.

" Kalau…," ujarnya terengah-engah menahan amarah.

" Kalau sampai Light tidak selamat…. Kalau sampai semua pengorbanannya kau sia-siakan begitu saja…," desisnya murka. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Pertanda penyakit jantungnya yang mulai kambuh akibat dari segala stress yang ia hadapi.

" Semoga…," desisnya susah payah.

" Kau…," desisnya lagi sementara L seakan membeku di kursinya. Belum pernah ia melihat Soichiro semarah ini. Begitu frustasinya sehingga amarahnya bercampur dengan genangan air mata yang nyaris ia jatuhkan untuk anaknya. Entah mengapa kali itu lidahnya seakan membeku melihat begitu besar kepedihan dan kasih sayang yang dimiliki Soichiro untuk Light. Melihat air mata yang nyaris jatuh bukan karena kepedihannya sendiri. Akan tetapi karena kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Light.

" Semoga kau… membusuk di neraka terdalam…."

Ironisnya, sebagian dirinya yang tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah, menerima semua itu….

xxxxxx

Sayu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Kelelahan segera menimpa dirinya sementara ia berjuang untuk tetap bangun. Disadarinya sosok ayahnya yang tertidur tidak nyaman di sofa sebelah ranjangnya. Lingkaran hitam di matanya dan penampilannya yang berantakan membuatnya melihat jelas, seberapa kacaunya perasaan ayahnya menghadapi semua itu. Namun tetap saja ia tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu dalam. Kehilangan sebelah ginjal entah mengapa tidak terasa begitu berat setelah ia menjalaninya. Tidak jika semua ini dijalaninya untuk orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Ayah...," bisiknya serak. Seakan mendengar jeritan, Soichiro segera terbangun. Mata lelahnya segera mencari sosok Sayu yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Melihat Sayu yang sudah terjaga, bibir keriputnya tersenyum lemah. Setidaknya salah satu anaknya telah membuka matanya.

" Sayu... kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Soichiro khawatir. Sayu tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

" Hanya lelah…," ujarnya serak. Soichiro mengangguk lemah. Sebelah tangannya menyisiri rambut panjang Sayu dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sedikit gemetar. Saat itulah Sayu mendongak menatap wajah lelah ayahnya.

" Kakak… bagaimana?" bisiknya gemetar. Ia takut mendengar apa yang akan keluar di mulut ayahnya. Namun Soichiro malah menggeleng lemah sembari menatapnya sedih. Ia tidak akan berbohong kepada putrinya yang telah berkorban begitu banyak.

" Ada sedikit komplikasi… terlalu banyak kerusakan di dalam tubuhnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih koma…," ujarnya pahit. Nafas Sayu nyaris tertahan mendengar semua kenyataan ini. Matanya memohon kepada ayahnya agar semua yang dikatakannya hanyalah kebohongan.

" Dokter bilang… kemungkinan untuk selamat akan lebih besar jika ia sadar…," ujar Soichiro berusaha menenangkan.

" Kita berdoa agar kakakmu sadar ya, Sayu…," ujar Soichiro lagi. Saat itu juga, Sayu menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati.

Semoga ia dapat melihat kedua mata cokelat kakaknya itu terbuka lagi….

xxxxxx

Dua minggu berlalu… dan tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Tidak ada satu pun pemandangan yang berubah di kamar ini. Ia lelah, ia sendiri menyadari itu. Ia lelah duduk di sudut ruangan dan memandangi sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Memandangi ventilator yang terus memompa paru-paru Light yang nyaris berhenti berfungsi. Ia muak menatapi tetesan-tetesan kecil botol infus yang perlahan-lahan mengalir ke tubuh Light. Akan tetapi, tetap saja tidak ada perubahan apapun akan kondisi Light. Harapan kosong yang ditanamkan para dokter dan suster akan masa kritis yang telah dilewati Light seakan berlalu tanpa kepastian. Percuma, karena ia tidak melihat sedikit pun perubahan dalam tubuh Light. Tidak sekali pun mata cokelat madu milik Light itu terbuka. Akan tetapi yang paling membuat penantiannya di sini terasa menyakitkan adalah kedamaian yang nampak di wajah Light seakan keadaannya yang seperti ini, yang tidak menyadari akan semua kepedihan dunia seperti ini, adalah sebuah ketenangan yang ia harapkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Atau mungkin… hal tersebut memang kenyataan?

Bahwa menurut Light, tidak sadarkan diri, berdiri di ambang kematian ini adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan? Mungkin demikian…. Melihat Light pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sekali. Hanya sekali. Namun entah mengapa itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya dahulu. Tidak mampu ia tahan bisikan jahat di batinnya yang berkata pesimis bahwa Light tidak akan bangun semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin. Namun sengaja ia tebas pikiran jahat itu. Light bukanlah orang yang pengecut. Light bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari kenyataan.

Akan tetapi, bukankah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri adalah lari dari kenyataan?

Mendadak suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan kosongnya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap sosok Sayu yang memasuki ruangan VIP tersebut nyaris tanpa suara. Seperti biasa ia diacuhkan oleh Sayu. Didiamkan seakan kehadirannya di ruangan adalah sebuah kekecewaan. Tanpa suara Sayu duduk di sisi Light. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan lemas Light erat-erat. Entah mengapa tiap kali hal ini terjadi, ia merasa seperti orang asing yang mengganggu pemandangan ini.

Bukankah ia anggota keluarga juga? Bukankah ia sebagai pendamping hidup Light seharusnya secara tidak langsung menjadi anggota keluarga Yagami juga? Namun entah mengapa yang ia rasakan malah sebaliknya. Seakan keberadaannya tak akan pernah dianggap oleh keluarga Yagami.

" Kakak…," bisikan kecil dari Sayu membuatnya kembali menatap gadis remaja itu. Mendadak perasaan cemburu merasuki dadanya, melihat Sayu menggenggam tangan lemas milik Light dengan mudahnya. Bukan kedekatan mereka yang ia cemburui, melainkan sebuah fakta bahwa ia tak mampu menggenggam tangan Light seperti itu. Bukan tak mampu, melainkan ia merasa tak pantas.

" Kakak bangun ya…," bisik Sayu lagi. Kecemburuan jahat di batinnya membuat ia membuka mulutnya dengan desisan kesal.

" Tidakkah kau sadari perkataanmu itu tidak ada gunanya?" ujarnya sinis. Mendengar ini, Sayu segera menoleh dan menatap tajam kepadanya. Amarah terlihat jelas di matanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia sempat menyesal berkata seperti itu. Namun seperti biasa, harga dirinya berkata sebaliknya.

" Semua kata-kata manismu itu tidak ada gunanya. Light-kun masih tetap terbaring di sana hingga saat ini...," ujarnya dingin. Walaupun yang ia katakan itu pahit, sedikit kepuasan terasa di batinnya melihat wajah Sayu yang semakin emosi. Mendadak senyuman sinis tersungging di wajah Sayu.

" Seharusnya kau yang harus berpikir mengapa sampai saat ini kakak belum bangun…," ujarnya. Mendadak keheningan di sekitar mereka terasa begitu menyesakkan sementara L memandang sosok Sayu dari sudut ruangan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ia tidak akan menyukai apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Sayu.

" Pernahkah kau berpikir, kakak belum bangun saat ini karena ia tidak ingin kembali ke neraka yang kau ciptakan di sana?" ujarnya dingin.

" Pernahkah kau berpikir mungkin kakak merasa lebih baik begini daripada harus melihat wajahmu lagi?" ujar Sayu tajam. Ia tahu ia berbuat kejam dengan berkata seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak pernah mampu menahan dirinya setiap kali ia melihat L. Setiap kali ia mengingat orang inilah yang telah membuat kakaknya terbaring lemah seperti ini. Orang ini lah yang membuat dirinya harus melepaskan mimpinya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya.

" Kau…," bisiknya emosi. Namun anehnya matanya mulai memanas bergenang air mata.

" … adalah orang yang paling ku benci seumur hidupku…," bisiknya. Bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Isakan kecil yang tak mampu ia tahan keluar dari mulutnya. Benci…. Begitu bencinya ia dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Begitu bencinya ia sehingga kebenciannya melewati batas amarahnya. Isakan kecil kembali tertahan dimulutnya sementara ia kembali berbalik dan menggenggam tangan kurus kakaknya lagi. Tidak seharusnya kakaknya berbaring lemah seperti ini. Dengan berbagai macam mesin terpasang di tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat jari-jari kakaknya sekurus ini. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah kakaknya yang sepucat ini. Namun yang paling menyesakkan hatinya adalah wajah damai kakaknya di saat ia tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Seakan-akan kematian adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu menenangkan jiwanya…

" Keluar…," desis suara dingin dibelakangnya membuat ia menoleh cepat. Dilemparkan pandangan dinginnya kepada pria di sudut ruangan itu.

" Keluar… Sayu-san rasanya melupakan kedudukannya di tempat ini…," ulangnya lagi. Perkataan ini seakan membangkitkan semua amarahnya. Kedudukan dan status lah yang telah membuat kakaknya menderita seperti ini. Membuat ayahnya merenung dalam kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri, kecewa akan dirinya yang tidak mampu memberikan harta yang sebanding dengan keluarga Lawliet. Itu semua lah yang membuat keluarganya harus terluka seperti ini.

" Persetan dengan kedudukan…," desisnya keras. Digenggamnya tangan kurus kakaknya erat-erat. Sebagian dirinya tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya kepada jemari kurus kakaknya yang tergenggam di tangan kecilnya.

" Kedudukan yang kau kutuk itu bisa menendangmu keluar dari tempat ini…," desis suara dingin L sekali lagi. Kali ini tanpa menoleh atau mengatakan apa-apa, Sayu berdiri dan mengecup kening Light lembut.

" Aku akan datang lagi, kak…," bisiknya. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, ia pun keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan L untuk sekali lagi menatapi sosok lemah di atas ranjang.

xxxxxx

" Light?" ujar Soichiro lembut saat ia mengangkat teleponnya. Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Sayu segera memalingkan kepalanya menatap ayahnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soichiro lagi. Melihat Sayu yang menatapnya dengan begitu penasaran, Soichiro berjalan menuju sofa yang sedang diduduki Sayu. Pandangan sendu tersirat di matanya seperti biasa, setiap kali ia membicarakan tetang Light.

" Sayu?" ujar Soichiro mendadak. Tanpa suara diberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Sayu yang segera ia terima dengan senyuman lebar.

" Halo? Kakak?" ujarnya semangat. Sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon namun ia masih tetap menunggu. Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada mendengar suara kakaknya lagi..

"... Sayu...," bisik Light di seberang sana. Hatinya mencelos. Entah mengapa bukan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan mendengar suara kakaknya seperti itu. Begitu lemah dan pelan. Sepercik rasa ketakutan merasuki dadanya. Ia memohon, sungguh memohon semoga tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang membuat kakaknya terasa semakin rapuh seperti ini. Ditelannya lagi ketakutannya sendiri.

" Kakak... kenapa baru menelepon sekarang?! Aku kan kangen...," ujarnya dengan nada gembira. Disampingnya, ayahnya tersenyum menenangkan kepadanya. Ia sadar, bukan hanya ia yang mencelos hatinya, tetapi juga ayahnya.

" … maaf…," jawab Light pelan. Dalam sekejap ia mampu merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Kakaknya, tidak pernah semudah itu meminta maaf. Namun ia menyadari sejak awal, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di diri kakaknya. Salah satunya adalah kepercaya diriannya yang kini nyaris nol.

" Sayu…," panggil Light mendadak.

" Ya?" jawabnya cepat.

"… bicara…," ujar kakaknya lagi. Saat itu ia menahan isakan kecil yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya sementara ia mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting kepada kakaknya. Mendengar kesunyian diseberang sana, ia mengerti, saat itu kakaknya merasa begitu sendirian. Kesepian….

xxxxxx

Tiga minggu berlalu namun tetap saja tidak ada kemajuan. Ia sadar penampilannya mulai berantakan sementara dirinya terus memaksakan diri tetap berada di sisi Light walaupun hanya sekadar menetap di sana. Tidak ada lagi bentrokan antara dirinya dengan keluarga Yagami namun tetap saja atmosfer di antara mereka tidak menyenangkan. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia terjaga di tengah malam. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar menatap alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh Light. Ia lelah.... Sungguh ia lelah.... Namun sebagian besar dirinya tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak sebelum Light membuka matanya.

Alasan apapun yang berusaha ia tegakkan di kepalanya, ia sendiri tahu dengan jelas. Light terbaring seperti ini karenanya. Sebagian dirinya tertarik untuk meminta maaf kepada pria di atas ranjang tersebut. Namun sebagian yang lainnya menolak dengan dilema yang besar. Sekali lagi pertarungan ini antara rasa bersalah dan keangkuhan dalam dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tetap menunggu di tempat ini tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan mampu melepaskan Light dari tangannya. Rasa posesif ini lah yang menjadi tolak ukur perbuatannya selama ini. Tidak akan. Ia tidak akan mampu melepaskan Light dari genggamannya.

Walaupun ia harus mengekang Light hingga terluka….

Cinta…. Ia tahu pasti semua yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta. Sebab seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan pernah melirik barang atau apapun yang tidak ia sukai. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa seposesif ini kepada seseorang selain Light. Ia menyadari ia sendiri yang membuat Light terluka seperti ini. Akan tetapi yang terpenting adalah menahan Light agar tetap berada di sisinya. Namun entah mengapa melihat Light terbaring lemah seperti ini karenanya, sebuah percikan sakit terasa di dadanya. Percikan yang semakin lama semakin besar seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskan Light berbaring di tempat ini. Dalam diam, mata hitam kelamnya menatapi ventilator yang memompa paru-paru Light dengan pandangan kosong.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Semenit…

Lima menit…

Tetap saja rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak menghilang. Suara kecil di belakang kepalanya berkata bahwa rasa sakit itu tidak akan menghilang apabila Light tetap terbaring seperti ini. Mendadak kedua kakinya bergerak tanpa suara, menyeretnya lebih dekat ke sisi ranjang Light. Tiga minggu ia berada di tempat ini, namun entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tidak pantas untuk berada di sisi Light. Tanpa disadarinya, ia berhenti dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasa diduduki Sayu dan Soichiro. Kursi keluarga....

Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia mampu melihat keadaan Light seutuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya tangannya sedikit gemetar saat ia berusaha menyentuh pipi Light dengan lembut. Senyuman sendu yang tak ia sadari tersungging di bibirnya sementara mata hitamnya menangkap seluruh pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya menyentuh tangan kurus Light yang tekulai lemah di sisi tempat tidur. Saat itu ia menyadari apa yang membuat Sayu begitu sering memandangi tangan kurus Light dengan pandangan yang tak ia kenali. Tangan kurus itu menjawab semuanya. Perlahan-lahan digenggamnya tangan kurus itu dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Ia tak pernah mengingat tangan Light sekurus dan serapuh ini dalam genggamannya. Namun ia menyadari dengan jelas kapan terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan Light seperti ini.

Seakan menemukan sebuah barang berharga, dikecupnya punggung tangan Light dengan lembut. Sekali lagi ia berusaha melupakan jemari Light yang terasa begitu kurus di tangannya. Saat itu mendadak matanya memanas menahan air mata yang tidak pernah ia jatuhkan. Berada sedekat ini disamping Light membuat dia menyadari, kerusakan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap diri Light. Mendadak ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan meminta maaf.

" Ma…," bisiknya tertahan sementara ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya mengekang Light seperti ini. Setidaknya ia mampu melihat Light terus menerus. Namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya berkata, satu-satunya cara membuat Light memiliki keinginan untuk bangun adalah dengan melepaskannya.

" Light-kun...," bisiknya berat. Bukan kata maaf yang ingin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang telah ia sendiri takuti sejak dahulu. Melepaskan Light.

" Bangunlah…," ujarnya lagi. Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah tampan Light yang nyaris tak ia kenali di balik beberapa alat yang terpasang di sana. Mendadak kata-katanya terasa tertahan di bibirnya. Tidak akan sanggup. Ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Light. Namun sebagian dirinya menyadari Light tidak akan punya keinginan untuk meneruskan hidupnya dengan sosoknya disisinya.

" Jika kau bangun…," bisiknya lagi. Dieratkan genggamannya di tangan Light untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu perlahan-lahan dilepaskannya kembali tangan kurus tersebut. Dengan begitu berat ia paksakan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

" … aku bersedia menceraikanmu…."

xxxxxx

Pertama kali tubuh lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu bergerak, hanya gerakan kecil di ujung jemari kurusnya yang menjadi pertanda akan hal tersebut. Hanya sebuah gerakan kecil, tetapi itu sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa Light mulai membaik. Namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya merasa tak rela sekaligus ketakutan. Bahwa ia memang harus berpegangan kembali kepada kata-katanya. Bahwa ia harus bersedia menceraikan Light bila ia bangun nanti.

Kedua kalinya kelopak mata Light bergetar sedikit nyaris terbuka, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Di satu sisi ia ingin melihat Light membuka matanya lagi. Namun sebagian dirinya yang sadar bahwa di saat kelopak mata itu terbuka adalah di saat ia harus melepaskan Light. Suatu hal yang terus menerus ia hindari sejak dulu.

Ketiga kalinya kelopak mata itu bergetar lagi, ia tidak tahu lagi yang mana lebih menyakitkan. Duduk menunggu di sudut ruangan seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini, atau mengharapkan bola mata cokelat itu terbuka menatapnya lagi. Dihiraukannya kata-kata Sayu yang berusaha menyemangati Light yang tampaknya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk membuka matanya sekali pun. Setidaknya kali ini ventilator yang tampak begitu mengganggu itu sudah disingkirkan.

Hingga akhirnya, suatu hari kelopak mata Light terbuka perlahan. Kedua mata cokelat itu mengejap lemah berusaha melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

" Kakak…," bisik Sayu khawatir sekaligus senang. Seperti dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Light terus mengejapkan matanya, berusaha mengenali orang yang berada di sampingnya. Pikirannya serasa sedikit kabur oleh obat-obatan yang dijejali ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja obat-obatan tersebut belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di daerah perutnya. Dengan sedikit berair, ia membuka mulutnya berusaha memanggil nama adiknya yang akhirnya berhasil ia kenali. Namun yang keluar hanya desisan serak yang ia sendiri tak kenal bunyinya.

" Shush…. Sudah, kakak jangan bicara dulu…," bisik Sayu menenangkan. Setelah sekali lagi percobaan tanpa hasil, Light akhirnya menutup kembali mulutnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai terkuras tenaganya hanya karena aktivitas kecil tadi. Masker oksigen yang sudah familiar terpasang di mulutnya. Tangan Sayu kembali mengusap kepalanya. Memandangi kakaknya yang tampaknya masih setengah sadar.

" Tenang kak… Tenang…," bisik Sayu menenangkan. Sama sekali tak disadarinya sosok di sudut ruangan yang terus memandangi mereka berdua. Memandangi Light yang mata cokelat berkabutnya memandang kosong kepada langit-langit sementara Sayu terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menyemangati sekaligus menenangkan. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu mengganggu di tempat itu. Padahal ia lah pendamping hidup Light, suami Light. Namun kenyataannya ia hanya mampu memandangi dari jauh pemandangan yang seharusnya melibatkan dirinya. Setahun yang lalu, ia lah yang akan berada di tempat Sayu bila hal seperti ini terjadi. Mengenggami tangan Light lembut, berusaha memberikan semangat semampu yang ia lakukan sementara Light berjuang. Entah seberapa jauh batas yang memisahkan mereka berdua sekarang. Begitu jauh hingga ia hanya mampu memandangi punggung Light sementara Light bahkan tidak bersedia untuk menatapnya sedikit pun.

Kesalahannya…. Semua yang terjadi ini adalah kesalahannya. Akan tetapi ia seakan tidak perduli lagi akan semua kesalahannya itu. Asalkan Light bisa membuka matanya kembali. Namun disaat Light membuka matanya lagi, sesal yang ia rasakan melihat bukan ia yang berada di sisi Light saat ia bangun.

" Sa…yu…," terdengar bisikan serak dari Light begitu akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Percikan rasa sakit menimpa hatinya menyadari bukan ia yang namanya pertama kali dipanggil oleh Light. Setahun yang lalu, ia yakin namanya lah yang selalu menjadi yang pertama di bibir Light. Dahulu…. Bukan sekarang….

" Ma… na…," bisik Light lagi. Perlahan ditolehkan kepalanya menatap L yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tanpa sadar ia berdoa dalam hati, biarkan lah ia tidak lagi menjadi yang pertama. Asalkan namanya tetap terukir di hati Light.

" Ki... ra...," tanyanya terbata-bata. Tanpa sadar kedua mata hitam kelam tersebut tertutup rapat dalam kepedihan.

Seharusnya ia sadar...

Namanya adalah hal terakhir yang akan diucapkan oleh Light…

xxxxxx

Light tidak menoleh sedikit pun begitu seorang suster masuk dan membawakannya makanan. Tubuhnya bersandar lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang sedikit dinaikkan posisinya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang mengalir di sistemnya membuat dirinya merasa masih setengah sadar. Namun ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak memakai obat itu.

" Light... makan dulu...," ujar Soichiro di sampingnya. Light menoleh lemah menatap ayahnya yang masih terlihat berantakan. Kondisinya ini tidak hanya mempengaruhi dirinya tetapi juga keluarganya. Akan tetapi tidak sedikit pun bagian dirinya ingin menelan makanan yang diberikan suster-suster itu. Ia sadar, ada yang ditutupi oleh ayahnya akan keadaannya sendiri. Tiap kali ia bertanya akan kondisinya, ayahnya pasti akan bicara sedikit terbata seakan-akan berbicara dusta. Ditambah lagi, kehadiran L yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sofa di sudut ruangan itu menjadi pengingat untuknya. Bahwa ia harus kembali ke Lawliet Palace lagi setelah ini. Sebagian besar orang membenci rumah sakit namun baginya, di sini lebih baik daripada kembali ke Lawliet Palace lagi.

" Light... ayo makan...," ujar Soichiro membuyarkan lamunannya. Kali ini Light melirik makanan yang dibawakan untuknya. Bubur seperti biasa. Digelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan, mencoba menolak menu yang sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari.

" Light… jangan begitu. Ayo makanlah…," ujar Soichiro lagi. Perlahan Light mencoba menelan ludah di tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Sepercik rasa nyeri yang menyapanya sempat nyaris membuatnya berjengit. Digelengkan lagi kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak akan mampu menelan makanan di tangan ayahnya tersebut jika menelan ludah saja sudah terasa begitu sakit.

" Light…," mulai Soichiro berusaha membujuk Light. Namun mendadak ia berhenti begitu melihat Light yang membeku menatap sesuatu di belakang bahunya. Sekilas teror melintas di mata Light sebelum di hadapannya, pandangan Light berubah menjadi kosong. Soichiro nyaris menghela napas berat menyadari yang membuat Light seperti ini pastilah L yang masih duduk tak bergerak di sudut ruangan. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Light menjulurkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, berusaha mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Soichiro. Menggeleng pelan, Soichiro menyuapkan sendiri bubur itu ke mulut Light. Entah mengapa, Light yang patuh seperti ini malah terasa menyakitkan hatinya.

xxxxxx

Hari itu Light terbangun tanpa siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Tidak juga L. Kenyataan itu malah sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu memaksakan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit untuk bicara. Ia juga tak perlu melihat kehadiran sunyi L di sudut ruangan. Apapun lebih baik daripada harus merasa tertekan dengan kehadiran L di sini. Helaan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan sukses mengembuni masker oksigennya namun ia tak mampu perduli lagi. Dibiarkan matanya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Sama sekali tak dialihkan pandangannya begitu ia mendengar suara salah satu suster jaga yang sering ia dengar.

" Pagi, Tuan Light...," ujar suster yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Light tetap diam saja tak berkata apa-apa sementara suster itu sibuk mengoceh tanpa arti. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan saat itu adalah melihat keadaan anaknya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Kira. Perlahan-lahan dialihkan pandangannya menatap suster tersebut yang kini sedang mencatat tekanan darahnya.

" Suster…," ujarnya serak. Sukses membuat wanita itu menoleh menatapnya.

" Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya riang.

" Kapan saya bisa melihat Kira?" ujarnya lagi. Suster itu menggeleng perlahan masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

" Nanti jika keadaan anda sudah membaik," ujar wanita itu. Light menggangguk lemah tanpa membalas senyuman suster itu. Belum sempat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, suster itu terus mengoceh.

" Yang harus anda pikirkan sekarang adalah berusaha membaik secepat mungkin. Supaya ginjal yang diberikan adik anda tidak terbuang sia-sia…." Mendadak tubuhnya terasa membeku sementara perkataan sang suster itu seakan terngiang di kepalanya.

Ginjal... Sayu?

Hatinya mencelos mengingat perkataan Sayu beberapa hari yang lalu.

' Bagaimana pertandinganmu?'

' Ah… Itu… aku kalah….'

Saat itu ia masih menyangka senyuman pahit di wajah Sayu adalah bentuk dari kekalahannya. Namun sekarang ia mengerti, senyuman pahit itu karena Sayu tidak akan bisa berlari lagi. Tidak dengan sebelah ginjal yang ia donorkan untuknya.

Tanpa disadarinya napasnya mulai memburu, sementara jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

" Tuan Light! Tuan Light! Tenang... saya mohon tenang!" samar-samar didengarnya seruan sang suster yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. Namun pikirannya tak mampu beranjak dari wajah Sayu yang tersenyum pahit kepadanya.

' Jika aku mampu, aku akan memberikan apapun untuk membantu kakak….'

Walaupun itu termasuk memberikan salah satu mimpinya….

' Kakak tahu, di pesta olahraga se-Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu aku memenangkan medali perunggu….'

Masih jelas di ingatannya wajah bangga Sayu saat ia membicarakan impiannya.

' Kata pelatihku, kalau saja aku dilatih lebih dini, maka aku dapat mengalahkan si pelari nomor satu itu!'

Impian yang nyaris ia capai…

' Sedikit lagi berlatih, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan medali emas!'

Sedikit lagi....

Dadanya menyesak sementara titik-titik kuning mulai memenuhi pandangannya yang kabur.

' Ambil saja yang lain. Aku... aku bersedia tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan buka mulut.... Tetapi kumohon jangan ambil impianku, L....'

Suaranya sendiri bergema di telinganya sementara ia berlutut hina di kaki L.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku....'

Dadanya sakit mengingat dirinya yang menangis hebat saat itu.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku....'

Suaranya yang gemetar bergema di telinganya.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku....'

Tetapi kali ini ia lah yang mengambil impian Sayu.

Di dunianya yang menggelap, deru tangisnya di tengah hujan lah hal terakhir yang terngiang di telinganya.

Untuk impiannya yang tak akan pernah tercapai...

xxxxxx

Author :

Sebenarnya berniat buat beberapa scene lagi tapi sayangnya udah kepanjangan. T.T

Jangan ngambek ya kalo kurang angst, abis chapter ini buat menjembatani chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, tunggu lagi aja yaaaa....

Maap update lama, gara-gara laptop ku ga dateng-dateng ni *lirik papa*.

Chapter depan : Ada Kiraaaaaa!!!

Jangan lupa ripyu ya.... Yayayayaya?

Awas lo. Yayayayayaayaya? Dimohon mereview *nada susana*


	14. Kira

Disclaimer: Death Note itu bukan punyaku. Sumpah! Suwer! Kalo aku boong, dijemput pake pokun de… (pocong yang menyerupai bikun di UI) Hiii…. *merinding*

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note : Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!

Papa : Light

Ayah : L (gak mungkin kan gw tulis mama dan papa?)

Xxx

Light's Journal

Hidupku hanya bergantung kepada Kira dan berputar pada kehadirannya di dunia ini…

Xxx

' Ambil saja yang lain. Aku... aku bersedia tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan buka mulut... Tetapi kumohon jangan ambil impianku, L...'

Suaranya sendiri bergema di telinganya sementara ia berlutut hina di kaki L.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku...'

Dadanya sakit mengingat dirinya yang menangis hebat saat itu.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku...'

Suaranya yang gemetar bergema di telinganya.

' Kumohon jangan ambil impianku...'

Tetapi kali ini ia lah yang mengambil impian Sayu.

Di dunianya yang menggelap, deru tangisnya di tengah hujan lah hal terakhir yang terngiang di telinganya.

Untuk impiannya yang tak akan pernah tercapai...

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 14 : Kira

Xxxxxxx

" … jangan buat pasien emosi…." Sebuah suara terngiang di kepalanya sementara ia masih setengah sadar.

" ... keadaannya rentan dengan perubahan emosinya..." Perlahan-lahan dibuka matanya, menunjukkan ruangan rumah sakitnya yang masih kabur. Dipejapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan embun kecil di sana.

" Tuan Light, akhirnya anda sadar...," ujar suara disampingnya lebih keras. Light menoleh menatap dokternya yang kini tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk lengannya dengan lembut.

" Tolong jaga emosi dulu ya... Jangan melelahkan dirimu sendiri...," ujar dokter itu. Belum sempat ia mengangguk kosong, sang dokter segera pergi keluar dari ruangan. Mendadak ia mengingat semua alasan mengapa ia seperti ini. Ginjal Sayu...

" Light...," panggil Soichiro lembut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin menoleh menatap ayahnya lagi. Bukankah seharusnya ayahnya membencinya? Membenci dirinya yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Sayu. Dibiarkan matanya menatap hampa tanpa arah. Sungguh tidak berguna. Ia sungguh manusia yang tidak berguna.

" Kakak...," terdengar suara orang yang sejak tadi berada di kepalanya. Sepercik rasa sakit menerpa dirinya mendengar suara Sayu. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkan pandangan hampanya menatap wajah adiknya yang kini berada di sampingnya. Wajah Sayu yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa iba dan kasih sayang.

" Mengapa?" bisiknya lirih. Mata cokelat pedihnya menatap Sayu tanpa berpindah sedikit pun.

" Kakak sakit...," jawab Sayu perih. Perlahan-lahan Light menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak jawaban Sayu. Senyuman pahit tersungging lemah di bibirnya.

" Aku tidak se berharga itu un-."

" Kakak berharga!" potong Sayu cepat. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya mendengar kata-kata kakaknya yang merasa begitu tidak berharga.

" Kakak sangat berharga bagiku! Bagi ayah juga! Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu kak...," ujar Sayu gemetar. Akan tetapi tatapan hampa itu tetap tidak beranjak dari mata Light.

" Mimpimu...," bisiknya berusaha menahan keperihan yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

" Aku tidak perduli!" ujar Sayu cepat. Kali ini mata cokelat Light menutup perlahan dalam kepedihan.

" Maaf...," bisik Light perih. Dengan itu Sayu tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Cepat-cepat dipeluknya tubuh rapuh kakaknya sementara Light tetap berbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

" Maafkan aku...," bisik Light lagi di telinganya. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

" Kakak tidak perlu meminta maaf...," balas Sayu berbisik.

" Jika aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong kakak, akan kulakukan...," ujar Sayu lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus kakaknya dengan begitu lembut. Dibiarkannya tetesan-tetesan kecil air matanya jatuh membasahi gaun rumah sakit kakaknya. Namun Light tetap saja diam tak menjawab apa-apa.

" Pernahkah kau pikir, Sayu...," bisik Light sangat pelan.

" ...bahwa aku tidak ingin diselamatkan...," bisiknya lagi.

" Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu!" seru Sayu cepat. Ditatapnya wajah kakaknya yang masih menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya.

" Jangan bicara seperti itu, kak...," ujarnya lebih pelan. Suaranya gemetar sementara sebagian besar dirinya tidak sanggup menghilangkan kengerian mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

" Benci aku...," bisik Light gemetar. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap kosong kepada langit-langit di atasnya.

" Benci aku yang sudah merebut impianmu, Sayu...," bisik Light lagi. Sayu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Tidak," ujarnya tegas.

"Aku tidak akan membenci kakak," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini mata cokelat Light perlahan-lahan tertutup menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Entah mengapa semua rasa sakit seakan bertubi-tubi menimpanya. Mencabik-cabik jiwanya yang telah compang camping. Dibiarkan matanya tertutup rapat. Menahan air mata yang rasanya ingin mengalir di pipinya.

" Maafkan aku...," bisiknya lagi. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terus keluar dari bibirnya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan..," ujar Sayu cepat. Namun Light tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Maafkan aku...," ujarnya lagi. Seakan sebuah benda yang telah rusak, ia tak mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri lagi.

" Maafkan aku..." Tak mampu ditahannya perasaan bersalah yang membanjiri hatinya. Sayu pasti akan membencinya juga...

Seperti L membencinya...

" Kumohon...," pintanya putus asa. Entah mengapa ia menjadi makhluk yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Namun luka yang membekas dihatinya seakan menjadi pengingat bagi dirinya. Bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling tidak berharga, orang yang telah disakiti dan diperlakukan hina oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

" Maafkan aku..." Entah mengapa ia menjadi ketakutan bahwa Sayu juga akan membencinya. Memperlakukannya seperti apa yang L lakukan.

" Kak...," mulai Sayu. Namun ucapannya terhenti melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Light yang tertutup rapat. Air mata yang sekali lagi mencerminkan luka disana. Terngiang di telinganya bisikan gemetar kakaknya yang terdengar begitu pilu. Hanya kata-kata yang sama...

" Maafkan aku..."

Xxx

Ia telah terbangun semenjak Sayu berdiri di depan jendela. Mungkin di depannya Sayu mampu mengatakan dengan santai bahwa ia telah melupakan impiannya sebagai seorang pelari. Namun melihat ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri berkata lain. Melihat Sayu memandangi orang-orang yang sedang berlari kecil dari jendela rumah sakit dengan kerinduan di wajahnya sungguh membuat hatinya mencelos. Sepercik rasa sakit menimpa dirinya begitu ia ingat, ia lah alasan mengapa Sayu tidak bisa berlari dengan tenang seperti mereka.

Oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur saja seperti ini. Membiarkan Sayu menatapi impiannya walaupun hanya sejenak. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan saat impiannya sendiri direnggut.

L lah yang merenggut impiannya, tetapi ia lah yang merenggut impian Sayu...

Sungguh tidak mampu ia hilangkan perasaan bersalah di dadanya ini. Namun di sela-sela perasaannya bersalahnya, ada kebencian di sudut hatinya kepada orang yang memulai semua ini. Semuanya tidak akan berantakan seperti ini jika saja L tidak egois. Tidak mementingkan harga diri dan kedudukannya yang tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah keluarga.

Akan tetapi itu semua tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa ialah orang yang terpaksa Sayu donorkan ginjalnya.

Dibiarkan kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka. Memandangi siluet adiknya sendiri yang berdiri pilu menatapi orang-orang yang mampu berlari dengan bebas.

Semua karena kesalahannya...

Sekali lagi percikan rasa sakit pun menyerang dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sudah tak mampu ia pisahkan lagi dari kehidupan sehari-harinya. Sungguh dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak yang benar-benar tidak berguna...

" Kakak...," panggil Sayu mendadak. Light sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi. Menolak menatap wajah Sayu yang sedih seperti tadi. Dibiarkan matanya menatap kosong kepada langit-langit putih di atasnya. Perasaan malu memenuhi dirinya. Ia yang tidak mampu melindungi adiknya sendiri. Ia yang begitu lemah sehingga harus merenggut impian adik kandungnya sendiri.

" Maaf...," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Sejenak tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sayu hingga mendadak sepasang lengan hangat mendekapnya erat. Mengangkat tubuh rapuhnya dengan lembut dari ranjang putih yang ia tiduri. Untuk sesaat ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dibiarkannya tangan kecil Sayu melingkar di tubuh kurusnya sementara wajah Sayu memendam di dadanya.

" Aku akan selalu memaafkan kakak...," bisik Sayu nyaris tak terdengar. Perlahan-lahan dirasakannya piyama rumah sakit yang dipakainya mulai basah. Isakan-isakan kecil pun mengema di kamar rumah sakitnya. Sebuah percikan rasa sakit sekali lagi menghujam dadanya mendengar ini.

" Aku sungguh orang yang tidak tahu diri...," bisik Light tiba-tiba. Membuat Sayu mendongak menatap kakaknya yang kini memandanginya dengan senyuman pilu. Tangan lemahnya terangkat, berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sayu dengan begitu lemah. Akan tetapi tidak sedikitpun senyuman pilu itu bergeming.

" Maafkan aku...," bisik Light serak. Tangan kurusnya bergetar hebat saat ia menyisiri rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

" Kakak...," mulai Sayu namun Light menggeleng lemah, membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

" Kau... telah mengorbankan impianmu untuk memberikanku kesempatan hidup...," bisiknya. Ditatapnya Sayu dengan kedua matanya yang redup dan kosong.

" Tetapi...," bisiknya lagi. Kali ini senyuman pahit muncul di wajah Light.

" ... sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk hidup lagi...," bisiknya cepat.

" Kakak!" seru Sayu terkejut. Digenggam bahu kakaknya yang terasa begitu lemah ditangannya. Sungguh ia ingin menampar kakaknya karena perkataan itu. Namun di sisi lain sosok kakaknya yang begitu rapuh seperti ini terlihat begitu menyayat hati.

" Aku lelah, Sayu...," bisik Light nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun getar di suaranya membuat Sayu membeku.

" Aku lelah dengan semua ini...," bisiknya lagi. Untuk sesaat senyuman kosong tersungging disana. Memberi Sayu kenyataan pahit akan kehidupan kakaknya. Dipandanginya sosok kakaknya yang kini menunduk lemah. Sesaat keheningan mewarnai sekitar mereka sementara Sayu hanya mampu terpaku menatap kakaknya. Perlahan Light mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan dirinya yang rapuh menatap adik kandungnya.

Tarikan napas tertahan terdengar dari diri Sayu yang mendapati dirinya tak mampu memalingkan kepala dari wajah kakaknya. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya melihat senyuman pilu di wajah kakaknya itu. Sepercik rasa sakit menimpa dirinya saat ia menyadari tidak sedikit pun diri Light menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Seluruh tubuhnya membicarakan hal yang sama.

Kepahitan...

Kepedihan...

Pengorbanan...

Akan tetapi yang paling menusuk hati adalah di saat ia menatap kedua mata cokelat kakaknya yang kosong dan redup dengan penderitaan. Satu hal yang paling jelas tersirat di sana...

Kakaknya... telah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup...

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan dan jiwanya gemetar saat ia memaksakan dirinya maju dan merangkul tubuh lemah kakaknya. Isakannya terendam di bahu kakaknya sementara bisikan kecil keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

" Aku lelah... Sayu...," bisik Light gemetar di telinganya. Tanpa sadar isakannya mengeras mendengar ini.

" Aku lelah...," bisik Light lagi. Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh di pipi kakaknya, tetapi tatapan kosong, bisikan gemetar dan tubuh kakaknya yang menyandar lunglai di pelukannya mencerminkan semua.

" Aku lelah...," dan ia pun tahu jelas akan hal tersebut. Dicengkeramnya piyama yang dipakai kakaknya erat-erat. Seakan takut kakaknya akan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini jika ia melepasnya. Ia pun hanya mampu menangis.

" Maafkan aku, Sayu...," bisik Light tiba-tiba. Mendengar ini, Sayu cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Memberanikan diri menatap kembali duka di wajah kakaknya.

" Kalau begitu hiduplah untukku...," ujarnya cepat. Mendadak mendapat keberanian untuk mengembalikan semangat kakaknya yang hilang. Light hanya menatap Sayu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

" Kakak harus hidup untukku!" ujarnya dengan suara meninggi.

" Jika kakak memang mau berterima kasih kepadaku maka hiduplah untukku!" ujarnya lagi. Dihiraukan isakan kecil yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

" Sayu...," ujar Light berat. Namun Sayu malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Kalau kakak menyerah, artinya kakak hanya menyianyiakan pengorbananku!" ujarnya lagi. Biarkan ia menjadi orang yang kejam dengan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada kakaknya sendiri.

" Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi karena kakak! Ingat itu!" serunya lagi. Percikan rasa sakit terlihat jelas di wajah kakaknya mendengar ini namun sekali lagi Sayu hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit di dadanya sendiri. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi orang yang begitu jahat melihat sekali lagi kakaknya menutup dirinya. Memberikannya senyuman kosong yang terasa lebih menyakitkan dari senyuman pilu tadi.

" Maaf...," bisik Light begitu pelan.

" Aku tidak perlu maaf dari kakak. Aku hanya meminta kakak harus hidup setidaknya mencoba bertahan hidup," ujarnya lagi. Dinding-dinding di hati Light perlahan-lahan menutup sementara Sayu mengatakan semua ini. Perasaan bersalah memang telah menghantuinya, namun mendengar Sayu mengatakan hal seperti ini terasa begitu sakit. Mendadak Sayu berdiri dan menatap kakaknya sekali lagi.

" Setidaknya jika bukan untukku, untuk Kira...," bisiknya dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang mata cokelat yang memandanginya pergi. Meninggalkan bisikan lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar di keheningan sunyi.

" Kira..."

Xxx

Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu pemandangan di luar jendela kamar rumah sakitnya yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah ia nikmati. Keadaannya memang mulai membaik, ia namun sebagian dirinya mulai merasa gelisah saat pemikiran akan Lawliet Palace melintas dipikirannya. Walaupun menyedihkan, tidak sedikit pun dari dirinya ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Namun masih ada keraguan akan tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Seharusnya ia tidak meragukan keluarganya yang akan selalu menerima dirinya namun ia pun tidak mampu menghilangkan semua keraguan itu.

Hidupnya ini penuh dengan keraguan...

Sungguh ia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia juga tak mampu menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan di jiwanya yang terselimuti keraguan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendapati dirinya sulit mempercayai orang lain. Mungkin, dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia percayai menyebabkan hal ini.

Mendadak suara derit pintu yang terbuka memecahkan lamunannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya begitu ia menyadari tidak ada suara langkah kaki di lantai ini. Hanya satu orang yang masuk tanpa memakai sepatu.

" Light-kun..."

L...

Perlahan ia menoleh menatap orang yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang tidurnya itu, menghiraukan percikan rasa sakit tiap kali namanya dipanggil seperti ini. L berdiri sembari memegang sebuah amplop coklat di tangan kirinya. Mata hitamnya memandangi Light dingin sebelum menyodorkan amplop cokelat yang ada di tangannya tadi.

" Baca," desisnya jelas. Tanpa menyahut apa-apa, jemari kurus milik Light perlahan membuka amplop cokelat itu. Tangannya segera meraba meja kecil yang tergeletak di sampingnya begitu ia melihat beberapa berkas di dalam amplop itu, mencari kacamatanya. L hanya mampu menatapnya. Memandangi jari-jari Light yang bergetar begitu ia menyadari isi kertas putih yang ia baca.

Sebuah surat cerai...

Mendadak kedua mata cokelat itu menengadah menatapnya langsung. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberap minggu ini, mata mereka bertemu. Namun bukan cinta yang ia lihat di mata Light. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan... Saat itu ia biarkan denyut sakit di hatinya terabaikan begitu saja. Dipaksakan mulutnya berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Surat cerai. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?" desisnya dingin. Mendadak kesunyian menyapa mereka sekali lagi. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang sekali lagi membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Light tidak menjawab apa-apa...

Tidak pula menyangkal perkataannya...

Dan saat itu ia tidak meragukan lagi jawaban dari Light...

Xxx

Ia tidak menyadari suara pintu yang dibanting tertutup atau pun langkah-langkah kaki L yang menjauh. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dengan mata yang masih tidak beranjak dari kertas putih dihadapannya.

'Surat cerai. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?'

Perkataan L begitu terngiang di telinganya. Cerai? Ia sadar betul, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk keluar dari cengkeraman L. Setidaknya untuk berhenti merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi. Dipejamkan matanya dalam perih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini? Menjadi orang yang begitu menyedihkan hingga harus lari dari kenyataan. Jemari lemahnya bergetar memegang pena hitam yang sengaja ditinggalkan L disana. Diangkatnya kertas putih tersebut ke pangkuannya sementara pena tersebut berdiri nyaris menggores kertas putih dihadapannya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya...

Ada sesuatu yang membuat tangannya menolak memberikan coretan kepada kertas putih di pangkuannya ini...

' Surat cerai. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?'

Yang ia inginkan adalah membangun kembali dirinya yang telah hancur berantakan. Menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan jiwanya yang telah berserakan. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri keinginan yang tersisa di jiwanya hanya satu.

Keluar dari kehidupan L...

' Surat cerai. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?'

' Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi...' Percikan rasa sakit menerpa dirinya saat ia mengingat kata-kata ini. Ia sadar bahwa L tidak pernah menganggap dirinya berharga. Namun sekali lagi perkataan itu menusuk kembali hatinya yang telah terlalu sering disakiti. Untuk keberapa kalinya ia hanya mampu menatap udara kosong dihadapannya dengan hampa. Sekali lagi ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuatnya masih meragukan keputusannya?

Mendadak sebuah jawaban terlintas di kepalanya.

Kira...

Xxx

Saat itu di koridor rumah sakit yang kosong, hanya suara deritan kursi rodanya lah yang mampu ia dengar. Pikirannya tidak mampu lepas dari satu-satunya tujuannya kabur dari kamarnya. Dipaksakan tubuhnya memutar kursi rodanya, dipercepat gerakannya begitu ia melihat sebuah jendela besar yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ia lelah menghadapi semua ini. Namun disisi lain, ia tidak bisa melepaskan semuanya begitu saja. Tidak jika ia belum menyadari apa yang akan ia lepaskan.

Tanpa disadarinya, kursi rodanya berhenti tepat dihadapan jendela besar tersebut. Sesaat mata cokelatnya menerawang, mencari sosok yang ia inginkan. Hingga sebuah ranjang kecil dengan papan nama besar muncul dihadapannya.

Kira Y. Lawliet

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, di gerakan kursi rodanya hingga sebelah tangannya mampu menyentuh kaca besar itu. Perlahan-lahan matanya bergeser melirik sosok kecil di dalam ranjang kecil itu.

Mendadak hatinya bergetar begitu hebat...

Tanpa disadarinya, seluruh tubuhnya berusaha mendekat melihat sosok kecil di sana. Isakan kering keluar dari mulutnya melihat bayi dengan nama Lawliet itu. Tanpa menatap cermin sekalipun ia tahu sosok kecil dihadapannya itu adalah anaknya. Sekeping hatinya merasa kagum melihat wajah kecil yang mirip dengan dirinya. Namun, sebagian besar hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat ini. Apakah ia sebegitu teganya hingga meninggalkan darah dagingnya sendiri?

Perlahan-lahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatapi sosok kecil di hadapannya dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang gemetar memegangi berkas putih yang sejak tadi ia pegangi. Sempat diliriknya berkas di tangannya itu, namun pandangannya beralih kembali kepada sosok kecil yang kini sedikit bergerak. Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata kecil itu membuka.

Sepasang mata merah pun menampakkan diri...

Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Sosok kecil dihadapannya adalah sisa cintanya yang perlahan-lahan mulai sirna. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menyadari ini. Dulu ia pernah mencintai L sepenuh hati hingga ia dihancurkan seperti ini. Ia sadar itu, namun yang tidak ia sadari adalah sekeping kecil hatinya yang kini berpegangan teguh kepada sosok kecil dihadapannya. Bayinya, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bertahan hingga sekarang.

Mendadak ia tidak perduli lagi akan dirinya sendiri. Senyuman pahit tersungging di bibirnya. Di dunia ini, ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, ia menyadari itu. Dengan atau tanpa L, ia sendiri mulai meragukan dirinya untuk bertahan. Ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sifat dan perilaku L. Meninggalkan bayinya dengan L sama saja dengan menyerahkan Kira kepada nasib yang sama dengan dirinya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi sosok kecil dihadapannya itu. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman perih tersungging di bibirnya. Baginya, ia adalah sebuah jiwa yang telah compang camping. Sebuah hati yang telah hancur berantakan dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia sadar, ia telah kehilangan harapan akan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia harus kembali ke neraka untuk melindungi hal terakhir yang ia miliki, maka akan ia lakukan itu. Walaupun itu akan menghancurkan kepingan kecil yang masih tersisa di dirinya.

Dengan itu, diremasnya kertas putih yang tersimpan di tangannya...

xxx

Lima tahun kemudian...

Sebuah limousine hitam merapat perlahan di pintu besar Lawliet Palace. Belum sempat limousine tersebut berhenti sepenuhnya, salah satu pintunya terbuka diikuti dengan seruan panik dari beberapa pelayan.

" Tuan Kira!" namun sosok yang dipanggil Kira tersebut menghiraukan seruan itu. Kakinya yang kecil malah melangkah semakin cepat menyambut orang yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

" Papaaaaa!" serunya riang. Light tersenyum kecil melihat sosok anaknya yang berlari semangat ke arahnya. Perlahan ia berjongkok sembari membuka lebar tangannya, menyambut Kira yang segera memeluknya.

" Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" tanyanya begitu Kira melepaskan pelukannya. Mendengar ini, Kira pun segera memajukan bibirnya, bermaksud untuk cemberut.

" Aku bosan, papaaaaaa... Masa gurunya baru mengajari a b c d. Aku kan sudah bisa perkalian. Aku mau diajari papa saja!" ujarnya masih dengan cemberut. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Light. Melihat papanya malah tersenyum, Kira pun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

" Papaaaaaa! Jangan senyum-senyuuuuuum!" ujarnya kesal. Dilipat tangannya di dada sembari memajukan bibirnya. Namun kesan marah yang ia inginkan malah membuat Light tersenyum semakin lebar melihat topi anaknya yang miring sementara seragam sekolahnya berantakan dengan botol minuman berbentuk Superman bergantung di pinggangnya. Perlahan-lahan di acaknya rambut hitam anaknya. Sepasang mata merah pun menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

" Kau sudah tahu, kan? Kau harus minta ijin L terlebih dahulu...," ujarnya lembut. Mendengar ini, Kira menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

" Ayah pasti tidak membolehkan...," ujarnya sebal. Sekali lagi Light hanya mampu tersenyum kecil.

" Kau mau makan es krim?" tanya Light mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendengar makanan kesukaannya disebut, Kira pun mengangguk cepat.

" Ayo makan es krim! Ayo papa!" ujarnya riang. Dengan tawa kecil Light pun berdiri, mendadak pandangannya berkabut sehingga tubuhnya melemas hingga ia nyaris terjatuh.

" Tuan Light!" seru beberapa pelayan. Watari yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya pun segera membantunya berdiri. Setelah mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, ia pun menoleh melihat Kira yang kini memegangi sebelah kakinya kuat-kuat. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram apa yang terjangkau oleh tangannya kuat-kuat.

" Kau sedang apa, Kira?" tanya Light lembut. Sepasang mata merah pun menatapnya khawatir.

" Aku pegangi kaki Papa supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Nanti Papa jalannya pegangan sama aku, ya...," ujarnya sok dewasa. Senyum geli tersungging di wajah Light sementara ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Iya-iya... Ayo kita ke dapur...," ujar Light sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi bocah kecil di kakinya malah menggeleng cepat.

" Aku antar Papa ke kamar saja. Aku takut Papa sakit lagi. Jadi Papa tidur saja. Nanti aku makan es krimnya sama Watari saja...," ujarnya. Mendengar ini, senyuman terharu pun tersungging di wajah Light. Ia pun mengangguk pasrah sementara Kira menggandeng tangannya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Xxx

Jemari kecil Kira dengan lembutnya mendorong tubuh Light perlahan-lahan ke ranjang. Memaksanya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. Ia dengan sok nya berkacak pinggang di sisi ranjang setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti papanya hingga mencapai dagu.

"Papa tidur disini, ya... Kira mau makan es krim sebentar nanti Kira kesini lagi...," ujarnya sok dewasa. Sekali lagi senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah Light yang kini terlihat pucat. Sebelah tangan kurusnya menyelinap dari balik selimut untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Bibir Kira pun maju beberapa senti begitu merasakan ayahnya sekali lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Papaaaa...," ujarnya sebal namun Light malah tersenyum sekali lagi. Perlahan-lahan ia angkat tangannya dan kembali menyelinapkannya ke dalam selimut.

"Sudah, sana pergi...," ujarnya lembut. Senyuman riang pun tersungging di wajah Kira yang segera berlonjak menuju dapur begitu mendengar ini. Mendadak ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, sekali lagi ia menoleh menatap Light yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Pokoknya papa harus tidur yaaa...," ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Watari yang masih berdiri kaku di sisi ranjang Light. Mendadak rasa lemas di tubuhnya seakan menimpanya kembali begitu Kira menghilang dari pandangan. Perlahan-lahan senyuman kecilnya jatuh dari wajahnya sementara mata cokelatnya masih memandangi pintu yang dipakai anaknya tadi.

Dialihkan pandangannya menatap Watari yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya memandang kosong sembari menahan pandangannya yang mulai kabur.

" Saya akan panggil Dokter Namikawa...," ujar Watari pelan. Light pun hanya mengangguk kecil, sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia pun tidak menyadari langkah kaki Watari yang telah beranjak pergi.

xxx

Kali ini Light terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa berat seperti biasa. Sebelah tangannya meraba kacamata yang biasanya berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya pun segera menangkap sosok selang infus yang tertusuk di tangan kirinya begitu ia memasang kacamatanya. Menahan helaan napas berat, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok yang kini tertidur pulas di sisinya. Senyuman kecil sekali lagi tersungging di bibirnya melihat sosok anaknya yang meringkuk sembari memeluk boneka beruang besar yang pernah ia berikan dahulu. Perlahan-lahan di miringkan tubuhnya sehingga ia mampu melihat sosok Kira lebih jelas. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar menyisiri rambut hitam anaknya sementara Kira terus tertidur pulas.

Sekali pandang saja ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kemiripan wajah mereka. Bentuk muka yang sama, dengan warna kulit, hidung dan bibir yang sama. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan mereka adalah rambut hitam dan mata merah yang dimiliki Kira, mata pewaris keluarga Lawliet. Meskipun tidak terjadi perubahan antara hubungannya dengan L, ia tetap tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk membenci sisi L yang ada di diri anaknya. Ia sadar betul, satu-satunya hal yang mengikatnya untuk tetap berada di dunia ini adalah Kira. Mungkin yang ia miliki adalah sebuah obsesi karena ia tidak lagi memiliki apa-apa di tempat ini. Sebuah obsesi yang membuatnya terus berusaha menjaga dan menyayangi hal terakhir yang ia miliki di sini. Ia sadar betul pandangan L akan kasih sayangnya kepada Kira yang menurut L terlalu berlebihan. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa apa yang ia berikan kepada Kira sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dengan keberadaan Kira di sini.

Kira adalah satu-satunya cahaya terakhir yang ia miliki...

Sudah begitu lama ia melepas semua yang ia miliki karena L. Begitu lamanya sehingga ia tidak menyadari ia telah kehilangan semua cahaya, semua tujuan hidupnya hingga Kira pun muncul di kehidupannya. Sungguh ia tidak memperdulikan lagi tubuhnya yang terasa lemah bila pada akhirnya ia dapat melihat Kira. Ia tahu itu, semua orang di tempat ini tahu itu. Kira lah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua sakit yang ia rasakan. Kira lah sau-satunya hal yang mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum lagi. Ia pun menyadari, seberapa besar ia bersandar kepada keberadaan anaknya tersebut. Namun sekali lagi ia tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk membenci hal tersebut karena ia tahu satu hal dengan jelas.

Di dunia ini, ia hidup bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk kebahagiaan, cita-cita, cinta dan mimpinya yang telah hilang. Akan tetapi untuk satu-satunya hal terakhir yang ia miliki, Kira...

Xxx

Sekali lagi Light mendapati dirinya diperintah untuk tidur begitu Kira pulang dari sekolahnya. Bocah yang bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya kini dengan susah payahnya memaksa papanya untuk tidur lagi. Tangan-tangan kecilnya mendorongnya perlahan berusaha membaringkan tubuhnya yang kini duduk bersandar dengan menggunakan bantal. Mendapati usahanya sia-sia, Kira pun duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

" Papa bandel...," ujarnya sedikit kesal. Light yang mendengar ini pun tersenyum geli.

" Papa sudah tidur dari tadi pagi, Kira...," ujarnya sabar. Namun tetap saja bocah kecil di sebelahnya semakin cemberut mendengar ini. Mata merahnya menatap wajah Light yang pucat dengan jeli.

" Papa lihat dong, wajah papa putih sekali. Watari bilang itu namanya pucat terus Kira pernah membaca buku yang bilang kalau salah satu tanda sakit itu wajah pucat. Papa kan sering pucat, terus pingsan, kata bukunya kalau begitu harus istirahat. Papa bandel!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Senyuman terus saja tersungging di wajah Light mendengar ini namun kali ini ia merosot di ranjangnya perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya berbaring nyaman.

" Begini?" tanya Light lembut. Kali ini Kira pun mengangguk antusias melupakan kesalnya tadi. Melihat papanya berbaring, ia pun cepat-cepat menyelimuti tubuh papanya. Selesai dengan tugasnya, perlahan-lahan ia ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Mata merahnya cekatan menatapi jarum selang infus yang menusuk di tangan kiri Light.

" Papa...," ujarnya pelan. Light pun menoleh mendengar ini, namun Kira masih menyibukkan dirinya memandangi selang infus tersebut.

" Itu sakit tidak?" tanyanya sedikit ngeri. Light pun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Tidak...," jawabnya, namun sepertinya Kira tidak mempercayai jawabannya itu karena matanya masih menatapi selang infus itu dengan penuh curiga. Beberapa menit lelah bertarung sunyi dengan selang infus, perlahan-lahan ia mengikuti jejak papanya, masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Light. Sepasang mata merahnya tak lepas memandangi sosok papanya. Memandangi Light yang sekali lagi menatap kosong dinding di atasnya.

" Papa...," bisik Kira memecahkan keheningan. Light pun menoleh perlahan mendengar namanya disebut. Menatap kembali sepasang mata merah yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

" Kenapa papa tidak tidur?" tanyanya pelan.

" Tidak bisa tidur...," jawab Light. Kira pun hanya terdiam, bingung harus mengatakan apa akan perkataan papanya itu.

" Kira...," terdengar suara serak khas papanya memanggilnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah yang kini tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

" Bicara...," bisik Light. Saat itu, tanpa mengerti apa maksud dan tujuan dari perintah papanya itu, Kira pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ada di otaknya.

"... sepuluh. Terus dia sebal karena nilai Kira lebih bagus dari dia. Huh... Kira kan memang lebih pintar dari dia..." Di tengah kata-katanya, Kira pun melirik papanya kembali. Saat itu ia pun berhenti dan tersenyum senang. Suara hembusan nafas yang teratur serta kelopak mata yang terpejam lembut mengiringi tidur papanya.

xxx

" Tidak!"

" Tapi tuan kira, tuan Light sendiri yang meminta-.,"

" Papa sedang tidur. Kalian jangan mengganggu."

" Tapi tuan..."

" Kira...," bisik Light setengah sadar. Pertikaian kecil di dekatnya telah cukup membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mendapati pandangan kabur yang segera menyapanya. Tangan tak dikenal pun segera memasangkan kacamatanya kembali.

" Papa tidur lagi saja...," ujar Kira sedikit kesal. Akan tetapi Light bangun perlahan-lahan. Menatap pelayannya yang sudah sangat ketakutan mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari mata merah Kira.

" Papaaaaa tidur lagiiiii...," seru Kira memohon. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Light menghiraukan anaknya yang kini memajukan bibirnya.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya jelas kepada si pelayan. Si pelayan sempat melonjak sejenak sebelum iya menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

" Tuan L sudah kembali...," ujarnya pelan. Mendengar ini, Light pun cepat-cepat memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah untuk berdiri. Dalam sekejap saja Kira telah beranjak ke sampingnya. Memegangi tangannya kuat-kuat.

" Papa mau kemana? Papa kan sakit!" serunya panik. Namun Light malah tetap memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil tanpa memandang anaknya.

" Ayahmu...," ujarnya singkat. Mendadak ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang pelayan yang masih berdiri kaku si tempat.

" Sudah berapa lama ia datang?" tanyanya mendesak.

" Se- sepuluh menit yang lalu...," ujar pelayan itu terbata-bata. Seakan panik, Light pun berusaha bergerak cepat. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia menyadari selang infus yang masih menahannya. Tergesa-gesa, ia tarik jarum infus tersebut dari lengannya, cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kakinya yang sedikit gemetar menuju ruang santai. Terlambat... Ia benar-benar terlambat...

" Papa masih sakit!" terdengar suara Kira yang kini berlari kecil di sampingnya. Namun seakan tidak mendengarnya, Light masih tetap melangkah cepat, membiarkan Kira mengikutinya.

" Papa!" seru Kira kesal. Mendadak Light pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh menatap anaknya.

" Kira boleh ikut, tapi papa mohon Kira diam, ya... Duduk saja di sebelah L...," ujarnya serius. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anaknya, Light segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Kira pun segera mengejar sosok papanya. Setidaknya kali ini ia diijinkan menemani papanya menemui ayahnya.

" Tuan Light, tuan L mencari anda...," ujar salah seorang pelayan begitu Light sampai di depan pintu ruang santai. Light pun mengangguk sebelum cepat-cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mata merah L memandangi sosoknya dari kejauhan sementara Light berjalan mendekati sofa besar yang kini diduduki L. Di dorongnya Kira yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya untuk duduk. Kali ini Kira pun menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Mata merah L menatapi Light dengan tajam. Saat itu, ia merasa sama sekali tidak ingin berada di posisi papanya.

" Maaf...," bisik Light pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas namun ia masih berdiri di sana. Menunggu...

" Duduk, Light-kun," desis L dingin sementara Kira hanya mampu membiarkan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar ini.

" Atau aku harus menyajikan teh ku sendiri?" ujar L menyindir. Mendengar ini, Light pun segera duduk di seberang L. Di hadapan terdapat beberapa cangkir kosong dengan sepoci teh panas di sebelahnya. Beberapa tumpukan gula kotak pun ada di sana. Kira hanya mampu memandangi dengan sedikit terkejut begitu papanya segera menuangkan teh tersebut seakan telah terbiasa. Minum teh memang salah satu kebiasaan orang inggris. Akan tetapi, untuk memerintahkan papanya yang menyajikannya sendiri? Ia tahu itu seharusnya merupakan pekerjaan seorang pelayan. Namun sekali lagi Kira hanya mampu menyaksikannya dengan mulut menganga begitu tangan papanya yang gemetar terpaksa mencelupkan gula ke dalam cangkir tersebut. Membiarkan tangannya yang gemetar mengaduk teh itu perlahan-lahan. Jelas sekali terlihat kondisi papanya yang sedang kurang baik namun tidak satu pun orang di ruangan itu yang berbicara apa-apa, termasuk L. Sepercik amarah pun muncul di dadanya melihat ini.

Mendadak amarahnya di alihkan oleh papanya yang kini memberikan teh tersebut kepada ayahnya. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih sedikit pun, L meminum teh tersebut perlahan-lahan. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di dadanya.

Mendadak segelas air teh tersebut melayang menuju Light. Mulutnya menganga melihat wajah dan sebagian kemeja papanya yang kini basah kuyup. Namun Light tidak beraksi apa-apa. Tidak marah seperti yang seharusnya. Akan tetapi perlahan-lahan Light membuka matanya. Menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

" Tidak enak. Sudah dingin," desis L dingin. Sejenak Kira mengharapkan reaksi dari papanya, dari pelayan atau siapa saja yang melihat ini. Namun ia hanya mampu menatap bisu saat tubuh papanya perlahan-lahan menurun. Membungkuk...

" Maaf...," terdengar bisikan lirih dari mulut Light. Perlahan-lahan Light mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, menatap L dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah dilihat Kira sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman perlahan-lahan tersungging di bibir Light. Hatinya pun mencelos, nyeri melihat senyuman seperti itu muncul di wajah papanya. Bukan senyuman yang setiap hari disunggingkan kepadanya. Bukan senyuman lembut yang sering ia lihat di wajah papanya. Akan tetapi senyuman kosong yang malah terlihat begitu pahit. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi di wajah Light. Tidak akan pernah lagi...

" Akan saya buat yang baru...," terdengar suara serak papanya. Namun saat itu Kira tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Amarah mulai merasuki dirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangun dan mengikuti sosok papanya yang berjalan rapuh. Digenggamnya tangan kurus Light untuk menahan amarahnya sendiri sementara Light menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh, menatap L dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang kini bersinar lain. Ia tidak perduli akan tatapan L yang terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan sosok yang ia anggap ayahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun Kira menatap L tajam. Penuh kebencian...

Xxx

! Akhirnya update jugaaaaa. Maaf semaaf maafnya karena udah lama gak update. Sibuk siii (sok sibuk). Tapi mumpung lagi libur, update deh! Buat orang jelek yang depannya e belakangnya n. Nih gue update! Jangan lupa review yaaaaa. Kalo nggak review di pelototin Kira loh...


	15. Violence

Disclaimer: Death Note itu bukan lah punyaku. Walau sempat berharap punya Death Note tapi gak kesampaian…. Hiks…

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note : Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!

Papa : Light

Ayah : L (Tidak mungkin kan kalau saya tulis mama dan papa?)

Personal Note: Maaf ya sudah lama sekali tidak update. Hehee... *garuk-garuk kepala*. Bukannya mau membuang fic ini, hanya saya terkena writer block berkepanjangan yang alhasil saya jadi super malas untuk melanjutkannya. Silahkan dibacaa...

Xxxxxx

Light's Journal

Xxxxxxx

" Akan saya buat yang baru...," terdengar suara serak papanya. Namun saat itu Kira tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Amarah mulai merasuki dirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangun dan mengikuti sosok papanya yang berjalan rapuh. Digenggamnya tangan kurus Light untuk menahan amarahnya sendiri sementara Light menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh, menatap L dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang kini bersinar lain. Ia tidak perduli akan tatapan L yang terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sosok yang ia anggap ayahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun Kira menatap L tajam. Penuh kebencian...

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 15 : Violence

Xxxxxxx

Sepasang mata merahnya tidak lepas dari sosok papanya begitu Light menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan. Bahunya sedikit gemetar menahan amarah dan kebingungan namun ia biarkan tangan kurus papanya mendorongnya lembut, menyuruhnya berbaring di ranjang bersepraikan power ranger miliknya itu. Dipandangnya wajah papanya yang kini dengan cekatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia tak mampu menahan kata-katanya lagi.

" Kenapa papa diam saja?" ujarnya memecah keheningan. Sejenak tangan kurus Light berhenti dari tugasnya yang sedang merapikan selimutnya. Namun perlahan-lahan sebuah ekspresi aneh yang belum ia kenal muncul di wajah papanya.

" Papa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa...," ujarnya nyaris tak terdengar. Namun kata-kata tersebut tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Kira yang kini mulai naik darah.

" Kenapa tidak bisa?" desaknya tidak puas. Namun kali ini Light hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut.

" Tidak apa-apa...," ujarnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tak meyakinkan. Mendadak sebuah senyuman muncul bercampur dengan ekspresi aneh itu sementara Light memandang wajah anaknya lekat-lekat.

" Tidur...," bisiknya. Saat itu ia tidak lagi mengungkit persoalan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tahu apa ekspresi aneh yang muncul di wajah papanya itu.

Ketakutan... bercampur dengan kesedihan... Dicampur dengan sebuah senyuman ketidak berdayaan... Sebuah api kebencian pun mulai terasa membara di dadanya.

xxxxxxx

" Kira ikut!" ujarnya keras kepala begitu ia menyadari sekali lagi L memanggil papanya. Dalam sekejap papanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat berusaha mengubah keputusannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Light memandang anaknya sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Kira tidak akan suka di sana...," ujarnya berusaha membujuk. Namun bocah bermata merah itu malah menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

" Pokoknya Kira ikut!" serunya sekali lagi.

" Kira di sini saja...," ujar Light lagi.

" Ikuuuuuuuut!" seru Kira semakin keras. Kali ini Light pun berjongkok dan memandang wajah anaknya dengan lembut.

" Lebih baik tidak... Kira tidak akan suka di sana...," ujar Light berusaha mendinginkan kepala anaknya. Namun diluar dugaannya, bukannya seruan yang keluar dari wajah anaknya. Melainkan sebuah wajah sedih dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" Papa tidak suka ditemani Kira...," ujarnya sedih. Melihat airmata yang nyaris keluar dari sudut mata anaknya, Light pun akhirnya menghela napas berat.

" Baiklah... Tapi Kira diam saja ya...," ujarnya berat. Mendengar ini Kira pun mengangguk cepat dan segera menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang mulai membawanya menuju ruang santai. Sementara Light menarik sebelah tangannya erat, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir bocah bermata merah tersebut.

'Tertipu...'

Xxxxxxxx

Sejak dahulu ia tahu keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang bahagia seperti di film yang biasa ia lihat di televisi. Bukan dengan kedua orang tua yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Dimana sang ayah pasti selalu disambut lembut dengan istrinya sepulang kerja sementara mereka bersenda gurau tertawa-tawa dengan lengan yang saling melingkar di pinggang yang lain. Ia selalu tahu ada yang salah dengan keluarganya. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti apa hal yang salah itu hingga suatu hari ia berkunjung ke rumah salah satu temannya.

" Kira! Ayo sini, bertemu dengan ibuku...," ujar salah satu orang yang ia anggap pantas untuk menjadi temannya. Bukan karena ia berniat memilih teman, namun ia sudah cukup bosan berteman dengan orang-orang yang jelas-jelas tidak setingkat dalam masalah kecerdasan dengan dirinya. Pembicaraannya tidak akan pernah cocok. Walaupun bukan seorang jenius seperti dia, Brian cukup cerdas untuk mengikuti pembicaraannya. Namun, bukan keinginannya pula dia berada di rumah keluarga Adams yang asing baginya. Akan tetapi desakan dari papanya yang tampaknya mulai khawatir dengan sikapnya yang mulai anti sosial seperti ayahnya. Hanya karena inilah ia membiarkan Bryan Adams menarik tangannya memasuki rumah yang tidak kalah besar dari rumahnya namun dengan interior yang lebih modern. Bukan berarti ia peduli dengan hal tidak penting ini.

" Ibu, ini Kira Lawliet...," ujar Bryan membuat Kira menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Ia sadar betul Bryan tidak memperkenalkannya sebagai teman. Hal tersebut lumrah saja baginya karena ia tidak membutuhkan teman. Satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah papanya. Senyum mempesona pun segera muncul di wajahnya tanpa memperlihatkan jalan pikirannya sama sekali. Dipandangnya ibu temannya itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya dengan sangat manis.

" Kira Lawliet, senang bertemu dengan Anda," ujarnya manis. Betul saja, sebuah senyuman besar membalas sapaannya. Entah karena perkenalannya yang terlalu formal untuk seorang anak kecil atau karena mendengar nama belakangnya yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi.

" Ah... Kira, ternyata kau seperti yang Bryan katakan ya. Manis sekali...," ujar Nyonya Adams lembut, hampir dengan nada yang sama seperti papanya. Namun tidak ada seorang di matanya, yang bisa bersikap sebaik Light.

" Ibu, aku ke ruang bermain ya," ujar Bryan menyela kata-kata ibunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang ibu pun mengangguk dan memerintahkan pelayan mengantar mereka. Berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Adams ternyata bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan atau juga menarik.

Membosankan. Segala sesuatunya membosankan. Ia tidak menyukai permainan play station atau game yang berjejer lengkap di ruang bermain. Ia tidak menyukai mainan-mainan robot bodoh yang terpajang di seluruh lemari Bryan. Sangat membosankan. Bahkan ice cream pun tidak mengalihkan kebosanannya. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir untuk mengusili Bryan. Mungkin mendorongnya ke sekotak penuh mainan legonya, atau menarik rambutnya, namun suara pelayan pribadi temannya itu membuyarkan ide jeleknya.

" Tuan muda, Tuan telah pulang," ujar pelayan yang bahkan namanya tidak ingin diingatnya. Dalam sekejap mata temannya berlari meninggalkannya, menuju ayahnya yang baru saja pulang. Tanpa ada orang disekitarnya, Kira pun mendengus keras, kesal terhadap temannya yang baru saja melupakan keberadaannya. Dengan berat hati ia berdiri, terpaksa mendatangi ayah temannya atas dasar sopan santun. Tidak untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menyukai pelajaran sopan santun yang setiap hari dibenamkan di kepalanya oleh papanya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti. Pemandangan di depannya entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sedikit aneh. Seakan berjalan dengan lambat, Tuan Adams, ayah Brian, pulang dengan senyum besar di wajahnya. Perlahan berjalan memeluk dan menggendong anaknya yang menunggu di kakinya. Ia pun memeluk istrinya dan mencium pipi istrinya tanpa menurunkan anaknya sama sekali.

Percikan kecil rasa sakit di dadanya menyambutnya lagi. Namun satu hal yang membuat dadanya terasa semakin aneh adalah ketika mereka tersenyum hangat satu sama lain. Seakan keluarga adalah hal yang akan membuat hati mereka tenang. Senyuman yang hadir bukan karena hal lain selain kebahagian, dan senyuman itu tidak akan pernah muncul di wajah papanya karena L.

Xxxxxxxx

Sejak lahir, Kira tumbuh dengan sebuah misi. Menjaga papanya dari seorang lelaki tua jahat bernama L. Ya, lelaki tua jahat yang menurutnya tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan sudi memanggil L dengan kata ayah. Tidak akan.

Oleh karena itu ia pun mulai melawan. Dimulai dengan sedikit pelototan setiap kali ia bertemu dengan L, ditambah dengan cibiran, dan kini ia mulai melakukan penolakan akan apa yang disuruh lelaki tua jahat itu.

Ia benci L.

Ditatapnya sosok papanya yang kini merapikan bajunya yang kusut akibat bermain dilantai. Seperti biasa, papanya selalu tampak rapuh. Papanya tidak pernah melawan. Selalu melakukan apapun perintah L dengan senyuman. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Light menengadah dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Seperti ini lah seharusnya papanya tersenyum. Namun sering kali papanya tersenyum aneh ketika berada di hadapan L. Senyuman yang terlihat sangat aneh karena papanya tidak pernah melemparkan senyuman seperti itu kepadanya. Ia sangat membenci itu.

Ia pun melawan, lagi. Kali ini di depan seluruh tetua yang langsung melihatnya dengan sinis.

" Tidak boleh!" ujarnya keras sembari memukulkan tangan kecilnya ke meja. Dengan sengaja ia melemparkan pandangan benci kepada L. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat papanya yang berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa terlihat orang lain.

Seharusnya ia sadar dan berhenti, namun kali itu ia benar-benar kesal akan L yang dengan semena-menanya selalu memerintahkan papanya. Kali ini untuk menuangkan teh untuk para tetua. Light bukan pelayan. Ia pun tidak akan bergeming.

" Apa gunanya pelayan kalau kau selalu saja menyuruh papa?!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang sama tingginya.

Brakkkk!

Kali ini sebuah pukulan keras menggema di meja makan besar tersebut. Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kepalan tangan L menggengam kuat di atas meja. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh amarah. Sementara tangannya mengepal kuat penuh amarah.

Hati kecilnya mencelos... Pada saat itu, ia tau ia telah melewati batas.

" Kira, pergi ke kamar...," ujar Light pelan.

" Tapi...," ujarnya ragu.

" Pergi ke kamar...," ulang Light. Sesaat ia berusaha menolak lagi, namun sesuatu dalam nada bicara papanya membuatnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat, sebuah perasaan tidak enak bergejolak di dadanya. Sesekali ia menoleh melihat papanya yang membungkuk kepada para tetua lalu membungkuk lagi kepada L.

" Mohon, maafkan Kira," terdengar papanya memohon. Sejenak langkah kaki Kira berhenti, berusaha menghentikan papanya yang berusaha meminta maaf.

Semua ini bukan kesalahan Light. Namun sebuah gelengan kecil dari ayahnya membuatnya terpaksa berjalan lagi.

" Ayo, tuan muda...," ujar Watari. Sejenak ia berhenti dan menoleh. Rasa besalah memenuhi benaknya melihat tubuh kecil papanya yang sekali lagi membungkuk berusaha meminta maaf. Entah mengapa, sebuah perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjal di dadanya terasa semakin menghebat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Malam itu papanya tidak mengunjungi kamarnya, tidak menceritakan dongeng dan menunggunya hingga ia tidur. Malam itu pun ia tidak bisa tidur, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia terlelap.

Pagi menjemputnya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Kira menoleh mencari papanya yang biasanya berada di sekitar tempat tidurnya namun hasilnya nihil. Kebingungan, ia pun memaki sandalnya, berusaha mencari Light. Sempat ia memutar separuh istana hanya dengan hasil yang nihil. Tidak biasanya papanya bersikap seperti ini. Light selalu bangun dua jam lebih pagi darinya, hal seperti ini sangat tidak biasa dan membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan perasaan yang aneh.

Perlahan ia sampai di kamar tidur papanya dan L, dengan sangat perlahan ia buka pintunya, takut akan keberadaan L di sana. Namun yang ia lihat hanya sosok papanya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal. Dengan sangat lega ia pun berjalan cepat menuju sisi tempat tidur papanya.

" Papa!" serunya. Namun papanya masih tetap berlum bergeming.

" Papa! Bangun, papa!" serunya lagi sembari mengguncangkan tubuh papanya. Perlahan sepasang mata cokelat menatapnya kabur. Sebuah senyuman pun menghiasi bibir papanya dengan lembut.

" Kira, kau sudah bangun...," ujar Light lembut sembari duduk dengan sangat perlahan.

" Papa bangun terlalu siang," ujarnya sembari cemberut. Namun papanya malah mengacak rambutnya dan membiarkan Kira duduk di sampingnya.

" Iya, maafkan papa ya...," ujar Light lembut. Pada saat itu ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melawan dengan cukup keras, dan itu bukan yang terakhir kali. Berkali-kali ia masih tidak mengerti akan papanya yang selalu bangun lebih siang seakan terlalu lelah apabila ia berbuat nakal atau melawan.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Seperti hari biasanya, ia bangun setiap pukul 8 pagi, namun sekali lagi ayahnya bangun terlambat. Kemarin memang ia melawan lagi kepada L, kali ini ia mengecat semua kaus putih di lemari L dengan cat merah. Tanpa berusaha mencari ke tempat yang lain, ia segera memakai sandalnya dan berlari menuju kamar papanya.

Sekali lagi ia menemukan papanya masih dalam keadaan tidur. Sejenak pikiran jahil melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika ia membangunkan papanya dengan mendudukinya? Namun pikiran tersebut segera dihilangkannya. Perlahan ia pun berjalan mengendap ke sisi tempat tidur. Digengamnya tangan Light lalu diusapnya dengan lembut.

" Papa bangun...," ujarnya pelan. Namun tentu saja Light tidak bergeming. Sedikit kesal, ia pun menarik tangan papanya dari balik selimut. Saat itu lah ia melihat memar di pergelangan tangan papanya. Mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak muncul di dadanya. Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan papanya, ia singkapkan lengan baju papanya. Beberapa memar biru seakan menari di depan matanya. Tanpa disadari tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Perlahan ia singkapkan selimut tebal yang menyelubungi papanya. Didalam selimut, kaus hitam yang dipakai papanya sedikit melipat ke atas. Hatinya mencelos... Sebuah memar besar tampak di sisi pinggang papanya. Perasaan sakit di dadanya pun menghebat.

" Papa...," ujarnya gemetar.

" Papa...," ujarnya lagi. Sebagian dirinya ketakutan papanya tidak akan bangun. Namun kali ini mata cokelat ayahnya membuka perlahan. Kelelahan terlihat jelas di mata itu, namun melihatnya Light masih tersenyum.

" Kira...," bisik Light lembut.

" Papa, apa ini perbuatan L?" ujar Kira gemetar. Mendengar ini Light pun segera terjaga, mendadak ia bangun dan cepat-cepat menurunkan kembali kausnya yang tersingkap. Light hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa Kira...," ujarnya menenangkan. Namun rasa sakit aneh di dada Kira terlalu sulit untuk dihilangkan. Amarah bergejolak di matanya. Dengan penuh kebencian ia berbalik dan berlari keluar.

" L! Dimana kau?!" teriaknya kuat. Amarah dan rasa benci terdengar jelas di suaranya, hal yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut anak kecil. Namun ia tidak peduli. Bekas memar biru di tubuh papanya seakan melintas di matanya terus menerus. Ia pun berlari mencari L. Sementara Light mengejarnya dengan panik.

" L!" serunya lagi. Kali ini beberapa pelayan yang berada di hadapannya segera melompat menghindari kemarahannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

" Tolong tahan dia!'' terdengar suara panik Light di belakangnya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli, terlalu sibuk dalam amarahannya.

" L!" teriaknya lagi.

" Kira! Jangan lakukan ini." Terdengar suara papanya memanggil. Namun ia tetap berjalan, setengah berlari, kali ini ia menuju ke ruang minum teh.

" L!"

" Sopan sekali kau memanggil ayahmu dengan nama." Sebuah suara barritone yang sangat ia benci muncul di hadapannya. Segera langkah kakinya berhenti. Orang yang ia cari, orang yang telah melukai papanya sedang minum teh dihadapannya.

Benci. Sunguh hanya itu yang bergejolak di benaknya.

" L, mohon maafkan Kira. Ada kesalah pahaman," ujar Light yang berlari panik. Segera ia menarik tangan Kira dan membungkuk rendah. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, namun ia hanya terus membungkuk panik kepada L.

" Kumohon maafkan Kira...," ujarnya lagi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh kurusnya mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari L. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk memohon maaf. Namun L hanya diam dan memandang mereka sinis.

" Anak itu tidak tahu sopan santun...," terdengar suara barritone dingin. Mendengar ini Light pun berulang kali membungkuk. Ketakutan mulai memenuhi benaknya.

' Tuhan, mohon lindungi Kira,' bisiknya dalam hati.

" Kumohon maafkan... Maafkan kami...," ucapnya cepat. Namun perkataan Kira membuatnya membeku.

" Lebih baik tidak tahu sopan santun dari pada suka memukuli orang...," ujar Kira sama dinginnya. Kali ini L pun terdiam. Perlahan diturunkan gelas tehnya. Mata hitamnya memandang mata merah anaknya dengan dingin.

Mendengar ini, Light menarik tangan Kira seakan berusaha menghentikannya.

" Dia tidak tahu yang ia bicarakan, kumohon maaf...," ujar Light panik.

" Aku tahu!," seru Kira meninggi.

" Aku tahu bahwa lelaki tua ini suka memukuli papa! Orang seperti apa yang suka menyakiti pasangannya sendiri! Aku benci lelaki tua ini!"

Plak!

Suara tamparan bergema di seluruh ruangan. Kira pun terpaku. Memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan keras. Namun pandangan penuh bencinya masih tetap ia tujukan kepada L yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Benci. Sungguh ia hanya dapat merasakan benci untuk orang seperti L. Namun papanya tetap terus membungkuk. Berusaha meminta maaf akan apa yang bukan kesalahannya.

Tubuhnya masih kecil, namun ia mengetahui, tidak ada keadilan di dunia ini.

" Kumohon, berhenti L. Ia hanya anak kecil...," ujar Light panik sembari secepat mungkin berdiri di depan Kira. Ketakutan kini menyelubungi tubuhnya. Namun ia masih berusaha melindungi anaknya, menghalangi apa pun yang akan dilakukan L.

" Dia tidak tahu diri!" ujar L dingin. Mendengar ini Light kembali membungkuk, kali ini ketakutan yang terlintas di wajahnya bahkan dapat dilihat oleh L.

" Kumohon, ia tidak mengerti...," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Namun sekali lagi L tidak mendengarkan. Ditatapnya Light dengan begitu dingin.

" Minggir...," ujarnya dingin. Mendengar ini hatinya mencelos.

' Tuhan, mohon lindungi Kira.'

" Maafkan kami...," ujarnya nyaris histeris.

" Minggir!" bentak L penuh amarah. Kali ini digenggam kerah baju Light lalu dilemparnya dengan mudah hingga ia membentur meja. Rasa sakit memenuhi sisi tubuhnya. Namun pikirannya dipenuhi rasa takutnya.

" Papa!" seru Kira ketakutan. Dengan panik ia berlari ke sisi Light. Berusaha membantu papanya bangun, dirasakannya tubuh papanya yang sedikit oleng. Namun Light malah kembali membungkuk, memohon maaf. Kali ini tanpa berkata apa pun sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Light. Sejenak tubuhnya kembali oleng. Namun ia kembali membungkuk dan memohon maaf.

' Tuhan, mohon lindungi Kira.'

" Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran!" seru L lagi. Namun seakan kesetanan, Light hanya kembali memohon dan membungkuk. Merendahkan harga dirinya demi anaknya. Geram, L mengangkat tangannya kembali. Nyaris mengayunkannya dan memukul Light lagi.

Mendadak sebuah teko panas menghantam dadanya. Seluruh isi teko tersebut membasahi bajunya. Ditatapnya Kira dengan penuh amarah. Dalam amarahnya, ia bahkan tidak merasakan panas air teh yang membasahi bajunya.

" Kurang ajar!" bentaknya marah. Dalam sekejap mata ditariknya kaus Kira lalu didorongnya ia hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Di sisinya, Light dengan panik berusaha menghentikannya.

" Kira! Pergi ke kamarmu!" seru Light panik sementara ia berkutat menarik L. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan ketakutan namun ia masih berusaha menahan L yang begitu marah.

" Kira! Cepat pergi ke kamarmu!" serunya lagi. Mendadak sebuah pukulan keras menghantam sisi perutnya, tepat di ginjalnya yang rusak. Rasa sakit menyambar seluruh tubuhnya, mendadak kakinya menjadi terlalu lemas. Perlahan ia jatuh menyentuh lantai.

" Papa!" seru Kira panik. Namun L tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengar seruannya. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Kira dengan sangat kut sementara ia melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celananya.

" Papa!" seru Kira lagi. Kali ini ketakutan terdengar di suaranya, melihat Light yang tergeletak entah bagaimana. Tubuh kecilnya memberontak sekuat tenaga berusaha meraih papanya yang telah tumbang. Namun tubuhnya dipaksakan untuk membungkuk di lantai oleh L yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan Light. Suara desing cambuk terdengar di udara. Dipejamkan matanya penuh ketakutan. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan hangat yang memeluknya erat sementara ia dapat mendengar suara cambuk dengan sangat keras.

Tidak ada rasa sakit...

Hatinya mencelos... Perlahan ia menoleh melihat tubuh papanya yang kini berada diatasnya. Tubuh lebam papanya sekali lagi melintas di matanya.

Sekali lagi suara cambuk menderu di udara. Namun papanya tetap memeluknya erat. Seakan semua berjalan lambat desah kesakitan dapat terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Air mata yang dihapus Light dengan sangat lembut.

" Jangan menangis...," bisiknya. Namun ini malah membuat air matanya jatuh lebih banyak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sakit dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, dipegangnya dengan erat pakaian Light sementara isak tangis kecil memenuhi dirinya.

Melihat L yang mengeluarkan ikat pinggangnya, dengan seluruh tenaganya, Light bangkit dan melindungi tubuh anaknya. Dipeluknya Kira dengan begitu erat. Hanya Kira lah yang satu-satunya ia miliki di dunia ini. Apabila ia harus menahan cambukan sekali lagi. Ia akan melakukannya.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk memenuhi punggungnya.

Sakit... Begitu sakit...

Namun ia tetap tidak bergeming. Rasa sakit adalah hal yang ia hadapi setiap hari. Baru saja kemarin ia merasakan hal yang sama. Perlahan, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dipandangnya anaknya yang kini menjatuhkan air mata.

" Jangan menangis...," bisiknya lagi, suaranya terdengar hampa. Menangis tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa. Apabila ia menangis tiap kali ia sedih, maka ia tidak akan berhenti karena kesedihan telah menjadi hidupnya disini. Sekali lagi rasa perih memenuhi punggungnya, tubuhnya berguncang menahan rasa sakit. Namun rasa sakit di hatinya terasa lebih sakit dari tubuhnya. Ia pun hanya diam membisu. Menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Seperti yang setiap hari ia jalani...

Empat cambukan...

Kira mulai menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Dipeluknya Kira dengan lebih erat. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun ia masih dapat melihat anaknya yang terisak di tangannya.

Lima cambukan...

Rasa lemas mulai memenuhi kakinya. Tanpa disadarinya, gengamannya terhadap Kira mulai melemah.

Enam cambukan...

Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kekuatan... Perlahan ia melemas... Sesaat sebuah memori terlintas di otaknya. Sepasang mata hitam yang memandangnya hangat...

Tujuh cambukan...

Memori tersebut membuyar dengan nyeri di dadanya. L tidak akan pernah memandangnya penuh cinta lagi. Seakan menjawab pikirannya, sebuah cairan hangat menurun dari hidungnya. Perlahan diangkat tangannya, mengelap apapun cairan tersebut. Darah...

Delapan cambukan...

Tubuhnya yang lemah, tidak akan kuat menahan lebih banyak cambukan lagi.

'Tuhan...' bisiknya dalam hati...

Sembilan cambukan...

'Mohon hentikan ini demi Kira...,' doanya lemas. Pelukannya yang lemah berusaha menggenggam tubuh Kira yang semakin bergetar di pelukannya. Isak tangis Kira seakan bergema di telinganya.

Mendadak L berhenti.

" Pergi...," ujar L dingin. Terkejut, perlahan ia menoleh melihat L yang seakan terpaku menatapnya. L tidak pernah mencambuknya kurang dari 20 kali...

" Cepat pergi...," ujar L lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia berdiri. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuatnya oleng, namun ia masih menggenggam tangan Kira yang berdiri dengannya. Sesaat L terlihat sangat kehilangan. Perlahan ia membungkuk berterima kasih. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tidak ia kenal muncul kembali ke dadanya.

Harapan...

" Pergi!" seru L sekali lagi. Perlahan, ia melangkah meninggalkan L. Dihancurkannya benih kecil di hatinya yang selalu terasa sakit. Hatinya yang telah hancur dan compang-camping.

' Light-kun, aku mencintaimu...'

L tidak mencintainya lagi...

' Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seluruh kue di dunia.'

L tidak akan pernah mencintainya lagi...

' Light-kun ayo kita ke tempat yang kau mau.'

L tidak akan pernah mencintainya lagi...

' Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun...,'

Tidak akan pernah...

Entah mengapa, setelah sekian lama, ia ingin sekali menangis... Mungkin, ia memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk dicintai...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Isak tangis memenuhi koridor sementara Light menggandeng anaknya dan berjalan perlahan. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun perlahan ia tetap berusaha membawa Kira kembali ke kamarnya dengan selamat. Isak tangis anaknya memenuhi seluruh koridor, namun ia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

Dengan sangat lembut ia membantu Kira naik ke tempat tidurnya. Mengganti pakaiannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Sudah... papa tidak apa-apa...," bisiknya sembari menyisiri rambut anaknya. Namun isak tangis Kira malah semakin menghebat. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang hebat menahan isakan sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam lengan bajunya, takut akan kehilangan papanya.

" Kira tidur siang saja ya...," bisiknya sembari membaringkan tubuh kecil anaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa kesakitan dan kelelahan. Perlahan ia berbaring di sisi anaknya. Tangannya yang penuh memar merangkul tubuh anaknya dengan sangat lembut. Isak tangisnya masih tidak mau berhenti.

" Kira, jangan melawan lagi ya...," bisiknya lelah. Anggukan kecil terasa di dadanya, diiringi isak tangis yang semakin keras. Jika harga yang harus dibayar papanya setiap kali ia melawan adalah ini, ia tidak akan menentang sepatah kata pun dari L.

Begitu lelah... Ia merasa begitu lelah. Dipejamkan matanya dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia hanya ingin tidur...

" Papa...," bisik Kira gemetar. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari papanya. Diangkatnya tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk Light lebih erat. Saat itu ia merasakannya. Basah... Punggung papanya terasa basah dengan cairan hangat. Isak tangisnya kembali mengeras ketika ia melihat telapak tangannya yang kini telah basah.

Darah...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Amarah memenuhi pikirannya saat ia mengangkat ikat pinggangnya dan berulang kali melecutkannya ke punggung Light. Diulang dan diulanginya perbuatan itu. Mendadak sepasang mata merah menatapnya dengan air mata. Sebuah kilasan memori melintas di otaknya.

Memori yang sama akan seorang anak kecil yang nyaris dicambuk oleh ayahnya sendiri.

' Tidak!' bayangan seorang wanita bergerak dan menutupi anak kecil tersebut. Setetes air mata menetes dari mata hitam anak tersebut sementara ayahnya yang bermata merah terus menghujani tubuh ibunya dengan bertubi-tubi.

' Kumohon, jangan lukai L...," terdengar isakan histeris dari wanita tersebut. Namun sosok ayahnya terus menghujani tubuh ibunya dengan cambukan. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara desing, ia merasakan tubuh ibunya yang melonjak di pelukannya. Air matanya terus jatuh membasahi pipinya. Perlahan ia menoleh melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Berdiri mengawasi di sisi ayahnya, mata merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan gila.

B...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ia tidak akan menghilangkan papanya dari pandangannya lagi. Diawasinya para perawat dan dokter yang dengan cekatan berusaha memasangkan infus dan membersihkan luka di pungung ayahnya. Luka yang dipenuhi dengan bekas mirip cambuk. Sementara semua orang sibuk, ia merogoh kantung celana papanya. Sebuah telepon genggam yang telah cukup tua kini berada di tangannya. Dipanggilnya nomor yang sudah lama tidak ia hubungi.

" Soichiro di sini, Light?" terdengar suara kakeknya yang telah lama tidak ia dengar.

" Kakek...," ujarnya gemetar. Mata merahnya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari tubuh Light yang masih berbaring rapuh.

" Kira? Ada apa?" ujar Soichiro khawatir. Mendadak isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kakek... Kakek harus kemari... L memukuli dan mencambuki papa...," ujarnya terisak. Terdengar jawaban kakeknya yang panik dan khawatir.

" Baik Kira, kakek akan berusaha kesana...," ujarnya cepat.

" Kakek cepat kemari ya...," ujar Kira sembari menatap papanya yang kini sedang dibaluti oleh masker oksigen. Ia tidak bisa melindungi papanya sendiri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note : Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kelanjutannya selesai juga. Maaf ya semua. Sebisa mungkin saya akan sesering mungkin melanjutkan kisah ini. Bagi para pembaca yang takut saya disini membuat L sangat jahat. Tenang saja, semua ada alasannya kok. Tidak mungkin kan L tiba-tiba jahat? Kelanjutannya, chapter depan kita lihat Soichiro dan Sayu datang. Dan... Ada Mikami loh... Tidak lupa kan sama Mikami? Dan yang paling penting, jangan lupa review nya. Hahahaha...


	16. Mikami

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Bukan milikku. Tidaaaaaaaaaak. Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan dibuat tanpa ingin menjatuhkan siapa pun. Saya hanya sekedar menyampaikan imajinasi berlebih saya kok. Hehe

Summary : L adalah pewaris terakhir keluarga bangsawan Lawliet. Disaat kewajiban memanggilnya kembali, bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya dengan Light? Apalagi jika salah satu kewajibannya adalah menghasilkan seorang pewaris yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Light… LxLight. LightxMikami Yaoi. Mpreg. AU. No Death Note.

Note : Agak OOC. Ya ialah… Kalo ga OOC ga mungkin ada Yaoi. Hidup YAOI!

Papa : Light

Ayah : L (Tidak mungkin kan kalau saya tulis mama dan papa?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx: scene break

...-...-...-...: flashback

Xxxxxx

Light's Journal

Harapan hanyalah sebuah bisikan tanpa arah. Di saat kau mengejarnya, semakin tersesat lah dirimu.

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 16 : Mikami

Xxxxxxx

" Soichiro di sini, Light?" terdengar suara kakeknya yang telah lama tidak ia dengar.

" Kakek...," ujarnya gemetar. Mata merahnya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari tubuh Light yang masih berbaring rapuh.

" Kira? Ada apa?" ujar Soichiro khawatir. Mendadak isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kakek... Kakek harus kemari... L memukuli dan mencambuki papa...," ujarnya terisak. Terdengar jawaban kakeknya yang panik dan khawatir.

" Baik Kira, kakek akan berusaha kesana...," ujarnya cepat.

" Kakek cepat kemari ya...," ujar Kira sembari menatap papanya yang kini sedang dibaluti oleh masker oksigen. Ia tidak bisa melindungi papanya sendiri.

...-...-...-...

Dua orang bocah berambut hitam berantakan berlarian di koridor Lawliet Palace. Langkah mereka mengendap-ngendap seakan mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Sesekali suara cekikikan kecil keluar dari mulut mereka. Paras mereka terlihat persis sama, yang berbeda hanyalah warna mata mereka. Sang adik memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam sementara sang kakak berwarna merah terang. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu disebut adik kakak, mereka lahir di hari yang sama. Namun di lingkungan dimana anak pertama merupakan pewaris keluarga, perbedaan 6 menit telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sang kakak tahu itu, dan ia tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan adiknya akan itu.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ujar sang adik berbisik. Keduanya bersembunyi dibawah meja makan sementara sang kakak mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

" Tenang Little Lawli, kapan lagi kita bisa menyelinap ke dapur sementara ayah dan Watari sedang pergi...," balas sang kakak. Namun sang adik malah cemberut mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

" Aku bukan Little! Aku 5 tahun, sama sepertimu B!" serunya tanpa menyadari suaranya yang mengeras.

" Ssssssst...," ujar B panik.

" Iya kau bukan Little Lawli. Ayo cepat L, sedang tidak ada orang di dapur!" ujarnya sembari mengendap. Mendengar ini L tersenyum lebar sembari berlari kecil mengikuti B.

" Aku mau kue strawberry..," ujarnya riang.

" Kalau begitu es krimnya milikku!" balas B. Keduanya mengacungkan jempol sementara berlari mencuri makanan dari lemari es besar dapur. Bila ayahnya ada di sini, mereka tidak akan diperbolehkan memakan-makanan manis seperti ini.

Xxxxxxxx

Tempat tidurnya telah tiga hari ditempati papanya yang kini masih terbaring lemas. Perlahan disandarkan pungung kecilnya di sebelah papanya.

" Papa...," panggilnya lembut.

" Hmm..." Light menolehkan kepalanya, menatap anaknya yang kini memandangnya dengan sepasang mata merahnya itu. Kekhawatiran masih tercermin di mata merah itu.

" Papa sudah tidak perlu infus lagi?" tanyanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mendengar ini, senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Light.

" Tidak perlu lagi...," ujarnya menenangkan.

" Tapi wajah papa masih pucat...," protes Kira. Bibir kecilnya sedikit maju sementara ia cemberut. Tak tahan dengan itu, Light mencubit sebelah pipi anaknya gemas.

" Aww!" seru Kira sembari mengusap-usap pipinya.

" Jangan cemberut begitu, kau malah terlihat sangat imut."

" Aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" protes Kira dengan sangat cepat. Namun protesnya segera tertahan di mulutnya begitu melihat senyuman besar muncul di wajah papanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

" Iya, kau tampan... Pasti banyak anak perempuan yang mendekati Kira di sekolah kan?" ledek Light. Mendengar ini Kira melingkarkan tangan di depan dadanya, semakin cemberut.

" Papa juga tampan, jangan cuma meledek aku. Papa punya pacar banyak saat sekolah kan?!" balasnya. Mendengar ini senyuman Light sedikit meredup.

" Ya, cukup banyak...," ujarnya pelan. Dibiarkannya percikan kebingungan di wajah Kira. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya.

Xxxxxxxx

Seharusnya ia tahu ia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur di kamar Kira terlalu lama. Tidak perduli seberapa besar ranjang milik Kira. Ia sebagai pendamping pewaris Lawliet seharusnya tidak tidur di luar kamar utama. Malam itu Kira sedang menghadiri salah satu kelas pianonya saat tiba-tiba L memasuki kamar Kira.

" Kembali tidur di kamar utama...," desis L keras. Mata hitamnya menelusuri mainan dan gambar-gambar milik Kira dengan sinis. Mendadak mata hitam itu kembali menatapnya tajam seakan memerintah. Tanpa Kira di sekitarnya, Light hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sekarang...," perintahnya lagi. Terpaksa Light mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas dan berat. Sekujur punggungnya terasa perih akibat luka yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Sekilas mata hitam milik L menelusuri tubuh Light yang sepertinya kehilangan berat badannya lagi. Namun seakan tidak perduli, L berbalik dan berjalan keluar, secara diam memerintahkannya untuk mengikuti.

Perlahan-lahan Light berjalan, berusaha mengejar punggung L di hadapannya. Keadaannya masih kurang baik. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sangat berat. Tanpa perlu memegang dahinya, ia masih merasakan sedikit demam yang menyerangnya. Terlintas pikiran di kepalanya bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudi membantunya berdiri. Dipandangnya pungung L dihadapannya, sejenak rasa dingin menyelimuti hatinya. Dicengkeramnya gaun tidur yang ia pakai.

' Bodoh... Jangan pernah berharap apa-apa...' Perlahan dimasukinya kamar utama Lawliet Palace. Tempat yang sangat ia kenali selama 6 tahun ini, namun tempat yang paling terasa dingin baginya. Tempat tidur yang sangat besar malah membuatnya merasa semakin kosong. Tidak ada kehangatan di tempat ini.

Dengan langkah berat ia paksa kakinya berjalan menuju sisi ranjangnya. Di seberangnya, L duduk sembari membaca beberapa dokumen yang tidak ia ketahui isinya. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuhnya di ranjang. Ketakutan mencengkeram dadanya seperti apa yang selalu ia rasakan setiap malam. Berada di dekat L menciptakan rasa takut di dadanya. Berada satu ranjang bersama L mengingatkannya akan memori-memori buruknya. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Sebuah senyum pahit melintas di wajahnya. Seakan menyihir, rasa kantuk dan lelah menyerangnya, ia pun terpaksa menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

Saat itu, sepasang mata hitam memandangi sosok di seberangnya tajam. Light berjalan sangat hati-hati, ia dapat melihat itu. Sepercik rasa sakit muncul di dadanya melihat Light yang berbaring lelah. Sepasang mata cokelat milik Light sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Sebagian kecil hatinya lebih menyukai itu. Karena hanya pandangan hampa yang kini diberikan Light padanya. Pandangan kosong seakan ia tidak pernah melihat cahaya lagi.

'Tidak... Sepasang mata itu hanya bercahaya apabila memandang Kira... Ia tidak sudi melihatmu lagi...,' bisik suara kecil di kepalanya. Mendadak tangannya mengepal mencengkeram dokumen di tangannya hingga berkerut. Dipalingkan kepalanya memandang sosok yang kini tertidur di ranjang.

' Terlalu jauh... Ia berada terlalu jauh...,' bisik suara itu lagi. Rasa dingin mencengkeram hatinya melihat Light yang tidur terlalu jauh dari sisinya. Begitu jauhnya hingga Light berada di sisi tempat tidur. Hatinya mencelos melihat Light yang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Light hanya mengambil sedikit ruang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam tidurnya ia masih melipat tubuhnya seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di dadanya seakan berusaha melindungi tubuhnya.

' Menyedihkan...,' ujar bisikan di kepalanya.

' Diam...,' ujarnya dalam hati. L menyadari ketakutan Light terhadap dirinya. Namun ia baru menyadari seberapa besar ketakutan tersebut menyelubungi Light. Saat Light bersama Kira, ia tidak pernah tertidur seperti ini. Hanya apabila bersamanya.

' Ia tidak ingin tidur di dekatmu lagi... Seakan kau seorang monster...'

' Diam!' Mendadak amarah menyelubungi dirinya. Ia membenci segalanya. Membenci jarak yang dibuat Light di ranjang mereka. Membenci Light yang tidur tanpa pernah menghadap dirinya. Membenci Light yang tidak pernah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pendamping di tempat tidur. Mendadak kakinya membawanya mendekati Light. Light dengan wajah tampannya yang tidur memalingkan diri darinya.

Ia benci itu...

Sekerjap tangannya menjambak rambut cokelat milik Light, dengan kasar dipalingkan kepala Light agar menghadapnya. Light pun terhentak dan membuka sepasang mata cokelatnya. Seketika matanya membesar ketakutan sementara ia secara refleks menarik diri berusaha menjauhinya. Seakan-akan ia melihat seorang monster.

Ia sangat membenci itu...

" Aku memerintahkanmu tidur disini bukan agar kau bisa menjauhiku...," desisnya. Dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan Light dengan kuat sementara sebelah tangannya mengencangkan jambakannya. Tubuh kurus di tangannya menegang sementara sepasang mata cokelat itu menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

Ia benar-benar membenci itu!

" Lakukan tugasmu!" serunya sembari melempar tubuh rapuh Light tepat ke tengah ranjang. Pekik kesakitan keluar dari mulut Light saat punggungnya menyentuh ranjang dengan kasar. Secara refleks tubuhnya meringkuk berusaha melindungi dirinya. Namun tarikan kasar dari L membalikan tubuhnya dan memerangkap dirinya dibawahnya. Mata hitam penuh amarah memandangnya tajam. Dalam sekejap ketakutan menyelubungi tubuh Light.

" Aku tidak pernah pernah memintamu melakukan apa yang seharusnya telah menjadi tugasmu...," desis L kejam. Ditariknya kedua pergelangan tangan Light, diperangkapnya di atas kepala sementara ia mulai menindih tubuh Light.

" Maaf... Maafkan saya...," ujar Light gemetar. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya. Namun sebelah tangan L malah mencengkeram kepalanya dan mengangkatnya kasar.

" Beraninya kau menjauhiku!" desisnya sembari memaksakan ciuman ke bibir Light. Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Light, dengan brutal dipaksanya Light membuka mulutnya. Digigitnya sudut bibir Light hingga berdarah. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Light tanpa perduli akan keinginan Light. Seruan ketakutan dari Light malah membuatnya semakin brutal. Setelah puas dilepaskan ciumannya. Seringai kejam muncul di sudut bibirnya melihat tetesan darah di bibir Light.

" Kumohon berhenti L...," ujar Light ketakutan. Namun L malah menindihnya lagi.

" L... kumohon berhenti...," ujar Light lagi. Ia tidak berdaya. Ia tidak mampu melawan L seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan sementara ketakutan menyelubungin dadanya. Memori buruk mulai bermunculan di kepalanya sementara matanya terasa memanas. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis. Sudah lama ia terbiasa dengan perlakuan L.

" Haruskah?" desis L kejam ditelinganya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Light dengan kuat sementara Light terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

" ... kumohon..." Keputus asaan mulai terdengar di suara lemah Light. Namun seringai kejam L malah melebar. Tanpa disadari Light seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Melihat tangan Light yang bergerak, L memutar kedua pergelangan Light. Suara gemeretak mengilukan, menggema di ruangan.

" Aaaaaaaa!" jerit Light. Namun L sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Sebelah tangannya membuka gaun tidur Light dengan paksa. Nafsunya memenuhi kepalanya saat melihat kulit putih di leher Light.

'Indah...,' bisik suara itu lagi. Light merupakan makhluk yang sangat indah.

" L... jangan... L," seru Light panik. Kakinya bergerak-gerak berusaha menjauhkan L darinya. Seakan tidak mendengar apa-apa, L merobek kaus tipis yang dipakai Light sementara sebelah tangannya menarik celana Light turun. Nafsu bercampur amarah telah memenuhi dirinya. Dengan brutal diciumi dan digigitinya leher Light sementara sebelah tangannya meraba selangkangan Light.

Sekilas memori melintas di kepala Light...

Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh di pipinya sementara tubuhnya melemas. Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata dan rasa sesak di dadanya.

' Light... tolong aku...' jeritan seorang wanita bergema di kepalanya. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak, ketakutan yang luar biasa menyelubungi dirinya. Namun L sama sekali tidak menyadari ini. Perasaan dingin yang menusuk mulai menyelimuti dada Light. Ia tidak berdaya. Tidak punya apa-apa untuk melawan L. Mungkin selamanya ia akan menjadi mainan bagi L. Mainan yang bisa digunakan, dihancurkan dan dibuang seenaknya. Mata cokelatnya menatap kosong sementara air matanya jatuh ke pipinya. Dingin...

' Tolong aku...,' isakan seorang wanita menggema di telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin melemas sementara pandangannya mulai menggelap. Dingin... Terasa begitu dingin di dadanya.

'... tolong aku...,' isak wanita itu lagi. Isakan wanita dari memori kelam yang berusaha dihapusnya di masa lalu. Namun Light tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak saat masa lalu, tidak pula sekarang. Ia dan wanita itu sama. Mereka berdua tidak berdaya. Mereka berdua telah hancur berantakan. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya. Mata kosongnya semakin meredup sementara isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia mengisakan kata-kata wanita itu.

" ... tolong aku..."

Mendadak tangan L berhenti. Isakan kecil meminta tolong dari Light seakan menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin.

Dilepaskan cengekeramannya dan diangkatnya kepalanya dengan dada yang mencelos. Dihadapannya, seluruh tubuh Light gemetar tak terkontrol. Nafasnya bergerak cepat seakan merasa sesak.

'Serangan panik...,' bisik suara kecil di kepalanya.

Sekujur leher dan dada Light penuh dengan memar sementara Light terkulai lemas. Kedua pergelangan tangannya memar hebat dan berada dalam posisi yang aneh. Namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat sepasang mata cokelat itu. Sepasang mata itu menatap langit-langit kosong tanpa emosi, hanya menjatuhkan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Dengan sangat lemah, Light bergerak meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir Light sembari bergerak menjauhi L. Nafasnya terus bergerak dengan sangat cepat, ketakutan seakan tidak mampu pergi dari dirinya. Memori yang telah berusaha dihapusnya semua kembali karena L. Matanya tidak mampu berhenti menitikkan air mata. Air mata yang ia kira tidak ia miliki lagi. Ia kira ia telah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan L. Ia kira rasa sakit dan dingin yang selalu menusuk dadanya tidak bisa bertambah seperti ini. Air matanya masih terjatuh, namun ia tidak bisa menghapusnya dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terkulai lemah. Perlahan pandangannya semakin menggelap. Ia pun menerima kegelapan ini dengan tenang. Apa pun untuk mengurangi rasa dingin di hatinya.

Ia hanya mampu melihat sementara Light jatuh pingsan. Tubuh lemah Light terkulai di hadapannya. Pakaiannya yang terbuka memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang semakin kehilangan berat badan. Perlahan ditutupi tubuh Light dengan selimut tebal. Sementara suara kecil di kepalanya menggemakan ejekan. Suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara B.

' Monster...'

Xxxxxxxx

Matsuda, si penyelidik payah itu memberikan cengiran sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Keringatnya bercucuran deras, ia berusaha menghindari pandangannya, tanda bahwa ia gelisah. Ia sadar warna matanya yang hitam kelam seringkali membuat orang gugup. Apalagi ditambah dengan kemampuannya untuk menahan berkedip hingga 5 menit 21 detik.

" Maafkan aku Lawliet-san."

" L," selanya tidak sabar.

" Eh... L-san, maafkan aku... Tetapi aku lupa memberikan buket bunga milik Yagami-san. Anaknya Light-kun hari ini menjadi kelulusan terbaik To-oh University..."

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" ujar L datar. Matsuda menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang meningkat. Ia semakin gugup. Dalam hati L mencengir.

" Aku tahu kepala direksi memintaku menemani L-san ke Markas hari ini, tapi sebentar, sebentar saja, aku harus mampir ke To-oh...," ujar Matsuda cepat. L hanya mengangkat sepasang alis matanya. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak pula menolak. Tentu saja hal ini cepat dianggap persetujuan oleh Matsuda yang mendadak riang dan menyetir mobilnya dengan lebih cepat.

" Lagipula kau akan bertemu Light-kun, anggota termuda penyelidik Jepang. Bahkan ia direkrut pada saat ia baru lulus sekolah menengah atas. Ya... Tentu saja itu karena dia sudah beberapa kali membantu kami dalam penyelidikan. Ah, dia juga jenius! Mungkin kalian bisa akrab!" ocehnya riang.

' Yagami Light? Menarik juga...,' pikir L. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Light.

Xxxxxxxx

Salju berjatuhan lembut di jendelanya. Biasanya apabila hari bersalju, Kira akan memaksa ia dan Watari untuk membuat bola salju. Entah mengapa ritual ini harus dilakukan dengan Watari. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia memperkenalkan Kira dengan perpustakaan film Lawliet.

" Papa!" panggil Kira sembari melambaikan tangannya riang dari luar jendela. Senyumnya tersungging lebar sementara ia dan Watari berusaha memutar bola salju. Dibalasnya lambaian itu dengan senyuman lembut.

" Ayo dorong kesini Watari!" seru Kira semangat. Sayangnya, kali ini Light hanya mampu melihat dari balik jendela. Tubuhnya terasa masih sangat lemah. Ia tidak akan mampu bermain di dinginnya salju. Walaupun percuma saja, kamar ini terasa sama dinginnya dengan salju diluar. Sebagian besar dirinya berusaha menyingkirkan dingin menusuk dihatinya dengan memandang anaknya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia bangun dengan infus kembali menusuk di tangannya dan Dr. Namikawa berada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Serangan panik... Panic Attack...

Trauma yang mendalam kembali terbuka karena kejadian kemarin. Diliriknya botol-botol obat anti depresi yang diberikan Dr. Namikawa.

Percuma... Obat-obat itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa rasa sakit dihatinya. Tanpa dingin dan kehampaan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak butuh anti depresi, ia hanya membutuhkan Kira. Sekali lagi perasaan dingin menusuk di dadanya.

' Lupakan...,' bisiknya dalam hati. Ia telah berbohong kepada Kira. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang melarang dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar. Tetapi juga ketakutan hebat yang menyerang dirinya sejak kemarin. Takut untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu kamar ini tanpa seizin L. Ia menghela nafas panjang sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal. Suara wanita yang muncul sejak kemarin kembali menghantuinya.

' Tolong aku...,' ujar wanita itu lemah.

' Light, tolong aku!.' Ditutupnya kedua matanya sementara suara itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

' ...tolong aku...,' bisik suara itu lagi. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjawab.

" Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri...," bisiknya lemah. Mata cokelatnya membuka dan menatap kosong ke jendela. Menatap namun tidak melihat apa-apa.

" Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri... Shiori...," bisiknya lagi. Kali ini suara itu berhenti. Namun berganti isak tangis wanita yang berbisik di jiwanya. Ia dan wanita itu yang memiliki nasib yang sama. Hancur tidak berdaya...

Xxxxxxxx

" Papa! Papa bangun! Ada kakek! Kakek datang!" seru suara kecil yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya terlalu berat untuk segera terbuka. Namun sebagian besar kata-kata Kira terdengar olehnya.

"... kakek?" gumamnya setengah sadar. Belaian halus di kepalanya perlahan menyadarkan sementara ia membuka matanya. Senyuman hangat Soichiro berbayang di matanya. Tanpa sadar senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

" Ayah?" ujarnya bingung. Mendadak pelukan hangat dan lembut menyelimuti dirinya. Dengan refleks ia terhentak dan berusaha menjauh. Ingatan akan kemarin malam terlintas di kepalanya. Namun ayahnya tetap menahan pelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Tenang, ini ayah...," bisiknya hangat. Kali ini perlahan tubuhnya melunglai di tangan ayahnya. Begitu hangat dan lembut. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah merasakan ini. Perlahan Soichiro menarik pelukannya, seakan melihat tanda tanya di wajah anaknya, ia menjawab lembut.

" Ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu. Kali ini ia melihat dua sosok di hadapan pintu.

" Sayu... Mikami?" Sosok yang kedua lah yang lebih membuatnya terkejut.

" Hai, Kak!" ujar Sayu manis. Tiba-tiba adiknya itu setengah berlari menyeberangi ruangan dan memeluknya. Hatinya mencelos merasakan kakaknya yang dengan refleks berusaha menjauhi sentuhannya. Namun ia tersenyum lebar di depan Light.

" Aku semakin cantik kan?" ujarnya riang sembari berdiri dan seketika berpose seperti model. Mendengar ini, Light tersenyum kecil.

" Ya... Sedikit..," ujarnya bercanda. Sayu pun memajukan bibirnya, namun perhatian Light sudah berpindah kepada sosok yang kini berjalan menuju sisi ranjangnya.

" Light...," ujar sosok itu lembut.

" Mikami...," balas Light kembali. Ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan terhadap kehadiran Mikami di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu Mikami disini. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Mikami mendekatinya.

" Aku pernah berjanji kan...," bisiknya.

'Aku pasti datang... Walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengejarmu kesana... Aku berjanji….'

Mendadak sepercik perasaan muncul di sudut hatinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Harapan...

Xxxxxxxx

Sayu tertawa kecil sembari membantu Kira mendorong bola saljunya dengan tangan kecilnya. Sesekali ia melirik ayahnya, kakaknya dan Mikami yang tampak berbicara serius. Kakaknya masih tidak beranjak dari ranjang. Wajahnya pucat sementara kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut gips terkulai lemah di pangkuannya.

" Bibi Sayu...," ujar suara kecil di sampingnya. Dilihatnya keponakannya yang kini memandangi hal yang sama dengannya. Sepasang mata merah itu menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Pandangan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak kecil. Namun Kira selalu saja mengagetkannya dengan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Dengan kedua orang tua yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, seharusnya ia tidak memusingkan hal tersebut.

" Siapa orang yang bernama Mikami itu?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi Sayu melirik Mikami yang kini melirik kakaknya dengan lembut.

" Dia itu teman lama papamu," jawabnya singkat. Tidak mungkin ia membahas perasaan Mikami dengan anak berumur 5 tahun bukan.

" Dia menyayangi papa ya?" ucap Kira mencengangkannya. Sesaat Sayu memandang bocah lima tahun di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga

" Errr... Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

" Soalnya, ia memandang papa dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut...," ujarnya serius. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap sosok Mikami dengan pandangan menusuk.

" Dia tidak seperti L kan?" desis Kira penuh amarah. Amarah yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang bocah yang hanya berumur lima tahun. Akan tetapi ia hanya bisa menjawab perlahan.

" Tidak. Ia sangat baik...," ujar Sayu serius. Mendengar ini tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Kira sedikit berkurang. Berganti dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ekspresi yang dulu biasa ia lihat di wajah kakaknya. Ekspresi wajah Light saat merencanakan sesuatu. Sungguh bocah yang sangat mengerikan.

Xxxxxxxx

" Aku sudah berjanji, Light. Mengapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut tadi?" Suara Mikami membuyarkan lamunannya. Perlahan Light menolehkan pandangannya dari sosok ayahnya dan Kira yang kini sedang memakaikan pakaian kepada si manusia salju. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia sudah kehilangan harapan... Tidak mungkin ia berikan Mikami jawaban itu.

" Kau sudah melupakan harapan, bukan?" bisik Mikami pilu, seakan telah membaca pikiran Light. Sekali lagi Light tidak menjawab. Tidak mengelak dan juga tidak mennyetujui. Mikami menatap wajah Light dengan penuh kesedihan. Menelusuri bekas luka di sudut bibirnya. Memandangi balutan gips di pergelangan tangannya. Namun tetap kembali menatap langsung kedua matanya.

" Pandangan matamu sudah sangat berubah...," ujarnya lagi. Sebelah tangannya bergerak berusaha mengibas beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun sekali lagi Light menarik diri secara spontan. Tangan Mikami berhenti sejenak di udara. Perlahan, dengan sangat lembut di singkapnya beberapa helai rambut itu.

" Matamu terlihat kosong, Light. Apa kau tahu itu?" bisiknya. Mendengar ini Light kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

" Aku tahu...," ujarnya singkat. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Mikami. Kekosongan, kehampaan ini lah yang terus ia rasakan setiap saat.

" Maafkan aku...," ujar Mikami mendadak. Seketika Light kembali menatap Mikami bingung.

" Untuk apa?"

" Aku pernah melepaskanmu...," ucap Mikami lembut. Matanya memandang Light dengan begitu hangat. Kehangatan yang lama tidak ia rasakan.

" Aku kira kau akan bahagia dengan L..." Pandangannya tidak pernah berpaling dari Light. Seakan seluruh dunianya hanya berisi ia seorang.

" Maafkan aku yang butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengejarmu ke sini. Aku bukanlah seorang jenius yang bisa memasuki Markas Besar Inggris hanya saat berumur 24 tahun." Selama enam tahun ia berusaha mengejar Light.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi..." ujarnya serius. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mempercayai perkataan orang dihadapannya. Namun ketidak berdayaan tetap membelenggu dirinya sehingga hanya senyum kecil yang bisa ia berikan kepada Mikami.

" Oh iya, aku punya beberapa pesan dari temanmu..."

" Teman?" Ia tidak mempunyai teman. Tidak selama lima tahun ini.

" Iya, Mello dan Matt. Kata mereka, kali ini mereka sudah tidak takut lagi kepada polisi." Mello dan Matt,kedua temannya yang telah menjadi buronan di Inggris, semua karena L yang sengaja melakukannya. Agar mereka berdua tidak lagi membantunya kabur dari penjara ini.

" Maksudmu?" tanyanya sedikit bingung. Mendadak seringai kecil menyembul di wajah Mikami.

" Ya, kau tahu... Mello sekarang memimpin grup Mafia."

Xxxxxxxx

L berdiri bosan bersama seorang penyelidik lain yang berpotongan rambut mirip dengannya. Ia dapat melihat penyelidik itu berdiri kaku dan memandang panggung dengan sangat serius. Sebuah buket bunga tergenggam di sebelah tangannya.

' Orang yang membosankan,' pikirnya.

" Teru Mikami," ujar orang itu tiba-tiba. Namun ucapan itu hanya dibalasnya dengan mengangkat alisnya sekali lagi.

" Sudah seharusnya kita berkenalan," ujar Mikami yang jelas jengkel.

" Dan orang yang tahu sopan santun pasti akan memberikan namanya saat berkenalan," terusnya begitu melihat L yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan namanya.

" L Lawliet," ujarnya singkat.

" Lulusan terbaik tahun ini, Light Yagami," terdengar suara dari michrophone. Mikami mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke panggung begitu mendengar nama yang ia tunggu dipanggil. Keduanya menatap sosok tinggi dan tampan yang kini berjalan ke tengah podium. Tepukan sopan menggema di ruangan. Namun L hanya mampu melihat sosok indah di hadapannya berbicara dengan penuh kharisma dan percaya diri. Sosok yang menyihir dan menarik hati. Tanpa ia sadari Light telah selesai memberikan pidato dan kini Soichiro maju membawakan buket bunga kepada anaknya. Mikami dan Matsuda bertepuk tangan semakin keras. Tepuk tangan yang tidak mereka hentikan hingga Light menghampiri mereka.

" Mengagumkan, seperti biasanya...," ujar Mikami sembari memberi Light pelukan.

" Selamat ya," ujarnya lagi. Disodorkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi ia pegang kepada Light. Senyuman malaikat dilemparkan Light kepadanya. L mendengus, ia tidak menyukai senyuman itu diberikan kepada orang membosankan seperti Mikami. Tanpa disadari, mulutnya seakan bergerak sendiri.

" Mawar merah, sungguh original. Sangat membosankan...,' ujarnya keras. Mendengar ini sepasang mata cokelat bersinar pun memandangnya tajam. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup keras mendapati sang malaikat itu memandangnya langsung.

" Sayang sekali, aku menyukai mawar merah...," ujar malaikat itu dengan senyuman. Nada bicaranya hangat, namun ia dapat jelas melihat senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu. Light Yagami bukan lah seorang malaikat. Ia seorang yang arogan dan penuh topeng. Senyuman menyeringai muncul tak tertahankan di wajah L.

" Cocok sekali. Ia sama sepertimu. Indah tetapi berduri." Mendengar ini Light hanya kembali melemparkan senyuman palsunya dan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghiraukan L. Sementara di hadapan Soichiro dan Mikami ia melemparkan senyuman malaikatnya lagi.

" Mau pergi kemana kita?" ujarnya riang.

Kebohongan. Sungguh manipulatif.

" Bagaimana kalau ke tempatku saja?" ujar L tanpa berpikir. Entah apa efek seorang Light Yagami kepada dirinya. Belum pernah ia seberani ini menggoda seseorang.

" Bagaimana kalau langsung ke restoran?" ujar Mikami cepat begitu ia melihat pandangan jengkel yang diberikan Light kepada L. Mereka pun segera pergi seakan meninggalkan L dan Matsuda di sana. Namun ia melihat keanehan pada sikap Mikami dan Soichiro. Keduanya berada di kedua sisinya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dan menghalangi orang lain. Seakan melindungi Light untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Ia dikelilingi dua lelaki yang over protektif. Sungguh menarik. Light Yagami adalah manusia yang sangat menarik. Misterius dan menarik. Dihiraukannya degupan jantungnya yang terasa aneh sementara ia berjalan sembari memandangi pemandangan bagian belakang dari Light.

Hari itu, ia mempercayai adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meski bagi Light itu adalah kejengkelan pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin ia memang harus menjaga mulutnya.

Xxxxxxxx

Sepasang mata merah memandangi sosok ayahnya yang tertidur kelelahan sementara ia, kakeknya, bibinya dan Mikami berkumpul di depan perapian. Masing-masing dengan segelas minuman hangat di tangannya. Tentu saja hasil karya Watari. Ia melirik ketiga orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang juga memandangi sosok tertidur Light. Sekilas ekspresi gelap memenuhi wajahnya.

" Kakek...," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan semua orang.

" Kakek harus tahu ini...," ujarnya lagi. Perlahan ia berdiri dan membawa kaki kecilnya ke sis ranjang Light.

" Aku menelepon kakek karena ini...," bisiknya sedih. Ketiga orang dewasa lainnya segera berdiri mengikuti bocah yang kini memandang papanya dengan pilu. Perlahan tangan kecilnya menyingkap sedikit selimut Light. Hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan ayahnya, disingkapnya sedikit kaus ayahnya yang tidur meringkuk.

Bekas luka, luka dan memar memenuhi punggung Light. Beberapa masih merah dan perih. Beberapa memarnya berbentuk seperti bekas jari tangan.

" Ya Tuhan...," bisik Sayu menahan air mata. Kakinya yang lemas membawanya kembali ke depan perapian. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

Kira kembali menutupi tubuh papanya. Isak kecil keluar dari bibirnya sementara ia duduk di depan perapian. Tangan besar kakeknya mendekapnya sementara Kira mengisak di dadanya.

" Ini salahku...," isaknya.

" Maksudmu apa Kira?" Soichiro berusaha menenangkan cucunya sembari berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun tangan yang mengelus rambut cucunya terasa sedikit mengejang. Kira masih tetap terisak di punggungnya.

" L... L selalu memerintahkan papa seperti pelayan. Aku tidak suka... hiks... " Bulir-bulir air mata masih berjatuhan di pipi kecilnya. Namun ia berbalik memandangi Sayu dan Mikami.

" Terus... Aku berulah..." Sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata di pipinya.

" L marah... Aku tidak tahu kalau L suka memukuli papa. Lalu ia mencambuki papa, papa melindungi Kira." Kali ini Soichiro kembali mendekap Kira. Sesekali ia menatap sosok anaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Light.

" Lalu... Papa tidur memeluk Kira, tapi punggung papa berdarah...," ujarnya lagi. Isakan kecilnya memenuhi ruangan sementara Light sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tanpa sadar Soichiro memeluk Kira semakin kuat sementara dalam hati ia mengutuk L berkali-kali. Namun sepasang mata merah di pelukannya menoleh memandang seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mikami yang kini mengenggam tangannya begitu kuat karena amarah. Tubuhnya mengejang menyadari rasa sakit yang dirasakan Light.

Sepasang mata merah melihat semua itu. Masih dengan air mata di pipinya, senyuman menyeringai menyembul di wajah pemiliknya.

Xxxxxxxx

Author Note :

Kalau ada yang kurang mengerti masalah suara kecil di telinga Light waktu nyaris di 'itu'in ama L, itu maksudnya adalah flashback dari masa lalunya Light. Masa lalu yang belom pernah dibicarain. Ayo boleh tebak-tebak apa memorinya itu.

Panic attack itu ciri-cirinya bisa pingsan mendadak, gemetaran dan sesak. Biasanya hadir tanpa alasan yang jelas akan sesuatu yang traumatis.

Mello dan Matt masih ada kok! Mereka hanya dipaksa kabur dari UK karena L jadiin mereka buronan. Kalau ada yang ingat chapter awal, L pernah mengancam Mello seperti itu.

Masa lalunya L dan B di Lawliet Palace mulai terungkap sedikit-sedikit. Tergantung mood saya. Lol

Light itu bukan malaikat, L juga bukan setan. Semua ada alasannya. Kenapa Light yang di memorinya L waktu baru bertemu sikapnya berbeda sama yang di consort.

Terus mulai sadarkah kalian akan sikap Kira? Hihihihihihi... #cekikikansendiri

Hmm. Mohon maaf sudah lama tidak update. Saya sedang skripsi dan akhirnya malah meneruskan fic ini. Jangan lupa, Review yaa! ^o^v


End file.
